


Rule The World

by Kymbersmith90



Series: Royal Realities [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 108
Words: 134,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymbersmith90/pseuds/Kymbersmith90
Summary: Sequel to Read All About It.A royal wedding was certainly not what Killian had planned when he asked an actual princess out on a date, using Twitter.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, _you_ know you’ve won the award, and the _network_ knows that the show has won the award?” Emma asked, pulling her hair back “Doesn’t that kinda take away the wow factor?”

“I suppose so,” Killian called back. “But it’s a good way of promoting the show. We both know the only reason I’m cleared to attend tonight is for promotion of the second half of the season. With you on my arm, it’s only going to draw more attention for them. The only reason I even won the award in the first place is because of you.”

“That’s probably true,” Emma admitted with a sigh. “I voted for you like fifty times a day so I’m expecting lots of love in your acceptance speech.”

Killian snorted out a laugh as he finished tying his shoelaces.

“It’s cute that you think I’m joking,” she teased. “So, do we need to look surprised that you won?”

“Yeah. I guess it’s a good way of testing my acting skills,” Killian chuckled, moving to the doorframe to watch as Emma finished twisting her hair back into an effortlessly simply ponytail. “You look beautiful,” he assured her, as she span back and forth in the mirror over the bathroom sink.

“You think?” she asked, smiling at his reflection. “I know you said this wasn’t as formal as the rest of the award ceremonies but it’s our first public appearance since we announced our engagement, and I don’t wanna look stupid.”

Killian made his way quietly over to Emma, pulling her back into his arms. “You could never look stupid,” he assured her, placing a sweet kiss to the side of her neck. Emma had opted for a black, halter-neck dress, with royal blue accents for the evening. It’s sleeveless design, with cut-outs around her ribs and just below her cleavage, would keep her cool in the Los Angeles heat. While the below-the-knee hemline was perfect enough for an awards show and for her royal status. She’d added a thin, black and gold-plated belt to the look and a pair of black suede pumps.

* * *

It had been six days since the New Year’s Eve party.

Six days and Killian felt like he hadn’t stopped.

New Years Day had been the most relaxing of them all. Ruth had offered to host dinner for everyone, before their family and friends began parting once more, and they’d had a wonderful day surrounded by the people they loved.

Killian had gotten word on the next day that his presence at the People’s Choice Awards the following week would be highly appreciated. Emma had agreed to fly out to Los Angeles with him for the event, knowing he’d fly straight on to Vancouver when the week was over to resume filming, and she would return to London to continue her royal duties. He’d also made the official request for time off for the wedding, which had been granted almost immediately.

This, of course, meant that the next day, he found himself sat round a table with his parents, Liam, and Mary, as they argued over who deserved an invitation to the wedding of the year. Killian had argued that people he’d not spoken to for over a year didn’t deserve an invite, while his mother had been adamant that everyone should be given their one and only chance to attend a royal wedding. By the end of the day, they’d gotten no further than listing just their closest family and friends.

Brennan and Ailene returned to Ireland the following day. Their parting had been much more emotional than Emma had expected it to be. While they hadn’t stayed long, they’d managed to touch the hearts of everyone around them. Emma had absolutely no doubts that both she and her mother would be visiting frequently, between their duties.

Emma and Killian had boarded a plane headed to Los Angeles later that same day, offering Belle and Regina a seat with them on their way home too.

Thankfully, Anton had been able to secure the same rental home for them as he had for the premier party and Emma was grateful for that. She spent much of her life moving between hotels, apartments, and royal residences. Having somewhere familiar to return to was always a small comfort for her.

“You know, maybe we should make an offer on this place,” she suggested, leaning back into Killian’s embrace and resting her hands over his arms. “We’re gonna need somewhere to stay when you begin filming for your movie. It’s close to Regina and Belle, but secluded enough to fit security needs. This house would be perfect.”

“What are we gonna do with it for the rest of the year?” Killian scoffed.

“The same thing we do with all our other properties,” Emma deadpanned. “Wouldn’t it be nice to come back to a familiar home? Have a place here close to our friends that we could holiday in?”

“You think the landlord could be persuaded to sell it?” he asked. The idea of Emma and the private beach, attached to the property, was becoming more and more appealing the longer he thought about it.

“For the right price, I’m sure we could persuade him to.” Emma tilted her head back to watch as Killian considered her proposal. She could tell the moment he’d made his decision from the way his body relaxed ever so slightly, the corners of his lips pulling up.

“Okay. Have Anton make the call.”

“I will do,” she assured him, pulling out of his embrace. “Now, let’s go and promote the hell out of your television show.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Killian teased, bowing as she walked past him and out of the bathroom. “Dear God am I a lucky man,” he whispered to himself, as he watched her stop to pick up her clutch bag, and then leave the room, looking every inch the princess she was.

 

                                                                                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the To Dust Return Panel SDCC 2015.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you so much for all the birthday wishes and the excellent response to the first chapter. You guys are amazing.

Attending an award show with Killian was a whole new experience for Emma. While she’d been to many within the UK, since turning eighteen, Los Angeles based award ceremonies were completely different. For one thing, the sun was out and beaming down on them all.

“I’m kinda nervous,” she admitted, twisting the ring she’d placed onto her index finger. “Which is ridiculous because we already know you’ve won.”

Killian pulled her in tighter and placed a sweet kiss to her hairline. “Wanna know a secret?” he asked. At Emma’s adorable nod, he continued, “I’m kinda nervous too. It’s not every day a guy gets to attend an award ceremony with the Princess of Cambridge.”

“I’ll have you know _no_ guy ever has before,” she sassed back, twinning their fingers together.

“That had better not change any time soon,” he warned, with a faux stern tone, before dipping his head to kiss her bare shoulder.

Anton cleared his throat to suggest they had arrived at their destination and Killian sat back with a sigh. “Are you ready to do this?” he asked.

“Always.” The smile she gave him never failed to make his heart flutter, and he hoped that it always would.

Anton was at Killian’s side of the car soon enough, pulling the door open to allow the noise from the gathered fans and press to permeate the car. Killian climbed out as gracefully as he could, buttoning his jacket, before extending a hand back to help Emma out of the car.

He really needed to start taking tips from her on graceful exits.

He kept Emma’s hand held tightly in his own, as they waited for their turn to walk the red carpet. While he loved meeting his fans, Killian had to admit, this was part of the job he disliked most. Thankfully, having Emma by his side was making public appearances a lot more enjoyable for him these days.

When Anton gave them the word, he didn’t hesitate to lead Emma out into the middle of the carpet, to pose for the army of photographers waiting for them. He was always happy for an excuse to pull her into his arms, so Killian’s smile was wide and genuine as the photographers got their shots of the newly engaged couple. When they asked for pictures of Emma alone, Killian happily stepped aside, allowing her the space they needed. He stepped back in finally for the photographers to take their own shots of him, before he guided Emma away to the journalist waiting to interview them.

“I never get why they want the pictures of me,” Emma whispered. “ _I’m_ not winning an award.”

“No, but you _are_ a princess,” Killian pointed out. “Besides, you’re also far better looking than I am, so it’s a no-brainer.”

“Debatable,” Emma argued, as they took their place before the female journalist.

“Oh, what’s debatable?” she asked, picking up on the tail end of their conversation. Killian flushed bright red and Emma laughed beside him.

Realising that she probably wasn’t getting an answer about a personal conversation, the woman interviewing them continued on to introduce them both. “Okay, I’m now joined by Fairytales actor Killian Jones and his new fiancée, Princess Emma of Cambridge. Congratulations to you both on your engagement. I hear a date has been set.”

“Yes, it has,” Emma agreed. “I’m sure it will be made public in the next few weeks.”

“Killian, you’re here tonight nominated for favourite sci-fi/fantasy actor, and your show, Fairytales, is nominated for favourite network TV sci-fi/fantasy show. How confident are you feeling?”

Emma made sure she schooled her features into as natural of an expression as possible, as she looked up to listen to Killian’s answer.

“As confident as one can ever be in this situation,” he replied carefully. “I’m well aware the show has a big following, that’s gaining momentum, but I also know we’re up against some powerhouses of fandoms.”

“And your own personal chances of winning?” she pushed.

“Well, Emma assures me she’s spent far too much time voting for me the last few weeks, so I’d say I’m in with a shot.” He winked in her direction and Emma couldn’t hold in her giggles any longer.

“You’ve been voting for him?” the journalist asked her.

“Of course. What kind of supportive fiancée would I be if I didn’t?” Emma scoffed. She was a little offended that the journalist would suggest otherwise.

As the interviewer was given the nod to wrap things up, Killian curled his arm around Emma’s waist, pulling her into his side.

“Well, it was lovely to meet you both. You look stunning, as always. Good luck tonight, Killian.”

* * *

“Damn these seats are uncomfortable,” Emma moaned, as she shifted once more. “You’d think they’d switch the padding out every now and then.”

Killian laughed a little at her complaints. “Such is the hard life of a princess.”

“Hey. If you wanna see what a hard life looks like, I can make you sleep on the sofa tonight,” she threatened.

“We have like four spare rooms, Emma.”

“Yes. And I can get Anton to toss all the beds in them.” She smiled sweetly in his direction and Killian could no longer hold in his own.

“You wanna switch places?” he asked, genuinely worried about her discomfort.

“Nah. They need you there for your shocking win,” she reasoned. “I just hope it doesn’t take much longer.”

Thankfully, it didn’t, and Emma soon found herself clapping along with the others as Killian accepted the first award on behalf of the show. He spent a few moments dedicating it to the entire cast and crew, that worked so hard to bring the show to television, before his own category was announced.

When Killian’s name was called for the award, he leaned over to press a quick kiss to Emma’s lips. “Shit, should have written a speech,” he whispered before taking to the stage. Emma chuckled as she watched him go. And if her eyes drifted down to his arse as he climbed the steps, then nobody else needed to know.

“Wow, thank you for this,” he began, his eyes scanning the crowd of people in front of him. “I’ll keep it short and sweet. Thanks go to the creators of the show, for giving me Hook to play with and make my own. And of course, to my Emma… who I’m pretty sure singlehandedly voted enough times for me to win this award. Even though I was up against her first love, Jensen Ackles.”

The crowd erupted into laughter as Killian took his leave, heading backstage once more for some press-room pictures and a few short interviews. It wasn’t long before he was back out, crouching down in front of Emma so as not to block the cameras.

“Wanna leave early and go get some food?”

“This is why I love you,” she quipped, following him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Once Day! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy the episode.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. I spent my weekend at my first Once event of the year. (There are a few pictures on my twitter account for those who asked). I can't promise when the next chapter will go up (I still have 2 more weekenders to come in the next 3 weeks... and then exams start) but I'll try my hardest not to keep you waiting too long.

“Do you have to go?” Killian grumbled, watching as Emma packed up her stuff once more. He noticed that she’d left her toiletries in the bathroom, though. A sure sign that she was confident enough they would be able to secure the house for themselves.

“I’m afraid so. I have a meeting with a few designers to work on my wedding dress when I get back. Then I need to sort out the opening of the Foundation after the winter break, and the anniversary of my father’s death is approaching. I should be with my mother for that.”

“I wish I could be with you,” Killian sighed, pulling Emma down to sit in his lap. “I _should_ be with you.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Emma soothed. “I know you’d be there for me if you could. Don’t beat yourself up over this.”

Killian buried his head in Emma’s neck, taking a few moments just to breath her in.

“Will I at least get to see you for my birthday?” he asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Absolutely! You think I’m gonna miss getting to celebrate my old-man turning thirty-five?”

“ _Old man_?” he scoffed. “I’ll show you old man.” He stood as quickly as he could, catching Emma off guard, and tossed her down onto the bed they had just been sat on. “Could an old man do this?”

Emma’s giggles dissolved into moans as Killian began wrestling off her jeans one last time.

* * *

“Well aren’t you cheery?” Regina teased, as she watched Killian stuff his duffle bag into the over-head compartment, before taking a seat.

“You would be too if you just kissed your fiancée goodbye. Again,” he huffed, dropping down into the seat next to her.

“You’ll be seeing her soon,” she soothed. “She mentioned you were putting in an offer on the house in LA. That’s good. At least Emma won’t be alone when you fly out to film that big movie role you landed.”

“You think?” he asked brightening up a little.

“Yeah. You guys are in walking distance! Belle and I will take good care of Emma for you. We’ll make sure she doesn’t feel lonely or neglected.”

“ _Thanks_. That makes me feel like boyfriend of the year material.”

“Lighten up,” Regina chided. “I’m sure you’ll see plenty of each other over the next few months. You are planning _the_ biggest wedding of the century.”

Killian fiddled a little with his phone before confessing, “The anniversary of her father’s death is coming up. I wanted to be with her for it. But I won’t. I’ll be stuck putting in as many hours as I can on set to make sure we don’t run over and I hold up production.”

Regina reached over to cover his restless hands with one of her own. “That’s not your fault, Killian. I’m sure Emma understands that. And yes, you might miss it this year. You might miss a lot of milestones over the years. But what matters most is that you’ll make the majority of them. The ones you do miss, just make sure Emma knows that you’re thinking about her on the day.”

“Thanks, Regina.”

“No worries. Now please, cheer up! You’re getting married soon. You should be bouncing with excitement. God knows I am.” She sat back in her seat to signal the finality of the conversation but Killian didn’t mind. He was hoping to catch some sleep anyway.

* * *

Killian’s first week back in Vancouver wasn’t much different to the ones that had followed before Christmas. The cast and crew congratulated him on his engagement, but otherwise, there was no major indication that any of the dynamics on set had changed. He had to admit, he was slightly relieved about that. Emma’s social status often brought with it a lot of awkward moments, and knowing that the people he spent so much time around weren’t treating him any differently because he planned to marry a princess, meant the world to him.

Slipping back into a routine came easily enough, and Killian spent his days messaging Emma as much as possible, before calling or Skyping her, depending upon the time and their schedules.

“So, how was your first week back?” she asked, settling onto her bed, to make herself more comfortable. Killian already missed that bed, and the woman sat on top of it, something fierce.

“It’s been good,” he admitted. “The crew are all really happy for us. Although, I get the feeling they’re not expecting invitations to the wedding.”

“You didn’t tell them?” she asked, frowning. “Did you change your mind?”

“No, not at all. I just figured it would be a nice surprise,” he chuckled. “How’s your week been?”

“Busy,” Emma admitted. “I’m starting the transfer of power to Uncle George. He’s going to take over my role at the foundation when we get married. Thankfully, he’s already pretty up to date on most of the stuff I do. But there are still some kinks to iron out.”

“You know you don’t have to give it up, right?” Killian sighed. “You can stay in London. I won’t hold that against you and I won’t love you any less for it.”

“Killian, I _want_ to be with you. If it weren’t for all my duties and obligations now, I would be. You’re not _forcing_ me to give anything up. I promise you that. Besides, Uncle George would have had to learn the ropes soon enough. I can’t keep running the foundation when I become queen. And as we have no real idea when that could be, it’s better he knows now.”

There was a slight lull in the conversation as Killian took a moment to appreciate just how wonderful Emma truly was, before she spoke back up again.

“So, I spoke to my Grandmother today,” she began. “She wants us to consider marrying at St Paul’s Cathedral instead of Westminster Abbey.”

“Is there much of a difference?” Killian wondered. He really should start Googling royal marriages more often on his breaks.

“Well, the cathedral will seat more people,” Emma explained carefully.

“Which means your Grandmother wants to make a big deal of this.” Emma nodded her agreement but didn’t say anything else. “Where did your parents marry?”

“St Pauls,” she replied. “It’s nice. But it’s not as nice as the Abbey.”

“Then there’s your answer, Emma. Don’t let your grandmother bully you into doing something you don’t want for _your_ wedding day.”

A wide smile broke out across Emma’s face at Killian’s words. “It’s _our_ wedding day,” she corrected.

“Nobody gives a damn about the groom. This is _your_ big day. Trust me.”

She giggled a little at his tone before finally adding, “By the way, I found a designer for my wedding dress.”

“You did?” he asked, sliding forward in his seat. “And?”

“And, you’ll have to wait and see,” she teased. “All you need to know right now is that she’s British and I am very excited to see what she comes up with.”

“No hints at all?” he pouted.

“Absolutely none. You’ll just have to wait and see like everyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'm curious about what you guys think of Emma's wedding dress for episode 20. I've seen a lot of hate for it but I have to admit, it fits UK royal convention perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like after the news today, I needed something fluffy.

“Ivory or cream?” Mary asked, holding up the two pieces of card between them.

“Aren’t they basically just the same colour?” Emma sighed.

“No, Emma, they’re not. Just pick one.”

“Fine. The cream ones,” she decided, having no idea which one actually was cream.

“We’ll go with ivory,” Mary announced. “It’s much more elegant.”

Emma tried not to let her frustration show, but she was struggling. Her mother had been inflicting wedding decisions on her ever since she’d returned from LA, and then telling Emma that all of her decisions were wrong anyway.

“You know, why don’t you just go ahead and sort all of this?” Emma snapped. “If you’re not even gonna listen to my opinions, why ask for them in the first place?”

She regretted snapping the moment the words left her mouth, but she was too proud to take it back. So instead, she stormed into her kitchen to grab a drink.

Mary gave her a few minutes to calm down before approaching her daughter. “I’m sorry, Emma. You’re right, this is your wedding, this should be _your_ decision. I just want it to be perfect for you.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Emma groaned. “I just… a part of me doesn’t really care about _this_ side of the wedding, you know? Who cares what kind of stationary we print the invitations on? And who cares what font we write on them with? At the end of the day, nobody’s going to remember the invitations or the colour of the tablecloths. And yet… a _really_ big part of me thinks that even though I don’t care, Killian might. He should be here to help choose this. Maybe if he was I would care more?”

Mary excused herself for a moment, and Emma wasn’t entirely sure why, until she returned around ten minutes later, an old, leather-bound journal in her arms, and a much newer one resting on top.

“You might not think that anyone will remember the invitations, but I can guarantee _someone_ will,” Mary explained, opening the older book and handing it to Emma. “I saved everything I could. Marrying your father wasn’t just the biggest event of my life, but the happiest moment of my life too.”

Emma flicked through the pages, skimming through newspaper articles her mother had saved about her relationship with David, their engagement announcements and portraits, all the way up to a copy of their wedding invitations, a section from Mary’s dress that had been clipped out, a swatch from a tablecloth, and all of their official wedding portraits.

“I’ve been making one for you and Killian too,” Mary confessed, sliding the newer book in front of her daughter. “It’s a lot harder to keep up with though, given how much you two love social media, but I think I have all the main parts.”

Emma ran her fingers gently over the pages showing the screenshots of her tweets to Killian, all of the many official portraits they’d had taken at different functions, cards and letters they’d sent to each other in their time apart, all the way up to the pictures that had been taken at the People’s Choice Awards a few days earlier.

“This is amazing, Mum.” Emma didn’t often cry, but she definitely found herself dashing away tears as she looked down upon the memories her mother had saved for them. “You’re right. I should pay more attention to the smaller details.”

“You’re right too. Killian should get a say in this. It’s his wedding as much as yours. We’ll make him up a little box of proof copies of everything and ship them to him, to see what he’d like. That way, he gets to see it all in person, and not over a computer screen.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Emma leaned into her mother’s side for a brief hug, before she pulled back and dried her eyes. “So, what’s next?”

* * *

“I have the box. Can I open it yet?” Killian asked, bouncing a little on his bed.

Emma giggled at his enthusiasm. “You know, you’re going to be _really_ disappointed when you open that, right?”

“Why, what’s in it?” he asked, picking it up to shake it. “Is it something kinky?”

“It’s wedding invitations. I’m not sure how you could make those kinky.”

Killian’s face fell a little. “I could find a way,” he mumbled, before asking a little louder, “Do I have to like, personalise a ton of them or something?” He was a little worried about how the hell he’d fit that, and his January deadlines, into his work schedule.

“No, we just wanted to know which ones you liked best. It’s your wedding too, so you should have a say in every decision made, no matter how small.”

Emma watched as he opened the box up, and lifted out the smaller one inside. Her mother had made up a number of different prototypes using different colour and font combinations, on different types of paper. She’d even gone so far as to seal matching envelopes with her royal seal, so that Killian would be able to see as much of the finer details as possible.

“Wow, this is a lot of fancy looking paper,” he chuckled.

“I included chocolate too. Literally sweetening the deal,” Emma replied. She laughed as she watched him dive deeper into the box, before surfacing with Milky Way bars. He tore into the first one, before he started sorting through the stationary before him.

“Tell me about your day?” he asked, as he worked.

Emma watched as he examined each item carefully, while she told him about her day at the Foundation, and the interesting letters she’d read from people who had received their help in the past. They were always her favourite types of mail calls, and the walls of her office were rapidly filling with them. By the time she’d finished talking about her day, Killian had finished inspecting the stationary he’d been sent.

“These ones,” he told her, holding up one invitation design and it’s matching envelope. “It’s got a five written on it, so I assume that’s what you need to know.”

“Thank you. I’ll let Mum know straight away so they can get the order placed. Grandma wants them sent out before the end of the month, so we can start getting replies back by the end of February.” Emma relaxed back into her seat, some of the tension draining from her body. She’d tried hard to care about the damned invitations, but to her, they all the looked the same. Knowing that Killian had a favourite helped. She trusted him, and she trusted his choice.

“Thanks for letting me do this,” he told her, holding up a handful of the invites. “It kinda sucks being stuck out here while you’re back home planning our wedding. It’s nice to be involved in the decision making process.”

“I’ll send you anything and everything I can,” Emma promised him. “I want you to be happy about all of this. Even if you can’t physically be here with me to help choose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Things have been getting busier here, but the end is in sight!

“Damnit, I knew that,” Liam sighed, as he threw his pen down on the table.

“Don’t get so disheartened,” Emma encouraged. “Take your time and don’t rush! You can do this.”

Liam was frustrated with himself. Emma had arranged his Naval Service Recruiting Test after making the application on his behalf. She’d put in all of the time and effort to make this happen for him, and he couldn’t even pass the online practice tests.

“I don’t wanna let you down,” he mumbled.

“You’re not letting me down,” she promised him. “I’m more worried about you letting _yourself_ down. Just take an hour out and go take Rogan for a walk. Clear your head. Then come back and try again. You’re _not_ stupid, Liam. I know you can pass this test.”

Liam didn’t say much in reply, he simply called out for Rogan and left the apartment quietly. Emma let him go, knowing that he needed the time to clear his head if he were ever going to pass the test. He’d worked himself up too much to be of any use at that moment.

While he was gone, she used the time to do a little work of her own, going over the letters she had received that day. Most of the mail she was currently receiving were cards, congratulating her on her engagement. However, they continued to raise a question that had been playing on her mind for a while.

Killian answered her call on the third ring with a, “Hey beautiful, whatcha wearing?”

“Jeans and a sweater,” she replied honestly, chuckling at his answering groan of disappointment. “Would you prefer me to put on something lacy for your brother?”

“I suppose not,” he grumbled, as Emma laughed down the line.

“Sorry to call so early in the day. Do you have a moment? I just wanted to ask you something while it was fresh on my mind.”

“Of course. They’re just resetting, so I have a few minutes. What’s up?” he asked. Emma could hear the sounds in the background slowly fading, so she assumed he was moving to a more secluded spot.

“I’ve been getting a lot of cards congratulating us on the engagement, and asking if we were wishing for donations to be made in our honour. It’s something I’d like to set up, so do you have any charities in mind that you’d want the money to go to?”

“Wow.” He paused for a moment, and Emma knew it was to allow the information to truly sink in. Killian was doing well acclimating to royal life, but she knew it had its way of surprising him. “Um… there are a few links on my website for Irish charities… would they work?”

“Of course they would,” Emma assured him. “I’ll make a list and we’ll have that published, along with my own.”

“How’s Liam doing?” Killian asked, and Emma knew their time was coming to an end.

“Frustrated. I’ve sent him out to walk Rogan and see if that helps him clear his mind. He can do this. I know he can. He’s just second guessing himself constantly, so he keeps picking the wrong option.”

“Sounds like Liam,” Killian sighed. “You really think he can pass this test?”

“I do. I _really_ do.” Emma heard someone call Killian’s name in the background and she knew it was time to say goodbye. “I’ll speak to you tonight, Handsome.”

“I love you,” were his parting words, before the line went dead.

* * *

When Liam returned that evening, Emma made them both a light dinner before he sat down to take the test once again.

This time, he passed!

“See? I told you, you could do it,” Emma teased, opening up a bottle of wine for them to share. “You just needed to stop over-thinking it.”

“Yeah, well… I’ll keep practicing to be safe.” Liam followed her through into the lounge, where he made himself comfortable on the sofa. “So, when are you flying out to see my brother again?”

“Sunday night.” Emma couldn’t have kept the smile from her face if she tried. “I can’t stay too long, though, so I’ll be home before the week is over.”

“Sucks,” Liam commiserated. “But at least you’ll be together again soon enough.” Emma nodded her agreement at that one. “How are the wedding plans going? Ma keeps going on and on about… _things_ … but I have to admit, half the time I’m not listening.”

Emma snorted into her glass at Liam’s brutal honesty. “They’re going well. Guest lists for all three events are being worked on and invitations are going out before the end of the month, which is good. The Abbey is booked, along with the Archbishop of Canterbury. I already have a designer for my dress, and she’s busy coming up with some sketches now for me to choose from. I just wish Killian were here to make the decisions with me. I know he’s getting his say in them all, but it’s not exactly the same.”

“I can imagine.” Liam fell silent for a moment before he turned back to face Emma. “Question – can I book a stripper for his stag do?”

Emma threw him her dirtiest look before she replied, “If you do, the press had better _never_ hear about it or I’ll remove everything that makes you a man.”

A comfortable silence settled over the two of them for a while as Liam found a movie to watch. Emma was busy texting Killian in between his scenes, and Liam had his own phone glued to his hand. When he set it back down, Emma finally worked up the courage to ask the question that had been on her mind ever since he’d arrived the day before.

“So… Ruby, huh?”

Liam scoffed a little. “Of course he fucking told you.”

“You’re not gonna tell me yourself?” she asked.

“There’s not really much to tell. I haven’t seen her since the New Year party.” Liam fiddled with his phone and Emma knew that wasn’t the end of his story.

“But you’ve been in touch, right? She’s the one you’re texting.” It wasn’t a question. Emma already knew the answer.

“Damn. You really are good. Yeah, she gave me her number. We were gonna meet for lunch after I sit this test.”

“That’s good,” Emma praised. “Ruby’s lovely. She deserves someone to love her.”

“You think that someone is me?” Liam asked, looking up to Emma’s face for the first time since the conversation had started.

“I think it could be you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I've been lax in my royal history so a few notes to catch up. Westminster Abbey has a long standing tradition of hosting royal weddings within the UK, but has only hosted two for reigning monarchs. It was the location for Princess Elizabeth's marriage before she became Queen. Prince Charles and Lady Diana Spencer opted to marry at St. Paul's Cathedral instead as it offered a larger seating capacity and longer procession through London.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to another convention this weekend (don't judge me!) so I wanted to upload this quickly before the madness begins.

“Happy birthday, Killian.”

He’d been hearing it all day on set, but sadly not from the one person he most wanted to hear the words from. Emma’s flight had been delayed due to a storm in London, and he wasn’t sure what time she would be arriving.

“Thanks, Mate,” he called back, before heading to his trailer while the crew worked on the reset. Once back inside he pulled out his phone to check for messages. He had taken to leaving it in his trailer on his birthday, due to the number of notifications he often got, and this year was no different. He’d had messages from his mother and father, a tweet from Liam, a few more messages from his former band-mates, and even ones from Ruby and Mary. But nothing from Emma since her message about the delay.

“Hey, can I come in?” Robin called, without bothering to knock.

“Sure,” Killian sighed, locking his phone screen and setting it back down on the counter.

“You don’t look too happy considering you’re the birthday boy,” Robin noted.

“You’re wonderfully observant,” Killian sassed back. When Robin cocked a brow in question he added, “I just wish Emma would message or _something_ to let me know she’s okay.”

“Isn’t she flying out now? Maybe she can’t? Or maybe she’s sleeping? You don’t have to panic if you can’t reach her every hour, you know? I’m pretty sure that out of _everyone_ in the world, if something had happened to your girlfriend, you’d know about it.”

“Fiancée,” Killian corrected, automatically. “I know you’re right,” he sighed, dropping down onto his couch. “But it doesn’t make it easier. I _also_ know that she’s _always_ a target, no matter where she goes.”

“It’s natural to worry,” Robin assured him. “I worry every time someone I love gets on a plane. I mean, that’s an unnaturally high distance to be off the ground. But, you can’t let it effect you like this. Emma travels _a lot._ And you’re starting to piss people off, Man. If you get like this _every time_ she boards a plane, you’ll have no friends left to invite to the wedding.”

Killian’s face lit up at the thought of his wedding. He couldn’t wait for a time to come where Emma wouldn’t always be on the other side of the world.

“So, on the subject of the wedding of the century, has your brother sorted a stag night for you yet?”

“Nah, he’s too busy with all this naval recruitment stuff at the moment. But Emma mentioned something about a stripper when I called a few days ago.”

Robin almost choked on the drink he’d helped himself to. “Emma’s letting you have a stripper?” When Killian said nothing in reply, Robin shook his head in disbelief. “Man, you’re so fucking lucky.”

Killian nodded his head in agreement, before groaning at the knock on his trailer door.

“Ugh, I guess that’s me,” he sighed, stretching out his muscles.

As he made his way back on to set, he noticed that there were more people gathered off to one side than there usually were, and less people running around busy with their own jobs.

“What’s going on?” he asked Robin.

“Beats me,” his best friend shrugged, following Killian to his mark.

It didn’t take them long to find what had caused the disruption on set. A large birthday cake had been placed in the centre of the huddled cast and crew, with thirty-five candles carefully placed around the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY KILLIAN which had been iced on top.

But Killian’s eyes were stuck on something else.

“Emma?”

“Hey, Babe,” she greeted, making her way around the table carefully before allowing Killian to pull her into his arms. “Happy birthday,” she whispered, as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

He kept his hold on her for a beat longer before stepping back, to take in the woman he loved. She was clearly dressed more for comfort than for style in a pair of dark tights, an over-long checked shirt, black blazer and ankle boots. She had her hair tied back, away from her face, very little makeup on, and was wearing her glasses instead of her contacts. But she still looked more beautiful to him in that moment than anyone else ever had.

“God, I missed you,” he told her, bringing a hand up to run gently over her face. Emma turned into it, kissing his pulse-point softly.

“I missed you too,” she told him, a huge smile breaking across her face. “Your brother’s just not the same company.” She pulled him in for a quick kiss, well aware of the number of eyes on him, before stepping off to the side. “Now, I believe that the birthday boy needs to blow out the candles on his cake and make a wish.”

“I don’t need to,” he promised her. “I already have everything I could ever need right here.”

Emma and Robin let out a groan of frustration at Killian’s words.

“Even _I_ thought that was cheesy,” Belle threw in, from the other side of the table.

“Just blow out your candles, Casanova,” Emma instructed, giving him a playful shove with her hip. She dropped her voice for the next part, making sure to keep it low enough for only Killian to hear. “Then you can shoot this scene and I can get reacquainted with Captain Hook.”

“I take it back,” he quipped, “there is _definitely_ more to wish for.”

 

                                                                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look arriving at YVR airport on 26th February 2012. 
> 
> Just to let you all know, my final exam is next Friday so after that, I hope to post more regularly. Thanks for sticking with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished my exams now so I'm settling back into a routine, which means I'm hoping to begin updating this fic more often for you all.

Emma joined Robin on the sidelines to watch as Belle and Killian took center stage for the scenes they had left to film. She found is fascinating to watch as two people she’d come to know so well easily transitioned into their characters before her eyes.

It took a little over an hour for the first scene to be completed to the director’s liking, and when he called for a reset, Killian and Belle were ushered straight in to makeup before Emma had a chance to see them.

“Wanna go and meet some fans?” Robin asked, nodding in the direction of the small crowd that had been gathered at the end of the street.

“Absolutely,” Emma agreed. “Is there anywhere to grab coffee first, though? Jet lag is no fun.”

Robin chuckled, but happily steered Emma in the direction of the craft services tent for coffee, before the two of them bundled up and headed over to meet the fans.

The moment they caught sight of Emma, a buzz went through the crowd, and Robin gave her a gentle nudge forward.

“Aren’t you guys cold?” she asked, as soon as they were in hearing distance. Robin had stolen Killian’s huge jacket while he was in makeup to keep Emma warm. There was a mixture of head nods and shakes from the gathered crowd and Emma chuckled at their dedication. “I’ll have someone source you some hot drinks.” At Emma’s words, Anton slipped away silently, already pulling out his phone to find the nearest coffee shop. “You guys are amazing. How long have you been here?”

“Amy was the first to get here,” someone answered, pointing to a young girl who was hidden behind the crowd.

“Yeah. I’ve been here for about six hours now,” she told Emma, blushing a little at the sudden attention.

“Six hours? I get impatient when it takes him longer than me to do his hair,” Emma chuckled. “I can’t imagine waiting six hours for him.”

“We wanted to give him his birthday gifts,” someone else called out.

“You guys got him gifts for his birthday?” she asked, truly touched that complete strangers though so much of the man she loved that they would willingly spend their money on him. “That’s really kind. Anton, bring them cake too,” she called over her shoulder, before turning back to the crowd. “Has he been over to see you yet?”

Robin pulled her back slightly to whisper, “he was a bit distracted,” and Emma felt awful that Killian’s worry for her had kept him from coming to meet with his fans earlier. She knew this was a side to his job that he loved.

“Well, as soon as he’s finished, I’ll send him straight over,” she promised. “I think I’ve had him a little distracted today.”

Emma and Robin stayed for a while longer, talking to as many of the fans as they could, and taking some pictures when asked. Emma hated to refuse autographs, but it was firmly against royal protocol. Thankfully, the fans seemed to understand that and didn’t press the issue any further.

Just before she made her way back over to the filming area, Anton reappeared with a few helpers he’d managed to source from the crew, all carrying steaming mugs of hot cocoa and cake. Emma and Robin left just as Killian, Belle and Regina made their way on to set to begin filming a new scene together.

* * *

When cut was finally called for the day, Emma watched as Captain Hook left, to be replaced by the man she loved.

“So, do I get my birthday present now?” he asked, pulling her into his arms.

Apparently Captain Hook wasn’t quite gone for the day.

“As much as I would _love_ that,” she confessed, “There are people waiting to see you and they’ve been here much longer than I have.”

Killian glanced over to the waiting crowd and then back to Emma, looking clearly torn at having to choose between the two.

“Go,” she told him. “I’ll be here when you’re done. Besides, I need to speak with Regina and Belle anyway.”

Killian leaned down to brush a gentle kiss to her lips, knowing that if he deepened it any further, he wouldn’t be getting away from her any time soon.

“I love you,” he whispered, before turning away to walk back to the group of gathered fans.

* * *

“You wanted to see us?” Belle asked, poking her head in to Killian’s trailer about an hour later. Killian was still busy with the fans on set, so Emma had made herself comfortable.

“I do.” She set her book aside to turn her attention to the two women making their way into the trailer. “I’ve found someone to design my wedding dress,” she began, and Belle let out a little squeal of delight.

“Sorry, I’m a sucker for a wedding.”

Regina rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her friend before prompting Emma to continue.

“And she’s offered to design yours too, to keep the harmony of the look. If I fly her out this week, will you be available to have measurements taken and go over a few of her initial plans?”

“We will _make_ the time,” Regina assured her. “This is _your_ wedding, Emma. We’ll do anything you want us too.”

“Thank you. I do need to ask one more favour though,” Emma admitted, a little reluctantly. “I can’t let news of who is designing the dresses leak, because the press will _never_ let it drop. Are you okay keeping it to yourself? I haven’t even told Killian.”

“Of course we are,” Belle replied. “We’ll do whatever we can to make this easier for you.”

“Thank you.” Emma relaxed a little into the sofa, happy that her friends were on board with her plans. “That’s one less thing to worry about.”

Regina made her way over to Emma’s side and dropped down heavily into the seat next to her. “I have _no idea_ how you’re planning this wedding right now. I would be a mess.”

“Being a princess helps,” Emma admitted with a chuckle.

“Still, all those people watching you get married and you only have less than four months to plan the entire thing? No thanks. If Robin has any plans for marriage in our future he’d better give me _at least_ eighteen months’ notice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. I had a few more health issues that left me hospitalised. Thankfully, I am now on bed-rest so I have lots of free time to write and edit.

“So, do I get my gift now?” Killian teased, closing his front door behind them and reaching for Emma. She danced out of his grasp, a wicked grin curving across her face.

“Give me ten minutes to freshen up a little?”

Killian pouted but didn’t protest. He knew Emma would probably want to shower after such a long flight.

She turned to head back in the direction she knew his bedroom to be, but stopped suddenly when she realised that there were new additions to his apartment.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, coming to stand behind Emma and wrap her up in his arms.

“I’m just remembering this is the first time I’ve been back since my visit to Canada last summer,” she admitted. “When did you hang these?”

“Um… I’ve kinda just been adding to them regularly,” he admitted, a little nervously. “I missed you. I know this isn’t the same thing but…” Emma cut him off with a kiss before he could say anything else.

Since the last time she’d been in the apartment, Killian had removed most of the artwork from his hallway walls, and instead, replaced them with many of the various pictures they had shared with each other the previous year. There were official press pictures from their social engagements, a few pictures he’d probably stolen from Twitter of the two of them caught out together. There were pictures from their many gatherings with friends and family, and the most recent additions appeared to be the pictures they’d taken for their engagement portraits, and then at the New Year’s Party.

“I can take them down if it bugs you?” he offered.

“Don’t you dare,” she protested. “You know my home’s like a walk-in gallery. I love them.” Emma turned in his arms and pulled him back down for another kiss. One that had Killian quickly backing her into the wall she had just been admiring. “Okay,” she chuckled breathlessly, as she pulled away. “I’m gonna go and freshen up and then you can have your birthday gift.”

“Or I could just join you?” he suggested, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Emma considered his offer for a moment. She had purchased some pretty lingerie for the occasion, but the thought of Killian, naked and wet, definitely had her reconsidering her original plans.

“Deal,” she finally agreed, grabbing his hand to tug him in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

When Emma woke again, it was dark outside. Killian was sat up next to her in bed. He’d thrown on a t-shirt and had his laptop propped up on a pillow, on his lap.

“Whatcha doing?” she asked, running her hand up and down his thigh.

Killian blushed a little, having been so caught up he hadn’t realised that she was awake. “Um… studying,” he confessed. “I have a paper due in a few days.”

“You do?” Emma asked, sitting up a little more to look over at his screen. Killian had a word document open on one half, and a Safari browser full of research on the other. “Can I read it?”

“It’s a little dull,” he scoffed.

“Trust me, I know,” she agreed. “But I’d still like to read it. I can’t believe you haven’t quit yet.” At Killian’s quirked brow she rushed on to clarify, “I didn’t mean that. I _know_ you can do this. I just meant that you’re so busy with work, and flying back and forth for _me_. I don’t know how you find the time for studying too.”

“It’s not easy,” he agreed, thinking back on all of his late nights and rushed deadlines. “But this is an important part of your life. And it’s going to become an important part of mine. I want to be prepared for that.”

Emma leaned up to press a sweet kiss against his pulse point.

“Have I told you recently that I love you?”

“Not for _at least_ an hour,” he teased, cupping her cheek to bring her in for a better kiss.

“So, can I read it?” she asked, pulling away and bouncing a little on the mattress.

Killian chuckled at her enthusiasm. “It’s not done yet, so how about you read it when it is?”

“I can live with that,” Emma agreed. “Why don’t you keep working for a little longer and I will make some coffee, order in some Chinese food and then get Anton to bring up your _actual_ gifts?”

“Actual gifts, huh? And here was me thinking you… naked in my bed… was all the gift I needed.”

Emma slapped his chest playfully before slipping out of bed and sliding one of his discarded shirts on.

“You might change your mind after you’ve unwrapped them.”

* * *

Killian made his way out into the lounge half an hour later, his paper finally complete and his laptop tucked under his arm. He found Emma curled up on the sofa, with her phone in hand.

“Well, what did you expect to happen if you left him inside all day?” she snorted. Killian couldn’t hear the response on the other end of the line, but Emma replied with, “Just clean it up, okay? I do not want to come home to an apartment that smells of urine.”

Killian huffed out a laugh of his own as he set his laptop down and made his way to the kitchen for a drink. Emma had finished her conversation by the time he returned, and she turned to face him.

“Liam passed his Naval Service Recruitment Test,” she told him.

“He did? That’s excellent news.”

“Yeah. He said he’d messaged you about it, so maybe give him a call a little later?” she advised.

“I will do. Why would your apartment smell like urine?” He wrinkled his nose adorably in confusion.

“He left Rogan inside it all day while he was taking the test, fell asleep when he got home, and Rogan peed over him.”

Killian couldn’t contain his laughter at that one. Liam wouldn’t be living that incident down any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Just something to mention after the last chapter, which a few people messaged to ask about. It is indeed Royal protocol for heirs to the throne, and the monarch, not to sign autographs. They can sign guest books and registers but they should not sign autographs for the general public. There has been 1 well documented incident in which this protocol was broken and that was by His Royal Highness, The Prince of Wales in 2010. The Prince signed an autograph for a young boy,(when asked by his parents), who had lost his home to flooding that year. The autograph was signed, "Charles, 2010" and the Prince was quoted as apologising for the shaky handwriting and saying that he never writes standing up.
> 
> As for Killian, when he becomes a Royal, as he is not a direct heir to the throne, he will be able to continue signing autographs for his fans. It is also important to note that actors have different ways of signing for their fans (I'm sure you've all seen Colin's autograph before - you can just make out his full name from it) but the royal family are required to sign just their first names when signing official documentation such as Charles, Elizabeth, Catherine etc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your sweet messages.

“So, ready for your gifts?” Emma asked, once she’d finished stacking their plates into the dishwasher.

“You know you didn’t have to get me anything, right?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she scoffed. “Like you’d ever miss my birthday? Now… come.”

Killian followed her through to the lounge, and the small stack of gifts that Emma had placed on to one of the chairs there. He had to admit, he was a little excited to see what she’d gotten for him. Nobody knew him the way Emma did.

“The odd colored ones are from Liam, your parents, and my mother,” she added, sitting down to watch him unwrap each one. Ailene and Brennan had filled a box with some of his favourite Irish treats, that were impossible to find in Canada, along with the new Ireland Rugby shirt, and his favourite cologne. Liam had sent him some copies of old Pearl Jam albums he’d managed to locate on vinyl, for Killian’s ever growing collection. Mary had confessed to Emma that she was a little unsure on what to get her future son-in-law, so Emma had purchased some clothes she knew Killian would wear, on her mother’s behalf.

When he’d finished opening the gifts on the chair, he looked around a little confused.

“Mine’s _behind_ it,” she told him, giggling a little.

Killian’s face lit up the moment he spotted the package she’d been talking about. Even fully wrapped he was well aware of what would be hiding under the paper. Emma’s laugh only got louder as she watched him rip the paper off and toss it over his shoulders in his haste to get to what lay underneath.

“Holy shit,” he gasped, lifting the lid on the box. “This must have cost you a fortune.”

Emma hummed a non-answer before asking, “Is it okay? Belle said you’re always moaning you don’t have one here. And now… you do.”

“It’s more than okay,” he assured her, pulling out the guitar to turn it over in his hands. “This is beautiful.” Killian sat the instrument down carefully before crawling across the lounge floor to where Emma was sat curled up on the sofa.

“I love you,” he told her, rising up onto his knees to kiss her.

“I love you too.” Emma smiled down at him, as she pulled back to get a good look at the face of the man she loved. “I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

“You can’t?” he scoffed. “I literally get dozens of tweets every day asking how the hell I got so lucky as to end up in a relationship with you.”

Emma leaned down to brush her lips against Killian’s once more, before he pulled away with a groan.

“I gotta send _this_ to my brother,” he explained. “We’ll finish _that_ in a minute.”

Emma barked out a laugh as she rearranged herself on the sofa, while Killian took to social media to tease his big brother about his awesome birthday gift.

* * *

 

“Okay,” Emma sighed. “I think that’s the second guest list done.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe you’re making me go through this twice,” Killian moaned, stroking a hand through Emma’s hair. She was stretched across his sofa, with her head in his lap, wearing nothing but the shirt he’d been wearing all day. “Why do we need so many guest lists?”

“Do you want two thousand people at the reception?” she asked. Even from her position, he recognised the quirk of her brow and the tone it conveyed.

“Point taken. So, how many are on this list?”

Emma’s eyes quickly scanned the spreadsheet she had open before she replied, “around six hundred.”

“Jesus Christ.” He scrubbed a hard hand over his face before asking, “Do we even know six hundred people?”

Emma giggledat his tone. “Personally? No. But half this list is made up of the people required for a state function. The _next_ list is where we really cut it down.”

“Next?” Killian questioned. “We are just getting married on the one day, right? This isn’t like some weekend, buy-one-get-two-free deal?”

Emma chuckled in his lap before turning her head and placing a small kiss just above his belly button.

Killian twitched at the contact. If she kept that up they’d never finish the guest lists and he _really_ didn’t want to be the one to explain to Ruth that the reason they hadn’t sent the invitations out on time was because they were too busy having sex on every flat surface of his apartment.

“I’m sorry, Babe. I’m doing such an awful job of explaining all of this to you.”

“No, you’re not,” he consoled. “I Googled some stuff after we got engaged but clearly didn’t Google the right stuff. Honestly, Emma, we could have the entire bloody country, in whatever Abbey or Cathedral, in whatever part of the country you’d prefer. I don’t care as long as, at the end of the day, I get to call you my wife.”

“That’s all I really care about too,” she told him, her eyes glistening slightly from the emotion his words carried. “But if we’re doing a big white wedding, we might as well do it our way. So… who are we putting on this final list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Just for some context, royal weddings for the heir to the throne are classed as state affairs in the UK. Prince William's marriage to Catherine Middleton was not a state affair as he's not yet classed as an heir to the throne, whereas his parents' wedding was because Prince Charles is the heir. Therefore, it's advised that certain people including Presidents, Prime Ministers, Kings and Queens from all over the world be invited to a state affair. Killian and Emma are having three separate guest lists for this reason (although Catherine and William had three also). The first will be people who attend the ceremony, the second will be people to attend a state function brunch reception and the third will be the wedding reception that Killian and Emma wanted most at the end of the day - full of their family and friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna attempt to get back into a regular posting schedule for this story now.

While Killian worked most of Wednesday away, Emma and her wedding planner worked hard to make sure the invitations would be sent out as soon as possible, and arranged transportation to and from the Abbey. Emma would be arriving in a royal carriage, per tradition. However, Killian, as a non-Royal, would have to take a car from his hotel, to the Abbey. He’d chosen a Bentley Continental for the occasion, knowing his brother would get a kick out of travelling in such luxury and that the British brand would help with the image they were trying to convey for the event.

Belle and Regina slipped away early from set that afternoon to meet with Emma and her designer to go over some ideas for their bridesmaid gowns. As much as Emma wanted to stick with royal tradition in some areas for her wedding, she also wanted her two best-friends to have their own say in what they would be wearing for the event.

“Holy crap,” Regina gasped, as they entered the hotel suite Emma had hired for the meeting. “I can’t believe I didn’t guess it was you.”

“Well, I’m not sure I’m the obvious choice of wedding gown designer,” came the reply from the other side of the room. “But I couldn’t say no to a friend.”

Emma had considered a number of different British designers for her wedding gown, but the first person she had contacted had been Victoria Beckham. Victoria had been equal parts flattered and terrified by the idea of designing her very first wedding gown for her friend, but she hadn’t been able to refuse the offer. She’d made a number of evening gowns for Emma in the past, for various social events.

_How much more different could a wedding dress be?_

Emma lead the way over to the table that had been set up for them, covered with scraps of fabrics in all different shades of white. There were pencil sketches dotted around, that Regina did her best to memorise, along with tape measures and a small camera.

“So…” Victoria stretched in her chair, before looking at the women gathered before her. “I’ve spoken with Emma and she has a few ideas about what she would like, but she wants to know your ideas too so we can come to some kind of agreement between you all.”

Regina and Belle nodded their heads in understanding. It was what they’d been expecting when Emma asked them to fill the roles of bridesmaids for her.

“How about we start with the obvious?” Victoria asked. “Colours.”

For the next three hours, the four women discussed different shades of white that would work well for both Emma’s gowns and their own, before moving on to the cuts of dresses they preferred. Emma watched as Victoria took down the measurements for each of her friends, and snapped some pictures of them both from all kinds of different angles, before they dove back in to the pros and cons of each fabric.

By the time Killian had messaged to say he was leaving set, they’d agreed on a colour for the gowns, a few different cuts, and some fabrics to try. Victoria had promised to draw up some sketches for them to look over before they started to put anything into production.

“I cannot wait to see what she comes up with,” Belle gushed, as Anton drove them back home. “I’ve never had a gown made just for me before.”

“Me either,” Regina added. “It’s a little intimidating to know that the first one will be a bridesmaid gown for our best friend’s royal wedding.”

“You’re both going to look beautiful,” Emma assured them. “But not _too_ beautiful. It’s still _my_ day.”

* * *

Thursday was another busy day for Killian, so Emma filled her time with paperwork for the foundation. At lunch time, Anton drove her through to set to join Killian. She was able to catch the tail end of his scene in the studio before they broke for lunch and retired to his trailer.

“Having lunch with Captain Hook is kinda odd,” she noted, as he unpacked the sushi she’d purchased for them. “But also kinda like my every fangirl dream come true.”

“Want me to keep the hook on?” he teased, falling easily back into character with that devastating smirk and accent.

“Can you manage sushi with it?”

“You’d be surprised what I can do with this,” he teased, holding up said hook and wiggling his brows for effect. Emma dissolved into giggles.

“Maybe later, Casanova. We still have more wedding prep to take care of.”

“Oh, speaking of wedding prep.” Killian stood up and made his way over to the small safe in his trailer, before returning with an even smaller box in his hands. “This arrived this morning from your grandmother and I’m not really sure why but I assume it’s wedding related.”

Emma took the box from him, frowning before she opened it up. As soon as she saw what was inside, realisation struck her. “It’s Welsh gold,” she explained. “I’m sure I’ll find the same waiting at home for me.”

“Why though?” Killian asked, taking a bite of his lunch.

“Royal tradition. Wedding bands are made from the supply of royal Welsh gold that the monarch holds. This is a piece of my grandmother’s gold. She’s sent it to you so you can have my wedding band made from it.”

“Oh.” Killian looked down to the box sat between them. “I was gonna have your ring made from platinum. It’s supposed to be stronger.”

“You can do that,” Emma reassured him. “There’s nothing stating that you have to use this to make my ring.”

“No… but now that I know it’s a tradition, I kind of want to follow it,” he sighed. “What about white gold? Can I turn this into a white gold band?” he asked. “It’ll match your engagement ring better.”

“Yeah, of course you can. Speak to a jeweller and they’ll be able to help. Or I can put you in touch with the royal jeweller if you’d rather?”

“You have a royal jeweller?” he questioned, a little stunned. Although, he wasn’t really sure why. _Of course_ the royal family had a royal jeweller.

“Yeah. Speaking of,” Emma took a moment to take a sip from her bottle of water before she continued, “Do you want a wedding band?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Killian actually looked a little offended at the question.

“Most of the male members of my family choose not to wear one, or, if they do, they wear them in the more traditional royal way.” At Killian’s confused look she elaborated, “Under a signet ring on the left pinky finger. I wasn’t sure what your preference would be.”

“Well, I am more than happy to wear a non-royal, traditional wedding ring,” Killian told her, reaching over the table to take Emma’s hand into his own. “I like the idea of everyone knowing I’m yours.”

“As much as I love the idea of people knowing I’m yours,” Emma assured him, leaning over to give her fiancé a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Some notes for those of you who enjoy this section. (If you don't please tell me and I'll skip it next time). 
> 
> Royal carriages are traditional forms of wedding transportation for royal brides. These are horse-drawn carriages which are used for the procession to and from the wedding ceremony. Royal brides arrive in closed-topped carriages (normally glass to give spectators a good view of the bride). I'll explain a little more about what happens when they leave the ceremony when we get to it. As Killian is neither royal, nor female, he's not entitled to use a royal carriage until after his wedding to Emma. Catherine Middleton used Rolls Royce Phantom VI given to the Queen for her silver jubilee in 1977 for her transportation to Westminster Abbey as it had a raised roof, which gave spectators a better view of the bride. Killian won't be using the same, as generally speaking, more focus will be on the bride and her dress rather than the groom. 
> 
> Royal tradition is once again used for the production of wedding rings for royal couples. What Emma said about the monarch's supply of Welsh gold is accurate. It's take from the Clogau St David's mine at Bontddu in north Wales. However, she was also correct when she said many male members of the royal family do not wear wedding bands at all. (In this case, they simply keep the gold gifted to them by the Queen). Both their Royal Highnesses Prince William and Prince Phillip chose not to wear a wedding band after their marriages. His Royal Highness, Prince Charles, however, wears his in the more traditional royal way - under a signet ring on his left pinky finger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments on the royal trivial yesterday. I shall keep adding it in until you guys are bored with it.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m saying goodbye to you again,” Killian groaned, as he watched Emma pack her suitcase once more.

She leaned in to press a sweet kiss to his lips, before pulling back to stroke his cheeks with her thumbs. “Seventy-Seven days and then I’ll be with you as much as possible,” she promised.

“Trust me, I’m counting them.”

Emma leaned in for one more kiss, before she pulled away and turned back to her case. Killian wasn’t happy to see her leaving again, but as he glanced around the bedroom, he was happy to notice the additions that Emma was leaving behind. In fact, she was barely taking anything back to London with her at all.

“I’m sorry I can’t be with you next week.”

Emma had been doing her best not to think about the rapidly approaching anniversary of her father’s death. The day was hard enough to deal with as it was. Being without the man she loved was only going to make it worse.

“It’s okay,” she soothed. “I understand why you can’t. Besides, I’m not exactly going to be the best of company that week anyway.”

“I don’t care about that. I just want to be there for you,” he mumbled.

“You will be,” Emma assured him. “Just knowing that you’re thinking about me will be enough. I promise.”

Killian pulled her back into his arms, hoping that she would hang on to the feeling when he couldn’t physically be there to hug her.

The knock on his front door made them both groan.

“Anton needs to start being late every so often,” he mumbled into her hair.

“He’d probably be fired if he were,” she chuckled into his shirt. Emma squeezed him a little tighter before pulling back to look up at his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered back, dipping his head to give her one last, lingering kiss, before pulling away. “Call me as soon as you land?”

“As soon as the plane stops,” Emma assured him. “I’ll see you again soon, Handsome.”

* * *

By the time Emma had made it back to London, she was exhausted both mentally and physically. All she wanted to do was check in on Rogan, before heading up to bed.

However, the moment she walked into her lounge, she wished she’d just gone straight up to bed.

“Emma,” Liam gasped, sitting upright on the sofa. “I forgot you were coming back tonight.”

“I’m um… I’m just gonna grab a drink and head to bed,” she told him, trying not to look at the way both his shirt and trousers had been unbuttoned and certainly refusing to look at Ruby who had been underneath Liam when she walked in. “Where’s Rogan?”

“He’s upstairs in your room.” Clearly, Emma wasn’t the only one who didn’t wanna see what she was currently seeing. “Okay. We’re just gonna…”

“Don’t need the details,” she called, backing out of the room quickly. “Just…. Maybe use a bed or something… so I don’t have to burn my couch.”

“Please… like you and Killian haven’t?” Liam yelled back.

When Emma made it to her room she found Rogan curled up on his bed, at the end of her own, fast asleep. She ditched her bag in the closet, promising herself to unpack it the next day, and quickly stripped down for a shower.

Rogan was awake by the time she had finished, so Emma spent some time playing with his ball on the floor. She’d managed to speak to Killian briefly when her plane landed, before he’d been called back to set, and she knew she wouldn’t make it until his finishing time to speak longer. So instead, she decided to fire off a quick tweet for him to come back to.

**Having a big brother is everything I expected it to be! Thanks for loaning me yours @KillianJones1**

* * *

Liam left early Monday morning to fly back to Ireland. Waking up to see Ruby still in the apartment wasn’t as odd as Emma thought it would be. Ruby and Liam seemed to fit together the same way she and Killian did, working together to fix coffee and breakfast for the three of them before they left to shower and dress. Ruby had offered to drive Liam to the airport and he was more than happy to get that little extra time with her.

When the apartment was empty once more, Emma quickly set to work, sorting through the mail that had built up for her while she was away, and emailing her personal assistant over details of charities for donations to be made to in honour of her marriage to Killian. When her mail had been sorted, and responded to, she took a small break for lunch, before deciding to pay her mother a quick visit.

Mary was on the phone when Emma let herself into the apartment, so she fired off a few messages to Killian while she waited for her mother to finish up.

“Emma,” Mary greeted, pulling her daughter in for a tight hug. “How was Canada?”

“Beautiful and cold,” she replied honestly. “How are you?”

“I’m wonderful. I was up in Leeds last week for some public engagements and people are so happy about your up-coming wedding, Emma. They were even congratulating me.”

Emma laughed a little at her mother’s enthusiasm. “The people in Canada I met were just as happy.”

“You’re going to be such a beautiful bride.” Her mother reached out to fidget with Emma’s hair a little before dropping her eyes. “Your father would have loved Killian.”

“Yeah, he would have,” Emma agreed.

“I wish he were here to see you now. To see how proud you make me.”

Emma didn’t know what she could say to make her mother feel a little better, so instead, she pulled her in for a tight hug, not letting go until Mary had stopped sniffling into her shoulder.

“Okay,” she announced, with false cheer. “We should talk about your engagement party.”

“Engagement party?” Emma asked. “Can’t we just write the New Year one off as the same thing?”

“You’re a princess, Emma. No. We cannot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

“An engagement party?” Killian asked, looking as confused as Emma had been when her mother suggested it. “Didn’t we do that whole thing on New Year’s Eve?”

“Apparently not.” Emma rolled her eyes in such a way that Killian knew meant it was a royal thing.

“Okay. So, when is this supposed to happen?”

“Beats me. I told my mother you’d be busy between now and Easter. And if we can’t combine parties with holidays then it’s not like we can do it then.”

Killian chuckled at her dramatic sigh. “I suppose we could do it sometime before Easter? I have just shy of three weeks for it.”

“I’ll let her know. I think she wants to have it in Ireland.”

“Ireland?” Killian asked. “Why?”

“She’s been planning it with your mother. It would be nice, though. To have our family and friends together for a celebration in your home country for a change. We already do plenty here. And I’ve missed the house.” Emma’s mind drifted for a moment back to the time they’d spent there before Christmas. She really needed to return soon.

“Are you sure? I know how much of a stickler for tradition your grandmother is.”

“I’m sure,” she stated. “I’ll send the dates you’re off to my mother and she and Ailene can go to town and throw us an engagement party.”

“I’ll let the guys here know,” Killian agreed. “By the way, I can get the Monday off after the BAFTA awards, if we stick to schedule.”

“That’s fantastic.” Emma’s smile grew at the thought of the awards night. It was one of the royal engagements she most enjoyed, and being able to share it with Killian was something she was looking forward to.

“I think the network agreed because they’re expecting it to be free publicity for the show.”

“I can wear my Fairytales shirt if that would help?” Emma suggested teasingly.

“If that’s _all_ you’re planning to wear I think you might kill everyone.”

* * *

 

Emma was grateful that her schedule kept her busy for the rest of the week, as it gave her less time to dwell upon the upcoming anniversary. She spent some time at the Foundation, going over more of the handover process with her uncle George, before returning home to look over some of the readings Killian had chosen as his favourites for their wedding. Traditionally, there would only usually be one given during the ceremony, but Emma and Killian wanted both Robin and Will to have their own roles in their big day, so they settled on one for each of them.

Friday morning, Emma travelled up to Manchester for the day, to visit a local primary school that had recently had huge investments from her father’s Foundation to update their equipment.

It was easily the best day of the week for her, even if it did mean crawling out of bed at an ungodly hour in order to shower, dress and drive up for nine _am_.

As it was still the middle of winter, Emma opted for a knee-length; three-quarter sleeved; red dress, printed with blue and purple flowers; and a pair of thick dark tights to keep herself warm. Her stylist had helped to place her hair into a crown braid, a style she knew would help keep it out of her face while she was outside and in the bracing British winds. She finished her look with a pair of blue pearl earrings, her black velvet pumps and a thick, black trench coat.

Although she knew Killian would likely be fast asleep while she was preparing to head out of the door, she still snapped a quick picture for him and sent it over, before muting her phone for the day ahead.

The kids she met that morning were fantastic. They ranged in age from four to eleven years old so Emma was asked questions that ranged from, “Why don’t you live in a castle?” to, “Are you looking forward to your wedding.”

It was easy for her to forget about everything while she was out fulfilling her duties.

After she spent her morning meeting the staff and students, and sitting in on different lessons being taught with the new equipment the school had purchased, she was invited to stay for lunch. Emma didn’t know much about public school lunches, having never attended one herself. But she had heard rumours about just how bad they could be. Thankfully, it seemed that the investment had also worked wonders on the cafeteria, as the food was at least edible. And the conversation with the children far outweighed the lack of seasoning in her meal.

It was as she was sat in the car, on her way back to London, that she felt her mood start to dip.

“You okay?” Anton asked, raising his eyes to meet Emma’s in the rear-view mirror.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she lied.

Anton knew Emma well, having worked with her for so long. He knew her almost as well as Killian did, so he knew pushing her right then was not what she needed. Emma would open up to him when she was ready.

“One of the kids asked me something today that got me thinking,” she began, just as they closed in on edge of London.

“Which one?” Anton asked, and Emma chuckled slightly remembering some of his befuddled looks as he’d followed her round the school, listening to what they had to say to the princess.

“One of the girls over lunch. She was so excited about my wedding. Told me that her mum had promised to bring her to London to try and see me before the ceremony.”

Anton wasn’t surprised. He’d already been in talks with the city of London’s police force and all of their own private security members. They were expecting a huge turnout in the Capital.

“She told me about how she couldn’t wait to grow-up and find someone to marry her too. She’d got her entire wedding planned out, bless her.” Emma paused for a moment to gather her own thoughts and Anton remained silent.

“And then she asked me, ‘who’s gonna walk you down the aisle now your daddy’s dead?’”

Anton wanted to groan. The poor kid probably didn’t realise just how raw of a subject it was for Emma at that moment in time.

“I mean, I know who I want to walk me down that aisle,” she carried on. “I knew the moment we picked a date who I was gonna ask. But I keep thinking about _him_ , you know? I’ve gained so much this last year. I have a fiancé I love with all my heart. A new family and friends thanks to Killian. I’m closer to Grandma now, than I’ve ever been before, and she and Mum are talking now. I’m so grateful for it all. I really am… But I wish he were still here. I wish he could see how everything has changed because I fell in love with this cute Irish boy. I wish he could meet Killian and his family. And I really wish he could walk me down that aisle.” She paused again for a long moment before adding, slightly quieter, “And I feel guilty for that.”

Anton’s eyes shot up just in time to watch Emma dash away the tears that hadn’t quite fallen yet.

“Why on Earth do you feel guilty for that?” he asked.

“Because I have _so much more_ than so many people,” she replied simply. “Those kids today; most of them come from families that are so poor, the best meal they get in a day is that crappy school food. Most of them can’t afford a television at home and I have four of them. I have so much to be grateful for, and yet, I’ve spent most of this week wishing for even more.”

Anton pulled the car over to the side of the road, not caring in the least bit about the angry drivers who beeped their horns as they passed.

“Emma,” he began, twisting in his seat to face her. “Wishing you father were still alive does not make you a bad person. Anyone, no matter what their position in life, would feel the same way you do right now and that wouldn’t make them a bad person either. Yes, you got lucky. You were born into a privileged lifestyle. But that doesn’t come without its own compromises. You feel guilty for having so much and yet you still make sacrifices for your country and your duty.”

Emma raised a disbelieving eyebrow in his direction.

“Can you honestly tell me that the fact that you’re _here_ , and not currently in an apartment in Vancouver isn’t a sacrifice you’re making for your country? Because I sure as hell think it is.” Anton took a deep breath to gather his own thoughts on the situation. Emma wasn’t the only person who missed her father. “Your dad was a good man, Emma. He would be so proud of the young woman you’ve become. He’d love that you’ve found someone who treats you with nothing but the love and respect you deserve. He’d adore the idea that you found someone _different_ and didn’t just bow to your grandmother’s peer pressure. That because of _you_ , and the choices you’re making, you’re changing the royal family for the better. And I know for sure he wouldn’t want you to feel guilty about anything. He’d want you to be excited and happy about your wedding day. He’d want you to love and embrace every moment of it. He might not physically be able to walk you down that aisle, but he’ll be there with you every step of the way.”

Emma sniffed back more tears at Anton’s words before leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

“You know, you’re quite good at this advice stuff,” she told him.

“Can you tell Jackie that?” he quipped. “She _never_ listens to me.”

Emma sank back into her seat, taking a moment to compose herself, before looking up at him once more. “Just in case it wasn’t clear before… I want you to be the person to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day,” she told him.

Anton had to swallow past the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. “Me?” he croaked. “What about your mother? Or your uncle? Or Killian’s father?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love them all. But you’re the closest thing I have to a father,” she told him, “So I want it to be you.”

“I would be honoured,” Anton assured her, turning in his seat to start the car once more, wiping away his own tears before Emma could see them fall.

 

                                                                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for a visit to SiriusXM studios 21st October 2013. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the incredible response to yesterday's update.

Brennan had shut himself in the kitchen while Ailene and her friends had their ‘book club’ meeting in the lounge. Although, where the copious amount of alcohol and constant giggling came into play he’d never truly understand. But it was one night a month and he could cope with being turfed out of his own lounge for that one night.

“You sure you don’t wanna come out with me?” Liam asked, poking his head round the door frame.

“A night out with my son and his friends… Let me think about that one?” Brennan drawled. “I think I’ll pass.”

“Suit yourself,” Liam threw over his shoulder, heading upstairs to take a shower.

He was halfway up when the doorbell rang.

“Get the door, Liam,” his father called out.

Liam had either ignored him, or was already too far away to hear him, as the bell rang again. Brennan heaved a huge sigh, before pulling himself out of his seat to head down the hall.

Since Killian’s engagement to Emma had been announced, the family home had been inundated with calls and visits from journalists, all wanting to hear the Jones Family’s side to the story. Emma’s security team had stepped up, but that didn’t stop the occasional sneaky bastard from jumping the back fence to get to them.

So, when he wrenched open the front door, he wasn’t expecting to come face-to-face with his future daughter-in-law.

“Emma? Aren’t you supposed to be in Manchester?” he asked.

“I was earlier,” she replied. “Sorry for showing up like this, out of the blue. I needed a few days to myself but I thought I’d stop by and see how you guys were doing while I’m here.”

Brennan stepped back to allow Emma to enter the house, before closing the door softly behind her. “Well, Ailene has her monthly book club meeting tonight. But I’m pretty sure they’re busy discussing your wedding more than whatever novel it is they’re supposed to be reading.” Emma chuckled at his brutal honesty as she followed him down to the kitchen. “And Liam’s going out with some of his friends, so if you’re up for keeping an old man company we can order some takeout and watch the game?”

“Sounds like the perfect night to me,” she declared, slipping out of her jacket and resting both it, and her bag, on the nearest chair. “Pizza or Chinese food?”

* * *

 

Liam was the first to spot Emma in the kitchen, half way through a huge plate of Chinese food and a bottle of Budweiser.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Flying visit,” she explained vaguely. “Going anywhere nice tonight?”

“Just into town with some mates. You wanna tag along?” he offered. But he already knew the reply.

“Anton would pitch a fit if I did. But thanks for the invite.”

Liam hesitated for a long moment. Killian might have known her better than anyone else did, but a quick look between himself, and his father, showed that they both knew something was off about the bubbly young woman they’d come to know and love. “Want me to stay in? I can cancel,” he offered, making a move to take off his jacket.

“No, it’s fine. Go have fun,” Emma assured him.

Liam didn’t look entirely convinced but if there was one thing he knew about Emma, it was how stubborn she could be. He nodded once before turning slowly to head out of the house, but stopped just in front of the lounge door, before turning back round.

“Does Ma know you’re here?”

“If she does, she’s playing it _really cool_ ,” Emma chuckled.

“Film that for me,” Liam told his dad, before calling a, “don’t wait up,” over his shoulder and heading out.

Emma and Brennan sat in companionable silence for a moment longer, watching an international friendly on TV, before she asked, “What time does book club end?”

“Usually around nine,” Brennan replied. “Do you wanna stay here tonight or head over to Killian’s place?”

“I’ll head back to the house.” Emma had to admit, now she was back in the Jones family home, she did want to stay. But she also knew she needed time to herself, to sort out everything going on in her head, and she didn’t want to push away the people she loved to achieve that. “I just need some me time, but I promise I’ll come back Sunday before I fly home.”

“Okay,” he agreed easily. He let another silence settle between them, turning back to the football match on TV before he offered, “If you need to talk, you know where we are.”

Emma had picking at the label on her beer bottle but lifted her eyes at Brennan’s offer. For his own part, he kept him firmly fixed on the TV screen, trying to make his offer seem less loaded than it actually was.

“Thanks,” she replied simply.

Emma waited until the end of the game before announcing, “Okay, I’m gonna go say hi to Ailene.” She slid off her chair and moved to place both her own, and Brennan’s, dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

Brennan chuckled a little knowing what was coming for Emma, and watched as she straightened out her dress and gathered herself, before heading down the hall.

She knocked softly on the lounge door and gave it a few seconds, before pushing it open.

Ailene and her friends had filled all the available seats in the room, and part of the floor too. There were plenty of empty bottles of wine on the small coffee table and a fair few discarded copies of _Little Women_ too. She looked up at the sound of the door opening, her scowl immediately transforming into a shocked smile as Emma made her way into the room. “Emma? What are you doing here?” she asked, drawing the attention of all the other women in the room.

“Snuck away for the weekend,” Emma replied. “Thought I’d come and say hi while I was in the country.”

“Come and sit down,” Ailene invited. “Can I grab you a drink? Have you eaten? I can make you some dinner?”

“I have, thanks. Brennan’s been taking good care of me.” Ailene’s face dropped a little when she realised that Emma had been the one to ring the doorbell over an hour earlier. “We didn’t want to interrupt your night, but I wanted to say hi before leaving.”

“You’re leaving now?”

“Yeah. I wanna make sure Rogan’s settling in okay. But I’ll be back on Sunday before I leave. Maybe we could do dinner?” Emma suggested. “And I have a few wedding plans I wanted to get your thoughts on.”

“Definitely. Are you sure I can’t tempt you to stay?”

“Not right now.” Emma’s slightly bitter smile had Ailene’s memories crashing back and she suddenly realised why the young princess had decided to escape for the weekend.

“Okay, well message to let us know when you get back to the house, and call if you need _anything_ ,” she told Emma, moving over to give her a tight hug. Emma held on a little longer than she usually would, before waving at the other women sat gawking up at her, and then excused herself politely.

The house was silent as they listened to Emma say a quick goodbye to Brennan, before the door clicked shut.

“Well… she’s much prettier in person than I thought she’d be,” Maeve offered, breaking the silence that had settled over the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hopefully venturing out to a comic-con tomorrow, and we're going to visit my in-laws on Monday, so this will be the last update until Tuesday, I'm afraid.

Killian had just finished for lunch when he got his brother’s message. It was simple and straight to the point.

_Dude, Emma just showed up at the house. You might wanna give her a call._

“Fuck,” he cursed, dumping his tray of food on the table next to Robin before turning to head straight back out of the craft services tent.

“Killian?” Robin called after him.

Killian simply waved a dismissive hand before wandering off to find some silence and privacy to call Emma.

He was already dialing the familiar number when he finally found the diner set they used, fully abandoned for the break. He slipped inside and locked the door behind himself.

“Hey,” Emma answered softly. Killian could already tell from her tone how she was feeling.

“Hey yourself,” he replied, forcing himself to keep his tone light. “You looked beautiful today. How was your engagement in Manchester?”

“It was good. Although, the lunch wasn’t the best meal I’ve ever had.”

Killian snorted as he tried to picture Princess Emma in his old high school cafeteria. She definitely wouldn’t have enjoyed those meals.

“Anything else happen today?” he prodded, when it seemed like she wouldn’t be volunteering the information herself.

Emma sighed on the other end of the line. “Your mum called you, didn’t she?”

“Nope,” he replied honestly. “Liam sent me a message saying you were at the house.”

Emma was silent for the longest of moments and Killian actually found himself checking to make sure the call hadn’t dropped. “I’m struggling,” she admitted quietly and somewhat reluctantly. “This time of the year is always hard, but with our wedding coming up, it just seems _so much_ harder.”

“We can postpone the wedding if it will help?” he suggested. It wasn’t really what he wanted, but he wasn’t sure what to do to help, given just how many miles were currently separating them.

“No,” she hurried to protest. “That’s not what I want. _At all_. I just…” she trailed off for another long moment, collecting her thoughts as best she could before she voiced them. “I was talking to some of those kids today and they were asking about who would walk me down the aisle without my dad being alive. I guess it just hit me harder than I thought it would. I mean, what girl doesn’t dream of the day her father walks her down the aisle to the man she loves?”

This time it was Killian’s turn to fall silent while he tried to think of what he could say to ease her pain.

But he was at a complete loss.

“I wish you could have met him,” she mumbled after a while.

“Me too,” he agreed. “I mean, I’m pretty sure he would have put the fear of God into me. And I might have come away from that meeting having peed a little in my boxers.” He paused as he heard Emma’s giggle over the line. She had the strangest and yet most beautiful laugh. “But I do wish I’d had the honour of meeting him.”

“He’d have loved you.” Emma was certain of that. “You’d have been like the son he never had, what with your love of music and sports.”

“I’m so sorry I can’t be there with you right now, Emma.” It was breaking his heart to hear how much hers was aching. “I just wanna hold you and never let go.”

“I could go for that.” Killian heard what sounded like soft sniffles on the other end of the line, before Emma spoke once more. “We really need some time alone. Just you and me. No work, no family, and no duties to fulfill.”

“A honeymoon,” Killian chuckled. “I believe the term you’re looking for is honeymoon.”

“Yeah, one of those,” she agreed. “We should pencil that in. How’s next year sound for you?”

Killian laughed with her, knowing that their schedules were going to keep them both pretty busy for the rest of this one. They’d already discussed the lack of potential for a honeymoon of any sort before his filming break for Thanksgiving.

“I love you, Emma. And I promise, we’ll get that honeymoon this year.” Killian was going to do everything in his power to make it happen for them.

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Everything okay?” Robin asked cautiously, as Killian slid into the empty seat next to him.

“Emma’s struggling a little with the anniversary of her father’s death,” he confessed quietly. The table was full, with Regina, Belle and Will, but he didn’t want the news carrying to any of the others in the room. “I don’t know what to do to help her. She’s always this strong, confident woman and now… she’s vulnerable and alone and I… I can’t be there for her when she needs me most.”

“You are there for her,” Belle assured him, reaching over to cover one of his hands with her own to stop them fidgeting. “You don’t need to be in the same room as someone to be there for them. There are other things you can do.”

“Just being there for her to talk to when she needs someone is more than enough,” Regina added. “Trust me on that one.”

“I just wish I could _actually_ be there for her,” he sighed. “She doesn’t exactly get along well with her father’s side of the family, and she’s gonna be spending all day Monday with them.”

“That just seems like cruel torture to me,” Robin chipped in and Will nodded his agreement.

Killian went on to explain to his friends about Emma’s day, and what had led to her mini-meltdown. He knew they would understand and that they wouldn’t think any less of her for it.

He also knew they were the perfect people to help him work out what to do to help from Vancouver.

By the time they were being called to the makeup trailers, ready for the next scene, they’d come up with a plan that would, at the very least, show Emma that her friends and family in Canada were thinking of her.

Even if they couldn’t be there for her in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was too sick to go out today, here's an early update for you.

Emma spent most of her weekend doing odd jobs around the house. Since she’d last been there, a team had been in to paint and paper the walls, and freshen up some of the décor. The house was now a perfect reflection of her taste, mixed with Killian’s. Almost like someone had combined her apartment at Clarence House with his in Vancouver. But it was still relatively sparse. So, while she was there, Emma decided to head into town to try and nab some bits that would make the house look more like a home for them both.

Even though Anton was a formidable shadow, following her around the stores, she was surprised to find that people tended to leave her alone to shop and browse. The occasional native would stop and ask how she was, or ask for a quick picture, but for the majority of her weekend, Emma was treated like anyone else would be.

And she loved every second of it.

Liam called round Saturday evening to see how she was doing, and complimented the new additions to the house. He’d brought food and beer with him, and as much as Emma had come to Ireland looking for solitude, she found herself enjoying his company as the two of them sat to watch a _Transformers_ marathon.

On Sunday, she wasn’t ashamed to admit that she spent most of her day curled up in bed with her favourite book. Lounging around the house in one of Killian’s shirts, doing nothing, was exactly what she wanted from the day and just what she needed.

At around three _pm_ Ailene messaged to ask if Emma would like to join them for dinner that evening. She’d offered to cook, if Emma would rather stay at home, but had also asked Brennan make a reservation at a local restaurant, just in case she would rather dine out. Emma was touched by the thought her future-mother-in-law had put into such a simple action. 

Ailene had been relatively quiet since Emma had left the house Friday night and she knew that was probably down to Killian. She assumed that he was in constant contact with his family, making sure they knew to give her the space she’d come for, but to also keeping an eye on her, to make sure she didn’t need anything. It was part of the reason why she loved him so much. He always seemed to know what she wanted, and was always making sure that she was happy and comfortable in everything she did. Nobody else had ever cared for her that way, outside of her own family, before.

Emma tapped out a quick reply to Ailene, asking if she’d mind eating out that evening, before climbing out of bed to start tidying up a little before taking a shower. Ailene was quick to message back and let her know they’d be by to pick her up at seven.

As much as she loved her future in-laws, she wanted the lack of privacy a public space offered, to avoid any potentially awkward conversations that might come her way.

Emma dressed conservatively for the night in a pair of black trousers and a black turtleneck sweater, knowing that the Irish night was going to be cold. She kept her makeup light and natural, and left her hair down, curling the ends a little to add some casual glamour to the look. The pair of black satin pumps, with jeweled accents, that Ailene and Brennan had bought her for Christmas, and the matching black clutch, finished her look.

The knock on her front door came just as she was finishing up a quick message to Killian, so she quickly hit send before running downstairs to answer it. Liam was stood on the other side, looking casually smart in a pair of dark trousers and a blue dress shirt.

“How do you make casual look so pretty?” he teased, as Emma pulled the door open a little wider for him to come in.

“A lot of expensive products,” she laughed. “I just need to grab a jacket and my bag and then I’ll be ready to go.”

She’d packed up what little she was taking back to London earlier that day, ready to leave with Anton, as she’d be flying back straight after dinner. Thankfully, the flight home wouldn’t take long so it wouldn’t matter too much how late she was getting there.

* * *

Dinner with the Jones family was everything Emma didn’t know she needed that night. There was some staring, and she was pretty sure there were lots of pictures taken both inside, and outside, of the building. But the conversation with her new family more than made up for it.

Liam happily told everyone that he’d gotten a time and date through for his interview with the Royal Navy, and how his last date with Ruby had gone. While Ailene and Brennan had not yet officially met Ruby, as her boyfriend’s parents, they’d spent enough time around her to know they very much approved of the new relationship in their son’s life.

Brennan spoke about work, and one of the funny incidents that had happened during the week, while Ailene asked Emma for recommendations for a small holiday destination that year she was looking to book. Between the three of them they kept the conversation light and fun, staying away from anything too heavy.

She was genuinely sad when their dessert plates were cleared away, and Brennan fought with her to pay the bill.

“Thank you so much for tonight,” she told them. “I wish I could stay longer with you all. I don’t think I realised just how much I needed this.”

“We understand completely,” Ailene offered. “You’re always welcome here, Emma. You’re family, and our doors are always open for family.”

“I’ll be back soon,” she promised them. “Maybe I could bring my mum over and we could go shopping or something?” she suggested.

“I’d like that very much.”

Emma glanced down at her phone to check the time, before reluctantly standing. The others quickly followed suit, with Liam being the first to pull her in for a hug.

“Message when you get home, so I know you’re safe,” he told her, before releasing her to his mother’s arms.

“I will do,” she promised, as Ailene squeezed a little tighter, before letting her go. Brennan’s hug was not quite as fierce as his wife’s had been, but it was no less loving.

“Call if you need anything,” he whispered. “We’re always here for you and we’ll be thinking of you tomorrow.”

It was the first time anyone had brought up the anniversary, but Emma was grateful for his words and the emotion behind them.

“I love you guys,” she told them, before straightening her back and putting on her public face. “I’ll see you all soon, and I’ll call next week.”

 

                                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look for dinner is based on Jen's look for the 2009 WIN Awards on the 17th Feb 2009.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting a small tissue warning on this one for Lzod!

The weather Monday morning seemed to perfectly reflect how Emma felt inside. It was dark and damp, with a possible storm looming. Emma struggled out of bed, willing herself to dress for the private church service that took place every year on the day.

She showered methodically, following her usual routine but without the usual energy she had for it, before wrapping herself up in Killian’s robe to head down to the kitchen and make some coffee. Rogan seemed to sense that his human needed some extra comfort that morning as he curled himself up on Emma’s lap, stubbornly refusing to move while she drank it.

When she’d finished, she moved back up to her room, to dress for the service. She’d picked out a dress just for the occasion, and just like all of the other black dresses she’d picked every year prior, this one would only ever see the light of day for this one occasion. When she was finished, the dress would be donated, just like the others, from previous years, had been.

The dress she’d picked was more modest than her usual style. The black silk dropped down to her knees and covered her elbows. Not that it mattered, as Emma had pulled on a pair of dark tights and her most comfortable knee-high black boots. The neckline was a little too wide for her liking, so she used one of the broches her father had gifted her to gather the loose fabric on her right shoulder and pin it in place. Besides her engagement ring, it was the only piece of jewellery she added to her look. She left her hair down and wavy, not caring in the slightest that she would be pictured that morning, and kept her makeup to a minimum before flopping down into a seat in the kitchen to wait for Anton.

When the knock on her door came, she gathered up her stuff, expecting Anton’s familiar face, even though it was a little early. She was shocked to find two members of staff stood on the other side instead, one with a large bouquet of flowers, and the other an even larger box. She showed them both in with a forced smile and a, “thanks,” before retreating back to the kitchen.

Emma hesitated only slightly before fishing out the card attached to the box. Her hesitation died as soon as she recognised the familiar scrawl on it.

_My Princess,_  
_I know today is going to be a tough one for you and I wish I could be there to share some of the burden with you. You’re always so strong and confident - but I want you to know that it’s okay not to be today. If you need ANYTHING, no matter how big or small, my phone will be on me all day. As will those of your friends and family._  
_I love you, Princess, and I will be there with you, in your heart._  
_Forever yours,_  
_Killian X_

She swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat before opening the box that he’d sent with the flowers. Inside was a package that she knew had been designed to make her smile.

It wasn’t anything extravagant, by their usual standards, but it might just have been the best gift Emma had ever received.

Killian and his friends had loaded the box with everything they knew she could take comfort in. There were boxes of her favourite chocolates, and bags of the sweets she’d fallen in love with from a small store in Vancouver. A few bottles of her favourite wines were buried under a soft, red fleece blanket and silk pyjamas. They’d sent what looked like half of her favourite cosmetic store’s supply of bath bombs; bath salts; bubble bath; body wash and scented candles, along with some fancy face masks and moisturising lotions that Belle and Regina swore by. There were small packages of her favourite brands of hot chocolate and coffee, along with what looked like a custom made mug, and travel mug, to drink it out of that simply read, _Future Mrs. Captain Hook_. They’d included a red, tartan scarf that looked as soft as it felt, and a pair of matching gloves. There were even books and CDs that Will and Robin had recommended to her, along with a few of their partner’s favourite boxsets for Emma to binge on when she returned home. At the bottom of the box she found a prepaid Mastercard with a note taped to it that read, _As I can’t send you Chinese food in this box, I figured I’d send you a way to get it. K._

But it was the collection of Fairytales merchandise they’d included that made Emma snort out a laugh. Most of it was focused around Hook including shirts; action figures; another fleece blanket and, most bizarrely of all, a body pillow.

And on top of it all was a small stuffed bear, dressed as Killian’s pirate counterpart.

Emma hadn’t expected to smile at all that day, but as she gazed down at everything her friends had sent for her, she couldn’t help herself.

* * *

When Anton finally knocked on the door, Emma was ready and waiting for him, bundled up in a black woollen trench-coat, with her new scarf and gloves, and clutching the small bear Killian had sent for her. He quirked a brow in its direction but said nothing as he escorted Emma through the building and down to the car waiting for them.

The small service was being held at Windsor Castle, so the drive over was relatively short. Emma wasn’t surprised to find most of her family already gathered inside St. George’s Chapel for the service.

She was usually one of the last to arrive.

A few of them sent her some strange looks for the small bear clutched tightly in her left hand, but Emma couldn’t bring herself to care. Instead she walked confidently through the room to take her place next to her mother.

Mary could barely look at her daughter.

It was her way of holding herself together and Emma appreciated that. They all had their own ways of managing their grief and this was Mary’s. Instead, Emma simply reached for her mother’s left hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

Ruth was, as always, the last to arrive, taking a seat on the other side of Mary. She smiled gratefully at Emma, but otherwise said nothing as the priest began his service.

Emma rarely cried in public and this was no exception, but she did find herself clutching the bear to her chest a little tighter than was absolutely necessary throughout.

She barely heard a word of what was being said, but that wasn’t any different to the previous years. Instead, Emma allowed her mind to once more fill with the few memories she had of her father. She’d much rather spend her time remembering him than listening to the words of a man who had never met him.

After the service, the family gathered in the foyer while they took turns to visit the Memorial Chapel, where David had been laid to rest. Emma kept to herself, not really wanting to speak with anyone, let alone her father’s family, at that moment. She was grateful that most of them had left by the time it was her own turn to enter the room.

Inside had always been rather elegant, given the function it served. It was full of the finest marble and stones the world had to offer. Nothing like the cold, dark tombstones Emma had seen in horror movies the year before her father’s death. Flowers had already been placed around David’s tomb and she bent to inspect them all. Most of the arrangements were very similar to the ones from previous years.

After all, her family were suckers for tradition.

But there were a few newer, brighter, arrangements that caught her eye, so Emma fumbled around for the cards that were attached to them, to see who had sent them.

For the very first time since her father was laid to rest, Emma shed a tear in the Chapel where he lay as she read the words her family and friends had written, and sent, to honour a man they had never even had the chance to meet.

 

                                                                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look today is based on Jen's look for the Paris Can Wait Screening on the 4th May 2017.
> 
> Some more trivial for you all. St George's Chapel at Windsor Castle is a royal peculiar. This is a Church of England parish, or church, that is exempt from the jurisdiction of the diocese in which it lies, and is therefore subject to the direct jurisdiction of the monarch. It is also a Chapel of the Order of the Garter, but I won't bore you with all those details. 
> 
> The Chapel has been the site of a number of Royal Weddings. The most recent being those of The Prince Edward, Earl of Wessex, to Sophie Rhys-Jones in 1999, and it was the location for the blessing from the Archbishop of Canterbury in the union of Prince Charles, The Prince of Wales, to Camilla Parker Bowles in 2005.
> 
> The Chapel is also the site of a number of royal funerals and subsequent interments. The most noticeable of these include Jane Seymour, Henry VIII, George VI and Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon (Queen Elizabeth II parents). I have taken some liberties with the exact location for David's tomb, as there are many different areas within the Chapel which hold different members of the royal family. He would currently rest with King George VI, Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon and Princess Margaret, Countess of Snowdon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably not what you were expecting it to be. But there are reasons for it.

Killian was absolutely fuming when Regina pulled him aside that morning during filming to show him the tweets. Regina herself had been pretty pissed when someone had retweeted one of them into her timeline, but as the day progressed, and the gossip magazines began to pick up the story, she joined Killian in the positively-fuming camp.

The two of them were so wound up that they’d been dismissed from set early for struggling to slip back into character for their scenes. They received more than a few odd looks from the crew as they made their way back to Regina’s trailer.

“Who the fuck would do this?” Killian asked, pacing the length of his trailer. “I mean, don’t they have an ounce of compassion right now?”

“Compassion doesn’t sell their bullshit magazines,” Regina threw out. She wasn’t pacing but her tense frame was radiating anger in that moment.

“What do we do?” he sighed, throwing himself down next to her.

Regina was too angry to even begin to complain about the way he was handling himself in her trailer.

“We _should_ just ignore it all. Rise above it. That’s what Emma would do,” she stated.

“We _should_ ,” he agreed. “But what are we _actually_ gonna do about it?”

* * *

Emma kept to herself once the family had returned back to Buckingham Palace. She wasn’t really in the mood for forced socialising, so she decided to take a nap before dinner.

The room that was always reserved for her was warm and inviting when she pushed through the door. Emma was surprised to see the added addition of her engagement portraits on the wall, but she didn’t take much longer to look around the room. Instead, she kicked off her boots and curl up on top of the bed.

Emma fell asleep with her new bear clutched tightly to her chest.

* * *

When she woke, Emma felt a little more rested and a lot better equipped to handle the rest of the day ahead of herself.

She reached for her phone, intending to fire off a quick message to Killian and the others, to thank them for the floral arrangements and gifts, but she was distracted by the sheer volume of notifications on her lock screen.

She quickly pulled up a message from Anton, that had been marked as urgent, and simply read;

**Click here.**

The link took her to Killian’s official Facebook page. A page he often forgot the log-in details for - that was how rarely he used it.

However, the first thing on his page appeared to be a rather large text post, with a link to a tabloid article attached to the bottom of it. So, she made herself comfortable before she started to read.

_Today, while I was on set filming, a friend of mine brought this article, and all of the others associated with it, to my attention. I usually brush off tabloid articles as nonsense and don’t bother dignifying them with a response. But in this situation, I was so angry at what I saw, that I simply had to reply to it._

_Today, while I’m in Vancouver, putting in as many hours as I can to finish filming this season of Fairytales before my wedding, my fiancée is back home in London, mourning the anniversary of her father’s passing._

_I tried to get the time off to be with her, but with my requests for award ceremonies, parties and other events also being granted, along with the time for my wedding, it simply wasn’t possible._

_I can assure you, right now, I want nothing more than to hold the woman I love in my arms and allow her to grieve privately for her loss._

_But as that wasn’t possible, I, along with my friends, put together a care package of goodies for her, to try and help her through the day. I sent her things like her favourite chocolates and sweet. Her favourite drinks and snacks. Small things, that always make her smile._

_And I sent her a stuffed Hook bear._

_Because it was cute, and I thought she’d smile when she saw it._

_Today, she took that small bear with her to the service that was being held for her father._

_And today, I’ve found pictures of her, with that small bear, plastered all over the internet, using it to question her abilities to rule a country._

_Firstly, I am shocked and disgusted that someone has felt the need to take pictures of such a private moment._

_Do people have no sense of compassion?_

_Have you already forgotten what happened nineteen years ago?_

_Emma and her family may owe a duty to their country, but they’re still entitled to their privacy._

_And today, you took that from them. You might not have been the ones to take these pictures, but by sharing them, you have stripped the people I love of the privacy they deserve._

_To use that small bear - that one small item I sent to the woman I love, in an attempt to make her smile - to belittle her absolutely disgusts me._

_Emma is a strong, intelligent and confident woman. She’ll more than likely not care about this article when she reads it. She usually doesn’t._

_But I do._

_Because today, you took a moment that should have remained private, between family, and you twisted it to suit your own agendas._

_Because today, you went from being huge fans of hers to showing just how little it takes for you to turn on her in order to push your own agendas._

_And most importantly, I care because right now, the woman I love is hurt and vulnerable, and if she would happen across this article, I know just how much it will hurt her TODAY._

_Shame on you all for making this day so much harder than it ever needed to be._

_And because you have, I will no longer respond to requests for interviews from any of the tabloids, or journalists that have pushed this story for their own personal gain._

_Killian Jones._

Emma brushed away the tears that had fallen at Killian’s heartfelt words before opening up the article and skimming through it. Sure enough, it was loaded with pictures of her arriving at Windsor Castle, clutching the small bear to her chest. Whoever had taken them had been close, and something about that sat wrong with her, but in her current state, Emma couldn’t put her finger on why. Sentences like, “ _Is the Princess a little too young to be a Queen?_ ” jumped off the page at her and she exited out of the link almost as fast as she’d opened it.

Killian had been right.

If she’d read the trashy piece next weekend she’d have laughed and brushed it aside. But today… today those words and images cut deep.

She scrolled through the comments that had been left on the post, picking out those from Regina and Will agreeing with Killian’s words, and those from complete strangers who were offering their own compassion and support, before leaving her own simple reply for him.

The three words didn’t seem enough, but today, it was all she had to give him.

**I love you. X**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> This one was a long time coming, I'm afraid. I'm sure you know that opinions of the royal family are often varied (sometimes seeming to change as often as the weather) and unfortunately they tend to show more during difficult times. Usually, the family are told not to respond to such opinions and 'news stories.' (Their staff does read everything printed about them and stories are always reported back to the Queen, no matter how trivial). However, these 'stories' have often caused issues within the family that are usually hidden. For example, Catherine Middleton suffered often at the hands of the press while she was dating Prince William, going so far as to suggest them as a reason for their temporary break-up in 2007. 
> 
> Obviously this won't have been the first negative press issue Emma will have ever encountered. However, I wanted to show that this negativity can and does effect her, even if she doesn't always show it. Prince Harry has recently been very vocal about how the kinds of articles written about his mother's death has effected him in the past, so I felt this was an important point to incorporate into the story.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. You guys just continue to blow me away. Thanks for all of your comments.

“Hey.”

“Oh Princess,” Killian sighed, taking in the woman he loved over his laptop screen.

Emma looked broken.

She was curled in on herself, the scarf that Belle had picked out for her wrapped around her neck, and her Hook bear clenched in her left hand. Her hair was a riotous mess, either from Emma’s own fingers running through it or from sleep. But the worst part was the obvious wet trails down her cheeks, and her bright red eyes.

She’d been crying and he wasn’t there to hold her.

“I’m okay.” She tried smiling to prove her point, but it wasn’t really helping. “I have Mini-Hook with me.” She held up the bear in her hand and Killian laughed despite himself.

“I thought you’d love that.”

“What’s not to love?” she asked. “He’s cute, dressed in leather and furry. Just like my man.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended by that?” he wondered and watched in awe as a small smile broke through Emma’s sadness. “How are you holding up, Beautiful?”

“Not so beautiful today,” she scoffed, running a rough hand through her hair to pull it back off her face.

“You’re always beautiful to me.” Killian let his words hang between them, hoping Emma could feel his sincerity. “I love you,” he finally added.

“I know,” she reassured him. “I love you too. And I…” she trailed off as the tears began to form again, biting her tongue in an attempt to hold them back as she pulled her eyes away from the screen and up to her ceiling.

Killian wanted to reach through the internet and dry her face for her.

“Thank you,” she finally ground out. “For… for the gifts. They um…”

“It’s okay,” Killian hurried to interrupt her, his own eyes stinging with the tell-tale sign of tears. “It’s okay, Emma. We know. We love you. _I_ love you.”

“I’m so sick of crying.” She laughed bitterly, reaching for a tissue to dry her eyes.

“I hate this,” Killian complained. “I hate that you’re there and I’m here. I hate that I can’t be with you when you need me most.”

Emma nodded her understanding but remained silent for a while. She needed some time to compose herself. She finally spoke up when she saw him tapping away at his phone, out of screen.

“Don’t,” she warned.

“Huh?” Killian looked back up to offer her a tight smile.

“Don’t,” she repeated. “Don’t do something stupid. Don’t quit your job. Don’t book a flight back here. Just… don’t, okay?”

“Emma…”

“I know. I _wish_ you were here. I wish to God you were here right now to hold me. To just _be_ with me. I _really_ do. But I don’t want you to do anything stupid. I’m going to see you soon. Hopefully this weekend. And I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

“I never regret being with you.” Emma knew it was true. But she still couldn’t let him sacrifice so much for her.

“You love your job,” she reminded him. “ _I_ love your job. And I suspect you’ve already pissed off those in charge with your decision regarding the tabloids so don’t do anything stupid.”

“You saw it?” he asked, locking his eyes on her.

“Yeah. I have alerts set for my name on certain sites, just to be aware of what people are saying about me. Yours too. Then I got messages from my staff, Anton and your brother.” She looked down briefly at the bear in her lap. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“I know. It just pissed me off so spectacularly.” Emma chuckled a little at that. It took a lot to piss off her man. “Did I make things worse?”

“No, you didn’t.” Emma wasn’t entirely sure if that was the truth, but she had been touched by his words. She’d make sure nothing came of his spontaneous decision. “I just don’t want you to get in trouble with the network.”

“They were a little annoyed but nothing major. I think they were just as upset by the stunt that had been pulled as the rest of us.” He blushed a little and Emma knew he was hiding something. “It helps that Regina and Belle backed me up.”

“Thank them for me?” she asked. “For _everything_.” Killian nodded his understanding. She didn’t need to voice it all for him to get it. “And your parents too. For the arrangements for my dad.” Her voice broke a little over the word, but she kept going. “I got a whole lot more than just a boyfriend last year when I ran into you, didn’t I?”

“Firstly, if you remember rightly, _I_ ran into you,” he corrected, and Emma smiled once more. “And yeah, you did. But I think we gained more.”

“I love you.”

* * *

Emma had just jumped out of her second shower of the day when the soft knock on the door startled her.

“Give me a second?” she called out, scrambling around to throw on a pair of jeans and a sweater to answer it with. She was glad she had when she pulled it open to find Anton stood on the other side. “Everything okay?”

“I was gonna ask you the same thing? Can I come in?” Emma stepped back and pulled the door open a little wider in invitation.

Anton took a quick look at the bed, before deciding that the sofa would be a safer option. Emma followed him round to sit down beside him. The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment, before Anton finally spoke.

“Killian called me.” Emma didn’t really need any more information than that. “He’s worried about you. He always worries about you… but he wanted me to come and check on you. He thought you could use a familiar face. How are you doing?”

“I’ve been better,” she replied honestly. “It’s always been difficult. I miss him _everyday_. And I thought I was getting better at handling this. But the first thing I did when I woke up today was reach for Killian and having him not be there too was worse than I thought it would be.”

Anton turned to Emma, his large frame settling awkwardly on the narrow sofa. “I get it. Missing one man you love is hard. Missing both, at the same time, is impossibly tough. I can’t promise it will get any easier, Emma. But I can promise that Killian and I will do everything we can to make sure you’re only missing one man you love this time of the year.”

Emma wasn’t sure what came over her, but she leaned forward and into his chest. Anton didn’t miss a beat, wrapping his arms around her softly to hold her close as she sobbed quietly into his chest. He said nothing, just allowing her to cry out her own hurt and frustrations. When her tears had finally stopped falling, Emma pulled away before things could become awkward again.

“Thanks. I think I needed that.”

“Anytime,” he offered. Emma could tell from the look in his eyes that Anton had something else he wanted to discuss, so she waited patiently for him to bring it up.

“Do you want to talk about the articles?” he finally asked.

“No.” She stated firmly. She’d cried enough over them when they were first brought to her attention. But her shower and talk with Killian had helped clear her head. There was only one thing she wanted now. “I wanna know who took those pictures. Can you find out for me?”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Anton stood then, ready to take his leave. “Call if you need anything.” He bent to brush a kiss to the top of her head before seeing himself out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this yesterday. We had a new sofa delivered. Yay! 
> 
> This one is also not as emotional as the last few have been.

Emma woke Wednesday morning to a message from Killian that simply read;

**We’re ahead of schedule.**   
**I’m flying back Friday night.**   
**Tux will be delivered to your place.**   
**Love you. X**

Sunday would be the night of the sixty-ninth British Academy Film Awards and, much like her father before he passed, Emma had been invited every year, since she turned eighteen, to present the BAFTA Fellowship to its recipient. This year, she had asked Killian to be her date for the evening, but it had looked for a moment as though he wouldn’t be able to make it. With the weather in Vancouver taking a turn for the worst, it had completely thrown off their filming schedule. Thankfully, the team had worked tirelessly to make sure they could get back on track, knowing that Killian had a busy year ahead of him with his engagement to Emma now public news.

Emma was feeling much better with the knowledge that she’d get to see her man once again, after the way her week had begun. While family dinner had been a quiet and tense affair, nothing had been said about that fact that Emma had brought Teddy Hook down to the table with her, or the fact that she had her phone glued to her hand underneath it. Everyone seemed too busy, locked inside their own minds, to care.

Tuesday, Emma had spent shut away from the rest of the world. She’d decided to put her friends’ gifts to good use and had taken a relaxing bath with some of her goodies, before curling up on the sofa, in her new Pajamas, to watch one of the boxsets they’d sent her way.

But the news of Killian’s impending visit had put a spring back into Emma’s step. And it was a bonus that the award ceremony just so happened to fall on Valentine’s Day.

After sending Killian a quick reply, Emma showered and dressed for the day ahead.

* * *

Victoria was bang on time when she knocked on the door. Anton followed her into the apartment, carrying garment bags draped over his arms and large duffle bags slung over his shoulders.

“What is all this?” Emma asked, ushering her friend into the lounge.

“Well, I know we settled on a few different designs and styles,” Victoria began, gesturing for Anton to take everything upstairs. “So, I’ve started putting them into production. I have nine different base designs here, for the dress. There will be more added to it, but when we know what works best for your shape, then we can work on adding the detail.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” Emma agreed. “What do you need me to do?”

“Show me to your room and we can start putting you into these bases and see what we like best.”

Emma stopped in the kitchen to grab some drinks for the two of them before showing Victoria up to her room. She was endlessly grateful for the fact that she was anal about making her bed in the mornings, as she hadn’t been expecting Victoria to see the inside of her bedroom when she woke up.

“Now, I hope you’re not shy,” the older woman teased, “Because I’m gonna need you to strip for me.”

“You lucky woman,” Emma sassed back, before slowly shedding her clothes as Victoria busied herself with hanging up and then opening each of the garment bags to pull out the dresses safely tucked inside.

When Emma was stood in nothing more than her black lace underwear, she wrapped a robe around herself and moved over to inspect what Victoria had brought.

“Wow,” she praised, allowing her fingers to skim delicately over the satin.

“I stuck with the ivory colour base we’d chosen,” Victoria explained, coming to stand next to Emma. “These are all an ivory satin base, but I chose three different neck-lines to work with. As your finished gown will need sleeves, there will be layers over each one to finish the look, but I figured this was a good way to get started. I’ve also made each neck-line in each dress cut we chose.”

“Okay.” Emma nodded her head to show that she had understood, but she was completely blown away by the thought Victoria had put into the design already. “Where do you want me to start?”

Victoria handed over a large box that she had fished out of one of the duffle bags, before placing another on top. “Start with these,” she told Emma. “Inside there’s some lingerie I’ve designed for you. It should fit perfectly, unless you’ve lost or gained any weight recently. And there’s also a pair of plain ivory satin shoes. We need to get all of your measurements spot on and things like different underwear and heel sizes will make a huge difference to your final look.”

Emma took the box from the older woman’s hands and nodded to show that she understood what had been said, before excusing herself to change in the bathroom.

When she was finished, Victoria had one of the gowns off the hanger and ready for Emma to slip into. “This was your favourite on paper,” she explained, helping Emma into the dress.

As Emma tried on each of the gowns Victoria had designed for her, she realised just why her friend had already put so much work into them. The one she’d most liked on page looked awful on her. The neckline didn’t fit right with Emma’s bust size, and the cut of the dress was incredibly unflattering on her figure.

In the end, the two women settled on the A-line design with sweetheart neckline. Victoria made some adjustments to the fit of the gown, taking it in at some places, and making notes to let it out in others, before she told Emma to get changed back out of it.

“What happens now?” she wondered, as the two of them settled into the lounge with salads, wine and yet more sketches spread out before them.

“Now, I’m going to start work on the layers for this gown while I put the designs for your next one into production.”

“I can’t believe how much work you’re putting into this,” Emma sighed. “What are you going to do with all the other dresses that we ruled out?”

“Auction them for charity after your wedding,” Victoria answered decisively. “I think there are royalists out there who would pay good money for them, even if they are essentially scrap. And we can donate some money to some good causes as a result of that.”

“Thank you.” Emma was truly grateful that she’d picked Victoria for this task. She couldn’t imagine working with anyone else to design her dress. She had no idea how she would ever go about thanking her for all of the work she’d put into the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One quick note for this chapter - It is indeed royal tradition for members of the immediate family to wear long sleeved wedding gowns. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian will return in the next chapter!

Friday morning rolled around far quicker than Emma thought it would, and she was grateful for that. Although Killian wouldn’t be staying long, she would never complain about any length of time he spent with her.

Emma had already decided to spend her morning with her grandmother, helping with some of the daily chores that Ruth always completed. It was a good way to keep herself busy, and her mind off the time.

Ruth was always happy for the help and welcomed her granddaughter warmly.

“Emma, it’s so good to see you again. How are you doing?” she asked, reaching up to press a kiss to the younger woman’s cheek.

“I’m good, thank you,” Emma replied. “How are you?”

“Can’t complain, my Dear.” Ruth ushered Emma into her private office, and towards the plush sofa that sat inside of it. “I have the Privvy Council meeting next week to officially give my permission for you to marry. The announcement will be printed in the London Gazette the day after.”

Emma smiled softly at her Grandmother, before taking a seat and reaching for a stack of papers that sat on the coffee table.

“I heard about the pictures that were taken Monday,” Ruth began carefully. “I’m so sorry, Emma. I had no idea there was anyone on the grounds that shouldn’t have been.”

“It’s okay,” Emma reassured her. “I have Anton looking into who took them.”

Ruth nodded to show that she’d heard her granddaughter but said nothing else. Much like Emma, she had her own suspicions about where the supposed leak had come from. But she would never voice them without proof. So, instead, she changed the subject. “How are the wedding plans coming along?” she asked conversationally, as a tray of tea was placed down for them both.

“I think they’re going well,” Emma chuckled. “I’ve never planned a wedding before, but my wedding planner says everything is on schedule.”

“I’m sure it will be a perfect day,” Ruth reassured her. “And Mary tells me Killian is flying back today for the weekend?”

“Yeah he’s gonna be my date for the BAFTAs Sunday night.”

“That’s good,” Ruth hummed. “You’ll be together for your first Valentine’s Day. I missed mine with your grandfather. It wasn’t such a big deal back then but we took some time to ourselves after the day to make up for it.”

There was an easy silence for the longest of moments as Emma scanned the documents before her and Ruth sipped at a cup of tea, before Ruth finally brought up what had been on her mind.

“I’ve been speaking with my advisors and some senior politicians. There’s a slight problem with your wedding.”

“What kind of problem?” Emma asked, dropping the papers she held to turn her full attention to her grandmother.

“We’ve looked at the wordings of the current law and it appears that when you two marry, Killian won’t be eligible to inherit a title from you. You’d still have your own, but he would not. Which means that your children would also be without a title of their own.”

The realization hit Emma like a ton of bricks. “They need a title if they’re going to have a claim to the throne.”

“Yes, they do,” Ruth agreed. “So, we’re looking to change the law. Hopefully before your marriage… if not after. The plan is to allow the transfer of titles to work for both men and women marrying into the family.”

“That seems fair,” Emma agreed. After all, it was the twenty-first century and equality was something she felt passionate about.

“The law, however, will need to be drafted carefully so that any male marrying into the family would not succeed to a title greater than their wife’s.”

“So… Killian would become a prince, like grandpa was, when I am Queen,” Emma reasoned.

“Exactly. And of course, the two of you will have a dukedom conferred upon you on the day of your marriage. But once again, it’s something that would need to be drafted into the law as dukedoms are only conferred upon male royals, not females, unless she is a queen.”

Emma nodded to show her understanding and sat in silence for a moment while she sipped at her own cup of tea.

“Do you think it will be greatly opposed?” she asked.

“No, I don’t,” Ruth answered honestly. “You are incredibly popular, not only with the people around this country but worldwide, and your relationship with Killian is proving favourable. I can imagine the Commonwealth would approve.”

“But there’s always a chance,” Emma understood.

“Yes, there is.” Ruth reached across the small table to take one of Emma’s hands into her own. “And should that happen, we’ll come up with another plan. Even if it means Killian never getting a title of his own but your children inheriting yours.”

Emma didn’t want it to come to that.

She knew, deep down, that Killian wouldn’t care. The title was not what he was marrying her for, and he would happily agree to never hold one of his own, as long as his wife and future-children retained theirs.

But Emma didn’t want that.

Killian was a good man.

A man that had already sacrificed so much in his life to be with her, and would continue to do so. A man that she never once considered as beneath her position in life.

She wanted him to share a title with her, and their children, if for no other reason than the familial bond it would give them.

Killian deserved a title of his own.

And Emma would do anything necessary to make sure he was recognised as her equal.

“What can I do to help?” she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long notes for this one. I apologise in advance and please feel free to skip them. 
> 
> Privvy Council meetings are part of life for the monarch in the UK. They also play a large role when it comes to the monarch officially consenting to royal marriages. Under the Royal Marriages Act 1772, all descendants of George II must seek the monarch's approval to marry, or their marriage is deemed invalid. This has since been amended to state that only the first six members of the royal family that are in line to the throne must seek the monarch's permission, and without it, the marriage would be legal, but the person and their descendants would be disqualified from their position in line to the throne. After the Privy Council meeting, the announcement of the marriage is published in the London Gazette. 
> 
> As it currently stands under UK law, women automatically take the feminine version of their husband's title. But a man is not entitled to take the male version of their wife's title. Therefore, a non-royal male that chooses to marry a royal female is not bestowed a title of their own. Their wife retains her own title, but her husband and any future children they may have are not given any at all. The best example of this is Her Royal Highness, The Princess Royal. When she married Captain Mark Phillips, she retained the title of The Princess Royal. Captain Phillips and their children, Zara and Peter, were not entitled to titles of their own. In theory, the Queen could have created Captain Phillips an Earl - which would have made his children Lady Zara and Lord Peter - but Earls rank fairly low in royal titles. 
> 
> There hasn't been a record in recent years of a non-royal male marrying into the royal family close enough to be put into a position where their spouse will take the throne. The first non-royal in recent years to earn that honour is the Duchess of Cambridge, who will become Queen consort as she inherits her husband's royal titles. 
> 
> The closest example we have is the marriage of Phillip Mountbatten to the then-Princess Elizabeth. However, there are big differences! Phillip was born Prince Phillip of Greece and Denmark. He abdicated his title before his marriage to then-Princess Elizabeth and took the style of Phillip Mountbatten. King George VI made him His Royal Highness, the Duke of Edinburgh, the day before their marriage, but it was Queen Elizabeth herself who bestowed the title of Prince back on her husband in 1957. 
> 
> Royal dukedoms are the highest titles in the British roll of peerage. They are created for legitimate sons, and male line grandsons, of the monarch. This usually happens upon marriage, such as with the Duke of Cambridge. Titles can be inherited however they cease to be "royal" once they pass beyond the grandsons of a monarch.
> 
> Therefore, in order for Emma and Killian's children to be given royal titles (which while not absolutely necessary, is preferable) there would likely be a change in the current law with regard to the way titles are inherited within the royal family. It could be left to Her Majesty, the Queen, to make this declaration. However, with Sovereignty in the UK now vested in Parliament, it is more likely that the Queen would wish to have this written into UK law, not only to give more weight to her decision but to also protect the women in her family from any loopholes that may be found in her declaration. 
> 
> In 2013 there was an attempt to do this, with the Equalities (titles) Act, but it never passed the Committee stage in the House of Lords. Interestingly enough though, it only sought to give a curtesy title to the male, not one that would be in line with his wife's title. Therefore, it suggested the style, "The Honourable," instead of, "His Royal Highness." 
> 
> That's what this chapter is about. 
> 
> It's obviously a very complex issue, that could change in a number of ways, and also requires consent from the Commonwealth. But this is what I believe is more likely to happen should a time come where women and men in the royal family are given equal rights to titles. It may happen sooner, rather than later, with Clarence House pushing to make The Duchess of Cornwall a Princess Consort instead of Queen Consort. I will also speed up the timeline for passing a Bill in Parliament as, on average, it takes 153 days to do so. 
> 
> On the subject of royal titles, I should also point out that technically speaking, David would have been given the title of Prince of Wales as the eldest son of the monarch, which would have made Emma Her Royal Highness, The Princess of Wales. However, given the love the UK held for Diana, The Princess of Wales, it felt disrespectful to offer that title to Emma. Incidentally, it's also the same reason Her Royal Highness, The Duchess of Cornwall, has opted to be known by that title and not as the Princess of Wales, which she is entitled to.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian's back!

Emma woke to the feel of warm and familiar arms, wrapping around her, as an equally warm and familiar body slotted into the bed behind her own.

“Mmm, you’re here,” she mumbled sleepily.

“I’m here,” Killian whispered into the darkness. “Go back to sleep, Beautiful.”

“How was your flight?” she asked, snuggling back into his embrace. She’d forgotten just how much she missed those arms around her while she slept.

“Long and uneventful,” he replied honestly. When Emma stifled a yawn, Killian chuckled into her hair before placing a brief kiss to it. “Get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow morning.”

“Love you,” she mumbled, pulling his arm tighter around her body.

“Love you more.”

* * *

Emma woke before Killian did that morning. It didn’t often happen, but she imagined that the long flight and his grueling work schedule had exhausted her man. A large part of her wanted to wake him immediately, so that they could make the most of the limited time they had together. But the more sensible part told her to let him sleep.

She sat with him for a while, tapping away on her iPad to finish off some work while he slept, before heading for the shower.

Emma’s initial plan had been to make the most of the time they had by not leaving her bed all day. Unfortunately, the two of them still had far too much demanding their attention for that to be a reality. So, Emma had scheduled a tasting session at the Palace, with their caterers, so that she and Killian could finalise a menu for their wedding reception.

She woke him an hour before their appointment with gentle kisses, whilst teasing her hands through his hair.

“Wake up, Baby,” she called.

Killian hummed into his pillow, tightening his grip on it.

“We have to be at the Palace for one, or I’d let you sleep all day.”

She watched as Killian fought hard to shake the sleep that he’d fallen into, before pulling himself up into a sitting position against the headboard. Emma leaned over to grab the mug of coffee she’d made for him and handed it over, before running a gentle hand through his hair and over his stubbled face.

“Hey you,” she smiled.

“H Princess,” he sighed leaning into her hand. “I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you.”

“That’s probably sleep delirium,” she chuckled. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” he admitted, “But I’d gladly settle for tired and with you than well-rested and lonely without you.”

Emma leaned in to press a sweet kiss to his lips, before pulling back with a sigh. “We have a tasting session at the Palace, remember?”

“I remember.” Killian reached out to take her left hand into his own and brought it to his lips to place a kiss just above her engagement ring. “We’ll have plenty of time for lazy mornings when we’re married.”

“Yes, we will,” Emma agreed.

Killian downed his coffee as fast as he possibly could, before taking a quick shower and dressing.

Ruth was out on public engagements for the day, so Emma made the decision to drive the two of them over to the Palace herself. She normally spent most of her life being driven around, so the freedom to get behind the wheel of a car was a rare treat for her.

Killian watched fondly as the woman he loved navigated the streets of London effortlessly, taking a slightly longer route, before pulling into the Palace, where they were greeted by familiar members of staff and the wedding planner Emma had hired to help with their big day. They were running a little late, and one of the dining rooms had already been set ready for their arrival with two places, and a number of dishes under golden domes.

The two of them spent the next two and a half hours tasting and selecting everything from the canapes that would be served during their very first reception brunch, to the full meal and dessert that would later be served to their friends and family. They tried to keep their selections varied, to make sure there would be something for everyone attending, before they took a small break and retired to Emma’s suite in the Palace.

“Ugh, I feel so full. Is it possible to fill up on bites of dishes that fit onto a dessert spoon?” Emma asked, flopping down onto the bed.

“It is when you eat enough to have filled four plates,” Killian chuckled, settling down next to her. “Can you believe that in sixty-one days we’re going to be here, eating that food, as husband and wife?”

Emma rolled onto her side to look over at him, reaching out a hand to link with his own.

“Is that a touch of cold-feet I hear in your tone?” she teased.

“Not at all,” he replied honestly. “More like absolute awe. I still can’t quite believe this is all happening, you know?”

“Yeah, I do,” she agreed. “Sometimes I still think it’s all been one huge, epic dream, and I’m gonna wake up on that first morning, craving a Starbucks Cold Brew.”

Killian laughed as he pulled Emma into his arms, her head resting over his heart. “I can’t wait to be your husband,” he told her, brushing back the hair from her forehead.

“I can’t wait to be your wife.” Emma leaned in to press a sweet kiss to the bolt of Killian’s jaw but let out a stifled groan at the knock that sounded on the door to her suite. “Ready to go and taste some wedding cake?”

“Fair warning… I might puke,” Killian chuckled, helping her up to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reactions to yesterday's chapter. I'm glad I didn't bore you all with the royal titles issue.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline wise, this chapter is Valentines Day - which means it's 2 months until Emma and Killian's wedding!

“Okay, so what else do we have left to do?” Killian asked once all the food had been cleared away and a tray of coffee had been sat on the table. Emma’s wedding planner, Kate, had joined them to go over the final selection for the menu and was currently riffling through a rather large file of paperwork.

“Not much left now, Mr. Jones,” she assured him, with a somewhat overly cheerful smile. “You just need to pick a photographer; a band and music for the reception; a florist and the floral arrangements for the service, the bouquet and the reception; organize your engagement party, rehearsal, stag party and hen party; book the hotel rooms for your out-of-town guests; design your rings for each other; work out seating charts for everyone; and sort out a marriage license.”

“Oh yeah, not much.” He rolled his eyes in Emma’s direction and she stifled her giggles behind her hand.

“Have you started looking for a suit for the ceremony yet?” Kate asked, still flipping through her large box file.

“Yes, we have,” Killian assured her. It was one of the only tasks he’d been given full responsibility for and he was going to make sure he did it well.

“Excellent news,” Kate declared. “Then I shall leave you two to enjoy the rest of your day.”

Killian waited until she’d left the room before turning back to Emma. “Is she always that happy?”

“Pretty much,” she confirmed with a nod of her head. “You get used to it after a while.”

Killian slid his chair in a little closer to Emma’s, before pulling her into his side. “Do you have anything you wanna do for the rest of the day?” he asked, nuzzling into her hair.

“Hmm, I have one idea,” she whispered, turning into his touch. “I believe there was a suggestion that involved spending the rest of our day in bed?”

Killian was up and out of his seat faster than she’d ever seen him move before. Emma couldn’t control her giggles as he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and ran for the car.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, it was to the smell of fresh pancakes and coffee.

“Morning, Princess,” Killian whispered into the silent room. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Emma blinked away the last remnants of sleep before pulling herself up to rest against the headboard, tucking the sheet around her naked body. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Baby.” She leaned forward and Killian met her halfway for a searing kiss.

One that was full of promise for the day ahead.

“I’ve made breakfast for you,” Killian explained as he pulled back, so Emma was able to get her first good look at him that morning. His hair was still mussed from sleep, and he only wore a pair of lounge pants and his crucifix, but he looked like a God stood before her.

“You didn’t need to do that,” she protested.

“I wanted to,” he assured her. “I’ll bring it up.”

He bent to press another kiss to her hair before leaving to head down to the kitchen. Emma used the time while he was gone to freshen up a little, before shrugging into his discarded shirt from the afternoon before. She pulled Killian’s gifts out of their hiding spot in her closet, before climbing back into bed to wait for him.

When Killian pushed back through the door he had a tray of food in his arms, and a huge bouquet of flowers tucked under one of them. Emma giggled a little at the sight he presented, before getting up to help him with the tray.

“You could have left the flowers in the kitchen,” she teased.

“Pfts. Amateurs leave the flowers in the kitchen.” Killian waited for her to slide back into the bed, before sitting the flowers across her lap. “For you, Milady.”

He’d opted for the traditional red roses for the occasion, but had mixed in Emma’s favourite flowers too, to give it a less clichéd feel.

“These are beautiful. Thank you.” She leaned over to press a quick kiss to his lips, before pulling back and settling the flowers carefully to one side. When she turned back around, there was a small gift box sat in her lap.

“Okay, now you’re spoiling me,” she chastised, pulling on the bow that had been tied around the box. Killian leaned in slightly to watch as Emma lifted the lid and pulled aside the tissue paper that covered his purchases. “Oh, Killian,” she sighed, “These are beautiful.”

“I know you love your rubies, but I thought for Valentine’s Day I’d go for diamonds instead.” Inside the box was a stunning diamond necklace. The moment Killian saw it, he knew it would be perfect for Emma. The three strands were completely covered with over four-hundred-and-sixty diamonds. The left side of the piece was rather plain (if a diamond necklace could be described as plain) but the right side was what he knew Emma would love. The three strands of the necklace broke away into an intricate design that resembled leaves on a branch, flowing down to the center of the piece. It was exactly the kind of thing Emma would add to an outfit to give it a wow factor. He’d also managed to talk the owners of the jewelry store he’d purchased it from into making a matching ring and set of earrings for her.

Emma gently eased the large piece out of the box, feeling the weight of it rest in her palm and watched as it caught the early morning sunlight.

“This is incredible.” She lifted her head to catch her future-husband’s eyes and watched the pride shine through in them. He was happy that she seemed to love it as much as he thought she would. “Holy shit, this must have cost a fortune,” she gasped suddenly.

“You’re worth it,” he replied honestly.

Emma wasn’t so convinced. “When I say ‘a fortune’ I mean like a year’s worth of your wages, Killian. This is too much.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he chided. At Emma’s quirked brow he hurried on to explain. “Emma… between the two of us, we have an apartment in London, an apartment in Vancouver, a house in Ireland, and a house in the English Countryside. We don’t have a mortgage on any of those properties. We both work. We both earn a good wage. This isn’t going to leave me homeless so please stop worrying and enjoy the damned gift.”

She carefully placed the necklace back into the box before leaning in and pulling Killian’s head down to rest against her own. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I just don’t want you to think I _need_ you to spend that money on jewels for me to be happy. I already am.”

“I just wanted to buy you something unique and pretty,” he smiled back at her, pecking at her lips with his own. “But… I can take it back if you’d rather?”

“Don’t you dare,” she protested. “I love it and I love you.”

“I love you too.” He leaned back in for another quick kiss before Emma slipped her own gift bag into his lap.

Killian looked like a small kid on Christmas as he pulled it open to see what was hidden inside. There were two small boxes in the bag, and he pulled them out and placed them into his lap. He looked torn for a moment before grabbing for the one on the left and opening it up.

“What’s this?” he asked, turning the silver key over in his fingers.

“Remember earlier when you listed all those places we now own and call home?” At Killian’s slight nod of the head, Emma continued, “Now you can add ‘a house in LA’ to the list,” she explained.

“The landlord took the offer?”

“The landlord took the offer,” she confirmed. Killian threw the box and key onto the bed, before pulling Emma into his arms. “I can’t wait to see you in a bikini,” he teased, his voice sounding more like Hook than like Killian in that moment.

“I’ll buy some new ones for the summer,” she giggled. Killian hummed against her ear, before he began placing wet kisses along the lobe and down her neck. “You… um… you haven’t opened the other yet,” she gasped as he bit down gently.

Killian pulled away with a dramatic sigh, before placing a kiss over her pulse point. Emma giggled at his theatrics before she handed over the forgotten second box.

“I think you’ll like this one,” she smiled, knowingly.

“I liked what we were doing before,” he replied with a pout.

Emma watched as he lifted the lid off the second box, before pulling out yet another key. Only this time, his eyes widened with shock.

“What the fuck is this?” he asked, his eyes darting from Emma, to the Aston Martin logo clearly emblazoned on the black key fob.

“It’s a key,” she deadpanned.

“Is this what I think it is?” he asked, shock permeating each word.

“I know you were a little disappointed that they didn’t make cars big enough to be chauffer driven for the wedding… so I thought I’d get you one of your own.”

“You’re incredible,” he chuckled, before pulling her back into his arms. “Best. Soon-To-Be. Wife. Ever.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Killian's gift for Emma is a 18k White gold necklace set with 470 brilliant-cut diamonds and 40 marquise-cut diamonds making up approximately 69 carats of diamonds.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... you requested smut...

“God you’re gorgeous,” Killian sighed, into Emma’s neck.

“If you don’t stop this, we’re not going to make it out of this place on time,” Emma protested weakly, leaning back into his embrace.

Killian pulled her in tighter, his grip on her body strong and steady, despite the combination of falling water and soap suds that currently clung to it. “It’s their own fault.” He paused to place another kiss along the back of her neck. “Who the hell puts an award ceremony on Valentine’s Day.”

Emma moaned as he sucked gently on the skin he’d been kissing. “Don’t you dare mark me,” she warned him.

“I’ll keep it to the places that won’t be seen,” he replied cheekily.

“Have you seen the jumpsuit you bought me?” she replied. “It’s very revealing.”

“Then I’ll just have to go lower,” he teased, dropping to his knees.

Emma opened her mouth to protest once more that they were going to be late that night, but all that came out was a drawn-out moan as Killian’s lips found her clit and began sucking.

“Oh… fuck it,” she moaned, surrendering to the power of his talented lips and tongue as she dropped her back to the wall of the shower.

“Getting to that part,” he winked, stroking her gently, as he brought his tongue out to gently tease her.

“Just um… just get there fast,” she sighed. “I’m not causing a scandal.”

Emma threaded one of her hands through Killian’s hair, using it as an anchor against the sensations he was sparking within her body, as she brought her other free hand up to tease at her breasts.

Killian groaned below her, sending pleasant vibrations through her clit, as he eased a finger into her. She dropped her eyes down to watch his own follow her every movement. He’d always loved watching her, and Emma found that she rather enjoyed putting on a show for him when he did.

Killian made her feel sexy and confident in a way nobody else ever had.

As he eased a second finger in beside the first, Emma pinched hard at her left nipple, the pleasurable pain causing her back to arch away from the tiled wall.

“Fuck,” she groaned, letting go to move over to her neglected breast.

Killian picked up his pace, his fingers stroking faster, as his mouth sucked harder, and Emma felt herself quickly climbing. She let go of her grip on his hair to bring her other hand up, teasing around her nipples, stroking and pinching the sensitive skin there.

Killian curled his fingers on his next stroke, hitting that spot inside of her that always had her seeing stars just as he scraped his teeth over his clit. Emma came with a small scream, her back arching away from the wall as her legs began to buckle.

Killian slid his free hand up her body, pinning her in place as he gently brought her down, easing her through her climax, before pushing himself back up to face her.

“You’re fucking glorious,” he praised, dipping his head to seal the words with a searing kiss.

Emma loved the taste of herself on his lips.

“Think you can handle another?” he asked, that cocky smirk in full and devastating effect.

“Shut up and fuck me, Jones.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe how late we’re going to be,” Emma complained from her closet.

The glamour team she often used for big public events had arrived while she and Killian were still in the shower. They’d had to wait almost an hour before finally getting their hands onto her, and they didn’t look amused.

“We’re not _that_ late,” Killian called back, rolling a ball around the bedroom floor for Rogan to chase. “It just means we won’t be sat in the car for like an hour, waiting to get in.”

“Unless traffic in London is awful and we’re stuck in the car for over an hour trying to get to the venue.”

Emma made a good point, but Killian wasn’t going to tell her that.

He also knew that _he’d_ managed to get dressed and ready to leave within twenty minutes, and yet he was still waiting for _her_ to finish getting ready almost two hours later.

But Killian enjoyed having a fully functioning penis too much to voice _that_ opinion.

“Okay, I think I’m ready,” she announced, stepping out of her dressing room and back into the bedroom.

Her team had pulled her hair back into a low, somewhat-messy bun, that still managed to look sleek and elegant. They’d opted to keep her makeup light and natural, knowing that it would only enhance her beauty for the night.

The dress she’d picked for the occasion was nothing short of perfect for her. She’d opted for a red, strapless, satin gown for the evening. It wasn’t quite floor-length, stopping mid-calf on her left side, before swooping down to finish just above her foot on the right side, giving a good look at the silver peep-toe pumps she’d paired with it. However, the back was where the wow factor was truly hidden.

“How do I look?” she asked.

As Emma turned slowly for him, Killian noticed that on her left side, the dress continued up to stop just above her knee in the middle of the gown. However, on the other side, the fabric had been gathered to form a sort of train down the right side of her body, giving it a unique cut.

She’d finished the whole look with black painted nails, the jewels Killian had bought her for Valentine’s day, and a silver clutch bag.

“Wow, you look incredible,” he noted, his eyes widening slightly as he took her in from head to toe.

“Thank you. It’s not too much, is it?” she asked, turning once more. “I was asked not to outshine the nominees.”

“Then we should probably stay home, because that’s _always_ gonna happen,” he chuckled, moving in closer to get a better look at her. “You’re beautiful.”

“So are you,” she praised.

Emma had never had the opportunity to see Killian in a tuxedo before and she was enjoying every moment of it. The black of his suit and the crisp white of his dress shirt were doing things to her that she didn’t want to voice, given their reasons for running late.

“You okay there, Love?” he teased, his accent dropping into the one of Captain Hook easily. “See something you like?”

Emma shook her head to clear it before slapping him with her bag. “Let’s go before we end up officially absent tonight.”

                                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been rumoured on numerous occasions that the BAFTA Association has often requested that Her Royal Highness, The Duchess of Cambridge not outshine the nominees when attending ceremonies - but I don't know how true that is. 
> 
> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the 2009 Emmy Awards! 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one from me this week, as we have plans for the weekend and I want to work on finishing off the chapter of Fairytales I'm working on.

“You’re lucky traffic is on our side,” Emma teased, as they edged closer to the Royal Opera House.

“I think it’s safe to say luck has been on my side since we met,” Killian replied.

Emma wasn’t really sure what to say in reply, so she simply leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lips. His sweetness and honesty still caught her off guard, and she hoped that it always would.

It didn’t take their driver long to navigate the familiar streets, and soon, they were parked up, waiting for their turn to exit the car and walk the red carpet.

“Is there anything I need to know?” Killian asked, playing with Emma’s fingers idly.

“Not really.” She cast her mind around for a moment, wondering if there was anything that shouldn’t be mentioned. Given their impending nuptials, she suspected very little that would be asked of them that evening would be off limits. “Just be yourself,” she told him.

Emma and Killian would be the final people to walk the carpet that evening, so she knew it would be busy when they arrived. It always was. But as their driver pulled the car round to their final stop, and the noise outside became audible, she could sense Killian’s nerves kicking in.

For someone who spent most of his life in front of a camera, he still hadn’t managed to shake the nerves that came with being _himself_ before one. It was possibly one of the most adorable things Emma had ever seen.

Anton was the first to leave the car, moving round to open the door on Killian’s side so he could climb out. He took a deep and steadying breath before stepping down as gracefully as he could, buttoning his tuxedo jacket as he went, before extending his hand back to help Emma down.

The noise around them skyrocketed once more as the crowd got their first look at the princess, and Killian was delighted to see just how well loved she was. She took a moment to brush herself down, making sure she looked presentable, before taking Killian’s hand into her own once more to start the walk.

As he’d expected, Emma detoured almost instantly, making her way over to the crowds gathered at the side of the road, waving banners and signs in her direction. The security team around them seemed to have been expecting it, as they closed in rather quickly.

Killian took his own quick step back as he watched Emma interact with her people, stopping to say hi to as many as she could, accepting their gifts (that were quickly passed over to Anton), and agreeing to the many requests for pictures. He was so caught up in watching her work that it took him a moment to realise that someone in the gathered crowd was calling his own name, so he stepped forward to hear what they were saying.

“Would you mind signing this?” the woman closest to him asked, holding out her copy of Season two of Fairytales on DVD.

“Of course not,” he replied, a little stunned, before he realised that he had nothing to sign it with. Anton cleared his throat from behind him, holding out a black Sharpie with a look on his face that told Killian he’d been expecting the request to come.

As he passed back the first DVD case, and paused to allow the woman’s friend to snap some pictures of themselves with him, he was shocked to find that there was soon another case in front of him, waiting to be signed.

Emma sent him a small smile as she watched him make his own way down the line of people, signing their Fairytales merchandise and taking pictures with whoever asked.

Anton gave them roughly twenty minutes to mix with the fans before insisting that they move on. Emma hated that there were still people in the crowd, who had probably been waiting all day in the cold, that were being missed. But she also knew that she couldn’t hold up the entire show. So, she sent them all a sincere apology and a wave, as Killian took her hand once more to make their way towards the entrance of the building and the gathered journalists.

The press line was definitely more daunting than the fans had been, so Killian allowed Emma’s natural energy to wash over him, when it was their time to shine. She happily curled into his side, shivering slightly against the cold winds, as he wrapped an arm around her to pose for the photographers.

“Are you cold?” he whispered, dropping his head so Emma would hear him over the calls from the photographers.

“A little,” she replied, as she continued to smile. She pulled away from him a little to give the photographers another of their shots before adding, “I’ll cope though.”

Killian didn’t like the thought of Emma freezing outside for the sake of a few press pictures, but he also knew that she would never leave without giving the photographers what they wanted. So, he stepped to the side, allowing them to get her solo shots, and tried to keep his expression neutral while they took some of him.

Thankfully, it didn’t take the photographers long to get everything they wanted, and Anton was soon moving them along, ready to give their live television interview.

Killian vaguely recognised the woman stood waiting to speak with them, but he couldn’t put a name to her face. He was too busy worrying about Emma, who was shivering a little harder when the cameras were off her.

“Good evening,” the interviewer greeted, guiding them to the spot in front of their cameras. “How are you both this evening?”

“Very well, thank you, Zoe? And yourself?” Emma asked, easily taking the lead in their conversation.

Killian could feel how cold she was as he moved to wrap his arm around her. So, he made a snap decision.

_Proper conduct be damned!_

He wasn’t leaving his fiancée to freeze outside in the British winter.

He squeezed Emma’s hip gently before letting go to unbutton his jacket. As Zoe answered her question, he shrugged out of the jacket and draped it around Emma’s shoulders, hoping it would at least offer some protection against the wind. The way she smiled softly up at him, as he tucked her into his side, told Killian that she more than appreciated the gesture.

“Oh my word,” Zoe gasped, “You must be freezing.”

“Just a little,” Emma chuckled. “I’m gonna have to start suggesting we do this in the summer.” Zoe laughed along with her, before turning to the two of them.

“Well, let’s start with the obvious – congratulations on your engagement. Can we get a good look at that ring?” she asked, nodding at Emma’s left hand.

Emma raised it for the benefit of the camera filming behind them, before dropping her hand down to find Killian’s own. “That’s absolutely stunning. He’s definitely a keeper.”

“That he is,” Emma agreed. She was smiling for the camera but everything about her tone told Killian that she fully believed what she was saying.

“Is this your first time at the BAFTAs?” Zoe asked Killian, her attention suddenly focused fully on him.

“It is. Hopefully not my last though.”

“I hear there are rumours that the script for the movie you’ll be filming later this year is tipped for award season next year,” she continued. “So… do you think you’ll be standing here next year, not just as Her Royal Highness’s husband, but also as a nominee?”

“Um…” Killian brought his right hand up to scratch nervously behind his ear and Emma chuckled a little at how adorable he was when flustered. “It would be lovely,” he replied honestly. “I’m not gonna lie… I think everyone who gets into this industry dreams of making the award circuit one year during their career. But there is still a lot of time between now and then, so anything could happen.”

“And how would you feel about that?” Zoe asked, turning her attention back to Emma.

“Honestly? It doesn’t bother me how many trophies are sat in the cabinet at home. As long as Killian loves what he’s doing, I’m always going to be proud and supportive of him.”

Killian dropped his head to brush a soft kiss to the crown of Emma’s head, even though he knew that it wasn’t proper. He couldn’t really bring himself to care. Her responses were always just word perfect.

“Today is also Valentine’s Day,” Zoe carried on, changing the subject. “We’ve been asking everyone here, so we hope you don’t mind us asking you too, but how have you spent your day?”

Killian sent Emma a look that clearly screamed you can take this one while he willed his blush down.

This time, Emma was the one who chuckled a little nervously before she answered. “We’ve been working on a few wedding plans but mainly just enjoying our time together. We don’t get much of it at the moment.”

Zoe didn’t push any further, clearly aware that the couple were trying to dance around something awkward, so instead, she changed the subject one final time.

“And before I let you both go and warm up, I have to ask quickly… who are you wearing?”

Killian frowned a little at the strange question but Emma seemed to know what was being asked of her.

She giggled at the look on his face before answering, “Calvin Klein for the both of us.”

“Thank you both so much. Have fun tonight.”

And with that, Anton was once again guiding them towards the open doors, and the welcoming warmth, of the Royal Opera House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all of your support.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great weekend.
> 
> Killian's going to give you a little information about how close we are to the wedding in this one.

Once they were safely inside the building, Killian decided to forgo all ceremony and pulled Emma into his arms to warm her up a little. He couldn’t bring himself to care that there were people staring at the two of them. All he cared about was stopping her from shivering.

“How are you doing, Princess?” he asked, running his hands briskly up and down her arms.

“Better now,” she sighed, melting into his warmth. “Didn’t think it was gonna be _that_ cold out there.”

“Lesson learned for next time,” he teased.

Emma pulled back when she felt a little warmer, but pulled Killian’s jacket a little tighter around her shoulders. “Shall we?” she asked.

“We shall.” Killian offered his arm and Emma took it, allowing Anton to guide them through to meet with representatives of the organisation, while the nominees, and their guests, in attendance took their seats in the hall.

“What do I do here?” he mumbled, as they approached a bunch of official looking people.

“Just smile and follow their lead. They won’t ask anything intrusive.”

Anton paused for a moment to allow Emma to shrug out of Killian’s jacket, and give him the time necessary to put it back on and button it up, before he introduced the chief executive of BAFTA, Amanda Berry.

“So good to see you again, Your Highness,” she greeted, dropping into an elegant curtsey. “Congratulations on your engagement.”

“You too. And thank you. Can I introduce you to my soon-to-be husband, Killian Jones?” Killian stepped up beside Emma, to take the other woman’s hand and offer it a firm shake.

“Lovely to meet you, Mr. Jones. I’ve been hearing wonderful things about you.”

Killian laughed nervously, bringing up his hand to scratch again behind his ear. “Thank you, Ms. Berry. It’s an honour to meet you.”

Amanda took her time introducing Emma and Killian to each of the others that had gathered to greet them, explaining a little about their roles within the BAFTA organisation.

Killian was fascinated by it all. He’d never given much thought before to what went on behind the scenes of an award ceremony, especially the more prestigious ones. But he could definitely understand why Emma had taken on the responsibility as President of the Academy. While Emma made easy conversation with the people around her, Killian was happy to just listen in, offering comments and opinions occasionally. Watching Emma work the way she did had always been a point of pride for him.

As the start of the ceremony grew closer, Emma and Killian were given a brief moment to freshen up, before being shown to their seats within the hall.

Killian hadn’t been expecting the standing ovation that was offered by the nominees. It blew him away to see how people that he often looked up to were currently doing their best to get a glimpse of Emma (and himself), as they made the walk to their front row seats. It was moments like these that he found himself needing to pinch his arm a little, to be sure they were real.

“Having fun?” Emma asked, leaning in to his side when the crowd around them had finally taken their own seats to wait for the start of the ceremony.

“Absolutely. I’m more than happy to do this every year,” he beamed back at her.

She chuckled at the sparkle in his eye and the excited bounce of his leg. Emma had suspected this would be one of a few annual engagements that Killian would love joining her for.

“Here,” she whispered, fiddling within her clutch bag for her phone. Killian frowned a little as she pulled it out, knowing that Emma tended to keep it hidden away while she was in public. “Don’t tell my Gran,” she teased, as she held the phone up to snap a quick picture of the two of them together.

He wasn’t surprised to feel his own phone vibrate in his pocket not long after Emma had tucked hers away once more. And when he pulled it out, keeping it hidden under his jacket, he was also not surprised to see the Twitter notification on his screen.

**Date night with this one – and we’re at the @BAFTAs! Am I the best girlfriend or what, @KillianJones1?**

While Emma was distracted by the person sat to her left, who had been brave enough to attempt to strike up a conversation with the princess, Killian tapped out a reply of his own.

_@PrincessEmma Um – I think you’ll find the correct term is fiancée, as we’re to wed in 60 days. But yes – you are!_

* * *

The ceremony was a lot longer than Killian had expected it to be, but he found himself enjoying the experience. Many of the nominees for the evening stopped by to say hello to the princess and her fiancée, offering their own congratulations and praising Emma’s wardrobe choice for the evening.

Killian found himself learning a lot from the brief interactions. There were clearly people amongst the crowd who thought that Emma could do better, and struggled to hide that fact. But there were many more who were wonderfully welcoming towards him. He only hoped that one day, his name would join theirs on the list of nominees for a BAFTA award.

Emma was presenting the BAFTA Fellowship that evening, and her part of the night came towards the end of the ceremony. She was given a standing ovation once more that evening as she took to the stage, ready to make her presentation.

Killian had to confess, he didn’t really hear much of what Emma was saying that night. She’d told him that the Fellowship was being awarded to Sidney Poitier, and that he wouldn’t be able to accept the award himself. But everything else was a bit of a blur for him.

As he watched Emma take to the stage to make her speech, so full of confidence and poise as she commanded the attention of every single person in the room, he was suddenly struck with a vision of his future.

Emma was going to make one hell of a queen, and he would be by her side (or in the front row) for every moment of it.

Killian wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but he pulled out his phone to snap a quick picture of Emma on stage, before taking to Twitter once more.

_So proud watching @PrincessEmma take to the stage at the @BAFTAs. Nobody command a room like you do, My Love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One small note for this chapter - His Royal Highness, the Duke of Cambridge, is the current President of BAFTA and has been since February 2010. He is the fifth person to fill the role and succeeded Lord Attenborough, who was the only non-royal President in the history of the organisation. His Royal Highness, Prince Phillip, The Duke of Edinburgh was the first President of BAFTA in 1959. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one. I'm having a rough week pain-wise, so the updates might come a little less regularly I'm afraid.

_Waiting for @PrincessEmma to get changed… Currently a common theme in my life._

Killian had been sat waiting for Emma to get ready for the BAFTAs after-party for the last twenty minutes. To keep himself busy, he’d taken to Twitter. After scrolling through some of the comments on the pictures he’d posted, most from his friends and family, he thought he’d send out one of his own to tease Emma a little.

He wasn’t expecting her to reply.

**@KillianJones1 Says the guy who wears eyeliner on a daily basis! How long does that take to apply?**

He snorted a laugh at her comeback.

_@PrincessEmma HEY! It takes time when you only have 1 hand and a hook to work with._

He didn’t have to wait much longer for Emma to make her appearance.

She’d changed out of the red satin gown and silver heels she’d worn to the ceremony and into the black jumpsuit he’d bought her for Christmas, and her favourite black velvet pumps. Her hair was pulled back into a looser ponytail for the evening and she had left in her earrings. She’d removed the necklace he’d bought her for Valentine’s Day, instead swapping it for the one he’d given her all those months ago for her first visit to Canada.

The jumpsuit itself looked amazing on her.

Its neckline started at her collarbone, on her left side, before cutting down and across to finish just above her right breast. Underneath her breast was a sheer illusion panel, that cut down and across to just above her left hipbone. As she turned to give Killian a good look at what he’d bought for her, his eyes followed the illusion panel which continued around her left side and down to a V just above the top of her rather shapely behind. From there, it cut up towards her right side before turning once more up to her left shoulder.

The entire thing kept her completely covered, and yet, revealed so much. It was the perfect mixture of playful and sexy - and Killian suddenly couldn’t wait to get her back home.

“What do you think?” she asked, smirking slightly at the way his eyes had widened when he saw her.

“That… um… that looks even better on than I thought it would,” he mumbled, dropping his eyes down her body and then back up again as he took her in.

“You have _fantastic_ taste,” she teased, moving into his personal space.

“I kinda wanna lick you,” he mumbled, the brain to mouth filter in his head complete shot in that moment.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Emma asked, quirking a brow at him, and taking a short step back.

“I mean the bits that look like bare skin. I kinda wanna use my tongue to trace it.”

Emma hadn’t been expecting that reply and she moaned a little at the thought of it. The lowest panel on her back ended dangerously close to the top of her arse.

And Killian was incredibly talented with his tongue.

“Well… maybe if you’re good tonight we can look into doing that when we get home?” Her voice wavered ever so slightly, suggesting she was a little more effected by the image than she wanted to let on.

“Don’t tease me,” Killian sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. She chuckled at his dramatics before grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

“Are you ready?”

“Just give me a minute.” He waved vaguely in the direction of his crotch, and Emma let out a dirty giggle as she realised it was looking slightly bulkier than it should have been in that moment.

While she waited for Killian to calm down a little, Emma pulled out her phone to check her messages. She wasn’t expecting it to vibrate in her hand, but she smiled to herself at the Twitter notification on her screen.

Killian had sent one final tweet for the night. He’d managed to snap a picture of her when she hadn’t been expecting it, as her body was turned towards the door, but her face had been peering over her left shoulder at him, crinkled adorably in laughter.

The message itself simply read,

 _WORTH THE WAIT! @PrincessEmma_  

* * *

Killian had never been to an award ceremony after-party before.

He hadn’t been expecting the photographer waiting just inside the building, but it made a nice change to the usual paparazzi that lined red carpets. He was more than happy to pull Emma in close for the photographer to get his shots, before releasing her for him to take a few solo. The photographer handed Emma a small card before they moved on, containing the details on how to access the images, while promising that the pictures would be available before the night was over.

“So… what happens now?” Killian asked, as they were guided in to the party.

“Now, we get to mingle for a while. Only this time, we let people come to us, instead of going to them. At parties, we only go to them when they’re in the Palace. Then, if you don’t wanna stay we can sneak off. If you do… we stay as long as you want.”

Killian nodded to show his understanding. “So… meet everyone, go home and have wild sex all night before I jump on a plane again tomorrow. Easy.” Emma threw a gentle elbow into his side, as the first couple in the room decided to approach them to say hello.

The introductions were always the most boring part of any event with Emma. Killian hated that so many people felt the need to be fake around her. Emma didn’t seem to enjoy it either. He knew her well enough to know when she took a genuine interest in someone, and when she didn’t. It didn’t take him long to realise the ones who got her full attention were the ones who didn’t feel the need to try and impress her.

What Killian wasn’t expecting was the sheer volume of people who approached him.

He knew that while there were a great many who supported his relationship with Emma, there were also just as many opposed to it. And he knew that some in the room clearly felt themselves above him, given that the majority of his career had been spent in television and not film.

Yet, an hour into the party, while Emma was talking with Stephen Fry, Killian found himself deep in conversation with a number of award winning directors. What had started off as small talk to fill some time, had turned into somewhat of a lesson on how to impress in the industry. Killian couldn’t help but think that the men and women gathered around him might just have given him all the information he needed to boost his career.

Although she was deeply involved in a conversation of her own, Emma had kept a close eye on Killian since he’d been approached by a small group of people. She was happy to see that he quickly relaxed in his new surroundings, before throwing himself into the conversation.

She knew that public engagements were still an aspect of her life that Killian wasn’t one-hundred-percent comfortable with. So, watching him settle into her world effortlessly was always heart-warming for her.

“Not an ideal way to spend your first Valentine’s Day, Huh?” Stephen asked, drawing Emma’s attention back to him.

She laughed a little at having been caught staring, but made no apology. “It’s certainly not. Especially when you have so little time together. But Killian seems to be enjoying himself and that’s all I really want for him in life.”

“He’s a lucky guy,” Stephen commented, offhandedly.

“You know, I keep hearing that,” Emma remarked. “But I don’t think people truly realised that I’m the lucky one in this relationship. There aren’t many guys that would complete twelve hours of filming on a Friday, then jump on a nine-hour flight back to London, just to take their girlfriend to the BAFTA awards on Sunday night… before jumping back on a plane Monday morning to go back to filming Tuesday afternoon.”

“No… I guess there’s not,” Stephen mumbled, looking over at Killian himself.

He watched as the young man caught Emma’s eye and sent her a small, shy smile, before turning back to his conversation.

The princess herself seemed to be having a hard time keeping her eyes off him.

                                                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the LACMA Art and Film Gala 2012. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience during this difficult time.

“Okay, you _really_ have to go now,” Emma giggled into Killian’s neck, but she tightened her arms around him nonetheless.

“Another minute won’t hurt.” Killian whispered the words into her skin, before pressing more kisses behind them.

“You said that ten minutes ago.”

Emma was about to protest some more when the sound of Anton, banging heavily on her front door, stepped in for her. “Mr. Jones. If we don’t leave now, you’re going to miss your flight.”

Killian sighed into Emma’s hair, his demeanour changing almost instantly.

“Hey, it’s not much longer now,” she offered, bringing her hands up to stroke tenderly at his face.

“I _hate_ this,” he admitted. “I’ve never hated this distance between us more than I have these last few weeks, Emma. Isn’t it supposed to get easier?”

“I don’t think it ever will,” she confessed lowly. “I think being away from you is _always_ going to be one of the hardest things I do in my life. But it’s worth it.” Killian looked up at those four small words. “It’s worth it because the time I spend _with_ you, is the best of my life.”

Killian pulled her in close, crushing his lips down on hers with a searing passion. Emma liked to joke that he always knew the right thing to say, but the truth was - she was pretty good with words too.

“Mr. Jones,” Anton called out once more, ruining the moment.

“Just give me a fucking minute,” he yelled back, not even a little sorry that Anton didn’t deserve his harsh tone.

“Go,” Emma whispered. “And then come back to me again soon.”

“I’ll always come back to you, Emma.”

* * *

“So, did Killian apologise for snapping at you?” Emma asked as she climbed into the back of the Range Rover, with Rogan hopping up to curl into her side.

“He did,” Anton chuckled. “He seemed to feel pretty bad about it.”

“I thought he would.” She fished around inside her bag for her tablet, thinking that would be the end of their conversation, but Anton had other plans.

“I’m sorry this is so difficult for you both.”

Emma looked up sharply at the sound of his voice. “It’s okay,” she replied slowly. “It’s not like you’re the one to blame for the distance between us.”

“I know. I just… I’m probably the person best placed to see how much strain this distance is putting on you both, and I wanted you to know that if I could close it, I would.”

Emma leaned forward in her seat to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thanks Ant,” she whispered.

* * *

Killian wasn’t the only one boarding a plane that day.

Emma had made arrangements to fly herself, her mother, and Ruby out to Ireland so that they could do a little shopping for the events ahead, and work out the flower arrangements they wanted for the wedding.

Ruby and Mary were already seated by the time Emma joined the two of them, Rogan bouncing on her heels as he followed her into the plane.

“Emma.” Mary stood to greet her daughter, pulling her in tightly before she released her to Ruby’s waiting arms. “How was your weekend?”

“It was good,” she replied honestly, sliding into an open seat.

“What did you and Killian do for Valentine’s Day?”

Emma cocked a brow in her mother’s direction. “We went to the BAFTAs,” she explained slowly. Her mother should have known that.

“I mean before that,” Mary rushed to clarify. “It was your first Valentine’s Day. Surely you two did something special.”

Ruby snorted into her glass, clearly reading the situation much better than her friend could.

“We’ve been apart and we love each other. Do I really need to spell it out?” At Mary’s blank look, Emma rolled her eyes. “We had sex,” she replied bluntly. “Lots of it. Do you need any more details or can we change the subject?”

“Oh… um…. Yes,” Mary replied awkwardly. “I guess I assumed the two of you would have done something more romantic.”

“We didn’t exactly have the time,” Emma sighed. “By the time Killian’s flight landed, I was already fast asleep. I let him sleep as late as I could Saturday before heading over to the Palace to pick out a menu for the wedding reception. Then, Sunday we spent most of the day getting ready for the BAFTAs. Killian left about ten minutes before I got her.”

Mary shot her daughter a look that Emma couldn’t quite read, but she wasn’t entirely comfortable with. So, she pulled out her phone to focus on something else instead.

“Liam’s going to be waiting at the house for us when we arrive,” she explained, reading the message her almost-brother had sent while she was boarding.

“Oh crap,” Ruby gasped. “I just realised this is the first time I’m gonna be seeing his parents after seeing _him_ naked. What if they hate me?”

“They don’t,” Emma assured her.

“They might,” Ruby countered. “I wasn’t sleeping with their son when they last saw me.”

“I was sleeping with their other son when they first met me and they still love me.” Emma felt a little bad for Ruby. She knew the age gap between Ruby and Liam had worried her a little. But Ruby really had nothing to worry about.

“It’ll be okay,” Mary assured her friend. “Ailene and I have spoken since you started seeing Liam. She’s excited to see you again.”

“You think?” Ruby looked so nervous that Emma almost wanted to hug her again.

“I know so,” Mary stated confidently.

* * *

Killian was still mid-flight by the time the private plane landed in Dublin, but Emma sent him a quick message to let him know she had landed safely anyway. She knew how much he worried about her while they were apart.

Almost as much as she worried about him.

Ruby and Mary had never seen the house Emma now shared with Killian, in his home town, and both were slightly shocked as Anton pulled the car up the driveway for them.

“Wow, this is an incredible place,” Mary praised.

It wasn’t big, by any stretch of the imagination. But Emma always felt like the house screamed _home_ whenever she came to stay.

“It really is. I love it here.”

“Are you sure it will be okay to stay here? Killian won’t mind?” Ruby asked, as Anton helped her down from the back of the Range Rover.

“Not at all,” Emma assured her. “There’s plenty of space here.”

Before Emma could get fully out of the car, Liam had the front door open and was making his way over to help Anton with their bags. He paused to make a fuss on Rogan, before dropping a quick kiss to Ruby’s lips and bowing to Mary.

“Good to see you again, Sis,” he greeted, pulling Emma in for a hug.

“I feel like sometimes I see more of you than I do of your brother,” Emma teased, pulling away to lead them into the house she now thought of as her home.

“Well, I did always say you picked the wrong brother,” he bantered back. “It’s too late now, though. I’ve moved on.” He sighed dramatically for comic effect before throwing a cheeky wink in Ruby’s direction. Emma giggled as she watched the older woman’s face flame bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

While Anton and Liam took the bag up to their rooms, Emma settled Rogan in and then gave her mother and Ruby a quick tour of the house, pausing to show them the new additions that had been added to merge her own tastes with Killian’s.

When they were finished, Ruby snuck off for a moment, giving Emma some time to talk with her mother.

“So, how’s the wedding dress coming along?” Mary asked excitedly. It wasn’t the first time she’d asked, but Emma had always remained pretty vague.

“Good. My designer has already started work on my second gown, and she added the underskirt to the dress I picked, to give it some shape. I have another fitting with her when we fly back to make sure it all looks okay, before we add the next layers to it.”

“Can I join you for that fitting?” Mary asked eagerly.

Emma smiled softly at her mother, but shook her head firmly. “Nope. You know the deal. Nobody else is seeing this until the day. That way, I can guarantee it stays a secret. Sorry Mum.”

Mary wanted to protest that she could keep her daughter’s wedding gown a secret, but was interrupted by Liam and Ruby’s flushed faces making their way back into the lounge.

“So, what are the grand plans for this week?” Liam asked, dropping down easily onto the sofa.

“Shopping,” Emma answered quickly. “I believe we are on the hunt for something for your mother to wear to the wedding, and we also need to pick out some floral arrangements too, as your brother can’t tell the difference between an orchid and a lilly.”

“That sounds… so boring,” he admitted, as Emma curled herself into the sofa beside him.

“You mean you’re not coming to carry all our bags?”

“I thought that was Anton’s job?” he laughed.

“You could always keep him company.”

* * *

Emma drove her mother, Ruby, and Liam over to Ailene and Brennan’s house that evening. It was her first time navigating the Irish roads but she’d seen the men in her life do it enough to know where she was headed.

The Jones family were just as welcoming as they had always been, as they ushered their guests inside. Emma watched as Ruby visibly relaxed when she realised that Liam’s parents weren’t treating her any differently now that she was dating their son.

Ailene had prepared a meal for the evening, and Brennan kept the wine flowing as they spoke about everything from work; the public engagements that Emma and Mary still had left; and of course, the wedding preparations.

“She won’t let me see her wedding dress,” Mary moaned as Emma and Ruby worked to clear the plates from dinner.

“Why not?” Ailene asked, turning her attention to Emma.

“Because the fewer people who see it, the less chance we have of the design leaking,” Emma explained, for what felt like the millionth time. “I promise, you can _all_ see it the morning of.”

“Sounds fair to me,” Liam agreed. “If I were Killian, I’d want to be the first person to see it. But given that it’s impossible for that to happen, at least waiting so everyone sees it on the same day seems fairer to him.”

Emma hadn’t thought of it that way. She knew Killian was excited to see the gown. He’d often remarked that she looked her best dressed in white, and peeling her out of her wedding gown was becoming one of his favourite fantasies to tease her with, during late-night Skype calls. But she hadn’t imagined that he’d want to be the first to see the dress.

Apparently, Liam’s remarks also made sense to Mary and Ailene, as they quickly dropped the subject.

When Emma’s phone began to ring in her pocket, she knew who it would be before she’d even finished pulling it out, so she didn’t hesitate to excuse herself before answering with a sly, “Hey Baby, whatcha wearing?”

Liam’s teasing call of, “Eww…. Gross,” followed her down the hall.

* * *

When Killian’s flight landed in Vancouver, the first thing he did was switch on his phone. There were a number of alerts that lit up the screen, as he made his way out of the airport and to the car that was waiting for him.

Since the incident, on the day of the anniversary of Emma’s father’s death, he’d asked Will to help him set up alerts on his phone that would notify him about any news stories published about either himself, or Emma. The majority of the alerts that he got that evening were from news outlets, reporting that their Royal Highnesses, The Duchess and Princess of Cambridge had landed in Dublin.

Killian smiled to himself as he closed out of those and loaded the messages from Emma and his brother. He knew that his mother was very much looking forward to spending time with Mary once more, and Liam and Emma were fast becoming the best of friends.

However, there was one more message on his phone that he couldn’t ignore.

A quick glance at the time showed that he would be pushing it to make it there before closing, but he fired back a reply and then asked his driver to make a detour, before they headed home. While he was waiting, he pulled up Emma’s number and hit send to connect the call.

 

“What do you think?” she asked, handing over the piece for Killian to inspect.

While he hadn’t played a massive role so far in the plans for his own wedding, due to being on the other side of the world, Killian had taken his own responsibilities seriously. Which was why he found himself severely jetlagged, stood in the middle of the jewellery store he’d purchased Emma’s engagement ring from, examining another ring.

“It’s beautiful,” he admitted, turning the band to catch the light. “But now I’m worried it’s not regal enough. Should I have gone for something plain?”

The owner of the store, Maria he’d learned, shrugged her shoulders. “No offence, Sir, but I’ve never made a wedding ring for a future queen before.”

“Shit.”

He stood for a moment longer before pulling out his phone to take a few pictures of the ring.

When he’d first taken the gold Ruth had sent him to Maria, she’d refused to make the wedding ring for him. She didn’t want to mess anything up, given who the recipient would be. However, Killian had been incredibly insistent, and in the end, she’d caved under his puppy-dog eyes.

Killian had first suggested a ruby set band for Emma’s ring, but Maria had talked him out of that, stating that it would be too much next to the engagement ring he’d chosen for his bride. After countless phone calls, and pencil sketches, they’d finally settled on the delicate band that now rested between his index finger and thumb.

But now, he was starting to doubt himself.

He’d wanted something unique for Emma’s design, knowing that she loved to bend tradition and that she deserved something that really was one-of-a-kind, like she was. But as he twisted the piece of metal between his fingers, watching the way the diamonds set into the twisted band caught the light, doubts began to claw at his gut.

The phone in his hand buzzed to signal an incoming message and he glanced down at the screen.

Anton was a man of few words, even when he was texting.

_It’s beautiful_

Killian sighed as he tapped out a reply, a little harder than he’d intended.

**Yes, it is.**   
**But that wasn’t the question.**   
**Is it suitable for a wedding band?**   
**For a Princess?**

He was starting to wish he’d messaged his brother instead, as he waited for Anton’s reply to come in.

_Why wouldn’t it be?_

Killian groaned at the simple response, until his phone vibrated again.

_The way I see it – you and Emma are making your own traditions._   
_Emma is not her grandmother._   
_You were not brought up in that generation._   
_What she deems perfect is NOT what Emma would deem perfect._   
_The wedding band YOU design for Emma should be something you think SHE will love._   
_Not what Ruth will love._   
_And who cares if nobody else agrees with you?_   
_Emma’s the one who will be wearing it._

“Damn, he really is on fire this week,” Killian muttered to himself. “It’s perfect,” he told Maria, lifting his head to look at her. “Thank you.”

 

                                                                                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's wedding band is a 18K white gold twisted band, set with a row of 15 Brilliant Cut Diamonds. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some more wedding plans? 
> 
> Just as a quick note for this chapter, because some of my non-UK friends struggled a little with the correct pronunciation, Niamh is pronounced as Neve. The former is just the traditional Irish way of spelling it.

The next morning, the women of the Cambridge-Jones family headed down to Dublin, to visit what was rumored to be the best florist in Europe. Ailene had mentioned the small shop to Emma during the wedding plans and after a little research, she had been more than happy to agree to visit the store.

Knowing how people often reacted around Emma, Ailene had called ahead to book them a private visit to the shop. Much like Killian’s plans for a date all those months ago, she’d also had to send some images of herself, with the princess, to convince the owner that she was not pulling some kind of elaborate prank.

Emma had done some more research of her own before the visit too. She knew a little about flowers and shrubbery, given that they featured heavily in all of the royal residences she’d visited, but she didn’t know much. So, she’d carried out some Google research in the hopes that she wouldn’t look too stupid during their meeting that morning.

“Your Highness, such a pleasure to meet you,” the owner of the store greeted, extending a hand for Emma to shake. “I’m Niamh and I own this store.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Niamh,” Emma returned. “Thank you so much for agreeing to see us.”

“Of course.” The older woman gestured through to the back of her store. “Follow me, I have a small workspace set up for us to go over some ideas for you.”

The women made their way back to a table that had been set up with some paper; pencils; and a laptop, in the middle of what appeared to be some kind of workshop. There were flowers in vases all around the room, in different colours, shapes and sizes.

The place smelled incredible.

Emma took a seat in the middle of the table, her mother and Ruby to one side and Ailene on the other.

“Can I get you ladies anything to eat or drink?” Niamh asked, hovering in front of her own seat opposite them.

“We’re all good, thanks,” Emma confirmed smiling up at her.

Niamh took her own seat, before pulling some paper towards her and setting her laptop up to one side. “So, do you have a colour scheme or any idea of anything you’d like to work into the arrangements?” Niamh began.

“Yes, actually,” Emma replied, shocking her mother - if the look on Mary’s face was anything to judge by.

“That’s good,” Niamh encouraged, picking up a pencil to begin making notes.

“I want to involve my favourite colour in some way, so each arrangement would have to be predominantly red and white.” Niamh nodded her head as her pencil flew across the page. “I also quite like the idea of working in the national flowers for our countries of birth,” Emma continued. “So, roses for England, and can you make shamrocks work in there for Ireland too?”

Niamh’s head shot up at that request, but Ailene was the one to put a voice to what everyone else seemed to be thinking.

“You don’t need to do that,” she assured Emma. Shamrocks were not a traditional inclusion in bridal bouquets, even in Ireland.

“I want to. Killian’s nationality is a huge part of the person he is. I know that he’s sacrificing a lot to be with me. But I don’t want anyone to forget who he is or where he’s come from.”

Ailene reached over to take Emma’s hand into her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She really had won the daughter-in-law lottery.

“Okay, anything else?” Niamh asked, breaking the silence that had settled in the room.

“One more thing,” Emma added. “I’ll need to include a sprig of myrtle from Queen Victoria’s garden. It’s royal tradition.”

Niamh made another quick note of that request before she pulled her laptop in closer and began tapping away. The women gave her a moment to work before Niamh spoke.

“Okay, so obviously, red and white roses seem like a no-brainer. The red roses have your classic meaning of love and romance, while your white roses are for marriage and new beginnings. Then I would recommend orchids. The red represents passion and desire, but also strength and courage. Something you, and your husband-to-be, seem to have a lot of. While the white represents elegance and beauty. May I also recommend ivy? It is often symbolic for marriage, friendship, fidelity and affection?”

Emma nodded her head as she watched Niamh stand and begin to gather some supplies. “Do you know what kind of shapes you’d like?” she asked, as she worked.

“No. I’m gonna leave that one to the expert,” Emma chuckled.

Niamh vanished for a few moments and returned with flowers draped across her arms. Emma vaguely recognised the different blooms she’d recommended for the arrangements.

“These are all I have at the moment,” she explained, gently sitting them down before the bride-to-be. “I don’t have shamrocks, ivy or myrtle here, but it’s not going to be difficult to get hold of any for you. Just take a good look at each bloom and let me know if you’re happy with them. Then we can start work on shaping and groupings.”

* * *

The women spent a total of three hours in the small shop that morning, looking at different suggestions for shaping and arrangements and debating which would look most elegant for what they had deemed the wedding of the century. By the time they left the store, Ruby’s nose was tingling from all of the pollen and Emma had, with the help of Killian and a few instant messages, chosen the arrangements for the Abbey and the reception.

She hadn’t yet made a choice for her bouquet, much to the disappointment of her mother and Ailene, but she had promised to message Niamh when she came to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The national flowers of England and Ireland are indeed roses and shamrocks, respectively. I left out the ones for Scotland (thistle) and Wales (daffodil) here because of the meaning behind Emma's wishes, but she will make sure the other 2 home nations are not forgotten on her day. 
> 
> It is indeed royal tradition for a bride to carry a sprig of myrtle from Queen Victoria's own garden in her bouquet. Every royal bride since Queen Victoria has stuck with this tradition no matter what the design of their own bouquet has been. 
> 
> For comparison, Catherine Middleton's bridal bouquet was made up of lily of the valley, sweet William, hyacinth, myrtle and ivy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	30. Chapter 30

“Is that _really_ what you’re planning to wear tonight?” Mary scoffed, as Emma entered the lounge.

They’d made plans to meet with the Jones family at the best restaurant in town that evening. While Mary and Ruby had left quickly to get showered and dressed for the night, Emma had called Killian to let him know that they’d picked and paid for the floral arrangements for the wedding. He was thrilled to know that their to-do list was slowly nearing completion, and assured Emma that his own items were being taken care of, before being rushed back to set to continue filming.

As Killian neared the final few weeks of shooting for season five, his free time was being cut drastically, and Emma hated that it often meant the two of them got little-to-no time to talk to each other, as a result of it. Logically, she knew that this was a good thing, as Killian needed to finish on time to make sure he would be in LA to begin shooting for his movie.

But her heart still ached every hour they went without speaking to each other.

After ending her call with him, Emma had rushed upstairs to prepare for the night ahead herself. “What’s wrong with this?” she asked, looking down at the dress she’d chosen. She’d picked a navy blue one for the evening, that fell to just below her knees. The neckline of the top was embellished with crystals and beads, which matched the patterns and dots of beading on the skirt of the dress. The top itself was made from soft layers of chiffon, which left her shoulders bare, but gathered just above her elbows to form a kind of sleeve. Emma had added her favourite pair of nude pumps before deciding to leave her hair down, and naturally wavy.

“It’s ugly, Emma,” Mary scoffed. “Surely you have something better in your wardrobe.”

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother’s words. Every so often, she’d pick an outfit for an event that Mary hated. But for some reason, it only made Emma more determined to wear it.

“I like it,” she replied, a little overly-defensive. “I don’t moan about what you wear, so I’d appreciate the same curtsey.”

“We’re going for dinner with your future in-laws,” Mary explained. “You could have made more of an effort.”

“ _I made an effort_. I’m showered and dressed, when I’d rather be curled up in bed, drinking wine and eating chocolate as I lament over the fact that the man I love could barely spare thirty minutes to talk to me tonight due to work. So… stop bitching at me.”

Emma turned quickly away from her mother when she realised that she’d revealed more than she’d planned to, and instead made a huge fuss out of gathering her bag and jacket.

“I’m sorry, Emma.” Mary made her way over to her daughter, wrapping her arms around Emma’s slightly taller form and resting her cheek against her daughter’s back in an attempt at a hug. “I’m sure Killian wishes he could have spent longer talking with you.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Emma replied quietly.

She truly didn’t.

She could hear the frustration and pain laced through Killian’s voice as he’d been called away. “Doesn’t make it any easier though.”

Emma was spared any more awkwardness at Anton’s firm knock on the front door.

* * *

“Looking beautiful again, Little Sister.” Liam winked for effect as he helped Emma slide her jacket off and hand it over to their host that evening, before moving on to help Ruby and Mary with theirs too.

“Thank you, Liam. At least _someone_ likes my dress.”

“Who doesn’t like your dress?” he asked, looking genuinely confused.

“My mother,” Emma replied, just as Mary answered with, “It’s frumpy.”

“Yeah… I’m not getting involved in this one.” He backed away slightly, raising his arms in surrender, as Ruby sent him a supportive nod.

Ailene and Brennan were already seated, and rose when the rest of their guests made their way through the restaurant to join them. Emma had told them to go ahead of their own party, knowing that the press had already cottoned on to both herself, and her mother, being in the country. She’d been expecting the photographers camped outside of the building, but thankfully, the Irish press were so far behaving more respectfully than the British press had been in the past.

“Ladies,” Ailene greeted. “You all look so beautiful.”

Emma threw a cheeky look at her mother but let the subject drop as she allowed Brennan to pull her into his arms for a small hug.

Ailene waited for the entire party to be seated, and a few bottles of wine opened for them, before she brought up the subject that had been most on her mind for the past few days.

“Emma, I had something I wanted to ask you,” she began carefully.

Emma took a sip from her own glass before she told Ailene to, “Go ahead.”

“I was on the Google the other day…”

“It’s just _Google_ , Ma,” Liam interrupted with an eye roll, as Emma snorted into her hand. “No ‘the.’”

“As I was saying,” Ailene continued, throwing a death-glare at her son for embarrassing her, “Google says your birthday is just before the wedding. Is that true?”

Emma blushed a little, bringing her hand up to scratch behind her right ear. (Damn Killian and his contagious coping mechanisms).

“It is, yeah,” she replied softly. “But it’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Ailene scoffed. “You’re turning thirty. I’d say that’s a big deal. We should celebrate it.”

“We have the wedding a few days after. That’s all the celebration I need,” Emma assured her future mother-in-law.

“Nonsense. Everyone will be in the UK anyway for the wedding. I don’t see why we can’t celebrate it the way _you_ deserve to be celebrated.”

Emma tried her hardest to put up a fight that evening.

She knew that their schedule, when Killian returned home, would be tight, making sure she fulfilled her royal obligations for the Easter holidays along with last minute wedding preparations. She didn’t want to add to everyone’s burden in that small time frame.

Unfortunately, her family would hear none of it.

After a small exchange around the table, and a few text messages from Liam to his brother, it had been decided that two days before her wedding, there would be a party at St. James’ Palace to celebrate Emma’s thirtieth birthday.

And at eleven-fifty-nine that same evening, Killian would be whisked away to his hotel, to make sure he did not see his bride the day before they wed.

 

                                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for Jenny Packham's HYFW 2016 show. (Incidentally, Jenny is one of HRH, The Duchess of Cambridge's favourite designers). 
> 
> I've given Emma Jen's birthday here because I like the idea of them being able to celebrate her birthday and dragging Killian away from her to keep with tradition that night! Plus - April babies rule :-P 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one from me this week, so I can focus on Fairytales and hopefully get that updated on Sunday.

It was late by the time Emma, her mother and Ruby returned to the house that evening, and all she really wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep.

However, Emma had an important Skype call scheduled for that evening, that she just couldn’t put off.

What she hadn’t told anyone was that she’d paid to fly Victoria back out to Vancouver, to fit the dress that had been designed for Belle and Regina. Emma had wanted to join the girls for the occasion, but she knew that if she were in Canada, she wouldn’t have been able to stay away from Killian. And they both had far too much to do before the wedding for her to allow any kind of distractions. While Belle and Regina couldn’t leave Vancouver, the women had finally settled on a Skype call to collaborate with each other.

So, after saying goodnight to her mother and Ruby, and changing into something more comfortable, Emma settled herself on the sofa with a mug of hot chocolate and her laptop to await the call.

What she wasn’t expecting was to hear the sounds of a key turning in the lock on the front door.

She grabbed for something heavy, picking up one of the glass ornaments on the mantelpiece, before making her way over to the lounge doorway to see what was going on.

“Liam?” she gasped, dropping the hand holding the ornament.

“Emma? What are you doing up?” He looked incredibly guilty, and Emma was a little worried about why.

“Waiting for an important call. Why are you sneaking around the house at three _am_?”

“Honestly?” he asked. At Emma’s encouraging nod he carried on, “I wanted to spend the night with Ruby.”

“Why didn’t you just come back with us?”

“Ruby didn’t want your mother to feel like a third-wheel while I was here. We thought that it might be easier to just wait until she fell asleep, let myself in, and then let myself out before she woke up again.”

Emma deflated completely as she took in the hidden meaning behind Liam’s words.

Ruby had been worried about flaunting her new love in front of her best friend’s face.

Mary had been pretty much alone since David’s death. Emma wasn’t stupid - She imagined that her mother had enjoyed the company of other men on occasion. But there had never been anyone Mary had deemed good enough to fill David’s place in her life. Instead, she had spent a lot more time with her cousin, and the two women’s friendship had grown to what it was today.

While Emma knew very little about Ruby’s own dating history, she knew that Ruby had never found anyone that she had felt like settling down with.

But that all seemed to be changing with Liam now in her life.

And Ruby was worried that Mary would feel left out as the only woman in their group without a man of her own.

“You don’t need to sneak into the house,” Emma assured him. “Get Ruby to talk to Mum. I know it’s an awkward conversation, but there is no way _on earth_ that my mother would ever want you two to hide your relationship just to make _her_ feel better. She’s a romantic. She’s just happy that you’ve made her friend happy.”

“Thanks, Em.” Liam pulled her in for another hug, before Emma caught the familiar sounds of an incoming call on her laptop.

“Go get your girl,” she told him, pulling away to head back to the lounge. “Just… do it quietly.”

Liam chuckled softly before heading up the stairs for Ruby’s waiting arms.

Emma settled herself back down comfortably before hitting accept on the call.

“Hey Emma,” Belle greeted, smiling warmly at her friend. “We’re just waiting on Regina. She and Robin are filming and it ran a little late.”

“Oh no. I hope this schedule isn’t too tough on you all.” Emma hated that her wedding was having such a huge effect on so many people. She was suddenly very glad that Killian had wanted to pack his half of the pews of Westminster Abbey with the cast and crew he now deemed family.

“It’s all good,” Belle assured her. “We’re very motivated to finish on time for a number of reasons.” Emma chuckled a little as she watched Belle adjust the screen. In the background she could spot Victoria’s familiar garment bags, and the woman herself.

She didn’t have long to wait for Regina to join them. The woman in question came bustling into the room, already shedding her clothing as she made her way across the suite.

“Sorry I’m late,” she called out. “Now, let’s get started.”

Belle looked the most excited of the two of them as she too began stripping down to her underwear, before sliding on the ivory satin shoes Victoria handed to her.

“You know, if someone hijacked this call they’d get one hell of a show,” Emma teased, as she watched Victoria bring round a gown for each of the women.

“It would be worth _millions_ ,” Regina called back, before her eyes widened a little at the sight of what had been made for her. “Holy shit, this is beautiful.” She ran her fingers gently over the satin of the fabric before turning her full attention to Emma. “This is fucking gorgeous, Emma. Are you sure this isn’t _your_ wedding gown?”

“Not enough fabric to be mine,” Emma laughed, and Victoria chuckled along with her.

“You should see it now I’ve added the underskirt,” she called out. “It’s really enhanced the shape and made the train stand out a little more.”

Emma couldn’t wait to see the progress Victoria had made on her own gown. But, as she watched Regina and Belle slip into their own dresses, with help from Victoria, her full attention was suddenly on her bridesmaids.

“Wow,” she sighed, watching as the fabric dropped down over their frames elegantly, before the women approached the camera, to give Emma a better look at each gown.

“What do you think?” Victoria asked.

Emma wasn’t sure if she was talking to herself, or to Regina and Belle, so she allowed the girls to answer first.

“I love it,” Belle gushed. “I’ve never felt so elegant before.”

She turned slowly to give Emma a good look at the entire dress.

Victoria had initially shown the girls a number of different designs she thought would work with Emma’s own gown. In the end, they had all agreed upon a 1930 inspired design. The dress was made of the same ivory satin as the base of Emma’s had been. Only this time, instead of an A-line gown with a sweetheart neckline, they’d opted for a cowl neck, trumpet style dress, with a draped cowl back and pleated skirt.

On Regina and Belle, it looked equal parts sophisticated and glamorous.

“I feel like I should be getting married in this,” Regina joked, turning to get a good look at herself from each angle. “It’s perfect.”

Victoria made her way over to Belle first, to check the fit of the dress. “Okay, I’m gonna take it in a little here,” she tugged slightly on the spare fabric at Belle’s sides, before beginning to pin it in place. Emma could already see how the slight alteration would enhance Belle’s figure. “Then, I’m going to add some crystal embellishments around here,” Victoria ran a finger around Belle’s waist, “here,” another around her neckline with a quick tap to each shoulder, “and here,” she added, pointing to a spot on Belle’s left hip. “That way, we add a little more wow factor to the look.”

She placed her hands gently onto Belle’s hips to turn her round, before giving the back of the gown a once-over. “We’re going to add some more crystal embellishments here,” she pointed out, lifting the draped fabric to run a gentle finger around the hemline of the scoop at the back, “and then some button detailing here, just to finish it off.” Victoria ran another soft finger down the center of Belle’s back, finishing just over the swell of her bottom.

Emma nodded to show that she’d understood what was being said. The gown was already so beautiful, she couldn’t imagine how Victoria could possibly improve upon it.

Victoria then moved over to Regina and began pinning her own gown in all the right places to help enhance her figure. She also pinned the hemline a little higher, to make sure the dress fell to the correct length, now that Regina was wearing the shoes she’d be wearing for the big day.

When she’d finished, she stood back to observe her own handiwork.

“What do you think?” she asked.

Emma took a moment to take in everything about the look before her.

“I think I have no idea how I’m ever going to repay you for this,” she sighed. Seeing the vision they’d had for the gowns in person was completely different to seeing the sketches they’d made, in the very same hotel suite, all those weeks ago. Even if she was only seeing them through a laptop screen.

“Just keep buying my clothes,” Victoria chuckled. “They sell _really_ well after you’ve worn them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll show you the images I have for Belle and Regina's gowns when we get a little closer to the wedding. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great weekend.


	32. Chapter 32

“So we have nothing concrete at all?” Emma asked, not lifting her eyes from Rogan’s slightly larger frame, as he trotted along beside her. The little puppy was growing fast.

While Mary and Ruby had left the house early that morning, to meet Ailene for breakfast, Emma had excused herself to hammer out some more wedding plans. She’d promised to join the women that afternoon for lunch and some shopping.

In truth, she’d wanted a little lazy time to herself, after the late night she’d had. So, she’d slept some more, before showering and dressing to head out with Rogan. Killian had definitely been right when he’d suggested a dog would love walking the old paths he’d taken as a child. Rogan always seemed to be at his happiest exploring the new territory around his second home.

As ever, Anton had taken to the paths with her, and Emma had used the time to grill him for information on who had posted the images of her online, on the anniversary of her father’s death.

“Nothing _yet_ ,” he stressed. “But there’s still time. And I have people I can apply some pressure to for more information. At the moment, we just need to sit tight.”

“Easier said than done,” she huffed. “I should just tell my grandmother and get this all over with.”

Both she and Anton had their hunches over who was responsible for the images, but they’d not yet been able to find any concrete proof to back them up.

“Ruth will need some kind of evidence, Emma. She won’t act on our hunches. That’s _not_ how a good leader operates and _you_ know that.” Anton reached out a gentle hand to touch the arm closest to him, and Emma stopped, turning to face him. “I know this is personal for you. I understand that. But Emma… a lot of people can, and _will_ , make personal attacks against you during your lifetime. You cannot lose your head over this. Maybe…” he hesitated for a moment, knowing Emma wouldn’t like what was coming next, before he finally continued. “Maybe it’s best to just let this go.”

“Someone took pictures of _me_ inside private grounds. That’s a security breach, Ant. How can you suggest I let this go?”

“It is. And the breach will be dealt with, in the same way _all_ security breaches are dealt with. But you’ve never been as invested in those as you are in this.” He paused again to think over his words, and how best to voice them. “Maybe you should let this drop and let _me_ deal with it, as your Chief of Security? Don’t turn this into a personal vendetta. You’re better than that.”

“I’ll think about it.” It was the best Emma could promise in that moment.

“That’s all I ask.”

* * *

“I _really_ hope you’re not expecting to relax at all over the Easter break,” Emma sighed, as she finished applying her eyeliner. She’d had a few minutes to spare before Anton would arrive to take her to lunch, so she’d called Killian before he left for work.

“With your Easter duties, the engagement party, rehearsals, and the wedding? I was expecting it to be one of the busiest periods of the year,” he chuckled. “Let me guess, our parents are together and making _even_ more plans for that time?”

“Yeah. Your mother’s only just realised my birthday is two days before the wedding, so she thinks we should have a party for that. I’ve been trying to work out our schedules today, and it doesn’t look promising for alone time.”

“We can’t combine your birthday party with _any_ of the other parties we’re having that week?” he asked, a little disappointed at the lack of free time he’d get to spend with Emma, without them needing to be somewhere.

“Of course not,” she scoffed. “That would be improper.” Emma rolled her eyes as she finished applying the last of her makeup.

“Well, I am _always_ happy to celebrate you, My Love, so I can’t say this one is causing me too much worry.” Killian stifled a yawn and Emma’s heart ached for him. She knew he’d been pushing himself hard these last few weeks, and she wished that she could at least give him some time to relax while he was supposed to be taking a break.

“How’s the visit going?” he asked after a moment, hoping to distract her. He knew Emma well enough to know that his yawn would only make her feel more guilty about how tired he currently was. “I know Liam was worried that Ruby was worrying too much over it.”

“Yeah, Ruby was a little concerned your parents would hate her, now that they know she’s seen their son naked. But it’s all been fine. Your mum and dad haven’t treated her any differently, so she’s relaxed and enjoying her time here now. Besides your brother sneaking into our house, in the early hours of the morning, nothing’s really changed.”

Killian chuckled over his end of the line. He could certainly imagine Liam trying to sneak in and out of buildings. He’d once been caught by a police officer, trying to climb back into his bedroom window after a night out clubbing. Their father had offered to wait up for him, to let him back in, when Liam had forgotten to take his house keys. But, when he was over two hours late getting back, Brennan had given up, locked the door, and gone to bed. The officer that had caught Liam trying to sneak back in, through his bedroom window, had rang the doorbell, waking everyone up, to confirm that Liam _actually_ lived at the address and wasn’t trying to bullshit his way out of being caught trying to break in.

That particular stunt had led to him being stripped of his house keys and a nine _pm_ curfew for well over a month.

“Yeah, Ma and Pa are pretty cool with that stuff. I think they’re just happy their sons are _finally_ settling down at a ripe old age of mid-to late thirties.”

“Is that you admitting to being an old man?” Emma teased.

“Pfts. You’re only as old as you feel, Love.” She could practically hear his salacious wink over the other end of the line. “And I do spend _a lot_ of my time feeling you up…”

Emma dissolved into a flood of giggles on her own end. “You know you’re just getting cheesier _with_ the old age, right?”

“You love me for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> As a note - my father may, or may not, have been caught doing the same thing Liam did as a teenager...


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's not the only one who needs fittings for her big day...

While Emma was meeting with her mother; Ruby; and Ailene for lunch, Killian had a meeting of his own to squeeze in before work.

“So how does that feel?” Sarah asked, brushing her hands over his shoulders and down his sides, to remove any wrinkles.

“I’m not sure,” Killian answered honestly, turning slightly in the mirror. “What do you think?”

“Well, I’m not one to toot my own horn, but it fits perfectly,” she chuckled, as she moved to stand in front of him. “However, what I’m asking is, do you feel comfortable in it?”

When Emma had first mentioned that a morning suit would be required ceremony attire for her non-military fiancé, Killian had run straight to Google to see what the hell one of those was. Thankfully, not long after their engagement was announced, Sarah Burton had been in touch to offer her services for Killian and his groomsmen. So, while Emma had been meeting in secret, with a designer she refused to name, over her wedding gown, Killian had been meeting with the creative director for Alexander McQueen, to design his own suit for the ceremony.

After quite a lot of input from the professional, they had eventually settled on a black morning coat, grey hickory striped trousers, an ivory white turndown collar shirt, and a grey waistcoat. It was a combination that Sarah had deemed the traditional morning dress. Killian had adamantly refused the top hat that was supposed to go with the suit, and Sarah hadn’t put up much of a fuss, stating that even she felt it was a rather old tradition.

“I do,” he answered after a moment, watching as the tails of the coat swished around his knees as he turned. “If we’d made this in leather it would almost be like a day on set.”

“I’m not sure you’d get away with that, for your wedding,” she chuckled. “Now, are you sure about the red? It’s not exactly traditional,” she asked, holding up the tie she’d designed in a ruby red colour, at his instance.

“Definitely,” Killian replied. “It’s Emma’s favourite colour. I don’t care if it’s traditional or not. She’ll love it.”

“Okay then.” Sarah stepped forward and lifted the collar on his shirt to begin fixing his tie. “Pay attention to this,” she warned, and Killian’s eyes shot up to watch the way she worked, in the mirror opposite them.

“We’re definitely gonna need your help with this,” he chuckled, trying to follow the movement but giving up fairly quickly. When she was finished, Sarah tucked the satin of the fabric into Killian’s waist coat, before buttoning his jacket and tucking a matching pocket square into his breast pocket.

“There we are.” She stepped back, to give him a full view of the mirror. “You’re definitely happy?”

Killian took a moment longer than he normally would looking himself up and down. His wedding day was going to be the biggest day of his entire life. He wanted to make every moment of it perfect, not just for himself, but for Emma and their family too.

“I am,” he stated confidently.

“Excellent news. Now that we have _you_ all sorted I just need to take some measurements from your best-man and grooms men, and then we can get the rest finished.”

“Um, Sarah,” Killian began a little awkwardly, fiddling with his tie. He hated to ask her for more than she was already gifting to them, but he also didn’t want to leave anyone out. “Do you think you could also make my father’s suit for the day? I can pay for it all. I’d just really like for him to be included.”

“Of course,” she assured him. “I’m more than happy to do so.”

* * *

Trying to schedule a fitting with Sarah for Robin and Will, who were currently unable to leave Vancouver, and Liam and Brennan, who were back in Ireland, was easier said than done.

The days that Robin and Will had enough free time in order to attend one, his father and Liam were busy. And on the days that they were free, the filming schedule often ran for over ten hours.

Regina was the one to suggest a solution when she joined her friends for lunch that afternoon, where Brennan and Liam were arguing with Killian over the phone, as they ate.

“Why don’t you have your designer work with your family in Ireland and Skype you in on the call?” she asked nonchalantly, before turning her full attention back to her sandwich.

“Huh?” Killian lifted his head from the notes he’d been scribbling all over the back of his script. He could already feel a headache forming.

“Skype,” she repeated. “It’s what we did when Belle and I had our fittings yesterday.”

“You had your fittings yesterday?”

Regina groaned a little, picking up on the fact that Killian seemed far more interested in _that_ than he did her proposed solution.

“Yes. Emma’s busy. She can’t get here. We can’t get to her. It seemed like the most logical solution. And _no_ , I won’t tell you what they look like or who her designer is.”

Killian grumbled a little more before turning his attention back to his phone. “You think that could work, Liam?”

“Sure. Dad and I can work out some free time between us and you can send whoever it is our way.”

“Sarah,” Killian confirmed. “Sarah Burton.”

Regina choked, on the sip she’d just taken from her diet Cola, at the name, but none of the guys around the table seemed to understand why.

“Seriously?” she huffed. “None of you know who Sarah Burton is?” At their blank looks she rolled her eyes. “Sarah Burton is the creative director of Alexander McQueen. One of the biggest fashion brands in the world.”

“Never heard of her,” Will teased, throwing a cheeky wink in Robin’s direction as Regina’s arm reached out to land a good-natured slap to his torso.

“How are we even friends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes on this one. The traditional dress code for a royal wedding is uniform, morning coat or lounge suit. Tuxedos are not considered appropriate as they were traditionally designed as evening wear. Therefore, it is not acceptable to wear one for a formal occasion before 6pm. Most of Emma's family will be from a military background (take a good look at the current royal family to see why), and therefore, they will be in their ceremonial uniforms. Those who are from a non-military background will be required to wear either morning dress or lounge suits for the occasion - although morning dress is preferred. 
> 
> Morning dress traditionally consists of a cutaway tailcoat (the morning coat) which would be made from herringbone wool and is either black or Oxford charcoal grey. The coat has one single button and a peaked lapel. The trousers are normally hickory striped (grey trousers with black stripes), but checked trousers in the same colours are also acceptable. They should not have a turned up hem (cuffs) and should contain either one or two pleats. Braces (Suspenders) should be worn to prevent the waistband of the trousers from showing below the waistcoat. Belts should never be worn with a morning coat. The waistcoat (vest) is traditionally a grey or pale yellow colour, although other pastel colours are acceptable. It should be either single or double-breasted, with lapels. (It is traditional to wear a black waist coat for funerals). The shirt should either be in white, or a pastel shade, with a turndown collar. The shirt should have long sleeves, with double cuffs that are fixed in place by a set of cufflinks and shirt studs. Different types of ties are acceptable for a morning coat, including ascot cravats, but the most traditional is the 4-in-Hand tie. Traditionally, only grey or black ties were acceptable, but this has now changed to include most pastel shades of colour. 
> 
> It is important to note that members of the British Royal Family are never seen wearing waistcoats and ties that match each other. 
> 
> I should also add that for examples of how to correctly wear morning dress, you should look to the images of their Royal Highnesses, The Princes Charles, Harry and William, for the marriage of The Prince of Wales to Camilla Parker Bowles, as many of the guests who attended the wedding of Prince William to Catherine Middleton got this wrong. 
> 
> A lounge suit is essentially just a suit, and is acceptable if you cannot meet the first two requirements for the dress code. 
> 
> Did I bore you all silly with that? 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one here from me, this week. But hopefully there will be a Patience update over the weekend.

“How did it go today?” Killian asked, watching as Emma bent over the tub to begin running herself a bath.

_God he missed that arse._

“Ugh. Probably best not to ask,” she sighed.

“Wow. That well?”

“Lunch was great. Good food, better conversation. But shopping with three women, _at least_ a decade older than me was not easy.” Emma turned back around once she had lit a few candles and checked on the water slowly filling the bathtub, before she picked up her laptop, to move back to the comfort of their bedroom. “Mum and Ailene couldn’t find anything they liked. When they did finally settle on something they deemed passable, it was _hideous_. Like ruffles and orange hideous. There was absolutely no way either of them were wearing orange ruffles to our wedding. And Ruby was no help.”

Killian chuckled as he watched her slide back into frame. “Yeah, that’s why we men tend to stay home when women suggest shopping trips.”

“Of course, nobody will listen to me. All I get is, ‘you have the figure for that, Sweetheart. I don’t.’ I kinda wanted to strangle them all, after three hours.”

“Damn! So, you didn’t settle on anything at all?” Killian knew that Emma would be leaving Ireland the next evening, ready to fly onto France for some engagement she had been booked for. And his mother had really been hoping to find something while she was there with them. Having Emma’s seal of approval meant the world to Ailene.

“We didn’t pick anything for anyone to wear to the wedding, if that’s what you’re asking,” Emma replied. “But I picked up a few things while we were out.”

“Oh really?” he cocked a brow as his curiosity grew.

“Yep. Maybe I’ll show you after I’ve taken a bath.”

* * *

Killian sighed as he shut his own laptop.

He’d managed to get slightly longer with Emma than the two of them had achieved in weeks, but it still never felt like enough. They’d talked until Emma had fallen asleep, in her brand new lace lingerie, and Killian had left the call connected for a further twenty minutes, just watching his princess dream peacefully.

His filming schedule had been stepped up, in order to make sure he would finish on time. As they were approaching the climax of the season, it was also becoming more challenging. Killian often found himself leaving work physically and emotionally drained, longing to open his door and find Emma’s arms waiting for him.

He really couldn’t wait for the day when that would be a reality, instead of a fantasy.

Thankfully, he’d been offered the evening off that night, as Regina and Belle would be on set for a night shoot. He knew he should use the time wisely, and catch up on some sleep. But it had been so long since Killian had spent any time with his friends, that didn’t involve work or wedding planning, that he decided to use his free night to relax with them.

Robin and Will were already waiting in the car, when Killian slid into the back of the Range Rover that Anton’s security team had provided for him.

“I am so ready for a night that doesn’t involve me hanging from some kind of suspension rig,” Killian sighed, as he closed the door behind himself. That bloody rig had left some bruises in some interesting places. When he’d shown them to Emma, she’d lamented her inability to kiss them better. Which had left Killian with a serve case of chafing _and_ blue balls.

“No offence, Dude, but I’m so ready for a night that doesn’t involve wedding planning. I feel like if Regina tells me anything else about your choice of flowers, or tablecloths, my balls might actually fall off.”

Killian laughed heartily at Robin’s comments, not in the least bit offended.

“Sorry, Man. I guess it’s a little all-consuming at the moment.”

“Don’t be,” Robin reassured him. “You are getting married in less than two months, with a ceremony that will be broadcast live around the world, to a future queen. Wedding planning should be the first thing on everyone’s minds. But I really don’t give a damn that your tablecloths are, ‘elegantly modern with a vintage feel.’ I mean… what the hell does that even mean?” he asked. “How can something be both modern _and_ vintage?”

“Beats me,” Killian sighed, scratching behind his ear. “I just picked the fabric I liked best. I have no idea about the kind of pattern, or the colour of it. I don’t think Emma really cares either.”

The men in the car chuckled in agreement. They all knew Emma well enough to understand that while she loved fashion, she had no patience for things like tablecloths and stationary.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married,” Will sighed, as the others settled back into their seats in quiet contemplation. “And to Emma, of all people. I was sure you’d be the last of us to walk down the aisle.”

“Hey,” Killian protested, half-heartedly.

“No offence Dude, but when was the last time you had a serious relationship _before_ Emma?”

Killian cast his mind back, trying to recall the name of the last woman he’d dated. But remember a time before Emma was becoming more difficult for him now. She was already such a huge part of his life. Everything before her felt like one long buildup to their eventual meeting.

“Exactly my point,” Will added, when he’d been silent for far too long.

As the driver pulled their car into the VIP parking area of the stadium, Killian straightened his shoulder.

“Okay, that’s definitely enough wedding talk for tonight,” he stated, waiting for the door to be pulled open for him. “No wedding and _definitely_ no work talk. Let’s just focus on the game, and getting pleasantly buzzed on cheap beer.”

“Here, here,” Robin called out, saluting his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a brilliant weekend.

Saying goodbye to the Jones family never got any easier. But it helped to know that Ruby and Mary would be staying on in Ireland, determined to find something for Ailene to wear to the wedding.

Before she flew on to France, Emma detoured home for a couple of days to meet with Victoria once more. It had been the perfect time to sneak in a fitting, given that her mother wouldn’t be in the country, and didn’t think Emma would be either.

She just had time to take Rogan for a walk around the grounds at Clarence House, before she received the message from Anton, saying her guest had arrived.

While Emma called Rogan back to her, and began the journey up to her private apartment, Anton showed Victoria in and helped to take all of her bags up to Emma’s room.

“How was Ireland?” she asked, pulling Emma in for a hug and quick kiss to the cheek, as soon as she saw her.

“Beautiful as always,” Emma sighed. “I just wish everyone had been able to find something they liked.”

“I can always send some stuff your way for them to try if you’d like?” Victoria suggested. “Just let me know sizes and I’ll see what I have.”

“I can’t ask that of you.” Emma was flattered, but she already felt like she was taking up enough of Victoria’s time.

“You’re not asking. I’m offering,” Victoria reassured her, moving over to her garment bags, to begin pulling out what was inside. “Besides, it’s not like I’m never benefitting from this arrangement. This is probably the best publicity my designs will ever get.”

“Thanks, Victoria. That would be fantastic.”

Emma made her way into her closet, to begin pulling out the lingerie set Victoria had given her last time, and changed into it, while Victoria finished setting up. By the time she had left the room, wrapped up in a red silk robe, Victoria had her gown hanging off the back of her bedroom door, along with another dress, partially covered by a garment bag.

“Wow, you’ve been busy,” Emma noted, moving to stand in front of the design she could see. Victoria hadn’t been lying when she had said that she’d added the underskirt to Emma’s gown, to give it more shape. But there was one thing she hadn’t mentioned. Emma had been expecting to see the satin gown, but with the adjustments made for her sizing, and a little more shape.

She hadn’t been expecting to see, what was almost certainly, a complete gown.

“I don’t sew,” Victoria chuckled, “so I can’t take all of the credit. Shall we see how it looks on?”

“Please.” Emma didn’t think she’d ever looked forward to getting dressed so much before in her life.

Victoria handed over the shoes she’d made for Emma previously, now covered in the same lace that formed part of Emma’s dress, before she eased the gown off its hanger. She carefully arranged the dress on the floor, allowing space for Emma to step into it, before offering her friend a hand. “This will be the easiest way to get the gown on and off,” she explained.

Emma didn’t need anymore instruction. She’d dressed in many fabulous gowns before, so she knew the drill. But as she watched Victoria ease the lace and satin combination up her body, helping Emma to slide her arms into each sleeve, Emma quickly realised that she’d probably never worn anything quite as fabulous as what she currently was.

While Victoria’s nimble fingers made easy work of the twenty-five small buttons on the back of the gown, Emma ran her hands gently down the fabric, trying her best to get a good look at everything.

“Mirror?” Victoria asked, when she’d finished.

“In my dressing room.” Emma watched in awe as Victoria gathered up the modest train of the gown, to stop it dragging along the floor, before following Emma back into the room she loved most in her home.

“Wow, impressive collection,” the designer chuckled, taking in the rows of perfectly organized clothing, and footwear, that lined the walls of Emma’s closet. “What’s this space for?” she asked, nodding her head to the one small wall that was half-full.

“Killian,” Emma explained. “He doesn’t have the same passion for fashion as I do, though, so his entire wardrobe is what you see there, just duplicated between here, the house in Ireland, and his apartment in Vancouver.”

Victoria nodded her understanding as Emma made her way through to a small room off the dressing room, that was simply lined with full-length mirrors.

“Wow, I need one of these,” she chuckled, carefully arranging the train of Emma’s gown behind her.

Emma’s own eyes, however, were glued to her own reflection. She smoothed her hands down the front of the gown, admiring the way the small satin belt at her waist pulled in the dress to hug her hips, before it flared out around her legs. The train behind her was fairly modest, for that of a royal princess. Emma hadn’t wanted anything long and fancy. And the gown she had definitely didn’t need it. Her eyes moved back up, taking in the sparse, yet intricate, detailing of the lace that now rested over the satin of her gown, which became much denser over her torso, before it continued to sparsely cover the illusion netting that made up the top and sleeves of her gown.

“What do you think?” Victoria asked, stepping back to let Emma get the best look possible at what she’d created.

“It’s beautiful,” Emma whispered, twisting back and forth to take in every angle of the dress. Her eyes watered slightly as she realised just _how_ stunning the gown was. “So beautiful.”

“A beautiful gown for a beautiful bride,” Victoria told her, smiling widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, I stuck with my first choice for Emma's second wedding gown.

“Are these roses and shamrocks?” Emma asked, fingering the lace of the gown, as she helped Victoria to tuck the dress away into the garment bag she’d brought it over in.

“They are indeed. When you told me about your floral arrangements, I couldn’t get the idea out of my head. Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Emma reassured her. They were just subtle enough that it was unlikely people would pick up on them, unless they were standing close to the gown. But she knew Killian would adore the meaning behind the small gesture.

“I’m going to use the same lace to adorn on your veil,” Victoria explained, moving over to the second dress she’d brought with her. She carefully pushed the garment bag aside, to reveal what had been hiding underneath it.

When Emma had first sat down with Victoria, she’d mentioned wanting a traditional gown for her ceremony, but something more modern for her wedding reception. She’d joked that while she was looking forward to being able to wear the princess gown to say her vows, she also liked the idea of wearing something more daring for the private reception she would be holding later in the evening. Victoria had played around with a few different ideas and sketches, but had never originally intended for Emma to see the one that she had fallen in love with, as she had believed it a little _too_ modern for a princess.

After the comment Liam had made while she was in Ireland, about his brother possibly wanting to be the first person to see the dress, Emma knew now, more than ever before, that she’d made the right choice for her second gown. And besides her designer, her husband would be the first person to see this one.

“Oh God, it’s perfect,” she gushed. “It looks just like your sketch.” Emma ran her hands gently over the satin of the fabric. The same satin that had been used to make her princess style gown, along with Regina and Belle’s dresses.

“Would you like to try it on?” Victoria asked, hoping that she didn’t look as excited as she felt. While both of Emma’s gowns would be one-of-a-kinds, Victoria knew that this was the style of wedding dress she wanted to become the future of her brand.

“Hell yes,” Emma assured her, already slipping off her robe. Victoria didn’t hesitate to slide the dress off its hanger, before once more carefully pooling the fabric at Emma’s feet. As she eased the gown up her body, Emma used one of her hands to hold the bodice in place, as Victoria began to lace up the back of the gown, pulling it in tight.

When she had finished, Emma lead the way back to her dressing room once more, to take in the dress.

“Oh, this is beautiful,” she sighed, running her hands down her sides, as she admired the way the gown fitted tightly around her bust; waist; and thighs, before flaring out at her knees to give a dramatic silhouette.

“My plan,” Victoria continued, coming to stand beside Emma, “Is to add an underskirt to give this bottom a little more flare.” She pulled on the fabric, helping to stretch it out to somewhat show how she intended for it to look. “We’re then going to cover this entire gown with the same lace we used on your first dress, to help tie the two looks together.” Emma nodded her head as she closed her eyes, picturing how the dress would look covered in the delicate lace she’d been admiring moments before. “Then, to finish it all off, we’re going to use the same pearls and crystals as we are on Regina and Belle’s gowns, to add some detailing to the top of the gown and just under your bust.” Victoria ran a gentle finger over the fabric in the places that she’d suggested, and Emma once more nodded her head to show her understanding.

“Perfect,” she complimented. “It’s going to look perfect, Victoria.”

“You really think so?” the other woman asked.

“I do.”

* * *

It wasn’t long after Emma had shown Victoria out that Anton called up to let her know that the royal jeweler had arrived, to see her. She’d put off having Killian’s wedding band designed, while she tried desperately to come up with something special for the man she loved. And after hours of searching the internet for some kind of idea, it had come to her where all good ideas seemed to come. In the shower.

“Your Highness, it’s so good to see you again,” Adam greeted, bowing as Emma moved aside for him to enter her home.

“You too, Adam. How have you been?”

“Very well, thank you,” he smiled back at her, following Emma through to her kitchen.

“Those grandchildren still keeping you on your toes?” she teased, filling her kettle in order to make them both some tea.

“Don’t they always?” he chuckled. “The older they get, the quicker they wear me out.” Emma laughed along with him, before turning to take a seat at her kitchen island, while they waited for the kettle to boil. “I have a feeling I know why I’m here,” Adam teased, his eyes sparkling at her over the tops of his glasses.

“Yeah, you probably do.” She reached over to the side, where she’d placed her own gift from her grandmother, a portion of Welsh gold, before sliding the box over to the older man. “I need you to make me a wedding band for my future husband.”

“I had a feeling you would.” Adam opened up the leather folder he’d brought in with him, and pulled out a pen, to begin making notes. “Do you have any thoughts of your own for the design?”

“White gold,” Emma replied. “I want it to match my engagement ring and wedding band.” Adam nodded his understanding, as his pen began to move. “Killian’s not really interested in fancy decorations or anything like that, so probably best to keep it simple.” Adam made a few more notes in his folder while Emma got up to make some tea. “I do, however, have one more request.”

“Whatever you desire, Your Highness,” he assured her, as Emma sat a tray with milk, sugar, cups, and a pot of tea between them.

“Can you engrave the inside of the band for me? I want this written on it, in a red script, as close to my own handwriting as you can get it.”

She slid a piece of folded paper out of her pocket and across the surface of the island. On it, she had written;

_I gcónaí, mo Prionsa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who didn't translate the engraving, I promise Killian will do it for you when he sees it.

While Emma was busy with her royal duties in France, Killian’s own schedule had kicked up a notch. With the start of the second-half of season five due to premier at the beginning of March, the network had asked Killian and Belle to take over the duties for promoting the show. Killian knew that logically it made sense to do so, with the show focusing on Belle’s character trying to free his own, for the second-half of the season. Yet, he couldn’t help but think that they were attempting to cash in on his upcoming wedding too.

He’d done enough of his own research to know that since he’d started dating Emma, viewing figures for the series had more than doubled world-wide, with everyone wanting to get a good look at the man the princess had fallen in love with. Especially as Emma was never shy about her love for the show.

Thankfully, spending time with Belle wasn’t exactly a chore. So, while Emma was busy travelling France, meeting with different groups of people and politicians, Killian and Belle packed over-night bags, and headed down to New York City, to promote the hell out of their show.

Killian hated live television interviews. He’d done a few more of them since he’d started dating Emma, but the idea of whatever he said, going out unfiltered, still terrified him slightly.

“You know they’re gonna ask about Emma, right?” Belle teased, as they relaxed in the greenroom of the first show they’d been booked for.

“Oh I know. _Everyone_ always does. But at least that’s an easy subject for me to talk about.”

Belle giggled as she let her mind run wild. “Could you imagine how pissed the network execs would be if you just spent the entire fifteen-minute segment talking about Emma?”

“Do we only get fifteen minutes?” he sighed, dramatically. “That won’t even cover what I love about her hair.”

Belle was still giggling away when one of the assistants came to fetch them.

“Here, quick picture time?” she suggested, pulling Killian in close to snap one of the two of them together.

* * *

Emma had just made it back to her hotel room when her phone beeped, to signify an incoming notification. She chuckled as she pulled it out, to see Belle’s picture and accompanying tweet.

Promo duty in NYC with @KillianJones1 – who’s preparing to wax lyrical about his soon-to-be-wife @PrincessEmma. We miss you, Emma.

Emma took a quick snap of her own, making sure to squeeze in the view of the Eiffel Tower from her hotel room balcony, before tapping out a reply.

**@BelleFrench I miss you guys too! Tell @KillianJones1 to bring me back something pretty :-P**

After calling down for room service, she settled into the sofa in her suite, to watch the interview that Bella and Killian would be giving.

It didn’t take long for the daytime television show to move on to the section they were running on Fairytales, and Emma sank back into her seat, to watch on. The part of her that loved the show was so excited to see it being given such good coverage before the start of the mid-season premier. The larger part of her, that loved Killian and supported everything he did, was so proud to see him representing the show he gave so much of himself to.

_“Our next guests this morning are two of the stars of the hugely popular fantasy drama, Fairytales. One of which, is currently making headlines across the globe for his upcoming wedding to a member of the British royal family. Please welcome to the show, Killian Jones and Belle French.”_

Emma watched as Belle and Killian took to the stage confidently, waving to the audience she couldn’t see behind the camera.

**You look good in blue.**

She sent the message with a cheeky smile on her face, knowing Killian always kept his phone in his pocket, just in case there was an emergency and she needed to reach him. She also knew he’d know the message was from her, and it would drive him mad not being able to read it.

_“Welcome,” the host of the show greeted, standing to press kisses to Killian and Belle’s cheeks, before indicating that they should both take a seat behind the desk. “It’s lovely to have you here with us today.”_

_“Thanks for having us,” Belle replied, smiling easily._

_“So, we’re here to discuss the second-half of season five of Fairytales. For those of you in our audience who haven’t seen the show, take a look at this small clip we have for you.”_

While the video clip was played on screen, Emma was surprised to feel her phone vibrate beside her.

_Damn._  
_Need to change my suit for the wedding then ;-)_

She laughed down at her handset.

**I hope it’s made of leather.**  
**You know I have a thing for that.**

Killian didn’t have a chance to reply as the summary of the past four-and-a-half seasons ended, cutting back to the live feed in the studio.

_“So, the last time we saw Hook and Louise, they had been separated by a deadly, and currently-unknown foe. Can you tell us a little about what we can expect with the second-half of the season?”_

The fangirl in Emma listened intently as Killian and Belle took the time to explain how their two characters would be fighting to get back to each other, and what kind of effect that would have on their character growth, without actually giving away any major spoilers for the series. It was a talent they had both perfected over the years.

**Watching you work always makes me feel so proud.**  
**And a little horny.**

Emma could spot the moment the presenter decided to change the subject away from the show, just before she spoke. She had gotten used to seeing that eager shuffle-forward journalists seemed to do, when they thought they might get a good story out of a situation.

_“And of course, we’d be remiss without mentioning that you are currently living your own fairytale, Killian.”_

_That right hand of his came up to immediately scratch behind Killian’s ear, as he chuckled nervously._

_“I guess I am,” he replied after a moment, casting a look over at Belle._

_“For those of you in our audience, both at home and here in the studio, who don’t know – Killian is currently planning a wedding. When’s the big day, again?”_

_“The fourteenth of April,” he replied confidently._

Although, Emma could detect a hint of _you-already-knew-that_ to his tone.

_“Wow. So soon,” the blonde replied, with false cheer. “And of course, your bride-to-be is a real-life Princess – Her Majesty, Princess Emma of Cambridge.”_

The screen behind the desk suddenly changed from the show’s logo, to a picture of Emma and Killian together, on the BAFTAs red carpet from earlier that month. But Emma was more focused on Killian’s expression.

_“It’s Her **Highness** , actually,” he corrected._

Emma couldn’t have controlled the smile that broke across her face if she’d tried.

_“Excuse me?” the presenter asked, clearly thrown by his comment._

_“My fiancée is Her Royal **Highness** , Princess Emma of Cambridge. Her **Majesty** is the Queen.”_

_“Oh Gosh. I had no idea.” The bright-and-bubbly blonde looked more than a little embarrassed. “Well… you learn something new every day,” she joked. “The princess is currently in France, is she not?” she asked, quickly changing the subject._

_“She is,” Killian agreed._

_“Has it been difficult to plan a wedding with the two of you on different continents most of the year?”_

_Killian threw a look at Belle, before he shifted uncomfortably in his seat._

_“I think that even if we had been on the same continent it would have been difficult,” he began._

_“Yeah. Regina and I often joke we need **at least** eighteen months to plan our big day,” Belle added, coming to his rescue. “We have no idea how these two are managing to pull together, what I know will be a spectacular day, in only four months, and while being so far apart.”_

_“Magic,” Killian joked, cocking a brow at Belle that was so reminiscent of Hook, she couldn’t help but giggle._

_“I’s not been easy,” he replied honestly. “But the alternative was to wait until we both had free schedules. And that might never happen. When you love someone, you find a way to make it work. And that’s what we’ve been doing.”_

_“Well… I know I’m not the only one in this room who’s looking forward to it. Congratulations,” Bubbly-Blonde offered. “Fairytales returns March sixth, for its mid-season premier. Thank you both for joining us.”_

Emma switched off her television as the program moved on to its next segment about a dog in Texas, just as her phone vibrated once more.

_It’s cruel to tease a man who’s currently so far away from you, Your Highness._

God, she missed her man!

 

                                                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's been so long - Killian's look for the show is based on Colin's for Fairytales 4 back in 2016. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	38. Chapter 38

When Killian and Belle returned to Vancouver, they sat down for two more televised interviews, and three more for print publications, in between their filming schedule. True to his promise, Kilian refused to deal with the outlets that had published the images of Emma with mocking headlines. He half-expected some severe reprimands from the network for it, but when Robin, Will, Regina and Belle all refused to deal with the same outlets, he knew he was in safe territory.

Many of the interviews they gave went much the same way. The journalists would begin by asking about the show, and what Killian and Belle could tell them about the upcoming second-half of the season. But inevitably, they would all end on the topic of Killian’s upcoming wedding.

As much as he loved any excuse to speak about Emma, Killian couldn’t help but hate the constant reminder that he wasn’t overly present for much of his own wedding planning. Sure, Emma had involved him in all of the decisions that had been made. But there was a difference between picking out table decorations while holding your wife-to-be’s hand, and doing so in your trailer, in between takes, with a phone pressed between your ear and shoulder.

As much as Killian loved his job, he hated that it was keeping him away from such an important part of his life.

* * *

Emma’s time in France was split between performing her duties as a royal princess, and visiting sites that had benefitted from the investment of her foundation. One day she would be in Pozieres, paying her respects to those who lost their lives during the Battle of the Somme, and the next, she would be in Toulouse, visiting a youth center for some of the runaways in the city.

The days were long, but she was rather grateful for it. They were an excellent distraction from the clock in her head that was ticking ever closer to that magical date when she would finally be reunited with her love.

When she found herself back at her hotel, with some spare time to kill before she knew Killian would call, Emma used it to finalise the smaller details for the wedding, and catch up on the interviews that Killian and Belle had been giving to promote the second-half of season five of Fairytales.

“So, how has your day been?” Killian asked, stifling a yawn. He’d been home for all of twenty minutes, and his call to Emma had already been connected for seventeen of those.

“Busy,” she chuckled. “But I suspect not quite as busy as yours. Are you sure you wanna hear about it and not just get some rest?”

“Of course I’m sure. I sleep better when I’ve heard your voice, Emma. Indulge me.”

Emma lifted a finger to trace the bags under his eyes, on her screen. From what Killian had let slip about the plotline for the second-half of the season, at least those bags would make his on-screen scenes more realistic.

“Well, today, I was down in Lyon to meet with some of the kids that attended the local colleges that my father’s foundation has funded,” she explained. “We spoke about their courses, and what they hoped to achieve from their qualifications. They gave me some feedback on what needs improving and where. It’s always more informative to talk to the people using the service you’re funding than the people who run it,” she chuckled. “We spent about six hours there, touring the facility and the grounds, speaking with those kids and meeting their families. Then we came straight back to the hotel. I’ve been here since, binging _Daredevil_ on Netflix and booking hotel rooms for your family and friends for the wedding.”

“Shit. Was I supposed to do that?” he asked, scratching absentmindedly at a cut he’d gotten that afternoon during filming.

“It’s okay,” Emma soothed. “When we announced the date, a number of the big hotel chains got in touch to offer their rooms for it. I just picked the best quote and guessed at a number, based on your side of our guest list.”

“Ugh. I’m really failing at this planning-a-wedding malarkey,” he sighed. “I’m so sorry, Emma. I promise I’ll do better next time.”

“Next time?” she chuckled. “You’re planning to marry me more than once?”

“I’d marry you every year if that’s what you wanted.”

Emma wanted to laugh at the words, but she knew by Killian’s tone he was deadly serious. “Okay. But let’s keep it small for next year, huh?” she teased.

* * *

Ailene had been half-way down the diary aisle of her local Tesco when her phone began to ring from its place in her bag. She set her shopping list and pen aside, before fishing the device out to see who was calling.

The moment she caught sight of Emma’s name on the screen, her entire demeanor changed, as her face broke into a wide smile.

“Emma, Love. How are you?” she greeted, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder, as she grabbed for some skimmed milk.

“I’m good, thanks. How are you?” Her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law was always so polite.

“I’m in the middle of Tesco, Darling. That should tell you everything.” Emma chuckled over the other end of the line and Ailene grabbed for a block of cheese.

“I had something I wanted to ask you,” Emma began carefully. Ailene dropped the mature cheddar into her trolley, to give her full attention to the princess on the other end of the line. “I’ve been invited to stay for the opening day of Paris Fashion Week while I’m here. I was wondering if you would be my date for the occasion? I thought we could use it as an opportunity to finally get you a dress for the wedding.”

“Oh, Emma,” she gasped. “Are you sure? I’m not exactly the most fashionable of people. I might ruin your reputation.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Emma scoffed. “And I certainly don’t care for the opinions of people who think spending time with my family will ruin my reputation. As long as you have fun, that’s all that counts. And we can explore the city a little before we head home.”

“If you’re sure, then I would love to join you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Friday somewhere, right?

_Missing my date tonight @KillianJones1_

Emma attached a picture of herself to the image, before sending the tweet.

Her final royal duty in France was dinner with the President, and his wife. For it, she’d chosen to wear a red peasant dress, that she’d found in a small store in Toulouse, while she was out exploring one afternoon, and a pair of black cut-out sandals. Anton had joked that she looked at the shoes with the same dreamy expression she wore when thinking of Killian.

To complete her look, she’d pulled her hair back on each side, to keep it away from her face, and curled the ends of it. A pair of black opal and diamond studs, a black clutch, and her favourite red lipstick and black nail polish were all she needed to bring everything together perfectly.

**@PrincessEmma You look stunning in that colour. It always reminds me of our first date. I miss you, My Love. X**

It hadn’t occurred to Emma, until she was mid-hair-wash that evening, that the last state dinner she’d attended had been in Canada, with Killian as her date. The next one she was scheduled for would be with Killian by her side, as her husband. The realization of just how close they both were to _finally_ being together, had floored her for the longest of moments.

_@KillianJones1 I wish you were here to enjoy this wonderful night in Paris._

**@PrincessEmma Send my regards to @PresidentLoius and his wife. Next time I’ll be there enjoying that wonderful view with you.**

“Your Highness, are you ready to leave?” Anton asked, poking his head around the door to Emma’s suite.

She took one last look at her phone, and the message Killian had sent, before switching it to silent and stuffing it away in her bag. “Absolutely, Anton.”

* * *

Dinner with the French President, Louis, and his wife Catherine, was the perfect ending to Emma’s duties in France. Since the last time she had visited, there had been an election, and she could not have been happier about the results. While Emma was supposed to remain politically unbiased, she had not enjoyed spending time with the previous occupier of the position. He’d been quite the lecherous creep, who struggled to keep his hands to himself.

Thankfully, she didn’t appear to have that problem with Louis.

He was perfectly polite and respectful, while they discussed the current political climate in Europe and their fears for the future.

After dinner, the three of them retired to one of the drawing rooms, for coffee, and Emma discovered a new reason to love the couple.

“Your Highness,” Catherine began, “We were so saddened that your fiancé would not be joining us this evening.”

“Killian was too,” Emma assured them both. “He sends his regards but unfortunately he’s required to spend four hours hanging from the ceiling again this evening for work.”

The couple chuckled at Emma’s reply and she fidgeted with her coffee, adding more sugar than she liked to the cup to stop herself from reaching for her phone, to see if Killian had been in touch.

“He plays Captain Hook, in Fairytales, does he not?” Catherine asked.

“He does, yeah.” Emma couldn’t have stopped the smile from breaking across her face if she’d tried. After all, she’d fallen in love with Killian’s portrayal of the infamous Captain Hook _long_ before she’d ever met the actor behind him.

“I love that show,” Catherine confessed. “I’ve been watching since it premiered here, in France. I was so looking forward to meeting him.”

“I’ll pass that on to Killian,” Emma told her. “He’ll be touched to hear you enjoy the show.” Emma was touched to hear it too. Killian deserved far more credit than he got for the various different versions of Hook he’d played so far. But she had a feeling that was all about to change.

“When the papers first reported that you were dating, I didn’t quite believe it. He looks nothing like Captain Hook when you’re together.”

Emma struggled to contain her laughter at that one. “Yeah, he wears a lot less leather and eyeliner at home. Such a pity.”

“Well, be sure to bring him back to France with you, after the wedding. You’re always welcome in our country,” Louis declared.

* * *

When Emma woke Saturday morning, it was with an energy that she often lacked after a late night and early start. The knowledge that Ailene was boarding a flight out to Paris, had her buzzing with excitement. Emma loved spending time with her future-mother-in-law, and the fact that they would be doing something she loved so much just added to her enthusiasm for the coming days.

As she enjoyed her first coffee of the day, Emma browsed her emails. Her wedding planner had been in touch, with a few details from different photographers that Emma and Killian had selected, (from a pre-approved shortlist) asking if they would be interested in photographing the royal wedding. She wasn’t surprised to find that all five had replied in the affirmative, with some samples they considered to be their best work. Emma forwarded each of the messages on to Killian, for him to browse through when he wasn’t busy, before making a note of her own favourite.

With her mother and Killian’s parents taking care of their engagement party, and Regina and Belle in charge of her Hen Weekend, Emma’s to-do list for the wedding was rapidly shrinking. And she couldn’t have been happier about that. Emma hoped that the more she could cross off of her list, before Killian’s return from Vancouver, the more time they would be able to sneak in together before he needed to return to work.

So, while she finished her coffee, Emma made some appointments with Adam, to check over the finished design for Killian’s ring, and Victoria, to have yet another fitting for her gowns, before she closed down her laptop to take a shower.

Emma might not have been able to meet Ailene at the airport when her flight landed, but she would definitely be dressed and ready to go, for when she arrived.

 

                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the TV Guide Magazine 2010 Hot List Party. 
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes in this chapter. I'm slowly falling asleep at my laptop, but as we have comic-con tomorrow and my son's birthday Sunday, I wanted to post one final update for the week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great weekend.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting this out yesterday. I was feeling a little under the weather.

“Oh my,”Ailene gasped, as she made her way into Emma’s suite. “This is bigger than my house.”

Emma chuckled a little, before moving forward to embrace the woman who was easily becoming her second-mother. “It’s a little ostentatious, but hotels like this aim to impress so they can win us back again the next time we’re in the country. We spend a lot of money booking their rooms for our security teams.”

“That makes sense.” Ailene took a general look around the open-planned room, running her hands gently over the sofas and chairs that probably cost more than her car. “Do I need to check-in anywhere?” she asked.

“Um… I was thinking you could stay here, with me. If you want to? If you don’t, I can have the hotel sort you a room of your own.”

“Is there enough room for me here?” she teased gently.

“There’s _always_ room for you, Ailene.”

* * *

When Emma had shown Ailene to her room, and given a brief tour of the suite, the two women settled into the kitchen to talk. Emma made herself comfortable at the island, perched on a stool with her laptop open in front of her, as Ailene busied herself making the two of them a spot of brunch.

Even away from her home, and out of the country, Ailene couldn’t help but mother the closest person she had to a daughter, in her life.

“How are the wedding plans coming along? Anything I can do to help you?” she asked, taking full control of the kitchen.

“Not just yet,” Emma replied honestly. “But I’ll be at your door the moment we have all the RSVPs back, for help with who to sit where.”

Ailene laughed at Emma’s tone. “Ahh yes. I remember that well. For our wedding, we couldn’t sit Brennan’s grandfather anywhere _near_ a member of the opposite sex. The old bugger was seventy-six years old, confined to a wheelchair, certainly not all there, and randy as hell.”

Emma snorted into her glass.

“What else do you have left to do?” She asked, moving over to the island to prop her hip against it.

“We’re waiting on the RSVPs to sort the seating for the reception. I have a couple more fittings for my dress, and another meeting with the jeweler to check on Killian’s wedding band. Then it’s just picking a photographer and music for the reception.”

“You’re doing well, Sweetheart,” Ailene praised. “Planning a wedding isn’t easy. Planning the biggest wedding of the century is even harder. Doing it all, in under four months, without your man by your side? Well, I’d argue that’s a truly amazing accomplishment.”

“Thank you.” Ailene’s praise never failed to warm Emma’s heart. And she hoped that no matter what the future held, she’d never disappoint her mother-in-law.

“I have one sneaky request, if that’s okay?” Ailene turned back to their meal, pulling out plates and cutlery to begin serving it, as Emma continued to work away on her laptop.

“Anything.”

“When you pick a photographer, do you think you could pass along their details to your mother for the engagement party?”

“I will do,” Emma agreed.

* * *

For Ailene’s first day in France, Emma wanted to take it easy. So, the two women spent some time catching up, while Anton made all the necessary arrangements, before they headed out to visit the Louvre. Emma had vague memories of visiting the museum when she was younger, with her mother and father, but she hadn’t been recently. When Ailene confessed that she’d never been before, but had always wanted to go, Emma knew it was a trip they had to make.

She wasn’t surprised to see the photographers camped outside of the museum. Emma knew that her visit to France had been highly publicized, and she also knew that the security protocols the museum went through, to accommodate them, would have made it obvious she was visiting.

But she did worry for Ailene.

Emma hated that she was constantly subjecting those around her to such attention.

“Don’t worry, Dear,” Ailene soothed, linking her arm with Emma’s as they exited the car. “I knew I would be photographed when you asked me to come and join you. I’m not worried.”

“Tell me if they make you uncomfortable?” Emma implored. “I can have Anton deal with them.”

“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy,” Ailene reassured her. “Now, let’s go tour this beautiful building.”

* * *

Emma and Ailene spent the next two hours, on a guided tour of the museum, with its curator, Marie-Laure de Rochebrune. They were carefully shown around the museum’s collections, with Marie-Laure explaining the significance and history behind each piece. They stopped to browse over the temporary exhibitions, and listened as the previous ones for the year were detailed, along with what they planned to host for the future.

Emma lingered a little longer over the Egyptian antiques, fascinated by their history and origins. She secretly promised herself that as soon as they had some time to spare, she and Killian would be visiting the country together. Ailene preferred to spend her time with the painting collection. She couldn’t seem to thank Emma enough for the opportunity she had been given to see the Mona Lisa in person, and Emma was more than happy to allow her to stand and stare at the piece for as long as she wanted.

Their tour ended in the gardens of the grounds, a beautiful way to spend such a lovely evening in the city, where they were each handed a glass of champagne.

“Thank you for this, Emma.” Ailene kept her head tilted up to the clear skies above, and the stars she could see shining down on them. “This really has been a wonderful day.”

Emma could see the barest hint of tears that lined Ailene’s face, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she stepped in a little closer to hug the woman who had come to mean so much to her, in such a short space of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> As a heads up, as I know some of you have asked, Ailene and Emma will visit the opening day of Paris Fashion Week on the 1st March. Killian is due to return on the 18th.


	41. Chapter 41

Killian woke Sunday morning with a headache from hell.

While they didn’t usually shoot on weekends, everyone was putting in as many hours as they could, in order to finish up on time for Easter. Apparently, the recent deliveries of his wedding invitations had only served to spur everyone into action.

The previous evening had been a grueling one for Killian. His stunt-man had gotten a good workout, but Killian had also spent a great deal of his night sword fighting; fist fighting; and hanging precariously from a ledge, with nothing more than his hook, and a safety harness, to keep him from breaking every bone in his body.

When he finally convinced his legs to move enough to get out of bed, Killian went in search of painkillers for his head, and coffee. It was only after both had kicked in that he picked up his phone, to check his messages and notifications.

Emma had messaged with her usual good morning greetings. This time, she had included a picture of herself, and his mother, on her hotel balcony, with the Eiffel tower clear to see behind them in the background. She’d also promised to Skype him later that evening, when she returned from the day out she’d planned with Ailene.

Liam had messaged to confirm that both he, and Brennan, had met with Sarah that morning. She had taken all of their measurements, ready to recreate Killian’s suit for the rest of his half of the wedding party.

He wasn’t surprised to see the many notifications from news outlets, reporting that, “ _Princess Emma of Cambridge has been spotted enjoying the sights of Paris, with her soon-to-be-mother-in-law, a month before her wedding day_.” There were also some beautiful pictures of Emma and his mother to accompany each story, and Killian didn’t hesitate to save his favourites.

However, it was the final notification that had him smiling through the headache.

While Emma believed that there would only be a handful of hours between the two of them exchanging their wedding vows, and Killian’s need to board another plane back to Canada, to finish filming for the season - that was not strictly true. The cast and crew had all agreed to push hard, to make sure that Killian’s scenes for Fairytales would be completed before they broke for Easter. It would only give him a few days before he needed to fly out to Los Angeles, but it was more than enough for him to be able to surprise his beautiful bride with a honeymoon.

As soon as Killian was sure he could make it work, he’d begun plotting with Anton, hunting for a location secluded enough for them not to have to worry about security, in the sense that he would get to be truly alone with his bride, as much as possible. Killian had also wanted somewhere with a warm climate and beaches. It was a somewhat selfish thought, but he had yet to enjoy the sight of Emma, stretched out on a beach, soaking up the sun. That was something he aimed to rectify as soon as he could.

After plenty of research, the two of them had finally settled on a location. Killian hadn’t been entirely sure Anton would be able to pull it off, with such short notice. But apparently, the island’s owner was more than happy to accommodate the royal couple for their honeymoon. (As long as he could publish that fact after they had left the island).

Killian fired back a quick message to confirm his plans, before pulling up Belle’s number on his phone and hitting send.

* * *

“It’s beautiful, Ma,” Killian assured her, for the third time.

“You don’t think it’s too young? I don’t want to look stupid on national television.”

“Not at all,” Emma assured her. “And besides, who cares if it were? As long as you’re happy, then fuck everyone else.”

Killian chuckled a little at Emma’s brutal honesty, but he loved her for it. He knew the dress Ailene had chosen for the wedding was not one she’d have picked if left to her own devices. But he also knew that she wanted Emma’s approval, and Ailene certainly seemed to have that.

“Okay. I’ll go get changed and give you two some time alone.” Ailene left before either Emma or Killian could protest, the sound of her door clicking shut softly filled the silence even through the call.

“Hey, Princess,” Killian greeted, when they were finally alone. Or, as alone as they could be, given the situation.

“Hey, Baby,” she smiled back at him. “Two more days and it’s the first of the month.”

“I know.” Killian was painfully aware that March was now in touching distance. “I’ve been counting the days.”

“Not long now.” It was a promise. One both of them had made numerous time that year already. “How’s work going?” Emma asked, changing the subject onto something a little lighter.

“Busy.” It was the same answer Killian had been giving for weeks, but it was the truth. “We finished this episode yesterday, though. So that’s a bonus.”

“Has Louise found Hook yet?”

Killian snorted at the way Emma’s eyes sparkled at the thought of getting inside information on her favourite fictional couple.

“Do you really want me to spoil it for you?”

“No,” she sulked. “I like being surprised. Just… tell me they find each other before the end of the season?”

“They do,” Killian assured her. “But don’t go and tweet that. I’ll get in trouble.”

“My lips are sealed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise there will be any more updates this week, I'm afraid. My sister is coming to visit and we are off to another comic con on Sunday. I will try if I can find the time, though.

“Well, I can’t complain about this,” Ailene chuckled. She was sat just across the room from Emma, at one of the portable dressing tables that her team of stylists had erected. A young man named David was currently working on Ailene’s hair, giving it the best cut and style of her life.

“This is definitely one of the perks of being a princess,” Emma agreed, raising her voice to be heard over the sound of the dryer, currently working on her own hair.

“I might have to ask you for some recommendations. For the wedding,” Ailene clarified, at Emma’s quirked brow.

“You’re always welcome to join us to have your hair and makeup done?” she offered. “These guys won’t mind and my mother and Ruby will be doing the same.”

“You really wouldn’t mind?” Ailene asked. The last thing she wanted to do was add more to the bride’s plate the morning of her big day.

“I wouldn’t have made the offer if I did,” Emma assured her, reaching out for Ailene’s hand. “You’re _always_ welcome to join us.”

“Thank you, Emma.”

* * *

While Ailene left for her room, to change into one of the outfits Emma had purchased for her the day before, Emma’s team of stylists set to work on her own look.

Her hair was teased back into a messy bun, that was tamed slightly with a thin black headband. The look they’d gone for gave her hair a little more lift than Emma usually opted for. (Mainly because she hated the process of back-combing).

“Is that not uncomfortable?” Ailene asked, as she exited her room, fully dressed for her first taste of Fashion Week. Emma had helped her future-mother-in-law pick a tailored black suit for the event. When combined with the hair and makeup her team of stylists had picked, Ailene looked far edgier than she ever had before.

“You look fantastic,” Emma praised, before she added, “The process of back-combing is not my favourite. But the actual style, now it’s in place, is fine. I think I got used to having stylists pull it around at such a young age that I barely feel it now. It’s the same with heels. Killian’s always asking me if they’re comfortable to wear. But I think because I’ve been wearing them so long, I don’t really notice them now.”

“I guess that makes sense. Do you have something similar planned for your wedding?”

“Something softer,” Emma chuckled. “But it will be pulled back, yes.”

“Killian likes your braids,” Ailene added absentmindedly, as she inspected the tools of the trade set out by Emma’s stylists. She was willing to bet that most of them cost more than her monthly mortgage payments.

“He does?” Emma turned as much as she could, while a makeup artists was working on her eyes.

“Yeah. He always has. Before you met, he used to watch you on TV. He’d always refer to you as, ‘the Princess Braid,’ because you wore a lot of them.”

Emma smiled softly as she thought about just how much Ailene had revealed about her son, without actually realising it.

“Then I guess we need to rethink our plans, Kelly,” she called out, to the woman that had been loyally styling her hair for as long as she could remember.

“I’m sure we can work some braids in somewhere,” Kelly chuckled, as she packed away the last of her belongings. “It was lovely to meet you, Mrs. Jones. I look forward to seeing you again soon.”

While Emma had the rest of her makeup completed, and then excused herself to change for the day, Ailene used her time to phone her husband, and make sure he hadn’t burned down the house in her absence. The two of them didn’t often holiday apart, but in the few times they had, Brennan had come pretty close.

“Oh, Brennan, I have to go.” Ailene ended her call abruptly, as Emma made her way back into the room, now fully dressed, with her bag tucked under one arm, and her heels swinging from the tips of her fingers. “You look beautiful, Sweetheart.”

“Thanks.” Emma took a seat on the edge of the sofa, to slide each shoe on, before turning to face the older woman. “You don’t think it’s too much?” she asked.

“I don’t know much about fashion, Dear,” Ailene admitted with a rueful chuckle, “But I do know that if my son were here right now, he’d probably be drooling a little.”

“Well that’s really all that matters.” Emma winked for effect before she stood, testing out the feel of the new shoes she’d bought, while shopping with Ailene, the day before.

As she was attending Fashion Week, Emma had opted for a look that was more daring than her usual, but was still respectful enough of her position. Her white, off-the shoulder top was actually longer than most of the dresses in her closet. It left her right arm, and shoulder, completely bare, while forming a short sleeve that fully covered her left shoulder. From there, the diagonal cut of the top continued, leaving a small peek of her left hip exposed, before dropping down dramatically in the back, to form a sort of tail. Emma had added a pair of tailored black trousers, and her new black pumps, to complete the look.

“Let’s see what he thinks, shall we?” she asked, pulling out her phone to take a few pictures of herself, with Ailene.

Emma wasn’t expecting an immediate reply, so instead of sending Killian the pictures privately, she decided to tweet her favourite.

_Hey, @KillianJones1, how do we look? #ParisFashionWeek #WeBothMissYou #AndWeBothLoveYou_

 

 __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ailene's look for the event is based on Helen Mirren's look for the Manhattan Premier of Eye in the Sky from March 2016. 
> 
> Emma's look is based on Jen's look for HBO's 2015 Official Emmy After Party. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky update while everybody sleeps!

While Ailene was busy enjoying her first taste of Fashion Week, Killian was meeting with Sarah once more, as she fitted Will and Robin’s suits for the wedding.

“Will we be able to change out of these, and into something more comfortable after the ceremony?” Robin asked, pulling at his waistcoat. He’d always hated dressing in what he called, ‘monkey suits.’

“Yes. But no jeans,” Killian warned. “Ruth has a strict policy about those. And remember that no matter what, you guys are there _all_ day, and so is she. So, we have to continue to respect her wishes.”

“I can wear just a nice shirt and some black trousers, right?” he asked. “I don’t need a tie.”

“I didn’t wear one to the Christmas party,” Killian reminded his friend gently, as he watched Sarah help Will into his own morning coat.

“What do you think?” she asked, smoothing her hands over the fabric to help pull out any wrinkles.

“Killian?” Robin asked, turning to face him. As much as he complained, Robin knew how much this day meant to Killian, so he would wear anything the guy asked him to.

“You look good. Both of you do,” Killian assured them, as he watched Will attempt to puzzle out his own tie in the mirror. “But I think what Sarah’s asking is if you feel comfortable in them.”

“Well… I won’t be running a marathon in it anytime soon. But I suppose it will do to watch my friend get married in.”

* * *

“Dude, we need to stop letting Ma spend time with Emma,” Liam complained, when he returned his brother’s call that evening.

“Why?” Killian asked, half-distracted by the order for food he was placing online. Having to squeeze in fittings with Sarah, on lunch breaks, meant that he’d gone all day on just energy bars once more. Emma, Sarah, and his mother, would all yell at him if he returned to London a size smaller than he currently was, because he couldn’t take care of himself.

“Because she’s turning into some kind of cool mam, and that’s ruining my reputation.” Killian sniggered down the line, as he closed his laptop, turning his full attention back to his brother.

“Is that really such a bad thing?”

“She’s becoming a minor celebrity, Killian. That’s embarrassing no matter what.” Liam was definitely sulking. “And Michael, remember Michael from high school? He posted on my Facebook page today. To tell me that Ma was a MILF. _A MILF, Killian_. That’s not _ever_ a word I wanna associate with our mam. So… we need to stop it.”

“Okay, that’s… gross,” Killian agreed. “But she’s not gonna stop spending time with Emma because of it. And Emma wouldn’t let her. So, let’s hope the fame doesn’t go to her head, and… delete Michael,” he teased. “Now, Sarah says she’s coming to see you and Pa next week to fit your suits. You’ll be back in Ireland by then, won’t you?”

After passing his Naval Service Recruiting Test, Emma had helped Liam to land his interview for the job. She’d once again offered her future-brother-in-law her home, as a place to stay. And Liam had jumped on the offer, as Ruby would be out of town visiting friends. Emma had also managed to push a few extra buttons to speed up the process, so Liam would be staying in the country to take his medical and eye tests, before partaking in a fitness test.

Ever since she had passed along the information to him, Liam had thrown himself into training to pass those tests. His fitness levels had always been pretty good, considering he enjoyed a good night out with more than a few pints of Guinness, and his guilty pleasure had always been Indian food. But Liam wanted to make sure that his fitness would be perfect, in order to land the job he’d always dreamed of.

He also didn’t want to disappoint Emma, given the extreme lengths she’d gone to, to help him get this far.

“Should be,” Liam answered honestly. “I’m not sure if I’ll be moving freely, but I should be able to board and debark a plane with minimal help.”

“I should have sent you my personal trainer,” his brother teased. “I’m sure he’d have whipped you into shape quick enough.”

“Ugh. I’m good. Ruby got me this crazy expensive membership for a gym in Dublin, and I’ve been going every morning. Their trainers are bad enough.”

“Such a romantic gift,” Killian laughed, imagining what his own response would be to such a gift from Emma. While she knew that he spent time with his trainer most weeks, she also knew he hated every moment of it. Killian preferred the kind of fitness that came with a friendly game of football. Not being made to bench-press his body weight three times a week.

“Speaking of romantic gifts. I wanted to get Ruby one. Before the wedding. Think you could help me out?” Liam asked. He’d never really bought a gift for a women before, that wasn’t his mother. He also knew he’d probably never afford the kinds of gifts he wanted to give Ruby, without a small loan from his little brother.

“Sure. I can help you find something. I still need to get Emma a gift for her birthday. And a wedding present,” he sighed. It really was becoming difficult to work out what to buy a princess who had more than she ever needed in life.

“Can’t you just combine the two?” Liam scoffed.

“Of course not,” Killian replied automatically. “That wouldn’t be proper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting this one up yesterday. We had a difficult ending to the weekend.

“Holy crap, I wish you could see this,” Emma exclaimed as she picked her way through her lounge.

“See what, Love?” Killian asked, half distracted by the script that was sat in front of him.

“Our lounge.”

Killian was even more distracted by Emma’s use of the word, ‘our’ in that sentence. She’d never referred to Clarence House as a shared home before, in such a direct manner.

“What about it? Did you decorate again?”

Emma snorted out a soft laugh. “With everything else I have going on right now? Yeah. That’s exactly what I did.” She could practically feel Killian’s eyes rolling on the other end of the line. “We have a _lot_ of mail.”

“Define, ‘a lot?’”

“There are about two-hundred RSVPs here to sort through,” Emma explained, looking down at the sacks of mail Anton’s team had already sorted for her. “Then there’s also the regular mail we receive, on a daily basis, and a few more congratulatory cards too.”

“Damn. Kinda glad I’m stuck in Canada right now,” he teased.

“Oh, you don’t get away with things that lightly. I’ll sort these RSVPs into the right groups, so we know how many will be filling the Abbey, and if we can squeeze in any more people. But _you’ll_ be helping me seat all of these people for our receptions.”

“Shit,” Killian chuckled. “You sure you don’t need me to pick out anymore tablecloths or anything instead?”

* * *

It took Emma two days to sort through the RSVPs that had come in while she was in France, and a further day to sort the ones that came in during her days of sorting. Mary offered to join her daughter, to help, but the organizational side of things had always come easy for Emma, so she was happy to input the replies into the spreadsheet she’d made all those months ago in Vancouver.

She wasn’t terribly surprised to see that only a few of those that had replied, so far, had declined their invitation. Emma knew their wedding would be a big event, for a wide variety of people, for a number of different reasons.

After she’d finished adding the RSVPs to her lists, Emma moved on to booking the photographer for their official portraits. Killian had favoured Luke, the photographer who had also been booked for the Christmas and New Year parties. (Possibly because he’d included his portraits of the two of them in his sample of work). In her message to him, she also enquired about the possibility of Luke photographing her birthday party, and wedding rehearsal dinner, before forwarding on his contact information to Ailene.

* * *

“Have you thought about a full rehearsal, inside the Abbey?” Mary asked that evening, as Emma sat down to dinner.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when I married your father, as much as it was the best day of my life. It was also one of the scariest,” Mary confessed. “I had a vague idea of what to expect. Obviously, television wasn’t a big thing when your grandmother married, so I had no footage to look back on. But having that vague idea, and actually going through the ceremony itself, were two very different things,” she explained. “For one, I’d never been inside St. Paul’s before, so I had no clue how big it would be.”

Emma sat in silence for a moment, considering her mother’s words. She knew that Killian had visited a few of the major landmarks of London, on a school trip, but she couldn’t remember if one of those had been Westminster Abbey.

“I’ll talk to Killian,” she finally replied. “I think you might be right, though. I’m not entirely sure he knows what he’s letting himself in for. You never know, he might change his mind once he does,” she joked, a touch of hysteria creeping into her tone.

_Oh God, what would she do if he changed his mind?_

“I don’t think you need to worry about that,” Mary reassured her daughter, reaching over the table to take Emma’s hand into her own. “Killian adores you, Emma. He’s never going to change his mind about you.”

* * *

When Emma proposed the idea to Killian later that evening, curled up in bed with her iPad propped against a pillow, he was more than happy to add yet another plan to their limited time together. Emma suspected that her mother had been right, and Killian was a little worried about the service that would be televised live, worldwide.

“I spoke to Mary about a voice coach,” he confessed, into the quietness of the night.

“You have?”

“Yeah. She explained how one helped her when she first married your father. Especially with public speaking. I mean,” Killian brought his hand up to scratch nervously behind his ear. “I know I’m an actor, and I’m supposed to be good at this stuff. But, I _really_ don’t wanna have to act my way through public engagements with you. I want to be myself. And I think that it might help?”

He seemed so worried that Emma wouldn’t agree with him, and it broke her heart a little.

_Did he not know that she supported everything he did?_

“If you think it will help, then I am happy to put you in touch with the right people,” Emma assured him. “I just don’t want you to feel like you need to do something you’re uncomfortable with just to make me happy.”

“I’d do anything for you, Emma,” Killian stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> We have our own little mini-storm here in the UK (Aileen) which is causing issues with my wifi. If I don't post regularly this week, you can blame her.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Thanks for all of your messages over the past week. I promise I'm fine (and just now seeing them). Unfortunately, while storm Aileen was nowhere near as dangerous as Harvey and Irma were for some of you guys, she still managed to knock out my power and fry my wifi router. So I've been without the internet for a good few days. 
> 
> The good news, however, is I made the most of my internet free time, and the gap has now been bridged between what I have written, and Emma and Killian's wedding. I just need to edit it all and then I can let you know when to expect it.

Emma woke Sunday morning with a wonderful feeling of anticipation.

It was Mother’s Day, in the United Kingdom, and she had planned a special evening for her mother, to celebrate the occasion. She had mentioned to Killian that she wanted to include Ailene in the celebrations, but Liam already had plans for the day. Instead, Emma had made sure to send a card, and a gift-basket, to the woman who was rapidly becoming a mother figure in her life.

Sunday meant it was also the day of the Fairytales mid-season premier.

Emma couldn’t wait to finally have Captain Hook back on her TV screen. Ruby and Mary had planned to join her for a live-watch that evening. Killian had also promised to try to watch the show with them, but Emma was positive he’d fall asleep before the first commercial break, if he did. The bags under his eyes were going to take over his face soon.

Sunday also meant one more thing to Emma. She now had less than two weeks until Killian was scheduled to fly back home.

Emma had arranged for the kitchen staff to deliver breakfast to her mother that morning, so she used her free time to book a DJ for the wedding reception. While it was more traditional to hire a band for the occasion, Emma liked the idea of having a DJ play for at least part of the evening. She knew that no two people attending the reception would have the exact same taste in music, so having a DJ helped to give a wider variety for their playlists than just hiring a band for the occasion. She’d also spoken with Killian a few times about selecting someone to play for the occasion, but each time he’d brushed her off. She suspected that he’d already made the arrangements, and just wished to surprise her on the day. But it didn’t stop her from bringing the subject up every now and then, to see how much of his plan he would give away.

After eating a lazy breakfast, Emma packed up the gifts she’d purchased for her mother and grandmother, grabbed Rogan, and headed out to the Palace. Ruth liked to gather her family for lunch, on Mothering Sunday, and as much as Emma didn’t enjoy spending time with her aunts and uncles, she was looking forward to spending it with her mother and grandmother.

“Morning,” Anton greeted, as she headed down to the parking garage. “I take it I’m not needed today?”

“Not today. Go spend some time with Jackie and your mother.” Poor Anton rarely got any time to himself, with his work duties. So, Emma liked to make sure he took it when he could.

“Have a great day, Your Highness.”

* * *

Rogan always made the most of his visit to the palace. As soon as Emma let him out of the car, he decided to begin exploring the long corridors of the building, running excitedly up and down each one, letting out small barks of delight to inform her of where he had disappeared to.

“You know, you could at least have the decency to put that thing on a leash?” Anne sneered. Emma hadn’t heard her come in, having been crouched down to play with Rogan, as he chased his favourite ball down another corridor.

“You know, I tell your husband the same thing every time I see him,” Emma replied. “And yet, here you are. Wandering off on your own again.” She pulled herself up to her full height, her heels giving her a few inches over her aunt. “Rogan. Here,” she called, watching the young puppy come running back to sit at her side, eagerly awaiting his next command. “At least Rogan can follow simple instructions.”

Emma didn’t wait for her aunt’s indignant reply before turning on her heels to search out her mother.

“Don’t worry about Anne,” she whispered down to the dog by her side. “She’s a bitch but not the kind you need to get excited about.”

Mary found Emma as she rounded the next corridor, Rogan running on ahead to greet her enthusiastically while Emma took her time, trying to make sure her mother wouldn’t pick up on her mood when she was within hugging distance.

“Thank you for breakfast.” Mary pulled her daughter in tight. “You always remember my favourites.”

“I wouldn’t be much of a daughter if I didn’t,” Emma chuckled. “Happy Mother’s Day, Mum.”

Mary turned to link her arm with Emma’s as the two women glided down the hall, towards the dining room. “How was France?” she asked.

“Still as beautiful as ever. I think Ailene had a great time there.”

“Oh, she did,” Mary assured her daughter. “She called me as soon as she got back home. She loved every moment of it.”

“Then maybe you guys can _all_ join me for the next one,” Emma teased. Her mother may dress the part, but Mary hated the fashion industry. She never really understood it the way Emma did. Which was probably why they often had such conflicting opinions on the topic.

“Maybe,” Mary agreed, half-heartedly. “The big question, though is, did Ailene find anything to wear for the wedding?”

“She did,” Emma beamed back at her. “She found a few things for the barrage of events you all have planned for the month ahead.”

“Is it so bad to want to celebrate my beautiful daughter?” Mary asked, turning puppy-dog eyes, that would rival Killian’s, onto said daughter.

“I guess not,” Emma sighed. “Besides, I do love a good party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note - Mother's Day for the UK and Ireland falls in March, not in May. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	46. Chapter 46

“I suppose we won’t see you next year for Mother’s Day, Emma?” Mary commented off-handedly, as they mingled in the drawing room, waiting for Ruth’s arrival.

“I’m honestly not sure, Mum. I guess it will depend upon Killian’s schedule for filming. But maybe you could come out to us? Ailene too?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Anne snapped. Emma clenched her fist to stop herself from hurling her empty glass in the woman’s direction.

“It means that I intend to spend as much time as possible with my husband after our wedding. So, if he’s required to stay in Vancouver for Mother’s Day, I’ll be in Vancouver, with him. If he’s not, and he wishes to spend it with his mother, then I will be in Ireland, with him. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

“So, he’s still intending to work after you marry?”

“Of course he is,” Emma sighed. “Killian loves his job. I’m not asking him to give it up for me until he absolutely has to.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Anne continued, looking around the room for some support. “What about _your_ duties? Are you intending to give those up?”

“Of course not. I can still complete my duties from Canada. The only thing that changes is my physical location. Nothing else.”

“So, you’re turning your back on your family for a commoner?” Anne finally exploded.

“I’m not turning my back on anyone,” Emma replied, a deadly calm settling over her tone that had Mary reaching out to lay a hand onto her arm in warning. “But know that I absolutely will if my hand is forced.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Emma began, standing from her seat and pulling herself up to her full height. “One day, _I_ will be your queen. And you _will_ learn to show myself, and my husband, some respect. If you can’t manage that, I will happily exclude you from all future ‘family’ gatherings.” Emma leaned in a little closer, making sure she was as close to Anne as she could get, before dropping her voice to a whisper. “I know it was you.”

Anne’s eyes widened in shock. Emma may not have had physical proof in that moment, but her aunt’s reaction told her everything.

“Keep pushing me, and I’ll take _everything_ Anton found, that traced back to you, to Grandma.”

* * *

Dinner was tense, but it always was for Emma. She could tell that the majority of the people in the room only tolerated each other’s presences, for the sake of keeping Ruth happy. It was nothing like the gatherings Emma had come to love sharing with the Jones family.

**I miss our family gatherings. They’re much more lively than this one.**

Emma had been messaging Killian throughout the meal. While he couldn’t return to Ireland to celebrate with his mother, he did have the day off work. He’d planned to head to a White Caps game with Will and Robin for the day, while Regina and Belle headed off for a day of pampering.

_Lively is one word to describe them._   
_Not sure they’re terribly regal as far as gatherings go._

She smothered her smile at his message with a fork-full of mashed potatoes and some polite conversation with her Aunt Liz, before tapping out a reply.

**Maybe we can change the definition of regal for the future?**   
**Less awkward silence and more fun?**

_You want to change the awkward silences?_   
_Our children should have to suffer through the same problems we’ve faced._   
_It will build their character._

Emma was less successful at hiding her snort of laughter that time, and it caught her Aunt Anne’s attention.

“You know it’s rude to text while you’re at the dining table?” she sneered.

“I do,” Emma replied, sitting her phone next to her glass. She had no intention of stopping just because she’d been caught. “But as I’ve only spent a handful of days with my fiancée since the beginning of the year, and given that he lives in a different time zone right now, I’m taking every opportunity I have to communicate with him in some form. Do you truly object to that?”

The vibration of Emma’s phone, amplified by the dining table, had everyone’s eyes drawn to it. However, nobody voiced their concerns when Emma picked it up to read Killian’s next message.

“Emma, am I right in thinking that Fairytales returns this evening?” Ruth asked, breaking the tension that had settled in the room.

“Yes, it airs at around one _am_ for us, but it will be on Netflix within a few days.”

“I’m never making it until one _am_ ,” Ruth chuckled. “I’m not as young as I used to be. I’ll just wait for it to come onto Netflix.”

“You watch the show, Mother?” Anne asked, turning to face Ruth at the head of the table.

“Of course,” Ruth replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Why? It’s not like it’s the next _Game of Thrones_.”

“I have no idea what that is,” Ruth replied dismissively. “I watch Fairytales to support Killian. And I actually enjoy the show. Now… has he told you what happens at the end of this season?” she asked, turning back to Emma with a look that Emma recognised as the sign of an eager fangirl.

“Sadly not. He keeps telling me I’ll enjoy it more if I don’t know what’s coming.”

“Hmm. Maybe I can get him to tell me when he returns to London?” Ruth mused, before finishing her lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the week here, as I want to focus on polishing up Fairytales for updating.

Emma left the Palace as soon as was acceptable, before heading back to Clarence House. Mary had wanted to drive over and see her own mother for the afternoon, so it gave her a little time to relax before the evening.

Emma hadn’t found herself with much down time since the year had begun, so she busied herself making a pot of tea, before curling up on her sofa with Rogan, and one of the books her friends had sent last month.

At five, she headed upstairs to begin preparing for the night ahead. Emma had booked a table at her mother’s favourite restaurant for the two of them, and tickets to see Othello at Shakespeare’s Globe. Mary had always been a Shakespeare buff, and she tried to see as many of the adaptations as she could manage. It made booking tickets for events hard, as Mary almost always beat others to them. However, after a little bit of digging, Emma had found a smaller company, with excellent ratings, that were currently showing at the Sam Wannamaker Playhouse.

The location also offered the added benefit of being just enough off-the-grid to afford them both some privacy.

Mary was once again bang on time, as she let herself into the apartment at six. Emma had just finished pulling her hair back into a low ponytail, as she walked into the lounge, to watch her mother play with Rogan.

“He’s going to enjoy the grounds at Highgrove House,” Mary remarked, keeping her focus on the dog she was playing with.

“I’m not entirely sure how much of them he will see,” Emma chuckled. “I have a feeling we’ll be spending a lot of time in Vancouver.”

“You might want to look in to getting a house then,” her mother chuckled, finally turning around to watch as Emma finished packing her clutch for their night.

“I’ll mention that to Killian.” Emma turned to Mary, before her face broke into a breathtaking smile. “You look beautiful, Mum.”

“Thank you.” Mary made her way over, and took Emma’s hands into her own. “So do you. Even though that _thing_ you’re wearing is hideous.” Mary’s eyes wandered up and down her daughter, taking in the split-front; sleeveless top, and matching trousers, in a metallic; watercolour print, that Emma had picked for the night. “Those shoes are pretty, though.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Emma snorted, looking down at her white platform heels, before she pulled her mother in for a tight hug.

As much as she was looking forward to finally being with the man she loved, Emma knew that being away from her mother for so long was not going to be easy either.

“Are you ready to go?” she asked, clearing her throat of the emotion that had been creeping in.

“Absolutely. Are you going to tell me _where_ we’re going?” Mary asked, as she slipped her jacket on, before following Emma out of the apartment.

“Nope.”

* * *

Dinner was much more enjoyable than lunch had been. Mary and Emma used their time to talk about plans for the upcoming weeks, and exchanged small anecdotes that had made them laugh. They stayed away from talk of the upcoming parties and wedding, given that it had already taken over so much of their lives, and instead, just focused on enjoying their time together.

Even though the evening was supposed to be about Mary, Emma found herself thoroughly enjoying the time she had with her mother.

As their plates were cleared away, and Anton took care of the payment, Emma helped her mother into her jacket.

“That was lovely, thank you, Emma. Are we going back to your place now until the show starts?” Mary asked.

“Do you really think that’s all I had planned for tonight?” Emma scoffed. “Come on, Mum? The best is still to come.”

Mary followed Emma out of the restaurant, confusion etched into the lines of her face, which only seemed to deepen as Anton drove them to their second location of the evening. It was only when they pulled up to the Shakespeare Globe that realization seemed to dawn on her.

“Oh, Emma,” Mary gushed. “Are we where I think we are.”

“Yep,” Emma replied, beaming back at her mother. “There’s a performance of Othello taking place in roughly thirty minutes, that I thought you might enjoy.”

Mary leaned over to embrace her daughter. She and David had first connected over their shared love for the works of Shakespeare, and even after his death, Mary had continued to find comfort in the words that were so familiar to her.

“You’re a wonderful daughter,” she praised, as Anton helped her out of the back of the car.

“Of course I am,” Emma scoffed. “You’re lucky to have me.”

Mary shook her head affectionately in response, before linking her arm with Emma’s to enter the building.

As she had expected, there were no photographers in sight, and both women were able to purchase some refreshments, and take their seats, without being bothered. A few of their fellow patrons sent them small smiles and waves, but didn’t approach.

Emma was incredibly grateful for it.

While she loved meeting people, there were times where all she had wanted was to be a normal woman for an evening. And it seemed that the people of London had decided to offer her just that, as, when Emma and Mary left a few hours later, talking excitedly about the performance they had just witnessed, there were still no photographers in sight.

 

                                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for an appearance at SiriusXM in March 2014. 
> 
> I did take some creative liberties with this chapter, as the play mentioned wasn't actually showing on the Sunday evening. But I knew it was an outing mother and daughter would enjoy. 
> 
> If you don't know of the Shakespeare Globe, or the Sam Wanamaker Playhouse, Google them. They're beautiful buildings. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great weekend.

**Ready and excited @KillianJones1 @QueenRegina @BelleFrench @RobinH @ScarletWill**

Emma attached a picture of herself, her mother, and Ruby to the message, all huddled together on her sofa, with a bowl of popcorn on Ruby’s lap between them.

@PrincessEmma I didn’t realise formal attire was required. Now we feel underdressed @KillianJones1 @QueenRegina @BelleFrench @RobinH

Emma chuckled as she brought up the image Will had attached to his own message, of the group in full fairytale costume. Killian already looked like he was about to pass out where he was sat, and Belle wasn’t doing much better.

**@ScarletWill I don’t know – that would definitely pass for formal attire in medieval times @KillianJones1 @QueenRegina @BelleFrench @RobinH**

Emma and Mary had stopped to pick up Ruby on the way back from the theatre, and the three women had cracked open a bottle of Emma’s finest red wine soon after. She hadn’t really thought about changing out of her suit until Will mentioned it, but now that he had, Emma knew exactly what to wear for the mid-season premier.

When she returned to her lounge, Ruby barked out a short laugh at her change of clothing, as she took a quick picture to send back to the group.

**@ScarletWill Any better for ya? @KillianJones1 @QueenRegina @BelleFrench @RobinH**

Emma smiled as her phone pinged with a reply, this time, from her man.

_@PrincessEmma My face has never looked so good @ScarletWill @QueenRegina @BelleFrench @RobinH_

Emma’s Fairytales lounge pants, and Captain Hook vest, were surprisingly comfortable, as she arranged herself on the floor to watch the show.

Ruby kept her phone out throughout the episode, following the twitter commentary that Emma and her friends kept up as it progressed, and showing Mary what was being said. At the first commercial break, Will messaged Emma with a picture of Killian sprawled across one of the sofas in his trailer, fast asleep with Hook’s heavy leather jacket thrown over his face. During the second break, he sent another of Belle in Killian’s place, as Killian was called back to set for a late night reshoot.

By the time the episode had finished, only Will and Regina were left tweeting, with Robin having been called back to set, and Belle still fast asleep.

Emma sent Killian a quick private message, letting him know how incredible she thought his performance was for the episode, and stating for the millionth time that she loved him, before heading to bed herself. Ruby would be spending the evening with Mary, before leaving to visit friends. So, Emma left them to it her lounge, with a warning to keep the noise to a minimum as she headed upstairs for bed, with Rogan by her side.

* * *

When her alarm rang Monday morning, Emma groaned into her pillow before hitting the snooze button. Having early morning engagements, after a late night, never ended well.

She finally crawled out of her bed, and headed for a steaming hot shower, after hitting snooze twice more. Being late for the day wouldn’t go down well at all, especially with most of the world being aware of why she had overslept.

It was only after she was wrapped up in Killian’s robe, (which was starting to smell more like herself than him) and sat in her kitchen, drinking coffee, that the anticipation for the day ahead began to fill her. Emma had been booked for an engagement in Birmingham that morning. Her father’s foundation had funded the renovations of a large senior’s center, and she had been invited to open it.

Emma had always loved engagements that involved meeting with the elders in society. They had some of the best stories to tell, that she would never tire of listening to.

And it helped that the manager of the facility had promised at least one game of bingo before she left.

After finishing her breakfast, she headed up to her room to dress for the day ahead. Because she’d be spending it with seniors, Emma opted for a look that was a little more conservative than some of the others in her closet, knowing they would appreciate it more than something bright and bold. The white sleeveless dress, with grey striped detailing, was both high-necked, and fell to below her knees. It managed to keep her fully covered, without looking too frumpy.

Emma added a pair of black and white gingham heels, and a black clutch, to the look, but opted to keep her hair down and wavy, with her makeup light and natural. She knew that the people she’d be spending the day with would appreciate that, over her preferred bright red lip and bold eye.

After taking a quick picture to send Killian’s way, as had become their tradition, Emma slid on her black trench coat, and grabbed her bag.

For all that she had hit snooze that morning, the princess was only ten minutes behind schedule, and she knew her driver would more than make up for it on the journey up to the Midlands.

 

                                                                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the Variety Power Women Event April 2015
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a day late. I had a sick child :-(

Emma had definitely won the Royal Engagement Lottery that day.

Spending time with the older population of Birmingham was easily one of the highlights of the year for her. Much like children, they could be a little unpredictable with their questions for a princess. However, they were far less innocent than children were. Which meant Emma could give them much better answers.

“Are you sure you want to spend the afternoon with us?” Phyllis asked, as Emma helped her into the bingo hall, that also doubled up as a dining room.

“Oh, definitely,” she replied. “I’m having so much fun. And… I’ll be honest. I have nowhere better to be.”

“Now I’m sure I read somewhere you were getting married soon,” Phyllis pressed, her eyes dropping down to Emma’s engagement ring, before moving back up to her face. “Surely you need to be wedding planning. Or even just spending time with that fella of yours?”

Emma sighed as she dropped down into a seat beside her new friend. “Unfortunately, he’s in Canada right now. But I’m counting the days until he comes home to me.”

“What on earth is he doing there?” Phyllis gratefully accepted the cup of tea sat before her, as Anton placed a second in front of Emma.

“He’s an actor. He plays Captain Hook on a popular television show. They film in Vancouver, so Killian spends a great deal of his year in the country for that.”

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Phyllis consoled, reaching for Emma’s hand. “I bet you can’t wait to be able to live with that man of yours without fear of causing a scandal.”

Emma laughed at the wink Phyllis sent her way. “You are not wrong there, Phyllis. You are not wrong.”

* * *

Emma enjoyed her lunch of cottage pie, followed by apple crumble and custard. They were both classic dishes, that the kitchen staff pulled together well, for the number of people they were serving.

But she enjoyed the company far more.

Phyllis and her friends were just what Emma needed to keep her mind away from everything she still had to do in the next few weeks. They laughed and joked about the memories they still held from their childhood. They spoke about their husbands, and eagerly listened as Emma spoke about Killian, while showing off some of her favourite pictures of him.

After lunch had been cleared away, the hall was quickly transformed, ready for an afternoon of bingo.

Emma happily accepted the next cup of tea placed before her, and the handful of game cards that Phyllis insisted she stay and play, before Anton had to inform her that they needed to leave. She was just as reluctant to say goodbye, as her new friends were to see her go.

But Emma left them with a promise that she would return again, as soon as her schedule allowed it.

* * *

“I’m so glad you had fun,” Killian chuckled, as Emma finished relaying Phyllis’s story about how she met her late husband, to him.

“I still miss you,” she added, sighing as she sank back into the leather of her seat.

“Well of course you do,” Killian scoffed. “I’m charming and charismatic. Everyone misses me when I’m not around.”

Emma snorted out a laugh. “Are you sure I’m not talking to Captain Hook right now?”

“Nah. Just an extremely tired Killian,” he confessed, allowing his bravado to crack a little. “I’m gonna need to sleep for like a week when I get home.”

“I don’t care how long you need to sleep for, as long as you’re sleeping next to me.”

Killian wasn’t really sure what to say in reply. He knew they were both struggling now, and nothing ever seemed to make that distance between them easier to cope with.

“Just a few more weeks, Beautiful. A few more weeks and then I swear, I’m never sleeping without you by my side again.”

“I’m not sure your mum would be happy with that,” Emma giggled. “You’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding.”

“Do you honestly think I’m gonna be sleeping the night before our wedding, Emma?”

* * *

It was late by the time they made it back to London.

When Emma pushed open her front door, it was to the mouthwatering smell of her favourite Chinese take-out dishes, and the rumble of the television from the lounge.

“Hey,” Liam greeted, making his way out into the hall to embrace Emma. “How was Birmingham?”

“Great fun,” she confessed, smiling up at him. “How was your flight?”

“Nothing to note. I’ve had a more enjoyable afternoon playing with Rogan.”

Emma laughed as the dog in question made his way around Liam’s tall frame to greet her, before heading back to the lounge. “I think you wore my dog out.”

“We played a little and then went for a run,” Liam confessed, scratching nervously behind his ear. A trait all Jones boys seemed to inherit. Emma wondered for a moment if her own son would do the same.

“How’s it going?” she asked, shrugging out of her coat, and setting down her bag, to make her way through to the kitchen, and the delicious smells coming from it.

“Good. I think? I’ve improved on all my personal bests. And my weight seems constant, and well within their boundaries. So, I’m hoping it all goes well.”

“And is this a good idea?” Emma asked, indicating to the hot food waiting for her, along with a glass of her favourite wine.

“No,” Liam admitted. “Which is why I ordered your favourites for _you_ , and a salad for _me_.”

Emma paused with a forkful of fried rice halfway to her mouth. “Well now I feel bad. Isn’t this kinda like rubbing salt in the wound?”

“It’s fine, Ems. Enjoy your damned food,” Liam sighed. “Rogan and I are watching Criminal Minds if you wanna join us?”

Emma chuckled as she watched Liam saunter out of the kitchen and back to the lounge.

Although he was the wrong Jones brother, coming home to his company was definitely the perfect way to end her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	50. Chapter 50

While Liam was busy being interviewed for his entrance into the Royal Navy, Emma met once more with Adam, to look over the final design for Kilian’s wedding band.

She had wanted to keep the ring a secret from her future-husband. But Mary had advised against it when she suggested the plan. She didn’t want Emma, or Killian, to be stood at the alter only to find out that their wedding rings didn’t fit. During a ceremony that would be broadcast worldwide.

Emma hated to admit that her mother made a good point.

The finished band that Adam presented to her was everything she wanted it to be. The ring was thick and sleek in design, polished to a brilliant shine that Emma knew would occasionally catch the light, and Killian’s eye, as he wore it. Yet, the inscription she’d asked for on the inside of the band was the complete opposite. It was delicate and feminine, written in an almost complete match to her own handwriting. She knew the ruby red of it would remind Killian of her, and she hoped that he would appreciate the meaning behind her message, even though it was for his eyes only.

In short, the ring was perfect for her husband-to-be, and Emma was glad to see it tucked away waiting for him, beside some of her own most expensive pieces, in her private safe.

Adam stayed for a cup of tea, and a quick chat, before leaving for his next appointment. Which gave Emma plenty of time to grab the box of goodies Victoria had given to her, from her closet, and another from her safe, before heading out for her second appointment of the day.

With Liam staying for the week, Emma had booked a hotel suite to meet Victoria in for her penultimate fitting. She didn’t want to run the risk of having her brother-in-law return early from his interview, to see her standing in the middle of her bedroom, in her wedding gown.

Victoria was already waiting for Emma when she pushed open the door to the suite she had booked for the day. A quick glance around it showed three garment bags hung off the curtain rail, waiting for her attention.

“Emma. How was your weekend?” Victoria asked, dropping the bag she was holding to rush over and embrace her friend.

“It was good, thank you. Yours?” Emma asked, sitting the small box she’d brought with her onto the table in the room.

“Busy,” the other woman sighed. “But the kids had fun, so that’s all that matters.” Emma nodded her agreement, as Victoria turned back to what she was doing. “Another week down means another week closer to the big day. Are you getting nervous at all?”

“Not really,” Emma admitted truthfully. She had moments where her doubts would kick in, that Killian would suddenly change his mind and run far away from her. But then he’d call, and just the sound of his voice would ease her fears. “I’m more excited that it’s another week closer to having the man I love back home.”

“Can’t say I’d blame you,” Victoria chuckled. “I always hate spending time away from David.” She turned back around with Emma’s shoes in hand, and the princess took that as her cue to head into the bathroom to change into her lingerie set.

When she emerged, wrapped up in an ivory silk robe, Victoria had her wedding gown draped over the bed, with what appeared to be Emma’s veil next to it. “Shall we get you dressed?” she asked.

Emma had to admit, she was excited to see what the veil would look like paired with her dress. She’d pulled her hair back that morning, into a close approximation of what she’d settled on with her team of stylists for her wedding day. So, this would be the closest she would get to seeing the completed look until then.

Victoria once more helped Emma slip into her gown, before she dashed off to grab the final box Emma had brought with her that day. She passed it over to the young princess, before reaching for the veil.

Emma held as still as possible as Victoria threw the lace embellished netting over her head, and began to adjust it to the perfect position. It took a few moments of back and forth, with Victoria occasionally asking Emma to hold it in place, before she finally seemed happy with the finished position.

“Okay, you might have to do this part,” Victoria chuckled. “I’m not sure I’ve ever held something so valuable before.”

Emma opened up the box in her hands carefully, to pull out her grandmother’s Burmese ruby tiara. The piece was almost fifty years old, but Emma still loved it. It would be her something borrowed for the day, although she had a sneaky suspicion that her grandmother would be gifting it to her for the occasion.

“I’m gonna need a mirror,” Emma told Victoria, as she carefully removed the piece from its box.

Victoria ran back to her bags, and quickly returned with a somewhat-larger-than-normal mirror for Emma to use. She watched on as the princess confidently secured the tiara in place, which in turn, worked to secure her veil. When she was finished, Victoria threw the mirror onto the bed behind them, before pulling the front of the veil down and over Emma’s face.

“Ready to see how it looks?” she asked.

“Definitely,” Emma replied, almost bouncing with excitement.

The hotel had graciously set up a small corner of the suite, with a number of full length mirrors, for the occasion. Victoria gathered up the train of Emma’s veil and gown, to help as she made her way over to them. Once in place, she carefully arranged the fabric as Emma lifted her eyes to the mirrors.

“Oh, Victoria,” she gasped, “It’s perfect.”

 

                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tiara Emma mentions here is Queen Elizabeth II's Burmese Ruby Tiara. It was commission by Her Majesty in 1973 using 96 Burmese Rubies gifted to Her Majesty for her wedding, by the people of Burma, and diamonds taken from the Nizam of Hyderabad Tiara which was also a wedding gift. The design is meant to represent the symbol of the Tudor House, the rose, set in rays of diamonds, with diamonds forming the petals of the rose. While it's not my favourite of Her Majesty's jewels, I did feel that the symbolism behind it would be why Emma would agree to wear it for her big day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	51. Chapter 51

Once Emma had changed out of her main gown, the two women stopped for a spot of lunch and to catch up. Victoria had also spent time in France recently, for Fashion Week, but had unfortunately missed Emma and Ailene while they were there. Emma made a promise to her friend, to bring her mother-in-law along to London Fashion Week later that year, where Victoria would have a show of her own.

When the two of them had finished eating, and washed up, Victoria made her way over to the second garment bag that was hanging up, waiting for Emma.

While she was unzipping the bag, to pull out the now complete gown inside, Emma slipped out of her robe. She turned back round just in time to see Victoria pooling the dress on the floor, ready for her to step into.

Emma took her friend’s hand, and then helped her ease the dress up her body. While there was much less fabric to the second gown Victoria had designed, it was a little harder for Emma to get into, given how tight fitting the design was. She held the dress in place, with a firm hand over her bust, as Victoria began pulling it tighter, lacing up the back of the gown before she tied it off, into a beautiful bow.

It took everything Emma had not to look down at herself, to see how the lace that had been added to the gown enhanced the look. She wanted the surprise of seeing in it in full, not distorted, from above.

“Mirrors?” Victoria asked. Emma nodded her head to show her agreement, as she made her way over to the corner of the room once more.

When she was finally in place, she lifted her eyes to take in her own reflection.

“Oh, wow,” she gasped, twisting slightly to look at the silhouette of the gown from every angle.

“What do you think?” Victoria asked nervously. “Too modern?”

“Probably,” Emma agreed, “But I don’t give a damn. I love it.”

Like she’d promised, Victoria had added a layer of the same embroidered lace to the gown, as she had on Emma’s shoes, veil and first dress. This time, however, the lace slightly overlapped the satin, enhancing the dramatic shape of the gown they’d opted for. She’d also gone ahead and added in the embellishments around the top, and under Emma’s bust, which matched those on Regina and Belle’s dresses.

The entire gown was very simple in its design, but it was strikingly beautiful.

“Killian’s going to love this,” Emma sighed, as she twisted to look at the corset back of the dress. She’d knew he’d have fun unlacing that on their wedding night.

“Glad to hear it,” Victoria chuckled. “Does it feel comfortable?” she asked. “Can you move okay in it? Can you sit?”

Emma made a quick circuit of the room, making sure she could move, and sit in the gown, before nodding her approval. While the dress was rather restrictive in its design, it wasn’t anything Emma hadn’t experienced before.

“Excellent,” Victoria sighed with relief. “I modified the design slightly to give you a little more room to move in it, but I was worried it might still be a touch too restrictive.”

“I won’t be running a marathon in it,” Emma chuckled, “but I’m pretty sure that I’ll be able to dance at my reception, while wearing it.”

* * *

“So? How did it go?” Emma called out, as Rogan went scurrying down the hall to greet Liam.

Liam waited until he was in the lounge, and had thrown himself down beside her, before he huffed out a reply. “Fuck if I know. They’re all so serious and stoic. I can’t get a read on them.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to,” Emma reassured him, leaning over to gently pat his leg. “Want me to make some calls and see if I can find out for you?”

“Nah. They said I’d hear within fourteen days. It’s not _that_ long to sweat it out for.”

“Let me know if you change your mind.” She rose from the sofa elegantly before turning back to face him. “What do you fancy for dinner?” she asked.

“Ugh. I have no idea.”

Emma knew Liam still had his fitness tests to come that week, so she made a suggestion she wouldn’t normally consider. “You know, we have a wonderful team of chefs down in the kitchens. I could ask them to make something tasty but _good_ for us both?”

“You wouldn’t mind?” he double-checked. Liam may not have known Emma as well as his brother did, but he did know that she rarely relied upon the paid help to do anything for her. Emma was a strong, confident, and independent woman. Bucking traditions and expectations in such a way was something she prided herself on.

“Of course not,” she scoffed. “You know I have been known to call down to them on occasion myself?”

Liam suspected those were incredibly rare occasions but he didn’t voice his opinion. Instead, he hauled himself to his feet, to follow Emma into her kitchen.

“That sounds brilliant. Thanks, Ems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last of the week here. I want to try and finish off the next chapter of Fairytales, and we're at comic-con again tomorrow! (You didn't really believe me when I said I had a problem, did ya?)

Emma used the Clarence House kitchen once more the next day, to make a protein filled breakfast for Liam. The fitness tests were one part of his entry into the Royal Navy that she couldn’t help with, but she could definitely start his day off the right way.

While Liam enjoyed his breakfast, Emma took Rogan down to the gardens, for a walk. Liam had been unusually quiet that morning, so she suspected that he could use some time to himself. And Rogan was always happy to explore the grounds while Emma trailed along after him.

When she returned to the apartment, Liam was already in the shower, but he’d left a small note that simply read, _Thanks, Little Sister_ , on the kitchen island.

She busied herself with eating a light snack of her own, before washing their dishes, as she waited for him to finish. She had an engagement later that afternoon, in London, but Emma’s morning was completely free.

“Thanks for breakfast,” Liam said softly, as he made his way into the room.

“You’re welcome. I take it you enjoyed the meal?” she chuckled, thinking back to his plate, which had been scraped clean.

“Yeah. Definitely hit the spot.” He slid onto the nearest stool, but kept his gaze focused on the tabletop below him.

“Hey.” Emma quickly dried off her hands and reached out to cover one of his. “You’re going to be fine. You can do this.”

“You’re not gonna hate me if I fail it, are you?”

“Of course not,” Emma chuckled, trying to break the mood. “You’re my big brother. I’d love you no matter what you succeed or fail at in life.”

“Yeah… I’m not sure family works that way,” Liam sighed bitterly.

“Liam, I love you because of _who_ you are, not what you do. I don’t love you because I feel like I _have_ to. If I did, I’d care for my aunts and uncles more than I do.” Emma waited for Liam to lift his eyes, before she continued. “Me, Killian, your parents… even Ruby. We all love you, Liam. We don’t want you to succeed at this because we feel like it’s your last chance to accomplish something. We want you to succeed because _you_ want this so badly.”

Liam stood awkwardly, before pulling Emma in for a quick hug. When he released her, she moved to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, before handing it over to him.

“Good luck, Liam.”

* * *

While Liam was on his way to the training facility, Emma opened the latest batch of RSVPs and added them to her spreadsheet. When she was finished, she made herself comfortable on her sofa to do a little reading.

Emma’s engagement that afternoon was a lecture at the University of Westminster. She had been invited to speak to those who would be graduating later that year, from the International Relations department, and Emma had been thrilled to agree to it.

Dressing for these kinds of public engagements was always a little daunting. She had been taught to dress not only for the occasion, and her position, but also for her audience. So, while she usually liked to dress a little more playfully than her mother and grandmother did, she usually aimed for a more conservative look for the elder generations. Dressing for the younger ones, however, was always more difficult. While they identified, and appreciated, her sense of style more than most other age groups, Emma was also aware that the last thing she needed was to arouse a bunch of already horny teenagers.

With all of that in mind, she selected a conservative, sleeveless, grey shift dress for the day. The reason she’d purchased the dress, a few months back, however, was for its jewel embellished neckline. The accents added just enough to give it the playful touch she loved, while remaining respectful by keeping her almost fully covered. The gold jewelry Emma added helped to keep her look young and fresh, while she settled on a pair of her favourite black velvet, pointed-toe pumps to finish the somewhat professional look.

After quickly debating what to do with her hair, Emma finally settled on pulling it back into a ponytail, but left her bangs down on either side, to frame her face.

When Emma was happy with the way she looked, she took a quick picture for Killian, before slipping into her black trench coat and grabbing her bag to head out.

* * *

“Afternoon,” Anton greeted, as he helped Emma into the back of the car, and closed the door softly behind her.

She waited for him to take his own seat, in the passenger side of the front, before she replied. “Morning Ant. How was your weekend?”

“Not too bad considering we spent it with my in-laws,” he chuckled. When Emma quirked a brow at him he simply replied with, “We can’t all have in-laws like yours, Emma.”

“True,” she conceded.

“So, I had an interesting call last night,” Anton began, breaking the comfortable silence in the car.

“Killian?”

“Nope. One of his friends. One of your friends,” he corrected.

“Who?” Emma asked.

“A Belle French. She was looking for information about how to get you away for a weekend, without being seen by the press. I told her I’d need to actually check with you first, before giving her that information, I’m afraid.”

“It’s okay,” Emma soothed. She knew the security procedures, and how they had a habit of ruining anything spontaneous.

“As long as you’re happy with a weekend away, I’ll come up with some locations. At least part of it will still be a surprise for you.”

“I’m more than happy about that,” Emma assured him, sinking back into her seat to pull out her phone.

 

                                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for SDCC 2011. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	53. Chapter 53

Emma’s lecture on international relations, and the effect they had on the political and economic climates, went well. It was a subject she knew inside and out, thanks to both her education and her upbringing. She’d been taught from a young age how to speak publicly, and it was a skill that had grown with her.

However, as she stood at the lectern, looking out over the thousands of eager faces watching, something occurred to her. While she had been raised with the knowledge of how to properly address a room full of people… Killian had not. She knew that he had some understanding of how to do so, given his experience at conventions. But speaking about his job, and addressing a room full of students; or the press; or business people, about such difficult subjects as politics; or the environment, were two completely different things.

Emma realised in that moment that Killian was right. She needed to arrange for a voice coach when she returned home.

She didn’t want to put him into a position he would be uncomfortable with. And, as a member of the royal family, Killian would be expected to speak publicly on a regular basis.

* * *

After her lecture, Emma pulled Anton aside to ask him to begin making the arrangements for Killian, before she accepted a guided tour of the university. Tours were standard practice for her engagements. Everyone liked to show off their facilities, not only with the hopes of impressing Her Royal Highness, but also with the hope that one day, they might receive her financial backing for a future project.

For that reason, Emma made sure her personal assistant kept comprehensive notes about all of the facilities they visited.

After their tour, she agreed to meet with a handful of chosen students, to answer any questions they had. This was perhaps the part of the day Emma had most been looking forward to. While she was often asked questions at events, the ones that Emma would be receiving that morning would be based around the theme of the day, and not around her private life. It gave her the chance to show her critics that she wasn’t just a pretty face, born into the right family, at the right time. Emma had understood from a young age what her future would hold, and had prepared herself for it as best she could. She was the proud owner of her own degree in International Relations, and she had one of the most comprehensive knowledges of politics in the country.

Not that many people knew it.

The question and answer session lasted for around ninety minutes, with Emma giving answers that she felt would help the students best. Most of her replies were based not only on her intellectual understanding of the question, but on her experience as a member of the royal family. She hoped that by providing a balance of both, the students that she spoke with would realise that what you learn in a classroom is only a fraction of the knowledge that you could possibly hope to gain on a situation.

When she was finished, Emma agreed to take some pictures for the university’s press coverage, and some selfies with each of the students she had spoken with, before Anton was guiding her back into the familiar comfort of the Range Rover for the drive back home.

* * *

“Ugh, I need a holiday,” Will moaned, as he dropped down heavily next to Robin and Killian in the makeup trailers.

“You _just_ got here,” Robin pointed out.

“Yeah. After _just_ leaving her six hours ago.”

All three guys groaned a little at the thought. Sleep was a fleeting thing that came when they were not eating or filming. And at the moment, it definitely wasn’t the full eight hours that they should have been getting.

“Count yourself lucky that you don’t have a paper on the House of Commons due at midnight,” Killian moaned, his head already bent over a book as someone fussed with his hair.

“Okay, you win,” Will agreed. “Why don’t you defer a year or something?”

“Because if I do, then I’ll end up deferring another year because I’m busy, and then the year after that. You see where I’m going?”

Will nodded his agreement, a little at a loss for what else to say. He hated that his best friend was so tired, thanks to their busy schedule. But Killian had a good point. It was always crazy towards the end of their filming year. And things weren’t going to get any easier for him, once Killian started mixing in royal duties with his work.

“You ever think about quitting?” he mumbled, a little ashamed of himself for even suggesting it.

“Every single day,” Killian admitted, his focus still mainly on the textbook in his lap. “But Emma wouldn’t want that. And, at the end of the day, neither do I.”

The three guys remained silent for the longest of moments, contemplating Killian’s words and what his future would become.

“Hey, do you think that when you’re king, we’ll still be friends?” Robin asked suddenly.

“Never gonna be king,” Killian stated, turning to Robin. “And yeah, I don’t see why we wouldn’t be. I mean, the show’s not gonna run forever. And this isn’t what’s holding our friendship together.”

“Cool.” Robin was quiet for a moment before he added, “Because I’ve kinda always wanted to sit on a throne. So… I’m hoping you can help me realise that dream one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your wonderful comments.

“How’s it going?” Emma asked, sliding a mug of coffee in Liam’s direction.

“Ugh. How long did I sleep?”

“About fourteen hours,” she chuckled. “You crashed as soon as you got in. I take it the tests went well?”

“Not a clue.” Liam stifled a yawn, before he continued. “They don’t tell you these things there and then. All I know is that I feel like I’ve been hit by a train.”

“Well I have absolutely no plans for today. So, if you feel like being lazy and watching Netflix, we can do that? Or if you wanna head over to the Palace, we can? They have spa-like facilities there that might help you a little.”

“You sure you don’t have any plans?” Liam asked, cocking a brow in Emma’s direction. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Never said you did,” she assured him. “And believe it or not, princesses do get days off.”

“In that case, lazy day with Netflix sounds great,” he assured her.

Liam would never admit it, but the idea of a spa day sounded heavenly after the brutal fitness test he’d been through the day before. Every muscle in his body ached with an intensity he’d never felt. And he was pretty sure he’d pulled a few he didn’t even know existed. But, the thought of spending the day with his future-sister-in-law, most likely in a bathing suit, didn’t seem right, when his brother was on the other side of the world.

“Netflix it is,” Emma announced. She spent a few moments digging through a cupboard that was almost too high for her to reach, before she turned back around, with her hands full of Galaxy chocolate bars. “Can’t have a Netflix binge without good chocolate,” she explained, at the quirk of Liam’s brow.

* * *

While Emma and Liam spent their afternoon binge watching Orange is the New Black, Killian was on a mission of his own. He had a rare morning off, and he knew it would be one of his last, in Canada, before his wedding. He wanted to use the time to attempt to find his bride a gift for her birthday.

The problem was, Killian had absolutely no idea what to get her.

With Emma’s birthday so close to their wedding day, he’d spent hours agonizing over the perfect gifts for his perfect girl. But he was drawing a blank each time. Emma already had a car, and she rarely used it, thanks to her status in life. They had plenty of property, all over the world, between the two of them. Clothes and shoes didn’t seem enough to show Emma how much she meant to him. And while he’d already planned to buy some pretty jewelry for his bride, he felt like he needed something else for Emma’s birthday.

Killian spent the best part of his morning wandering up and down the streets of Vancouver, slipping in and out of stores, hoping something would jump out at him.

But nothing did.

He was just about to give up completely, when a small store he’d never noticed before caught his eye.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Emma called out, as she finished pulling her hair back into a bun.

Liam would be returning to Ireland the next day, and Emma had suggested they dine out for the evening, to celebrate him completing the next stage of the recruitment process for the Royal Navy. She’d thought it was a great idea, until Liam had let out a pained groan when he stood from the sofa.

“I’ll be fine, Ems,” he called back, from the guest room down the hall. “I feel better after that shower. You have excellent water pressure.”

Emma laughed her agreement.

“Plus, I’ve been dying for something unhealthy, washed down with a cold beer, or two, for weeks now.”

As Emma dressed for her night out with Liam, she fired off a few messages to Killian. He’d had the morning off work, but Emma knew that came at the cost of yet another night shoot to end the series. And when they’d spoken briefly before he was called to set, Killian sounded exhausted. She’d wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms while he slept for as long as he needed.

She resolved with herself to do just that once he returned home.

Emma had also mentioned her plans to take Liam for dinner, while she had Killian on the phone. She knew how the press worked, and she was expecting a few of the trashier tabloids to be running stories of her torrid love affair with her soon-to-be brother-in-law the next day. Killian had laughed heartily as she had explained that she didn’t want him to be caught off-guard by such accusations.

Thankfully, her fiancé found the idea more laughable than threatening.

Emma, however, knew how serious of an issue it could be. So, she dressed that evening, with the potential photographers in mind. The black dress she picked was one of her more casual ones. It was high-necked and sleeveless. However, the skirt of the dress was where she knew the wow factor lay. The mid-thigh length skirt had been overlaid with a black sheer panel, which dropped the hemline down to her ankles, offering more coverage. She’d paired it with her favourite black ankle boots, and a black leather clutch bag. The all black of her look helped draw attention to the rubies of her engagement ring, offering the only pop of colour for her outfit.

Emma hoped it would be enough to keep the accusations to a minimum.

“You ready to go?” Liam asked, from outside of the bedroom door.

“Yep,” Emma called back, making sure everything was switched off, before she left. “You scrub up well,” she told him, as she brushed past.

Liam looked down to the shirt and blazer he’d paired with his best jeans, then back to Emma. “Clearly not as well as some people in this family do,” he mumbled.

 

                                                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the premier of Wannabe at Tribeca Film Festival in April 2015. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to check back in on Killian.

“What do you think?” Killian asked. “Will Emma like it?”

“Honestly, Dude? I have no fucking idea,” Robin chuckled, taking in Emma’s gift once more. “I mean, I’ve never really seen her show a preference for them one way or the other.”

“Way to fill me with confidence here,” Killian grumbled, dropping down heavily into the seat next to his friend.

“Well, did you get her anything else?”

“Of course I did,” Killian scoffed. “I just wanted something… _unique_ for her.”

“And this was the best you could come up with?”

“Okay, Wise-One, what would you buy a princess for her birthday?” Killian asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Robin opened his mouth, presumably to make some kind of suggestion, but nothing came out. Killian gave him a few minutes to flounder and squirm before he snapped back, “Precisely.”

* * *

“Dude, did you know Emma’s having a torrid love affair with your big brother?” Will asked, as he made his way over to the table where his friends were eating.

Belle choked on the mouthful of food she had been chewing at his words, before turning wide, questioning eyes to Killian.

“Yeah. Apparently, they’ve bonded while I’ve been absent, and the Palace will be calling off our wedding any day now,” Killian explained nonchalantly, his head stuck in a textbook once more.

Belle continued looking between her own boyfriend, and Killian, not quite sure what the hell was going on.

“The tabloids are publishing crap again,” Regina finally explained, taking pity on the other woman. “Emma’s not _actually_ cheating.”

“Oh, thank god,” Belle sighed. “I didn’t think she was the adulterous type.”

Will passed her his phone, so she could scroll through the articles he’d been reading all morning.

“This is it?” she asked. “This is all they have?”

“Yep. That’s it. Apparently dining with my brother is enough for them to assume sexual relations.”

“No offence,” Regina threw out, “But Liam would have to cook, and it would need to be the _best_ food in the world, for me to wanna sleep with your brother.”

Robin and Killian both stopped mid-chew to turn an incredulous look on Regina.

“What? I said the _best_.”

Robin shook his head to quickly clear the thoughts of Regina and Liam, with some kind of chocolate and whipped cream concoction, before turning back to Killian.

“Did you at least call your mum and warn her about this?”

“Shit,” Killian cursed, standing quickly and grabbing for his phone, as he practically ran for his trailer.

He didn’t have long before he’d be called back to set once more.

* * *

“Of course I didn’t believe that nonsense, Killian. Do you take me for some kind of idiot?” Ailene snapped.

Killian brought a hand up to massage his forehead. He was already feeling the start of what he knew would be a killer headache coming on. And he still had four hours left of his day to go.

“Of course not, Ma. I just wanted to make sure you knew there was no truth to it. You know how the press can be.”

“I’m more than aware there’s no truth to it, Killian. Anyone who knows Emma and your brother know they’re more like siblings than anything else. What utter rubbish. I mean, are there seriously people in this world who buy that crap?”

“You know there are,” he sighed. “Emma’s team will put out a statement saying it’s basically nonsense, but I just wanted to make sure you guys were all okay. Nothing going on there?”

“Nothing at all,” Ailene assured him, her tone softening at the concern in her son’s voice. “Now, how about you? You sound exhausted, Darling. Are you sleeping?”

Killian laughed a little bitterly. “Not really,” he confessed. “A combination of being too busy, and not having my girl beside me, makes it difficult to sleep.”

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Ailene sighed. “Not long now,” she promised.

Everyone in the family was counting down until the end of Killian’s filming year. They all knew how much both he, and Emma, were struggling with the distance between them now. Especially with so much else left to plan for April.

“I know, Ma,” Killian assured her. “Trust me, I’ve been counting the days since the first of January.”

“Well, at least it _is_ only days now.” Ailene let that sink in for a moment before she decided to change the subject, “Now, tell me what I can get Emma for her birthday.”

* * *

“It’s so good to see your face again, Princess,” Killian sighed, as he sank back into his bed.

“I’d say the same, but most of yours seems to be swallowed by bags. Are you sleeping at all?” Emma worried.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” he chuckled. “What’s it like, five there?”

“Close,” she corrected. “Four-thirty-three _am_.”

“Oh, Emma. You shouldn’t have waited up for me.”

“I didn’t,” she assured him, sliding up in bed to make herself more comfortable. Killian was too tired to be aroused by the way her satin nightgown had ridden up her thighs as she moved. “I slept until four.”

“Still. You need your rest,” he told her, a little more forcefully than he’d intended.

“I believe that is known as the pot calling the kettle black,” Emma winked at him. “I’m fine, Baby. I’ll get plenty of beauty sleep before I have to be seen by the public tomorrow. I wanted to hear your voice. It feels like it’s been months since we had a good conversation.”

“It probably has been,” Killian sighed. “But at least it won’t be much longer until we can do this face-to-face.”

“I can’t wait,” she assured him. “I don’t think I’ll let you go once you’re back home again.”

“Who says I’d want you to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your wonderful feedback this week.

Emma’s weekend was a blur of activity as she added yet more names to her list of RSVPs, and responded to her mail. She was now only awaiting a dozen replies from guests, and most of those were last-minute additions that they’d had room for, thanks to those who declined their original invitation.

She knew that now she was getting down to the end of her list, she should really start working on seating plans, but Emma had other things she needed to do too.

With the weeks flying past, and the wedding taking up most of Emma’s time, she’d completely forgotten about what would come _after_ it. Thankfully, Killian, as tired as he was, seemed to be more on the ball than she was, and had reminded her that she needed to start boxing up some of her stuff to send over to Canada. While Emma would be able to purchase most of what she’d need while in the country, there were definitely some items that she wanted to take with her.

So, while Killian slept away most of his free Saturday, Emma decided to tackle her closet first. As she sorted through her collection of footwear, bags, hats, scarves, accessories, and clothing, Emma made up a pile to be donated, and another that she would be boxing up and shipping over to Killian. It had been a while since she’d sorted through the large space, the last time being only to make enough room for Killian’s clothes, so she enjoyed the process of discovering some of the dresses she’d purchased and had yet to wear.

It also reminded her that with so many events coming up, in such a short space of time, Emma needed to start working out what she would be wearing and when.

By Sunday evening, she’d managed to clear more than half of her closet, with items that were to be donated already in the back of Anton’s Range Rover, ready to split between a number of charity shops in London, and four large boxes all packed and ready to ship over to Canada. The room had never looked so bare before, but Emma knew it was nothing to be upset about. It was a reflection of just how much her life would be changing, in a little over a month’s time.

Once they were married, Emma and Killian would spend more of their time in their homes around the world, rather than at Clarence House. Emma’s apartment, that had become such a huge part of her life, would only see use when they were in London, for official engagements.

And while a part of her was sad that she needed to let it go, another, much larger part of her, was excited to see what memories she and Killian could make, in their other residences.

* * *

The beginning of Emma’s week was just as busy as her weekend had been. With the approach of the end of the financial year, the Foundation needed all hands on deck. Emma and her Uncle George spent long hours in the office, reviewing all of the accounts and paperwork carefully, to make sure there were no discrepancies.

Neither of them were taking any chances after what had happened earlier that year.

When she wasn’t at the office, Emma made time in her day to visit Ruth. The two women were busy making sure that Emma fully understood the events and processes she would be expected to know, before becoming queen. Thankfully, Ruth was an excellent teacher, who often had dinner ready and waiting for Emma, after a long day spent at the office.

But it did mean that Emma had even less time to speak with Killian.

* * *

**Congratulations @KillianJones1 for your @IFTA nomination. I hope you have no plans for the 9th April.**

Emma hadn’t been surprised to see the nomination, or the invitation to attend the ceremony, sat in her pile of mail on Wednesday morning. While she didn’t know much about the Irish award ceremony, she had been taking note of any that Killian might be invited to, and this had definitely been top of her list.

_@PrincessEmma Huh? What are we doing on the 9th?_

Emma chuckled as she read the reply from her clueless fiancé.

**@KillianJones1 I’ll call later and explain. Have fun at work. Love you. X**

It wouldn’t surprise her if the invitation had come directly to Clarence House, and not to Killian. The publicity her name brought to the event would be a big hit for the award ceremony, and draw in more viewers globally.

As angry as it always made Emma, to see how her status in life was used in such a way, she knew that once Killian was more with it, he’d see this nomination as a huge acknowledgement of his work, from his home country. Because of this, Emma sat aside her own feelings on the matter, and sent the details of the event over to her personal assistant, so that she could take care of the RSVP.

“I really need to go shopping,” she declared to the empty room, as she marked the event down on her personal calendar.

April was getting busier and busier for her. But Emma had a feeling it would be a month she’d never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The IFTA nominations for 2016 were announced on March 16th - Easter Sunday was March 27th. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one here from me, this week. I want to polish off the next chapter of Fairytales over the weekend. And we have another comic-con on Sunday.

Emma woke with a start, bolting upright in bed.

She leaned over to switch on her bedside light, before taking a good look around the room. When she was satisfied that everything was in its place, she moved to switch the light back off again.

Until she realised that Rogan was pacing restlessly in front of her bedroom door.

“Tell me I dreamed that,” she pleaded with the puppy.

When she heard another dull thud downstairs, Emma knew she couldn’t attribute the noise to a lingering dream. Especially as Rogan had started pawing at the door, desperate to get out.

“Shit,” she cursed, grabbing for her phone, as she flipped the light off and slipped out of the bed. “Shit.”

She knew that the right thing to do was to call security, and let them come and investigate. But Emma also knew it took a lot to get past security in the first place, and if someone had gotten through, that call would probably be useless.

She kept her phone clutched tightly in her hand, nine-nine-nine already tapped into it, as she reached for one of the heavy ornaments on her windowsill.

“Rogan, keep quiet and stay close,” she warned, as she pulled down on the door handle.

It was no use, though. The moment the door was open, the young dog went bounding down the stairs, already barking excitedly.

“Rogan,” Emma whisper-yelled. A futile attempt to call the dog back to her.

“Rogan?” Came another voice.

It was a little rougher than she was used to, but Emma would recognise it anywhere.

“Killian?”

“Emma?” he called back.

She picked up her pace, taking the stairs as quickly as she could, without tripping, before throwing herself into his waiting arms.

“What are you doing here?” she gasped. Emma hadn’t been expecting him for at least another week, and certainly not in the early hours of Friday morning.

“We wrapped early. Had to get back to you,” Killian mumbled, his face buried in Emma’s neck, soaking in her scent.

“Wait, wrapped?” she asked, pulling back slightly to get a good look at the man she loved. Killian’s hair was much longer than the last time Emma had seen him in person. It had been a requirement for the end of the season, but it also helped to highlight just how exhausted he looked. His beard was a little longer too, but soft, instead of scratchy. And the dark circles under his eyes were so deep, Emma wasn’t sure if they’d ever truly leave again.

“We pushed to finish early, Emma. The cast and crew wanted us to have some time together before our wedding.”

“Oh, Baby,” she sighed, pulling him in tighter. “You didn’t need to do that for me.”

“Trust me, Love, it was just as much for me as it was for you,” Killian chuckled, tightening his hold on her. “Now, how would you feel about maybe heading up to bed? Because I think I’m about to pass out.”

Emma pulled back just far enough to press a kiss to Killian’s furry cheek, before she grabbed his hand and led them both back up the way she’d came from, to their bedroom.

* * *

Emma sent a message to her uncle, when she woke, to let him know she wouldn’t be coming into the office. Instead, she spent her morning propped up in bed, watching over Killian as he slept. She ate a light breakfast, reviewed some paperwork, and began work on the seating charts for their receptions, while the sun came up, and morning faded into afternoon.

All while watching over the man she loved.

“How long has he been sleeping for?” Mary asked, as Emma met her mother down in the kitchen for lunch.

“Around ten hours so far. How long do you think I should give him?” Emma worried, as she placed a couple of sandwiches before her mother.

“Let him sleep through,” Mary replied. “The poor guy’s exhausted, I doubt he’ll struggle to sleep tonight if he does wake.”

“You’re probably right,” she agreed. “And it’s not like he has anywhere to be just yet, anyway.”

“Did you call Ailene? She’ll probably want to know her son’s back in Europe, safe and sound.”

Emma nodded her head, as she took a bite from her own sandwich. One of the first things she’d done that morning, when she slipped out of bed to grab her things, was to call Ailene and let her know that Killian was home. She didn’t want his mother worrying, and Emma knew that his first priority had been getting back to her.

“We need to arrange a time to get out to Ireland before the end of the month. I could use Ailene’s help with these seating charts,” Emma sighed, looking down at the three large sheets of paper in front of her.

“Can I help at all?” Mary asked, pulling the closest one round to her, so she could see how far Emma had gotten.

“It’s why I invited you over.”

* * *

Killian finally surfaced, with Rogan hot on his heels, as the sun was setting. He found Emma and Mary sprawled across the floor in the lounge, while they worked over the seating arrangements for the wedding receptions.

“Evening, Killian,” Mary greeted. She made a move to stand, but Killian shook his head in her direction.

He still wasn’t _quite_ with it yet.

Instead, he folded his own large frame down to the floor, and curled himself around Emma, pulling her back into his chest, to bury his face in her hair.

“Oh, would you look at the time?” Mary exclaimed, a little over the top, in Emma’s opinion. “I should be going. I’ll see you both again soon,” she promised, making a hasty exit from the room, and then the apartment.

“Did I drive your Mam away?” Killian wondered, not bothering to lift his head.

“Yeah,” Emma replied, chuckling a little at the thought of it. “But I don’t think she’ll mind. You doing okay?”

Killian simply nodded his head, against her shoulder.

“Wanna go back to bed?”

Killian nodded once more, before allowing Emma to help him to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	58. Chapter 58

When Emma made it back to the apartment Saturday evening, it was to the mouthwatering smell of roasted chicken.

“Killian?”

“In here,” he called back, his voice coming from the direction of her office.

When she rounded the door, Emma froze for a moment as she took in the sight of the man she loved, head bent over the desk, with her laptop open in front of him, and their seating charts pinned to the wall.

“Well… hello, Handsome,” she teased, making her way round, to drop down into his lap. “You look like you’ve been busy.” Emma brought her hands up to stroke over Killian’s much tamer stubble, before letting them slip through his much shorter hair.

“I was fed of up of looking like a hobo,” he explained, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. “How was work?”

“Not too bad. I’m sorry I had to leave you here alone today.”

“Don’t be,” he soothed, running a gentle hand up and down Emma’s back, under her jacket. “After all, I’ve been away all year working. I’m the last person to judge you for that.”

Emma leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips, before she pulled back once more to survey Killian’s work for the day. “What’s all this?” she asked.

“Well, I figured that since you were busy with work, it was about time for me to pull my weight with regards to this wedding planning business.” Killian lifted Emma off his lap, and onto her desk, before he turned to the wall he’d pinned their seating charts too. “I was pretty useless with this one,” he told her, fingering the first, and largest, chart. “As most of the guests are diplomats, I figured I’d leave that up to you. But I added who I could to the other two. I’m pretty sure this one is done now.”

Emma slid down off the table to make her way over to him, taking his hand into her own as she looked up at Killian’s neat additions to the pages. He was right. He’d managed to seat all of his half of the guests, for their final reception dinner, meaning that they’d actually managed to finish one of the charts. The second wasn’t quite complete, but it was more than three-quarters full now, thanks to his additions and Mary’s help the day before.

“You know, I keep thinking about scrapping a seating plan for the first,” Emma mused. “I know it’s not traditional, but it’s not like we’re serving these people a sit-down meal.”

“Then do it,” Killian encouraged. At Emma’s quirked brow, he continued, “I know there’s probably a tradition for this, Emma. But we’re already following so many for our wedding. If you’re not happy with something, then we should start making some new traditions.”

Emma leaned into Killian’s side, hugging his arm tight for a moment as she thought over his words. He knew the moment she’d come to a conclusion as she reached forward to rip the first chart off the wall. He laughed as he watched her tear it into six smaller pieces, before she ran them through the shredder by her desk.

* * *

 

“Emma, wait,” Killian groaned, pulling away from her wandering hands and her wet kisses.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, jerking back with a frown. “I thought…”

“Oh, I do,” he hurried to assure her. “Believe me, _I do_. I just…. There’s something I want to show you first.”

“Okay.” Emma still looked a little hurt by Killian’s rejection, and he hated seeing that expression on her face. Still, he knew that this was something she needed to see, before they started stripping each other out of their clothing.

“Come with me, Love,” he encouraged, taking her hand into his own and giving it a small tug, as he began heading back to their bedroom. Emma followed him up quietly, her eyes burning into the back of his head with every step they took.

When Killian closed the door behind them softly, she turned back to face him, but he was already lifting his shirt up and over his head.

“You’re sending out some mixed signals here, Killian. What’s going on?”

“These last few weeks, in Vancouver, I’ve been wracking my brain, trying to think of something special I could get you for your birthday. And nothing was coming to me. Every store I went in just seemed too… it just wasn’t enough, Emma. And then I had this bright idea as I was driving through a part of town I didn’t often visit. But, Robin kinda made me doubt myself, and now… I just wanted you to see it first.”

“See what?” Emma moved in a little closer, half expecting Killian to pull something out of his pocket.

Instead, he popped the button on his jeans, before sliding down the zip. Emma watched as he pulled the denim down slightly, over his left hip, before also moving aside his boxers.

“Oh my god,” she gasped. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes?” Killian cringed a little, steeling himself for Emma’s reaction.

She dropped to her knees, in front of him, before reaching out to trace the black ink that was now permanently etched into her fiancé’s skin.

“Nineteen, six, fifteen,” she whispered to herself. “The day we met.”

“Best day of my life,” Killian whispered back.  
“Won’t you get in trouble for this?” she asked, her eyes flicking up to meet his.

“You’re the only person who ever sees this part of me, Emma. It’s for your eyes only.”

She remained silent for the longest of moments, her fingers tracing the lines that made up the date on Killian’s hip, over and over.

When she leaned in to press a reverent kiss over the ink, Killian felt his entire body relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	59. Chapter 59

“Where are you going?” Killian grumbled, as he watched Emma slide out of bed, and slip his discarded shirt over her head.

“You gave me a gift earlier. Now I want to give you one.”

“You’re not naked anymore,” he pouted. “Your nakedness is a gift to me.”

Emma laughed loudly as she pushed open the hidden door, behind her wall of shoes, that concealed her personal safe. “What if I promise to give you your gift, while naked?” she asked, making her way back him.

“I might need ten minutes or so,” Killian teased.

“Well then, you’ll just have to make do with this, while you recover,” she sassed, slipping the small ring box into his lap.

Killian picked it up and shook it, close to his ear, to see if it would make a noise.

“Open the damned thing,” Emma groaned.

He did as she asked, carefully lifting the lid on the velvet box to see the white gold band waiting inside for him.

“Is this what I think it is?” he asked.

“Yeah. Mum thought it would be a good idea to try them on before the ceremony, just in case they don’t fit.”

“Wanna do the honours?” he asked, holding out the small box to Emma. “Feels only right that my future-bride should be the one to put my wedding ring on for the very first time.”

Emma eased the band out of its box, before taking Killian’s left hand into her right. The ring slipped on to his finger easily, clearly the perfect size for him, but Emma kept Killian’s hand held tightly in her own, watching as the light from their bedside lamps caught the gold and reflected a distorted view of the room around them.

“It suits you,” she told him, looking up to find Killian’s eyes locked on his left hand.

“Yeah, it does,” he agreed, before pulling her in for another searing kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Emma lifted his hand to her lips, and placed a kiss just above the ring that now sat on his finger, before she dropped it back down to the bed between them. “You should probably take that off now, though.”

“You sure we can’t elope?” he teased, as he reached out to slide the band off. It was as he was about to slot it back into the ring box that the flash of red, on the inside of the band, caught his eye.

“What’s this?” he asked, turning the ring in his hand, to get a better look. “ _I gcónaí, mo Prionsa_ ,” he read, before turning wide eyes to Emma. “Always, my prince.”

Emma flushed bright red, having not expected him to spot the engraving. She fiddled with the duvet between them, before finally lifting her eyes to meet Killian’s. “I can’t give you a title,” she began. “My grandmother is working on changing the way titles are passed through marriage, by law. But, as of now, _I_ can’t give you one. However, that doesn’t mean that, to me, you’re not already my prince.”

“Emma,” Killian sighed. He tucked the ring safely inside of its box, before dropping it to the duvet to take her face between his hands. “I don’t _need_ a title, Sweetheart. All I need is you.”

“You have me,” she assured him. “You’ve had me since the moment we first met. But that doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve a title of your own. So, as unusual as it may be, this ring is my promise to you.” At Killian’s confused look, Emma explained, “When I become Queen, one of the first things I will do, is create you my Prince Consort. You deserve to be recognised as my equal, Killian, and I will make sure that happens. That our children’s partners will become their equals, regardless of who they fall in love with.”

Killian wasn’t sure how to reply. He knew what Emma was saying would lead to huge changes for the future of the monarchy. He’d used his time away from her to further his education, in more ways than his degree course was asking for. People were already debating the necessity of the changes that would come, with the passing of Emma’s titles to him, through marriage. He wasn’t really sure how they would react to their Queen declaring him a Prince, when the time should come.

But he loved that she cared enough for not only him, but their future children, to want to make those changes.

“I love you, Emma.” He pulled her back into his arms, content to show her with his actions just how much she meant to him, even if he couldn’t find the right words.

* * *

When Killian woke later that night, he was alone. A quick feel of Emma’s side of the bed showed that she’d been gone for a while, and he frowned to himself as he pulled on a pair of lounge pants to go in search of his beautiful fiancée.

When he hit the bottom of the stairs, a small smile lit his face, as he made his way towards the closed living room door. Even with it shut, and the soundproofing in the apartment, Killian could still make out the soft sounds of Emma’s music, drifting down the hall.

He pushed the door open quietly, content to just lean against the doorframe and listen, as Emma lost herself in the music she was playing, completely unaware of her audience.

Or so he thought.

“You can come in, you know?” she called out, raising her voice just enough to be heard over the sounds of the piano.

“I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Did I wake you?” she asked, as Killian made his way over to sit beside her, on the bench.

“No. I just woke and you weren’t there.”

“Sorry. I’m used to being awake this time of the morning to speak with my soon-to-be-husband,” she chuckled, her hands still flying effortlessly over the keys. “I thought I’d come and play for a while, to tire myself out mentally.”

“I’ve never heard you play before,” Killian noted, as he pushed the hair back from Emma’s face, to get a good look at her. “Did you write this?”

“My father did,” she sighed, thinking back to the last memory she could recall of him playing the song for her. Emma had been sat in an almost identical position to the one Killian was now in.

“It’s beautiful. He must have been incredibly talented.”

“He really was,” she agreed, dropping her head down onto his shoulder, as the song morphed into something new.

Killian didn’t hesitate to pull her in closer, making sure to keep his arm low, to avoid jostling her own, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said titles in the royal family could be complicated? Here's a little more of that. 
> 
> Technically speaking, the titles of Prince, Princess, King and Queen are only for those born into the royal family. A King is a male reigning monarch. A Queen is a female reigning monarch, and Prince and Princess are the titles used for the direct descendants of those, with the title passing down from one to another. (This is why Peter and Zara Phillips are not styled as Prince and Princess. Their father would have had to have been born into the royal family for them to get a title of their own, and he was not. As I explained previously, because there is no currently law equalising the way titles are passed from wife to husband, although their mother is the Queen's daughter, her title does not transfer to her husband and children). 
> 
> In this respect, the spouses of members of the royal family are technically not Princes or Princesses either. They are styled as, for example, Her Royal Highness, Camilla, The Princess of Wales. Whereas, her husband is styled, His Royal Highness, Prince Charles, the Prince of Wales. This is because the Duchess of Cornwall inherited her title, The Princess of Wales, from her husband. 
> 
> (Confused yet?) 
> 
> In more modern times, it's become socially acceptable to declare a spouse of a member of the royal family as a prince or princess. However, should the couple divorce, or if the person who holds the title passes away, then their spouse is stripped of that title, as it is passed on to the next in line to it. For example, when His Royal Highness, The Prince of Wales, and Lady Diana Spencer divorced, Lady Diana was stripped of the title of Princess of Wales, as it would be passed along to the Prince's next wife (Camilla Parker Bowles). Therefore, with relation to this story, Mary would have adopted the style of Princess when she married David. However, upon his passing, that title was stripped from her, to be passed down to Emma. It's why she's not referred to at any point as a princess. But Ruth has allowed her to keep the title of Duchess of Cambridge (which is what Mary would have been more commonly known as before David's passing anyway), as that title will not pass to Emma. Dukedoms are created and made extinct by will of the monarch. 
> 
> To add another layer of confusion to things - when the current Prince consort, His Royal Highness, Prince Phillip, The Duke of Edinburgh, married the then Princess Elizabeth, he gave up his own royal title to do so. (Prince Phillip was born Prince Phillip of Greece and Denmark). When his wife became Queen, she bestowed the title of Prince back on her husband, along with the announcement that the Prince would take "place, pre-eminence and precedence" next to her "on all occasions and in all meetings, except where otherwise provided by Act of Parliament." This essentially means that even though he is a Prince in the United Kingdom, it is by marriage only. However, at the Queen's request, he now takes precedence over his son, the Prince of Wales, except, officially, in the British parliament. Emma is seeking to make sure that Killian will be given the same treatment, when she becomes Queen. 
> 
> I think that's probably enough rambling now. I hope that helps explain the importance of Emma's engraving. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave this one here and run.

Emma woke to the feeling of lazy kisses being dropped down her torso, and the scratch of stubble that followed them.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her fingers finding their way down and into Killian’s thick hair.

“Worshipping my princess,” he replied, his tongue darting out to lick around the lace edges of her nightgown.

“Oh… don’t let me stop you.” she sighed, as he began to tug the lace down, and out of his way, with his teeth.

When Killian had first returned to London, he’d been too tired to do much more than sleep entire days away. With Emma busy at the Foundation, their sex life hadn’t featured as prominently as either of them had imaged it would, when they were reunited.

But Killian seemed determined to rectify that, with the start of a new week. And Emma was never going to argue with him.

“Tut tut, Princess,” he purred, hiking her nightgown up, and around her hips. “What would your people say if they knew you slept without underwear on?”

“I think they’d be more scandalized that I share my bed with a cute Irish boy,” she chuckled, as her fingers scratched through the soft hair at the back of his head.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Killian lifted his head to wiggle his brows at her. “I’m told I’m rather attractive. They might understand.”

Emma laughed at the adorable grin on her fiancé’s face. He looked much more like the man she’d fallen in love with, than the exhausted one who had walked through her door, Friday morning. “I believe there was a task you were trying to accomplish?” she prompted.

“Yes, Your Highness,” he replied cheekily.

Killian shifted back from Emma, pulling her up to a sitting position, to rid her of her nightgown completely, before easing her back down to the bed.

When he lowered himself over her once more, it was to begin placing sweet kisses all over Emma’s face. She giggled a little at the way his scruff tickled, but didn’t protest as Killian started working his way down her neck, and over her collarbone.

“I missed you,” he whispered. “Missed the way you felt in my arms… Missed the way you smell… Missed the way you squirm for me, when I kiss you here.” He paused to smile smugly, as Emma writhed underneath him, seeking some kind of friction, to ease the ache building inside of her.

“Killian… _please_?” she begged.

His form of worship was her idea of torture.

“Missed these,” he mumbled, sliding lower to lave each of her breasts with his tongue. He placed sweet kisses to the top of each one, before gently teasing her nipple into his mouth, with his tongue.

“Oh, God,” she cried, arching her back to push her chest closer to his talented mouth. “They missed you too.”

Killian used one hand to hold Emma still, while his other began massaging her neglected breast, working in unison with his tongue to drive Emma slowly crazy with desire. He waited until she was a writhing mess underneath him, grinding up against his thigh, before he began his descent back down her body.

Emma let loose a frustrated groan, but it didn’t faze Killian. He took his time to worship every inch of her body, like he’d promised her.

She was just anticipating the touch of his tongue, to her clit, when he suddenly pulled back, to sit on his heels. “Roll over?”

“Huh?” she asked, the haze of lust making his request seem even more strange to her ears.

“Roll over,” he encouraged, pressing gently on her hip to help her do so. “I told you, I wanted to worship my princess. And that involves worshipping _all_ of you.”

Emma did as he asked, rolling onto her stomach to allow Killian to begin working his way down her back. He took his time, mapping the dips and contours of her body with his lips and tongue, before placing sweet kisses over her arms, and down to her fingertips.

When he moved on to each of her legs, slowly gliding his tongue back up her thighs, Emma let out a strained groan, her hips rutting against the bed, desperately seeking some kind of relief.

“Patience,” Killian chided. “I’m getting there.”

“Get there faster,” she ordered. Her tone every inch the future-queen she was. “Your Princess wants to come all over that beautiful face of yours.”

Killian let out a moan of his own at her dirty words, as his resolve crumbled. “Then the princess shall have what she wishes.” He reached for Emma’s hips, hauling her up, onto her knees, before sliding down to lay on the bed.

Emma let out a satisfied sigh, as Killian finally used his fingers to gently part her, before he began to suckle gentle at each of her lips.

“Missed the way you taste,” he growled against her.

Killian flattened his tongue, to tease her with long, broad strokes, that ended with him just lightly flicking against her clit, before he made his way back down again.

“Oh, God. I missed the way you made me feel,” she told him, reaching up to the headboard. She used the leverage it gave her to rock against his tongue, silently urging him to give her more.

Killian threw one of his arms around her waist, holding Emma to his face, as best he could, while his other danced its way up her left side, tickling over her breasts and collar bone.

“Suck,” he commanded gently, tapping at her lips with his fingers. Emma’s mouth fell open on a silent moan, as Killian used his teeth to gently graze her clitoris, before she began sucking on his index and middle-fingers, as he’d asked.

Killian wrenched them free with a groan of his own, beyond painfully aroused at her enthusiasm, but still determined to make their morning all about _her_. To show Emma just how much she meant to him, and how happy he was to be by her side, once more.

It didn’t take long for Emma to fall apart above him, her body shaking and shivering with sensations that she hadn’t felt since the last time Killian had been _home_.

He eased her gently through her climax, his fingers and tongue moving slowly to prolong the sensations, until they became almost unbearable on her hyper-sensitive skin.

“You’re so beautiful.” Killian pulled her back to sit on his thighs, as he brushed her hair aside to press sweet kisses into her neck. “I love you, Princess.”

“I love you more,” she assured him, twisting round to seal her words with a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your words of encouragement on the last chapter.

“Are you sure we have time for this?” Killian asked, as he settled into one of the plush leather seats.

“Of course. I wasn’t expecting you back until the end of this week. We have plenty of time.” Emma patted the seat beside her for Rogan to make himself comfortable on. “Besides, I need your mother to look over these seating charts for us, and make sure we’re not sitting people next to someone they hate.”

“Good point,” Killian conceded. He took a quick glance around the jet that was becoming more and more familiar to him, before he leaned in a little closer to Emma and dropped his voice to a whisper. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Emma was still fussing with Rogan, so she completely missed the heat that was building behind Killian’s eyes.

“Have you ever had sex on this plane?”

Emma’s eyes snapped up to meet Killian’s at his words, and she swallowed heavily at what she saw there.

“Never,” she replied softly.

“Wanna change that?” he asked, cocking his head towards the bedroom at the back of the plane.

“Didn’t you get enough earlier?” she asked softly, making sure to keep her voice down so their conversation wouldn’t carry.

“I could never have enough of you, Emma.” Killian reached out to brush his hand gently down her arm, before lacing their fingers together.

“You know, everyone else on this flight’s gonna know what we’re doing, right?”

“Tell them we need a nap?” he suggested.

“Yeah… literally nobody will buy that excuse.”

Killian thought it through for a moment. While a part of him knew that it would be embarrassing for Emma’s security detail to know they were sneaking off for sex, a much larger part of him still hadn’t gotten enough of his beautiful princess, yet.

“I don’t care,” he replied eventually. “I just want you. Now.”

Emma took a few seconds to think the idea through for herself. She didn’t exactly care about what the security team would think of them both disappearing into the bedroom. There were only two people on the flight whose opinion she cared for. Anton would never say anything, and Killian was the one proposing the idea to begin with.

She watched as he cocked a brow in her direction, and the heat that flooded Emma’s body in that instant made her decision for her.

“Get in the damned bedroom, Jones.”

* * *

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Ailene greeted, as she pulled the door open wider to throw her arms around Emma. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, thanks, Ma,” Killian responded, pushing past the two of them and into the house.

“I was getting to you,” she snapped. “Jealousy is not an attractive trait, Killian.”

Killian snorted from his position halfway down the hall. “I don’t think Emma would agree with you there.”

Emma threw her fiancé a dirty look, but said nothing as she and Ailene followed him through to the kitchen, where Ailene promptly pulled her son into her arms.

“You look so much better, Darling,” she told him, pulling back to get a better look at his face.

“It’s amazing what a good haircut will do for you,” Killian chuckled. “How are you, Ma?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” she replied, waving away his concern to fill the kettle with water. “Nothing terribly exciting’s going on here. How about you two?”

“I would kill for a few weeks of nothing terribly exciting happening in our lives,” Killian chuckled as he slid down into a seat at the table, and pulled Emma down onto his lap.

“Do you want the engagement party cancelling?” his mother asked, flicking the switch to boil the kettle, as she turned to face her youngest son, and the woman he loved.

“No, Ma. You and Mary have worked hard to make this special for us. We’ll be fine,” Killian assured her.

“Good. Because I would have insisted you name your firstborn daughter after me in exchange for that one.”

* * *

 

Emma and Killian spent a good part of their afternoon at the Jones family house, catching up with Ailene over numerous mugs of tea and slices of homemade carrot cake. Ailene helped Emma fill the gaps in what was left of her seating charts, for the wedding, and moved a few people Killian had seated, to make sure they were with good friends or family.

By the time Brennan made it home from work, Emma was busy with Ailene, in the kitchen, helping to prepare some dinner for the four of them, while Killian watched from his place at the table.

“How are you, Sweetheart?” Brennan asked, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Emma’s hairline.

“I’m good, thanks. And you? How was work?”

“Nothing exciting,” Brennan replied dismissively. He was far more interested in the young couple, who had finally been reunited, than he was in rehashing his day. “How was your flight?”

Killian started coughing wildly from his place at the table, his face rapidly turning an alarming shade of red. Emma threw a cocky look over her shoulder, at him, before turning back to his parents, with her face as calm and collected as ever. “Nothing exciting,” she replied.

* * *

 

“Ugh… I’ve missed this place,” Emma groaned, as Killian finally unlocked the front door of their house, to allow Rogan to run in ahead of him, excited to explore.

“Didn’t you come here while I was filming?” he asked, flicking on some lights so they could see where they were going.

“Yeah. But I could happily spend the rest of my life living here. It’s just so calm and peaceful.”

Killian pulled Emma back into his arms, to press a kiss to the side of her neck. Hearing how much she loved his home always warmed his heart. Ireland was such a huge part of his identity. He didn’t want to lose that and it seemed like Emma didn’t want him to either.

“Maybe we can spend more time here, in the future? When the show finishes? It would be a great place to raise some kids,” he suggested.

“I like how you think, Jones,” she told him, twisting in his arms to get a better look at the man she loved. “Did you wanna see the changes I made to the house?”

“Actually…” he drawled, “There’s something else I wanted to do first.”

Emma cocked a brow at him in question and Killian took a step forward, bringing his body almost flush with hers.

“Nothing exciting happened on the flight over, huh?” he questioned, a salacious smirk brightening his face.

“Nothing at all,” Emma replied, taking a step back, as she attempted to keep her face as straight as possible.

“Huh.” Killian took another step forward, as Emma edged her way closer to the wall behind her. “I’m not really sure our definitions of exciting match, Your Highness.”

“Wanna show me yours?” she asked, reaching up to bring his lips down to meet hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact - the British Royal family do not actually own a private plane. They use a number of military and civilian operators, depending upon the need and their destination. The Queen most often travels in a S-76C++ helicopter or RAF Voyager VIP. Occasionally, the family will take commercial flights. Most are British Airways flights, but they have also been known to fly with Virgin Atlantic and even some budget airlines. 
> 
> I've decided to give them their own private plane for this story, not only because of the increasing concern surrounding terrorism, but also because Emma and Killian do a lot of flying back and forth. (The UK government have suggested that buying a private plane for the royal family would actually save tax payers money). 
> 
> There is, however, one rule that is rarely broken when it comes to royals and air travel. That is that no two heirs should ever take the same flight. This has been broke, in recent years, by the Duke of Cambridge who insisting on flying with his son, Prince George. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one this week from me, here. My youngest's birthday is on Monday, and my eldest had his this week, so we have family coming to visit.

“Well that didn’t take long,” Killian mumbled bitterly, as he pulled his arm back to throw a tennis ball for Rogan to chase.

“They’ll have seen the flight plan,” Emma explained. “It’s okay, though. They tend to just take their pictures of me playing with Rogan and stay well away.”

“They’ve been here before?” he asked, turning worrying eyes over to Emma, and away from the photographers he could see gathered on the other side of the field.

“Yes. But like I said, they’re actually not that intrusive. And I’ve always had both Rogan and Anton with me, to keep me safe. It’s nothing to worry about, Killian,” she soothed. “I’ve had people following me, taking my picture, since the moment I was born.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he grumbled.

Emma tugged her hand free of his, to slip her arm around his waist. Killian didn’t hesitate to pull her in close, and brush a kiss over her hair.

“You don’t,” she agreed. “But you should probably get used to it.”

“I will. But get used to the idea of hearing me complain about it.”

* * *

“So, I have something I wanted to show you,” Killian began, handing Emma a mug of hot tea to warm her up. They’d spent a good portion of their morning out in the Irish countryside, walking with Rogan and talking about everything the other had missed out on, while they’d been apart. Emma enjoyed the freedom that Killian’s home country often gave to her, and Killian just enjoyed being by her side once more. He’d have ran a marathon with her, that morning, if it was what Emma had wanted to do.

“It’s not another tattoo, is it?” she teased. “Because as much as I love the one you have, I don’t think the UK is ready for a future consort that’s covered in ink.”

“No, it’s not,” he chuckled. “Wait here one second for me?”

Emma watched in confusion as he headed out of the kitchen, and up the stairs, before she heard him return a few minutes later.

“You showed me mine, so I figured it was only fair I show you yours.” Killian held out a small, black, velvet box by way of explanation, and Emma knew exactly what he was talking about. “When I was happy with this, I sent it back to Liam to store here for me. I didn’t wanna leave it behind accidentally, and realise the night before our wedding.”

Emma chuckled a little at Killian’s adorable confession, before taking the box from his outstretched hands. When she lifted the lid, she couldn’t contain the gasp that fell from her lips.

“Is it too modern?” he asked quickly. “I looked at the traditional band designs, but you have some of those already, that you wear frequently, and I wanted this one to be special.”

“I didn’t know you paid such close attention to my jewelry,” she teased, easing the ring gently out of its box.

“I pay attention to everything about you, Emma.”

She slipped the ring back into its box, and handed it over to Killian, as she gently eased off her engagement ring, and slid it onto her right hand. “Do you wanna do the honours?” she asked, offering her hand to him.

Killian hadn’t expected his own to shake the way it did, as he took Emma’s hand into his, to slip the small band onto her finger. When he was done, the two of them stood in silence for a moment, Emma’s hand still held tightly in Killian’s, as they both looked down at the ring.

“What do you think?” he asked eventually, swallowing past the lump in his throat. For some reason, seeing the ring he’d helped to design for Emma, resting on her hand, had touched him in a way that seeing his own hadn’t.

“It’s beautiful,” she replied honestly. “I love it.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do,” Emma chuckled. She used her grip on Killian’s hand to tug him closer. “I love everything that you put your heart and soul into. Haven’t you realised, by now, that I’m not joking when I tell people I’m your biggest fan?”

Killian blushed a little at her words before he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. “Trust me when I say, I’m so fucking lucky to have you in my life, Emma.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” she assured him. Emma leaned up and into him, allowing her hand to slide through his hair to pull his lips down to meet hers. She tried keeping their kiss chaste, just the light brush of her lips against his own. But every time Killian tilted his head, and the sun caught the diamonds in her ring, Emma’s need for him grew.

“Okay, we should probably stop this here,” Killian panted, pulling away slightly. “I’m sure there’s some kind of superstition about having sex with your wedding ring on, before you’re married.”

“I’m not sure there is,” Emma teased, allowing her hands to wander down his chest. “But I’ll let you off this time. I do, however, want to do one more thing before I take it off.”

Killian raised a questioning brow in her direction, but watched as Emma slipped her engagement ring off and back onto the finger it had lived on since the start of the year.

“Perfect fit,” she told him, holding up her hand for Killian to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your birthday wishes for my son. He had a fantastic day.

“So, this is probably a stupid question,” Killian began, glad that he had a good excuse to keep his eyes away from Emma, and on the road before them. “But why are we going to look at our wedding flowers today? I mean, aren’t they gonna die before the big day?”

Emma chuckled a little at his query. “Yeah, they would… if these were being made with real flowers. The florist your mum helped put me in touch with, agreed to make up the designs we’d decided on, with artificial flowers. That way, I could get a good look at her finished ideas in person, rather than via a sketch. We also thought it would be a nice touch for after the ceremony. These fake displays will go into storage, and be paired with displays of other designs from our wedding, in museums, when the inevitable requests are made. And I plan to keep the replica of my bridal bouquet.”

“Okay, um, we’ll come back to flowers. Museums?” he asked instead, his eyes briefly flicking over to Emma, before settling back on the road.

“The wedding of a future monarch is a pretty big deal, Killian. The Palace will display items from the day not long after our wedding, with the money raised from the exhibit going to our chosen charities. After that, it’s free game for any of the large museums around the world.”

“And when you say they’ll display items from the day… what kind of items are we talking about?”

“It might be a while before you see the suit you’ve chosen for the ceremony again,” she supplied, helpfully.

“Damn. And here was me thinking all I had to worry about was not sweating enough for it to be visible on television. Now I need to worry about keeping it smelling fresh too,” he groaned.

Emma reached for Killian’s left hand, letting hers settle over it, on his upper thigh. “I’m sorry. I know this is all really strange. But, I promise, you have nothing to worry about, Killian. It’s all going to be fine.”

Killian lifted Emma’s hand to his lips, for a brief kiss, before settling it back down on his thigh. “I know. I trust you, Emma.”

* * *

Niamh, had been fantastic at scheduling in Emma’s visit a little earlier than they had originally planned. She’d already made up the mocks for most of Emma’s arrangements, so she cleared off the afternoon, to shut her store, and receive the royal couple in private.

“Your Highness, it’s so good to see you again,” she greeted, as she opened the door to see Emma and Killian, stood hand-in-hand, on the other side. “How have you been?”

“Very well, thank you,” Emma replied, guiding Killian into the store. “This is my fiancé, Killian Jones.”

Niamh offered her hand for Killian to shake, while the two exchanged some brief pleasantries. She then led the way back through to the same small room Emma and her family had sat in, what felt like months ago, before busying herself with the kettle.

“Can I get you both some tea?” she asked. “I was just making a mug for myself.”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Emma replied, looking over to Killian, who was crinkling his nose adorably. “You okay?” she whispered.

“Yeah. Just the pollen.”

Emma chuckled at the look on his face. “Poor Baby,” she teased, patting his thigh.

“You can make it up to me later.”

Before she could react the _sex_ that was dripping from his tone, Niamh sat down a tray, heavy with everything they would need to fix themselves a cup of tea. “Help yourselves,” she encouraged. “I’ll be right back with everything I have for you.”

“Behave,” Emma chided playfully, as she fixed a drink for Killian, before making one for herself. Niamh returned before Killian could say anything else, a large box wobbling precariously in her arms.

“Let me help you with that,” he offered, springing up from his seat to relieve her burden.

“Such a gentleman,” Niamh praised. “You can set it down just there.” She waited for Killian to take a seat once more, before lifting the lid. “Okay, let’s start small,” she began, lifting out one of the pieces inside. “The boutonnieres.” Killian took the small design from her carefully, almost forgetting that it was made with synthetic flowers. It looked that realistic. “I can switch up the colours and flowers, if you’d prefer. But as I was going through the combinations, this one seemed more elegant,” she explained.

“It’s beautiful,” Emma assured her, leaning in to Killian’s side to get a good look at the piece. “What do you think?” she asked him. “I haven’t seen your suit, so you need to be the judge of this one.”

“Wow, way to pile the pressure on,” he mumbled. Killian really knew nothing at all about flowers. But he did know that the current piece he was holding contained both Emma’s favourite bloom, and her favourite colour. “It’s perfect,” he declared, after a moment.

“Excellent news.” Niamh took the design from him, to place carefully back into the box, before she pulled out the next one for inspection. “Your bridesmaid bouquets,” she told Emma, handing across one of the pieces she’d put together.

“Oh, that’s beautiful,” Emma gushed, as she turned the finished design in her hands. It had a symmetrical feel to it, even though she knew that each flower used in the design was its own unique shape, and colour. The bright red of the roses, contrasted well with the white of the orchids. Niamh had also worked in touches of ivy, for some contrast and to unite the designs. “Regina and Belle will love this.”

The three of them then went through the different larger arrangements Niamh had put together to decorate the ballrooms at the Palace, where their receptions would be held; the table pieces; and the arrangements that would be placed into the Abbey. Emma made a few suggestions to improve the way certain designs looked, and Niamh did her best to alter them there and then, so that her clients would be happy with the final product.

Killian was just beginning to wonder when the overload of flowers would end, when Niamh declared, “All that’s left now is your bridal bouquet, Your Highness. You wanted it to remain a secret though, right?”

“I can go take a walk? Stretch my legs a little?” Killian offered. He knew how much these designs meant to Emma, and if she wanted her piece to remain a secret, he’d gladly allow her to do so.

“No, it’s fine,” she assured him. “I kinda like the idea of you being the first person to see it.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely,” she agreed, turning back to Niamh.

“Okay then.” The older woman went back to rummaging through her box, gently moving aside the pieces they’d already seen, before she emerged with a much larger bouquet between her arms. “This is what I have for yours.”

It was nothing like the image Emma had held in her mind since their first meeting. But that didn’t change her reaction to the design.

“Oh wow,” Killian sighed, as he reached out to trace the shape of the flowers. “Not what I was expecting at all.”

“In a good or bad way?” Niamh asked.

“Good. Definitely good,” he assured her, before turning his attention back to his bride. “Emma?”

“It’s perfect,” she assured them both, blinking back the tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes.

“I know red is your favourite colour,” Niamh explained, “but for a bridal bouquet, I felt like white should be the predominant focus.” The piece was made up of predominantly white roses, and orchids, arranged in a cascading fashion. There were splashes of colour, from the red of the roses, and the green of the ivy and shamrocks, but neither was over-powering. Instead, they helped to highlight the beautiful, natural purity, of the white flowers. And the small sprigs of myrtle helped to give the entire piece the more traditional feel, that Emma had been hoping for.

“Is this what I think it is?” Killian asked, as he moved flowers around to get to the shamrocks that had been carefully inserted into the design.

“Your bride insisted on their inclusion,” Niamh informed him.

Killian turned wide eyes to Emma, that flicked back down to the faux flowers in his hand, before meeting hers once more. “You’re fucking incredible,” he told her, using his free hand to pull her in for what wasn’t quite a chaste kiss, considering they weren’t alone.

                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The displays after the wedding are genuine. After the marriage of Catherine Middleton to Prince William, everything from their invitations and menus, to Catherine's gown and shoes, were displayed at Buckingham Palace, with the proceeds from the event going to their chosen charities. 
> 
> I've included images of the designs I had in mind, for their floral arrangements. (In the order they are mentioned). Obviously, they're not prefect replicas, because the only way to get that was to have a florist actually design them for me. But I hope they help with the visuals. 
> 
> Emma has plans for her actual bridal bouquet when she's finished with it... if you want to start guessing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	64. Chapter 64

“So, I spoke with my grandmother,” Emma began, as she watched Killian set their plates down on the dining table. “While it’s not strictly traditional, she’s inviting you to spend the Easter weekend with us, at Windsor Castle.”

Kilian swallowed his sip of wine a little heavily, which resulted in a few minutes of wild coughing, before he could speak again. He’d been prepared to say another temporary goodbye to Emma, the next morning, as she returned for traditional celebrations with her family.

He was not expecting an invitation of his own.

“I don’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t be,” Emma assured him. “We’re practically married now, anyway. She’s happy for you to be included in the celebrations. But it does mean you’ll have to attend a non-Catholic service.”

Killian reached across the table to take Emma’s hand into his own. “I know, Emma. This isn’t something you need to feel bad about. You’ve attended Catholic services with my family in the past, I’m happy to attend non-Catholic services with your family.”

“So, you’ll come back to London with me?” she asked hopefully.

“Of course I will, Emma. Do you really think I’d choose to spend more time away from you?”

Emma twisted Killian’s hand in her own, to place a kiss to space where she could faintly feel his pulse, before she turned her attention back to the dinner he’d prepared for them both.

* * *

Emma and Killian spent the rest of their evening just being lazy together, enjoying the peace and tranquility of the house. Killian had begun to review the script for the movie he would be working on, after the wedding, and Emma watched as he scribbled small notes into the margin of each page, as he read through. She spent more time watching Killian work, than she did reading her own book.

While she’d been privileged to see him in action, on set, a number of times, she’d never seen this side of his job, before. It was fascinating, to her, to watch as he read pages through time and time again, adding notes, before he’d pause to read once more, then either move on to the next page, or scribble some more.

“What are you doing?” she asked, eventually, hoping for some insight into what was going through his mind.

“Just makes notes,” he replied, a little distractedly.

“I can see that,” she chuckled. “What I should have asked was, why are you making them?”

Killian turned to face Emma, blushing a little at the idea of having been caught, but kept his full attention on her. “I’m trying to work out how to play this character. When you get given a script there are some stage directions there, that a director will want you to follow. But most of it, is artistic interpretation. So, I’m just trying to work out what kind of man the director wants this character to be, and what kind of man I believe him to be. That way, when we sit down for table reads, we can come to some kind of compromise over how I need to portray him.”

Emma said nothing for the longest second, as she absorbed Killian’s words. She’d known that there was more to acting that just delivering a few lines to a camera. But she’d never really thought about just how much more there was.

“What?” Killian asked after a moment, when she’d been silent too long.

“Nothing,” she assured him. “I just… you’re really good at your job, Killian.”

“I think you’re a little biased,” he told her, but the blush that rose over his cheeks told Emma that he’d at least taken her words as a compliment.

“Yeah, I am. But that doesn’t mean I’m not being truthful.”

Killian crossed the small distance between them to give Emma a sweet kiss. He might never be able to put into words what it meant to him, to have her full support, but he hoped that he could at least show her, on a regular basis.

“Okay, you should get back to work,” Emma sighed, as she pulled back. “That script’s not gonna prepare itself.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Killian offered her a small salute, before turning his focus back to the printed pages on the arm of the sofa.

* * *

As Killian and Emma were flying back to London Friday morning, they’d agreed to meet the Jones family for an early Easter dinner that evening. The restaurant they’d picked was rapidly becoming a favourite of Emma’s. It helped that their management always went out of their way to make as little fuss as possible, about her visits. Emma didn’t often get the chance to act like a normal woman, so she grabbed each and every opportunity, when they were presented to her.

“I feel awful about all of this,” she sighed, as she entered the lounge. Her green clutch was tucked under one arm, and her stone-coloured heels were dangling from the fingers of her other. “Are you sure your family are okay with this last-minute change of plans?”

“Of course they are,” Killian soothed. “My parents understand that certain sacrifices need to be made now that we’re getting married. They won’t hold this against you.”

Emma checked her hair and makeup quickly, in the mirror over the fireplace, before bending to slip her shoes on. She had chosen a floral-print peasant dress for the evening, in various shades of green. The print had made her think of spring, which was why she had chosen it for an Easter meal. She’d been aiming for a fresh-faced look for the start of a new season so, Emma had left her hair down, and naturally wavy, while opting for as little makeup as possible.

“I just hate that you’re constantly making sacrifices for me. I should be making just as many for you.”

“You do, Emma,” Killian soothed, pulling her into his arms.

“I promise, I’m going to find a way to make sure we spend as many holidays with your family as we do with mine,” she assured him. It might not be tradition, but Emma couldn’t bring herself to care. She would much rather spend her time with her mother, and Killian’s family, than she would with aunts and uncles she barely spoke to.

So, that evening, Emma made herself a promise, as Killian helped her into their car. When she became queen, she would make sure that every member of the family was included in family gatherings. Not just those who were lucky enough to have been born royal.

                                                                                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the screening of "On The Town" at Tribeca Film Festival 2015. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. I had something important come up that's left me in a bit of a panic the last couple of days.

Emma wasn’t terribly surprised, that evening, when she saw Ruby sat between Liam and Brennan, awaiting their arrival at the restaurant.

“Hey, you,” she greeted. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Last minute thing,” Ruby replied, pulling Emma into her arms. “You look better. Happier,” she clarified, as she looked over Emma’s shoulder, to where Killian was being embraced by his grandmothers.

“I am,” Emma told her, honestly. “It’s like having a missing piece of your soul back.”

“I get that.”

Emma took a moment to look Ruby over from head to foot. She realised, in that moment, that Ruby might just know how she felt, if the way the other woman was looking at Liam, was any indication. While Ruby and Liam spent less time apart, and there was a far smaller distance between them, when they were, Emma knew just how hard any kind of separation could be, when you were in love.

But, before she could say anything else, Liam had swept her up and into his arms, squeezing her tightly. “Hey Ems,” he greeted.

Ruby rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “Don’t call her that,” she chided.

“Why not?” Liam asked, setting Emma down so that she could greet his parents. “It’s her name.”

“No… her name’s Emma,” Ruby explained. “We talked about this. Your habit of shortening everyone’s name is not a good one. Especially when one of those people is a princess.”

“I agree,” Killian threw in, over his shoulder.

“Shut up, _Killy_ ,” Liam teased. “Ems doesn’t mind, do ya?”

“Not at all,” she chuckled. “Just… maybe don’t let my grandmother hear it?”

“Noted.”

Emma made her way around the group of people at the table, to greet Killian’s grandparents, pulling them in for gentle hugs, before he guided her over to an empty seat, next to his brother.

She hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing Killian’s extended family since the night of Ashley and Thomas’s wedding. With everything that had happened, since then, it had felt like a lifetime ago.

The conversation around the table remained light, while everyone browsed their menus, and orders were placed.

Until Liam cleared his throat softly, from beside her.

“So… um… I have some news,” he began. “I got a call this morning from the Royal Navy admissions department. I passed my fitness tests and aced the interview for the job. I’ve been given an entry date for the middle of May.”

“Oh, that’s fantastic news,” Ruby gushed, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. “I’m so proud of you.”

Liam blushed a little at her compliment, but didn’t hesitate to drop another kiss to her lips, as he whispered sweet words, intended for her ears only.

“I knew you could do it,” Emma beamed, pulling Liam in for another hug of her own, when he and Ruby had finished their moment.

“Yeah… well… I’m not sure I could have without your help,” he chuckled. “I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you for that.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Liam. I was happy to help.”

After Liam’s announcement, the wine continued to flow, and the conversation only grew. Emma found that she was never without someone to talk, or listen to, and her glass was rarely empty either. With the Jones family, she always felt like one of them. And, as Emma watched Ruby interact with the group, she realised that she wasn’t the only one to have been warmly welcomed into the family.

* * *

“So, Killian, is there something you need to tell us?” Ailene asked, as their desert plates were cleared away, and their glasses refilled.

“Not that I know of.” He turned wide eyes to Emma, which briefly flicked down to her tummy, before back up to meet her own.

“I’m not pregnant, you idiot,” she chuckled. “Do you honestly think I’d choose to share that information with your mother, before you?”

“Um, I guess not,” he mumbled, suitably embarrassed by his assumption.

“Liam told me about your nomination,” Ailene continued, clearly trying to help her son save a little of his dignity. “Why didn’t you tell us? We’re so proud of you.”

“I honestly forgot,” Killian replied, scratching nervously behind his right ear. “I remember Emma telling me about it. But we were in the middle of shooting this really intense scene at work, and, I was exhausted. It just slipped my mind.”

“Intense scene?” Emma asked, hoping that the wine Killian had consumed that night might loosen his tongue.

“Wait and see,” he chided. “But yeah, she probably knows more about it than I do I,” he told his mother.

“Killian was nominated for the award for best actor in a lead role, in the dramatic television category,” Emma supplied.

“Is Fairytales a dramatic show?” Liam wondered, scoffing into his glass. Ruby slapped him upside the head, while muttering something about being jealous, but Emma was the one who replied.

“Hey. I spent _hours_ crying my eyes out when Hook died last season. That’s dramatic enough for me.”

Killian pulled his bride-to-be into his arms, and pressed a kiss into her hair. He loved how much she loved his show.

“Will you be back for the ceremony?” Ailene pressed.

“Yes,” Emma answered, at the same moment Killian replied with, “No.”

She pulled herself free of his arms to turn to face him. “Why wouldn’t we attend the ceremony?”

“Because it’s usually in April,” Killian stated, like it was the most obvious explanation in the world. “We have a lot going on in April, if you haven’t noticed?”

“Oh, I noticed,” she replied, allowing the sass that Killian always loved, to fill her tone. “But I wouldn’t miss this for the world. I _know_ how much this nomination means to you.”

“It does mean a lot,” he assured her. The more he thought about it, the more moved he felt by it. “But spending time _with you_ , means a hell of a lot more to me. We can always come next year? We have so much going on next month. I don’t wanna add to that burden.”

“This isn’t a burden,” she assured him, reaching for his hand. “I’m proud of you, Killian. I’m mad as hell that it took dating a princess for these awards ceremonies to start recognising your talent. But, now that they have, I’m gonna attend every single one you’re nominated for. Because, to me, you deserve all the awards.”

Killian leaned down to brush a sweet kiss to Emma’s lips, his heart full with the words she’d just given to him. “I have you,” he told her. “That’s all the award I need.”

“Ugh, I think I just got diabetes from all this sweetness,” Liam muttered, from her other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note on Ruby's comment on nicknames. While it's not strictly forbidden, (we've heard the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge refer to each other as Will and Kate in the past), as a mark of respect, full names should be used at all times. Especially by media outlets and at formal functions. 
> 
> As I've had a few messages on Tumblr about it, I'll add a quick note her too on Liam's entrance into the Royal Navy. I've followed their recruitment process for this story (although it's been sped up because of Emma's connections). However, the question I keep being asked is, "Can Liam join the Royal Navy if he's not British?" And the simple answer to that is yes. There are a lot of entry requirements to meet before signing up, but any Irish national is eligible, as long as they meet the rest of the entrance criteria. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	66. Chapter 66

“Are you sure this is okay?” Killian asked, looking himself over once more in the mirror. “I feel under-dressed.”

“You look fine,” Emma assured him. “This isn’t a formal gathering. Those take place on Easter Sunday.”

While their plane had landed in London fairly early that morning, Emma and Killian had spent most of their day at Clarence House. Emma had wanted to return there first, to get some clothing for the weekend, and she didn’t want to be one of the first to arrive at Windsor Castle for the gathering. She knew Killian would probably appreciate some downtime, before they met with her family, too. So, the two of them had enjoyed walking the grounds of Clarence House, and St. James’s Palace, with Rogan, before they had to pack to leave for the weekend.

“What are your uncles going to be wearing?” he asked, looking once more to the collection of suits he’d brought with him, just to be prepared.

“Probably a suit,” Emma replied. “But I’m pretty sure that’s all I’ve ever seen them in. Don’t worry. As long as you’re not in jeans and trainers, my grandmother’s not going to be bothered.”

Killian relaxed a little when Emma left the bathroom, to search for the shoes she wanted to wear that evening. While she’d picked a dress for the night, it was a white, floral-print maxi-dress, with contrasting cuff and collar detailing. It was one of the most relaxed dresses that Killian had ever seen her in. But he had a feeling Emma’s grandmother would appreciate it.

“Flats or heels?” she asked, holding up one of each shoe for him to pick from.

“Whichever you’re more comfortable in,” he chuckled.

“Flats it is.” She slipped them on and sighing dramatically. “If only they were deemed suitable for public functions.”

“You’d still wear your heels,” he teased, moving over to take her into his arms. “You love them too much to give them up completely.”

“I love that you know that about me.” She leaned up to press a quick kiss to Killian’s lips, before pulling back to look him over. Her fiancé had chosen a denim-coloured shirt for the evening, and had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. A pair of dark slacks, and his shiniest black shoes, completed Killian’s look. While he was dressed far more casually than he usually did for dinner with Ruth, Emma knew it was the perfect attire for the event. “You look great,” she reassured him. “I love this colour on you.”

Killian blushed a little at her comment, but allowed Emma to turn around in his arms, to double check that her braids were equal on each side. “Okay,” she announced, taking his hand into hers firmly. “Let’s do this.”

“You fill me with such confidence,” Killian teased, as Emma stooped to grab her bag, and then led the way out of their suite.

* * *

Killian tightened his grip on Emma’s hand, as the voices from inside the drawing room grew louder. He was well aware of what the majority of Emma’s family thought about his place in her life.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Emma reassured him, squeezing back a little. “They won’t say anything to your face.”

“Again, such a confidence boost,” he scoffed, as she pushed open the door.

He wasn’t surprised to see everyone in the room cease their conversation and turn to face the newcomers. Killian had been expecting that. Thankfully, the first person he got a good look at was Mary, and she didn’t hesitate to fold him into her arms.

“You’re looking much better than the last time I saw you,” she chuckled.

“As I told Emma, it’s amazing what a good haircut can do for a guy,” he teased. “How are you, Mary?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Oh, I’m fine, Sweetheart. I was more worried about you. You looked like you didn’t know where you were, when we last saw each other.”

“I have to confess, I’m amazed I got on the right flight home.” Killian ran a nervous hand over his face. “But it’s all good now. Hopefully we won’t push ourselves that way again anytime soon.”

“I hope so.” Mary gave him another quick squeeze before turning her attention to her daughter. She drew Emma in for a hug of her own, before pulling back to look her over. “What’s this?” she asked, fingering the fabric of Emma’s dress.

“A dress,” Emma explained slowly. “An item of clothing that women, and some men, like to wear.”

“It’s ugly,” Mary threw out, while Emma rolled her eyes. Killian smothered his snort into Emma’s hair, attempting to disguise it as a kiss. “Even your grandmother wouldn’t turn this into curtains.”

“Well, it’s a good job I’m wearing it, and she’s not hanging it to cover windows, then, isn’t it?” Emma quipped.

Mary seemed to realise she wasn’t about to win that argument, as she quickly changed the subject, leading the way over to a corner of the room where the three of them could sit quietly, and talk.

Ruth was always late to arrive for any function. It was her prerogative as monarch. However, for once, Killian was glad for the delay. The longer he sat with Mary and Emma, listening to them bicker good-naturedly, while they discussed everything form Emma’s choice of outfits, to the upcoming engagement party, he found himself relaxing a little more. He was still well aware of the eyes that followed his every move. And he wasn’t ignorant to the noises that were being made with every brush of his lips to Emma’s crown, or dance of his fingers down her arm. But he pushed all of his own focus onto the two women in the room, who were happily diving their attention between himself, and each other.

 

                                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't work it out, both Emma and Killian's looks here were based on Jen and Colin's for SDCC 2016. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Friday means that timeline wise, Emma and Killian are now 20 days away from their big day!

When Ruth finally made her entrance, Killian wasn’t surprised to see the rest of the family were quick to monopolise her time. Emma and Mary held back, and the divide in the room could not have been clearer. On the one side were the people born into royalty, and raised by royals. On the other, were those who were considered royalty, but still didn’t quite feel they were a part of that elite family.

After Ruth had finished greeting those around her, she made her way over to Emma, Mary, and Killian.

“Emma, Sweetheart, how are you?” she asked, pulling her granddaughter in for a hug.

“I’m well, thanks, Grandma. How are you?”

Ruth shrugged off Emma’s concern easily. “I’m fine, Dear, happy to have everyone together once more.” The older woman quickly turned her attention to Mary, before finally settling it on Killian.

“Killian, it’s lovely to see you again. How have you been?” she asked, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Busy with work, but happy to be home again. How about you, Your Majesty? How’s that hip doing?” he asked, aware that everyone in the room was currently staring at him.

“The wonders of modern medical science mean I barely even feel it now,” she chuckled. Emma gaped a little at how easily Killian had managed to pull information from her grandmother, about her health. “Mary told me you were looking a little worse for wear when you first returned.”

Killian’s right hand came up to scratch nervously behind his ear, as he let out an embarrassed chuckle. “Yeah. The inability to shave, or get a haircut, really didn’t help with the overall homeless look I was projecting.”

“Well, I’m glad to see you looking better now,” she told him, reaching out to squeeze his arm. “And I’m so happy you took up our offer to join the family this weekend.”

Killian wrapped his arm around Emma, to pull her in close. “I’m grateful for the invitation,” he told the older woman. “I’d never pass up an opportunity to spend more time with Emma.”

Ruth gave him a once over, before she nodded her head, and declared to the room, “Okay, let’s go and eat, shall we?”

Emma and Killian held back, allowing the rest of the family to follow Ruth through to the dining room, before they made their own way in.

“You’re doing really well,” Emma praised, leaning up to press a quick kiss to her fiancé’s cheek.

“Well, I have a good teacher,” he replied, tightening his hold on her waist.

* * *

Killian wasn’t surprised to see the only two spaces at the table directly to Ruth’s right. Emma was her right-hand, so it made sense that tradition would dictate she sat beside her grandmother. Thankfully, the space next to his was occupied by Mary.

Like the perfect gentleman he’d always proved himself to be, Killian helped Emma with her chair, before taking his own seat.

“What are we eating?” he whispered to her, setting the napkin gently in his lap. He’d done plenty of homework on the correct etiquette for eating with the royal family, during lonely nights in Vancouver.

“Lots of fish,” Emma chuckled. “Main course is salmon. Is that okay?”

“I’ll eat anything,” Killian replied honestly. “I was just wondering what you guys usually had for Good Friday dinner.”

“We definitely follow the whole no-meat tradition,” she confirmed. “So usually things like stuffed vegetables for appetisers, fish for a main, and then usually something drenched in chocolate, for dessert.”

“It’s brownies and they’re _heavenly_ ,” Mary added, leaning in a little closer so that only Emma and Killian would hear what she had to say.

As dinner was served, Kilian made polite conversation with Emma and Mary. While the two of them kept up a constant stream of chat all evening, to make sure he didn’t feel left out at any point, Killian was still painfully aware of the whispers that weren’t quite quiet enough not to be heard.

And if the death-grip Emma had on her fork was anything to judge by, his fiancée had picked up on them too.

“So, Killian,” Anne began so suddenly, he almost dropped his wine glass. “Emma’s ring is a little unconventional. What made you choose _that_ and not the more traditional diamond piece? I mean, they do say that diamonds are a girl’s best friend.”

Emma’s grip on her cutlery tightened infinitesimally, but Killian wasn’t fazed. If Anne wanted to test him, she needed to do more than question his choice of jewelry for Emma.

“It was an easy choice to make,” he told her. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but your niece doesn’t exactly favour the traditional pieces the way other ‘girls’ do. She’s more of the one-of-a-kind type of woman. So, I picked a piece that was exactly that.”

Emma slid her hand onto Killian’s thigh, to give it a gentle squeeze. She definitely wasn’t the solitaire diamond type of girl.

“I think we can all agree it’s a beautifully unique piece,” Ruth added, effectively drawing that conversation to a close. “Now, how’s the wedding planning coming along?”

“It’s going well,” Emma assured her. “I think we’re almost there?”

“Don’t look at me,” Killian scoffed. “You did all the hard work.”

Mary snorted a little at his brutal honestly, but tried to keep her focus on her plate.

“We have a few more things to finalise, but all the big parts have been taken care of. I have a dress, Killian has a suit,” Killian nodded his agreement, “We have rings, a venue, and the Archbishop. The rest… we can live without it, if it’s not ready.”

“Well… do let me know if I can be of any assistance at all,” Ruth implored. Emma nodded her agreement, before the Queen took another small bite of her salmon, and turned her attention fully to Killian. “Now, there’s no new episode this week, right?” she asked.

“No, Your Majesty,” Killian agreed. “We’re taking a small break for the holidays.”

“It’s Ruth, Dear. Call me Ruth,” she begged, before continuing her assault. “So, can you tell me… Does Hook ever get free? I mean, I’m not terribly sure I like this new world he’s trapped in. The colours seem all funny.”

Emma and Mary couldn’t quite contain their barks of laughter at that comment, but poor Killian looked so torn between keeping the secrets of his show, and bowing to the wishes of a queen.

“It’s supposed to look that way,” he began, scratching nervously behind his ear. “Just so the viewers can tell the difference between the realms.”

“Oh. Well that makes perfect sense,” Ruth agreed. “I should have thought of that sooner.” She was silent for a moment, while she finished her meal, and her glass of wine.

Killian was so sure he’d gotten away without having to give away any secrets.

Until she spoke once more.

“And Hook?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day closer...

“Well, I think that went well?” Killian declared, as Emma locked the door to their suite behind herself, and promptly toed off her shoes.

“It was actually pretty pleasant, for a night with my family. I’m sorry about the inquisition.”

“Don’t be.” He pulled her into his arms, to hold her tightly. “I was expecting it. But, all in all, I think it was a successful evening.”

“Yes it was,” Emma agreed. She placed a quick kiss to the tip of Killian’s nose, before pulling back to take hold of his hand. “Do you fancy a bath?”

“With you? Always,” he replied, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

* * *

It still felt odd, to Killian, to wake up in the splendor of Kensington Palace. While he knew that Emma’s Clarence House apartment probably contained just as many luxury items as her suite at the Palace did, somehow, thanks to the way she’d decorated it, the place always seemed homey and comfortable, rather than cold and expensive.

“It’s too early,” she mumbled, tightening her grip on his waist, and burying her face into his neck. “And I can hear you thinking from here.”

“Go back to sleep,” he chuckled, brushing a kiss into her hair.

Killian dozed a little more that morning, before the alarm told him it was time to get up and face the day ahead. Thankfully, being engaged to a princess, and spending the weekend in a castle, meant that things like breakfast came to him.

“So, remind me of today’s plans?” he asked Emma, as he began dividing up the food the kitchen had sent up to them, for breakfast.

“Egg hunt,” Emma called back, making her way out of the bathroom. “I volunteered us for public duty. I hope that’s okay?”

“Oh, that’s more than okay with me.” Killian cleared his throat a little, to banish the dryness that had begun seeping in, the moment he spotted what Emma was doing.

“You okay?” she asked, picking up on his tone.

“Yeah. Fantastic. Apparently, I’m turned on by you moisturing now,” he mumbled.

Emma snorted out a wholly un-ladylike laugh at his confession. “Don’t worry, Babe. I’m sure if the roles were reversed, I’d feel _exactly_ the same way.”

* * *

Emma had opted for a fun and relaxed look for the day, knowing she’d be spending most of it outside, in the pleasant spring weather. Her yellow shirt dress, with black polka dots, was light enough to keep her cool, and bright enough for the celebration. She used a slim black belt, to give the dress some more shape, and added a pair of forest-green; wedged; ankle-boots, to add a little more colour to the overall effect. A quick glance outside told her there was a light breeze, so instead of pulling her hair back, she left it down and wavy.

“You look great,” Killian complimented, dropping a kiss to her cheek, as he made his way over to the bed, to grab his own shirt for the event.

“Thank you.” Emma stood up to watch as he dressed. She always loved watching the way the muscles, in his back, flexed, as he pulled a white t-shirt down and over his head, before reaching for a plaid shirt to layer it with. “I was thinking of taking Rogan out with us. What do you think?” she asked, looking down at the puppy who was busy trying to kill his stuffed teddy.

“Will people mind?”

“I’m sure some will find a reason to complain,” she replied, honestly. “But we’ll be outdoors most of the day. And Rogan loves exploring the grounds. He’ll enjoy playing with the kids too.”

“Then I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Killian reassured her. He dropped down onto the bed, and pulled Emma over to stand between his legs. “Will we be the only members of the family there today?”

“Of course,” Emma chuckled. “Can you imagine Anne interacting with children? I’m pretty sure she doesn’t even interact with her own.” She was only half-joking there. Her cousins led a pretty sheltered life, and probably saw more of their nannies than they did of their parents. Emma had often wondered if Anne had only ever had children to further the line, rather than because she actually wanted to be a parent.

“Well, I am sure _we_ will have a great day.”

* * *

Killian had been right.

The number of children that had turned out, with their parents, or grandparents, for the egg hunt, had surprised him a little. He knew that the Palace grounds were large, but seeing hundreds of children, excitedly running around them, helped to show just how big they were.

For one day only, the entirety of the grounds had been opened to the public, to allow for the maximum number of eggs to be hidden, and the maximum number of children to hunt them all down.

The staff had been quite clever in their hidings too. There were some that involved climbing trees, and others that required team work to reach them. They’d also only hidden small, golden, plastic eggs, that the children could exchange for chocolate once their “hunting time” had expired. A clever way to avoid the mess that came with melted chocolate.

A few older couples arrived later in the day, simply to enjoy the beauty that the gardens had to offer, and the laughter of the children, as it rang out through the grounds.

Killian had, somehow, been roped into hunting duty, with some of the younger children. While he didn’t know the grounds well, he had the added advantage of being tall enough to see where he was going, and how to get there, that the younger children lacked. So, while Emma met with parents and grandparents, and handed out chocolate eggs, Killian and Rogan ran around the gardens, searching for hidden treasure.

“You look like you’re having fun,” Emma chuckled, as he made his way back to her once more, Rosie sitting proudly in his arms, with her basket, full of golden treasure, swinging from her little arm.

“I am,” he assured her. “We’re having fun, aren’t we Rosie?”

The little red-headed girl in his arms nodded her agreement, but said nothing. Her parents had explained to Emma and Killian, when they had arrived, that Rosie had never spoken a day in her life, and were worried the other children might pick on her for it. But, for some reason, the little girl had taken quite a shine to Emma’s Prince Charming.

“What say we cash these tokens in and go and see if we can find some hidden treasure?” he asked her, helping to hand the basket over to Emma. The rules had stated no more than one full basket, per-child. But Rosie clearly wasn’t the only one smitten. She nodded her head excitedly, and Emma chuckled as she handed over a small gift bag, full of treats, before watching her fiancé and the little girl, run off to another corner of the grounds, with Rogan hot on their heels.

 

                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for a September 2011 Nylon Magazine Photoshoot. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day closer....

“Everything okay?” Emma asked, as she made her way back to bed, and her gloriously naked fiancée.

“Yeah. Regina just wanted to confirm everything for their flights next week. With your mam staying at the house, she and Belle have booked themselves into The Hilton.”

“Ugh. I feel awful that they’re having to stay in a hotel,” Emma sighed. “We need a bigger house.”

“I think we’ve already covered that one. Many times,” Killian chuckled, running his fingers through Emma’s hair. “They don’t mind, Emma. We all knew this was going to be a busy month. And it’s not like The Hilton involves them slumming it.”

“True,” she agreed. “I’m just grateful they’re flying out early. They’ve already spent so long away from their families, working to make sure we can get married on the date we chose.”

“Trust me, Love,” Killian soothed, “Nobody minds that. And Regina and Belle were able to fly back and forth on weekends anyway. So, they’ve not missed out on much.”

Emma still felt guilty that her wedding had caused so much upset. But she knew, deep down, that her friends would have it no other way.

“Ugh. We need to get ready for church,” she sighed, her eyes falling on the blinking clock by the bed. “We don’t want to cause a scandal this close to our wedding day.”

“Before you jump in the shower…” Killian fumbled in the draws his side of the bed, before pulling out an Easter themed gift bag he’d stashed there, when they first arrived. “I have something for you.”

“What’s this?” she asked, taking the bag from him to peek inside. “You got me a chocolate egg?”

“Maybe,” he replied, cryptically. “Why don’t you try some? I hear it’s the very best Belgian chocolate.”

Emma pulled out the box inside the bag, and chuckled a little at the personalization on the front of the egg. Killian had found someone in London who made custom Easter eggs. So, he’d had one designed for Emma, with the finest chocolate money could buy, and the words, _Happy Easter, My Princess_ , written in white chocolate on the front. She didn’t really want to damage the design of it, given that Killian had clearly put so much thought into the gift, but Emma could tell he was hiding something.

Something that was more than likely hidden inside the chocolate shell itself.

She took a quick picture of the gift, on her phone, before using the hard case to split the egg down the seam. Inside, was a small velvet box, in the familiar colours of Killian’s favourite store, in Vancouver.

“You know you’re spoiling me now, right?” she asked, freeing the box from the chocolate, to cradle it in her hands. “And, I also didn’t get you anything.” Her face fell a little at the idea. She should have known Killian would seize any chance he could get, to shower her with gifts. And he deserved plenty of his own.

“I don’t buy you gifts looking for them in return,” he chuckled. “Now, open it.”

Emma pried the box open gently, fully expecting to see a ruby piece inside. “Oh, Killian,” she gasped, as she took in the earrings he’d chosen for her. “These are beautiful.”

“You really like them?” he asked. “I mean… I know you have pearls in your safe. I’ve seen them in there. But you don’t wear them a lot. And then my Mam said something once, about how pearls are more traditional for weddings, and I saw these, and…”

Emma cut him off with a kiss, knowing it would be the quickest way to stop his rambling, and give her a chance to thank him.

“They’re beautiful,” she repeated. “I don’t wear pearls often, but I do wear them for state functions at the Palace. I’ll confess, most of the pieces that I’ve inherited are rather old-fashioned. But these,” she gently lifted the set from the box. Killian had chosen a pair that featured a cluster of diamonds at the top, in a kind of off-star shape, that dipped down to a diamond-encrusted cup, which held one beautifully rounded pearl. “ _These_ are stunning,” she praised. “And I will most definitely wear them for our wedding.”

“You don’t have to,” Killian rushed to assure her. “I think my parents are going to buy you something for the wedding, anyway. But I thought these might be more your kind of style.”

“They definitely are,” Emma agreed. “And if your parents have something in mind for our big day, then I’ll just have to make sure I wear these for every suitable event between now and then.”

She leaned in to brush another soft kiss to his lips, before groaning as her eyes fell on the time once more. “Ugh. I should shower.”

“Want some company?” Killian teased, his brows already waggling.

“Yes,” she sighed. “But if you do… we won’t make it to church. Raincheck?”

“If we must,” Killian sighed dramatically.

                                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note - Killian's gift doesn't look like much, but when I showed my husband the $21,990 price tag he spat his drink over my laptop. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm told this one should come with a small tissue warning.

“Okay, I think I’m church appropriate,” Emma declared, as she left the bathroom. She looked over to where Killian was busy, making a fuss of Rogan, and stopped dead in her tracks. “Well… you definitely are,” she mumbled.

“Is this okay?” Killian asked, looking down at himself. “I can grab a tie if I need to?” He had dressed for the day in a pair of navy blue trousers, and matching tailored suit jacket, with a pale blue dress shirt.

“No, you look perfect,” Emma assured him. Seeing the man she loved, in a suit, always did funny things to her. “We should find more reasons for you to dress like this.”

“Like what you see, Princess?” he teased, his tongue flicking out to lick over the back of his teeth. Emma had no idea how such a small gesture could turn her on so quickly.

“Yes,” she snapped back, more annoyed at how quickly he could affect her, than anything else. “But, if you keep that up, we’ll cause a public scandal. Pass me my jacket?”

Emma had chosen a pale peach, satin and tulle, dress for the occasion. It had sweet ruffle detailing around the bust and bodice, helping to give it a little shape. And, with the layer of tulle, it fell to just below her knees, making it perfectly respectable for church. The matching jacket she’d set out on the bed would also help her overcome the old tradition of royals not baring their shoulders in church. While her black nail polish, leopard print heels, and a top-knot bun, kept her look youthful and fun.

“What do you think?” she asked, her hand coming up to finger the earrings Killian had only just noticed.

“They look as beautiful on you as I thought they would.”

She leaned in to press a quick kiss to Killian’s cheek, before grabbing her bag and leading the way out of the suite.

* * *

As the service would be held in the grounds of Windsor Castle, Emma and Killian met with Mary, before making the journey round. While neither were usually shy about showing their affection for each other, Ruth had asked that they remain respectful for the occasion. So, Killian followed just a step behind the two royal women. It was a tradition that was perhaps Emma’s least favourite. She hated the idea of making him walk behind her, simply because of the family, and position, she’d been born into. But, given the amount of leeway Ruth had given them both, when it came to their relationship, Emma was happy to respect her grandmother’s wishes on this occasion.

There were a few photographers in the grounds, and plenty more members of the public, ready to take pictures of the royal family, attending the service. But, all in all, the occasion was incredibly understated. Killian had been expecting a lot more fuss, given how big of a deal the entire weekend seemed to Ruth.

The service itself was pleasant enough. Killian sat between Mary and Emma, as the priest gave the standard Easter service.

However, Killian noticed that the longer they sat in the church, the more agitated Emma seemed to become. Softly, so as not to disturb anyone, he reached for her hand, squeezing it tightly, before bringing it to rest on his thigh, clasped between his own. Emma sent him a small smile of thanks, before turning her attention back to the service.

When it was over, the family seemed to disperse quickly, with some taking a more scenic route back to the palace, while others gathered in small clusters on the lawns to talk, while the photographers, and gathered crowds, snapped their picture.

“Come with me for a second?” Emma asked, gently tugging on Killian’s arm.

“Of course, Love.”

He followed her through a series of drafty corridors, before they finally came to stop in a small stone room. While Killian had never been inside it before, he knew exactly where they were.

Emma bent down next to one of the shiny black stones, set into the floor, before dropping down to her knees.

“Hi, Daddy,” she greeted, running a gentle hand over the name etched into it. “Happy Easter. I hope you’re raiding everyone’s stashes up there. Mum still hides all of the chocolate now.” Emma turned her attention up to Killian, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes, as she explained, “Every time we had some in the house, he’d eat it all in a day. I was once sent fourteen eggs, as a gift, for Easter. Dad ate them all before Mum found out about the delivery.”

Killian let out a soft chuckle as he remembered that Emma also had a habit of stashing her chocolate bars out of sight. She might not have realised it, but that one small gesture showed just how present David always was, in her life.

“I… um…” Emma took a moment to compose herself, shifting on her knees. Killian quickly shrugged out of his jacket, folding it carefully, before offering it to her. It wasn’t much, but it would help cushion her knees against the hard stone of the floor.

“I’m getting married soon,” she continued. “To the most wonderful man.” Her eyes flicked back up to Killian, and he didn’t hesitate to drop down next to her. “He loves me so much, Daddy. You always wanted me to find someone who loved me, for me. And I have. But… I wish you could be there… To see it… To see just how _perfect_ he is for me.”

As the tears started falling, Killian wrapped his arm around Emma, pulling her into his side, so he could hold her.

“I wish you two could have met,” she continued. “You’d love Killian, almost as much as I do.” Emma took a moment to compose herself, drying her tears with the sleeves of her jacket.

Until that moment, Killian had always found the idea of talking to a headstone a little silly. But, watching the comfort it brought to Emma, when she needed it most, he knew that it could never be a stupid gesture.

“Hello, Sir,” he greeted, his voice sounding far too loud in the quiet of the room. “You have a wonderful daughter,” he began.

Emma let out a small chuckle at Killian’s words, turning her face up to his. He took the opportunity to use his thumbs to brush away her tears, and press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“I wish I’d had the opportunity to tell you that, to your face,” he continued, his attention back on the headstone once more. “Emma speaks so highly of you. I hope you’d have approved of our relationship.”

“He would,” Emma assured Killian, leaning further into his embrace.

“I promise to take good care of her, Sir. I’ll treat her like the princess she is every single day. For the rest of our lives,” he promised.

And while David may not have been able to hold him to it, Killian knew it was a promise he would keep.

To make his father-in-law proud.

 

                                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing - Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the August Ossage County Premier at Toronto International Film Festival 2013. (Interestingly, while I was Googling to find the dress that was under the jacket, I realised that Jen has worn it without the jacket before!) 
> 
> Secondly - It is indeed royal protocol for the "lesser" partner in a royal marriage to walk behind the other. For example, you will struggle to find footage of His Royal Highness, Prince Phillip, walking ahead of his wife. It's meant to be a sign of respect. However, with the younger generation of royals becoming more popular with the media, this looks to be a tradition that is dying out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay with updates. I was taken back in to hospital and I'm slowly bouncing back. Thank you for all of your sweet messages here, on Tumblr/Twitter/Facebook etc. They were lovely to come home to. 
> 
> To keep you all up to date, as it's been a while, this chapter is the last for March in the timeline. 
> 
> A Fairytales update is coming. Fingers crossed in a few hours, if I can stay awake!

At lunch that afternoon, the talk of the table was about the egg hunt that had taken place the day before. Emma and Killian spoke of the children, and families, they had met, and the stories they had been told. Ruth chimed in with her own information about the coverage her team had found online, about the day, and how well received Emma and Killian’s presence had been.

Killian barely even realised that the bottom half of the table had remained oddly silent throughout the meal, he was that caught up in the conversation.

“So, how are you enjoying your first royal holiday?” Emma asked, later that evening, as they were walking Rogan around the grounds. A few photographers still lingered, snapping their pictures of the couple, hand-in-hand, as their dog ran on ahead of them. But, Emma knew that they were a good enough distance away to speak freely.

“It’s not been as bad as I expected it to be,” Killian admitted. “Your mother and grandmother have been incredibly welcoming.”

“They like you,” she assured him. “I’m just sorry the rest of the family haven’t been that inviting.”

“It doesn’t bother me, Emma.”

And it truly didn’t.

Killian had worried that not being accepted by the other side of Emma’s family would upset him. He wasn’t a bad person. And he wanted to become a part of her family, the way Emma was already a part of his. However, the more time he spent with them, the more he realised that he was already finding his place with the royals. It was Emma’s aunts and uncles, still so bitter about a young girl being born into the line of succession ahead of them, that were cutting themselves out of the family. Once Ruth passed, Emma would assume the position, not only of Queen, but as the head of the family too. And the more they pushed her, the harder she was going to push back.

He only hoped that, for Emma’s sake, they’d come to realise this sooner rather than later. She’d already lost one person too many.

“Next year will be better,” she whispered. “We’ll spend it in Ireland, with your family.”

“I’d like that.” Killian pulled Emma into his side, to wrap an arm around her waist, as they headed for the private gardens of the grounds. “I’m pretty sure me mam would love that too.”

* * *

Monday was an odd day. Killian had expected to spend it with Emma’s family once more, given that it was the last official day of the holiday period. But instead, he spent a lazy morning in bed with Emma, reading through the script for his movie, and recreating a few of the scenes that it detailed.

He loved that Emma was comfortable enough in their relationship to not be worried about the love scenes his job called for. When he’d first started landing notable roles, he’d been dating casually. Most of his girlfriends had finished with him after seeing him kiss other women, either on stage, or on screen. Emma, however, seemed more than capable of differentiating between the characters he played, and the man he was.

She had no problems with the demands of his job.

They showered together, to save water, before dressing casually for the afternoon. While Ruth still wasn’t a fan of jeans, she liked her Easter brunch to be a casual affair, before the family parted ways once more to go about their lives.

“Okay, this is a little awkward,” Killian noted, as he left the bathroom. Emma was sat on one of the sofas, making a fuss of Rogan. She’d dressed for the occasion in a pair of black tailored trousers and a thick, grey, cashmere sweater. A pair black leather heels, with jewel embellished tops, added a little glamour to the look, and Emma had finished it off by pulling her hair back, into a tucked bun, leaving a little down to sweep elegantly across her face.

She looked up at the sound of Killian’s voice, before letting out a bark of laughter, that scared Rogan. Killian had also opted for a pair of dark, fitted trousers for the morning, and a light grey, turtle-neck sweater.

“Want me to change?” he asked, knowing it would take him less time to switch sweaters than it would for Emma to change her entire look.

“Nah, leave it,” she replied. “Just proves we’re on the same wave length.”

“Oh, we most definitely are,” he agreed, as Emma shifted Rogan to stand up.

“Ready for the final meal of the holidays?” she asked.

“Lead the way, Your Highness,” Killian chuckled, gesturing grandly with his arms.

* * *

When they made it down to brunch that morning, Mary took one look at the two of them together, before shaking her head fondly.

“Now, I know fashion isn’t exactly my thing, but, I’m pretty sure matching sweaters went out before you were born, Honey,” she chuckled, reaching out to sweep Emma’s fringe out of her eyes.

“Oh, shush,” Emma chided, batting her hand away. “At least we make it look good.”

 

                                                                                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for NYCC 2016. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid at the moment, updates are going to be a little sporadic. I can't seem to shift this latest episode. Sorry about that. But I'll post what I can when I have a good hour.

**#FBF remembering this night.**   
**#13Days to go @KillianJones1**

Killian chuckled as he pulled up Emma’s tweet. She’d attached one of the pictures she had taken of the two of them together, on their first date, to it. But it was the last hashtag that had his heart beating a little faster. With the first of April came the start of the countdown to his incredibly public, and televised, wedding ceremony. While Killian was more than ready to be able to declare Emma his wife, to the world, the fact that he’d actually be doing so, was rather terrifying.

So, while Emma was busy in London, with the end of year board meetings, Killian had been meeting with a voice coach. Karen had been incredibly understanding, and the two of them had worked together, to help him with common issue such as enunciation and projection. While Killian’s accent often hindered what was deemed correct speech, Emma had been adamant that she didn’t want her future-husband to lose it. Karen had respected those wishes, and Killian knew that he wasn’t the only one grateful for that.

He could only hope that everything she’d taught him wouldn’t fly out of his head the moment he caught sight of his beautiful bride.

Emma had also surprised him with a trip to Westminster Abbey, earlier in the week. She’d wanted Killian to get a feel of the place he would be saying his wedding vows, and he’d also had the privilege to meet with the Archbishop of Canterbury, while he was there.

The Abbey had been a huge surprise for him. While he could vaguely recall touring it on a school trip to London, years ago, the building seemed even larger as he walked the empty space, with Emma and the Archbishop pointing out the places where guests would be sat, choirs would perform, and their family would gather. Somehow, seeing the building in person made the entire thing seem more daunting.

If that were even possible?

“It’s okay,” Emma assured him, as the Archbishop led the way through to the Shrine of St. Edward the Confessor. It was the place where they would sign their marriage certificate, in private, to conclude the ceremony. “Would it help if I told you this scares me a little too?”

“Not one bit,” Killian chuckled, tightening his grip on her hand. “But… as scary as all of this is, I’m still so excited to see you, walking down that aisle, to me.”

* * *

Thankfully, with as busy as their week had been, their plans for the weekend were keeping them both going. Mary and Ailene had scheduled the engagement party for Saturday evening, knowing that not only would it be the only free weekend of the month before the ceremony, but that it would also be the perfect opportunity to have all of their closest family and friends together, without making them fly to Europe twice.

Killian had to admit, he was looking forward to it. When Emma’s final meeting was done for the day, the two of them (and Rogan) would be flying back to Ireland, where their family and friends had already begun to gather. He knew Emma had been missing her friends, so they had planned a night out together, to celebrate their reunion.

He also knew that Belle and Regina had plans to kidnap his bride-to-be after the party, for a hen-celebration. Killian suspected that his brother would take the opportunity to sneak away for their own stag-do that week too.

At least, he hoped Liam would.

Killian would really rather not spend more time away from Emma than was absolutely necessary that month.

* * *

“Ugh, my feet are killing me,” Emma sighed, as she made her way into the apartment, kicking off her shoes.

“Weren’t you at a board meeting?” Killian wondered, pausing the movie he’d been watching to give her his full attention. “Why were you standing?”

“New shoes,” she sighed, dropping down into his lap. “And they pinch. I was really hoping they wouldn’t. I mean… they’re so pretty.”

Killian chuckled at the pout on his fiancée’s face. “Isn’t there anything you can do to stop them pinching?”

“Yeah. But I won’t be able to wear them for a couple of days. And I wanted to wear them tonight.”

“I’m sure you have plenty more,” he soothed. “I mean, you have like a dozen pairs of black heels.”

“But these ones were patent leather,” she whined, like that explained everything. It really didn’t. Killian had often lost minutes in the mornings, stood in their closet, trying to work out what was different about the many black shoes Emma owned.

“I have no idea what that combination of words means,” he chuckled. “But I know you’ll look beautiful, no matter what you wear.

Emma leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, lingering a little longer than a chaste kiss should have been. “You’re so adorable. Ugh… I guess we should pack?”

“It’s all done, besides anything special you want to take with us.”

“Really?” she asked, pulling back to stare at Killian. “You packed?”

“Yeah. I thought it would make things easier for you. I mean, if you don’t like what I packed, I’d understand. I just grabbed some essentials, given how you already have stuff at the house. And then some of your favourites.” Killian brought his hand up to scratch nervously behind his ear.

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time.

“I love you.” Emma leaned in to press another kiss to his lips, before sliding off his lap to go and grab the dresses she wanted for the weekend, while Killian finished his movie.

When she checked the suitcase, he had packed for them, she wasn’t surprised to find that he’d included her favourite shoes, sweaters and jeans. Killian knew her almost as well as she knew herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	73. Chapter 73

Emma was buzzing with excitement, that evening. She hadn’t seen her friends since Killian’s birthday, and although they had exchanged plenty of messages, on a daily basis, it wasn’t quite the same as being able to see them in person.

Instead of gathering in town, they would be meeting the others in Dublin, for the night. Emma had managed to book a table at what Killian and Liam both swore was the fanciest restaurant in the country, with the hopes that it would offer them all some privacy.

“Are you sure this will be okay?” Emma asked, twisting to look at Killian, over her shoulder. She’d never been to the restaurant he’d suggested before, and she was now starting to second guess her choice of clothing for the night. Her friends had hinted that there were plans, for after the meal, to celebrate Emma’s birthday. And that she should therefore dress comfortably. So, instead of a dress for the night, she’d picked a knitted; grey; long-sleeved crop-top, and a matching high-waist skirt. There was less than an inch of bare flesh showing between where her top ended, and her skirt began. But Emma had been to plenty of fancy restaurants before. She could name at least a dozen, that would frown upon her choice of clothing.

“Sweetheart, you’re a princess,” Killian sighed, making his way over to her. “ _Nobody_ is going to have a problem with what you wear. I can promise you that.” He let his hands drift down to the small patch of bare skin, before lightly brushing his fingertips back and forth. “For what it’s worth, _I_ love this,” he told her, bending to place soft kisses along her neck.

“Okay, Casanova,” she chuckled, “If you keep that up, we won’t be leaving this house.”

“Is that a bad thing?” he mumbled, far too distracted by how beautiful Emma looked in that moment. His hands had wandered a little higher, now tracing over the patterns on Emma’s crop-top.

“Yes. We have people waiting for us.”

“Spoil sport,” he sighed, pulling away.

“How does my hair look?” Emma asked, changing the subject. “I couldn’t quite see all the way round to make sure it was even.” She had spent a good portion of her night rolling her hair up, and tucking it in, to form a twist from temple to temple. It was a look Killian had never seen on Emma before, but one she wore beautifully.

“It looks perfect,” he assured her. “Lord knows I would _never_ have been able to achieve that on my own, mirror or not.”

“You should really start practicing,” she joked. “You know, just in case you end up with all daughters in the future.”

Killian froze at the mental image that conjured, his face a mask of horror as Emma let out a wicked chuckle. She leaned in to press a kiss to his pulse point, sucking gently, before she pulled away.

“Tease,” he remarked, breaking free from the images of mini-Emma’s bringing home not-good-enough boys, to meet their father, that his mind had helpfully supplied.

“It’s only teasing if I don’t plan to follow through,” she threw back with a wink, as she bent to slip on her white leather heels.

* * *

After a quick stop, to pick up Liam and Ruby, they made it to the restaurant in time to find Will and Belle already seated, and six open spots at the table.

“Emma. It’s so good to see you again,” Belle greeted, pulling her friend in for the tightest of hugs. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Emma assured the slightly shorter woman, squeezing her tighter. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

The two pulled apart, and as Belle moved round the table to greet the others, Will gave Emma a squeeze of his own. “How are you doing?” he asked, as he escorted her round the table, to help with her chair.

“I’m good, thanks. Work and wedding planning has been keeping me busy. How about you?” As the others took their seats around the table, Emma turned her attention to both Belle, and Will, as she added, “Killian told me what you guys did for us. Finishing filming early… Thank you so much.”

“We just wanted you to have some time together,” Belle explained. “I know if it were me, I’d hate having to send Will back to work days after our wedding ceremony.”

Emma was distracted from the rest of her ‘thank you’ speech, by the arrival of Robin and Regina.

“Look at you,” Regina greeted, “you look absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you. So do you,” Emma praised, getting a good look at her friend, before she was folded into Robin’s arms. “How are you both?”

“We’re good,” Robin replied, taking his place at the table. “I got to meet Regina’s parents before we flew out, so… that was fun.” Everything about his expression was screaming that it was most definitely not a fun experience for him.

As the conversation around the table dissolved into talk about just how scary it was meeting the parents, and drink and food orders were placed, Emma began to realise just how much she’d missed this.

London had been her home for as long as she could remember. But, in the city, she was often alone and isolated, with only her mother and Ruby for company. The move to Vancouver had been on her mind all year. And while she couldn’t wait to be with Killian, for the rest of their lives, Emma had worried about how she would fit into his life, in Canada.

However, as she sat around that table, in a small restaurant in Dublin, laughing and joking with her friends, (and trading sweet kisses with her fiancée), Emma realised that she really had nothing to worry about. Her friends would also be in Canada, and they were just as inviting, and welcoming, as Killian and his family had been in Ireland.

 

                                                                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for NYCC 2015 (I just switched her shoes out for Jen's white leather heels). 
> 
> Thanks for reading and all of your well wishes.


	74. Chapter 74

“Ugh. I should not have mixed my drinks last night,” Emma groaned, as she flopped down over the kitchen table in the most undignified way.

“I did warn you not to switch to beer,” Killian chuckled.

Emma made a series of high pitched noises, that he presumed was her way of mocking him, but didn’t lift her head.

“A couple of pain killers and some food will do you the world of good,” he assured her.

Emma had been pleasantly surprised when, after they’d finished eating the night before, instead of heading back home, Killian had detoured to the 3Arena, where her favourite comedian was performing, live. The tickets had been an early birthday gift, and she’d showered him with kisses, (in the car), as a thank you, for his thoughtfulness.

Anton had managed to help him book out the royal box, for just the eight of them, which came with its own attendant. So, as they had laughed their way through the evening, the attendant had kept the drinks and snacks flowing.

And now, Emma was paying for it.

“Here, take these, and eat this,” Killian instructed, setting some pills beside Emma’s head, and a plate just in front of her.

“Ugh. You’re too good to me,” she sighed, finally lifting her head.

* * *

While Killian was busy showering, that evening, Emma pulled up Twitter, to send her next daily countdown message. The picture of herself, sat between Will and Killian, with her head thrown back in laughter, had been right at the top of her feed. Clearly, someone inside the restaurant had taken it, while she’d been distracted. But they had caught a wonderful moment, so Emma couldn’t bring herself to be mad about the invasion of privacy.

Instead, she saved the image and attached it to her message.

**Thanks to whoever took this picture last night. They caught a fantastic moment between friends.**  
**#12DaysToGo @KillianJones1**

* * *

“Sweetheart, are you almost ready?” Killian called out, cringing a little. It was the same question he had been asking for the last hour.

“I just need a minute.”

“That’s what you said thirty-five minutes ago,” he mumbled, to Rogan, scratching behind the dog’s ears.

Mary had told them to arrive for around eight that evening, and Killian had watched, from the bed, as eight arrived, and then passed, while Emma was still locked in the bathroom.

He had no idea what she was doing that could possibly take so long.

But at least now he knew not to panic if she was late for their wedding ceremony.

“Okay. I think I’m ready,” she eventually declared, startling Killian out of his internal panic.

“ _Finally_ , we’re gonna… oh wow,” he trailed off, getting a good look at his future-wife. “Where…. How… Is that new?” he eventually settled on.

“This?” Emma asked, plucking at the skirt of her dress. “Yeah. It was a gift from a designer friend.”

“That’s a beautiful gift.”

Killian was pretty sure this moment was the closest he’d come to speechless since he’d first met Emma.

The dress she’d picked for their engagement party was a pale pink, sleeveless gown, that was heavily embroidered with small rows of sequins, down the length of it. The top of the gown was tightly fitted, to emphasize Emma’s figure, and had been embellished with a number of matching pale pink flowers. The skirt flared slightly at her hips, adding some shape, and the same matching pale pink flowers had been embroidered onto the bottom of the dress, finishing about halfway up. A thin, pink, satin belt around Emma’s waist was the perfect finishing touch to a stunning gown.

“You look like a princess,” Killian muttered, without thinking.

“Thank you,” she chuckled. “I take it you like the dress?”

“Love it,” he agreed. “You’ve never looked more beautiful than you do right now.”

Emma had finished her look with a pair of silver T-strap heels, and a matching pink satin clutch. She’d kept makeup light and feminine, with soft pink lipstick and pale pink nail polish, while her hair had been pulled back into a tidy top-bun. To finish it all off, she’d added the pearl earrings Killian had given her just a few days earlier.

“I’m gonna be a mess on our wedding day,” he chuckled, stepping forward, to rest his hands on Emma’s hips.

“Well, if you look anywhere near as good in a morning suit, as you do in _this_ three piece, I’m gonna be in trouble,” she smirked, running her hands over Killian’s chest.

He’d opted for a navy-blue suit for the evening, with a sleek black tie. The suit was comfortable enough for him to wear for a large portion of the evening, and easy enough to dress down when the night wore on.

“I can’t believe you’re gonna be my wife in less than two week’s time,” he sighed. “It feels like we’ve been waiting _years_ for this day.”

Emma let her hands glide up and over his chest, to lock around Killian’s neck. “I can’t wait to be your wife,” she assured him. “In sickness, and in health.”

“Until death do us part,” he finished, leaning in to kiss her. Emma sighed into him, her body melting into his embrace, as he tightened his grip on her hips, and licked gently at her lips. Killian pulled away before things could get too heated. His mother was going to be furious if they turned up not only late, but clearly disheveled too. However, he only pulled back far enough to drop his forehead down onto hers.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked, as his thumbs rubbed soothing circles into her hips.

“Better. Just… don’t let me drink too much tonight?”

Killian chuckled a little at that, but he nodded his agreement.

“Deal. I love you, Emma.”

“I love you too,” she assured him, reaching up to pull him down for another kiss. “Now, let’s go and celebrate our engagement. Our family and friends are waiting for us.”

 

                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's for the 54th Monte Carlo Film Festival, Day 3 in 2014. 
> 
> Killian's look is based on Colin's for the Irish Film and Television Awards 2015. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a late one, but I hope you enjoy it.

“We are so late,” Killian grumbled, as Anton pushed open the door to the hotel for them, to enter.

“You’re about to become royalty,” Emma chided, “Being late is practically expected. Don’t worry. It’s our party.”

“Everyone’s gonna think we were having sex, or something.”

“I’m pretty sure everyone in that room already knows neither of us are innocent virgins,” she chuckled. “Stop worrying. You’re gonna make yourself look guilty.”

Mary and Ailene had booked the ballroom of a local hotel for the party, knowing that not only would the venue be able to help with their plans, but that it would also help to offer some privacy to their guests.

Emma wasn’t really sure what she had been expecting, but as Anton pulled the double doors of the ballroom open, to a chorus of, “Congratulations,” she knew this definitely wasn’t it.

Her mother and Ailene had gone all out, decorating the room in various shades of red and gold, to create a rather regal theme for the night. Along the back wall, there was a banner that read, **Congratulations Killian and Emma** , and had been decorated with various screenshots of some of their most liked tweets, over the last eleven months. It had already been signed by almost everyone in the room, and Mary would be handing it over, as a gift, when the evening was done.

A DJ had set up at the front of the room, with a playlist that was filled with the couple’s favourite songs, and there were already people making use of the dancefloor. At the back of the room there was an open bar, that was busy with a steady stream of their guests, and a few tables serving the finest finger food Mary could order. In between the dancefloor, and the bar, were a number of small round tables, lit with red and gold candles, full of familiar faces.

“Wow, this looks incredible.” Emma pulled her mother in tight for a hug, before releasing her to Killian’s arms, to hug Ailene next. “You guys must have worked so hard on this.”

“You’re both worth it,” Ailene assured her. “And you look beautiful, Emma.”

“You really do,” Mary added.

“Finally picked a dress mum likes,” Emma teased, nudging Killian gently with her elbow. He chuckled at her comment, before giving his own mother a hug of thanks.

“You should go and make the rounds,” Mary encouraged. “Some people here have been waiting over an hour for your arrival.”

Killian quirked a brow in his fiancée’s direction, at Mary’s not-so-subtle dig, but Emma simply waved away his concern, as she tugged him in the direction of his grandparents.

Emma was impressed to see everyone Mary and Ailene had managed to invite. She’d been a little worried that her mother would feel it necessary to invite the entire family, and that they would feel obligated to attend, and darken the mood of the evening. However, as she made her way round the gathered people, she was pleasantly surprised to find only her Aunt Liz, and Uncle Roger, in attendance.

“Congratulations, Emma,” Liz offered, leaning in to press a kiss to her niece’s cheek. “He seems like a nice guy,” she whispered. “Not all of us disapprove.”

“It’s a shame you don’t feel comfortable voicing that opinion,” Emma replied.

Of all her aunts and uncles, Liz was the most tolerable. As the youngest of the siblings, she’d grown up with the knowledge that she would probably never see the crown, and Liz seemed fine with that.

It was just a little disappointing that she didn’t feel comfortable standing up to her older sister, in family disagreements.

“I think Mother may be doing that for all of us,” Liz explained, as she nodded her head to the back of the room.

For a split second, Emma thought that she may still be drunk, and possibly hallucinating.

“Grandma?” she asked, as Killian pulled out a seat for her to drop down into, at a table filled with their friends.

“Hello, Sweetheart,” Ruth greeted, before turning her attention back to Robin. “You see, that’s where you’re missing out. The novels are far more enjoyable than the television series. Don’t get me wrong, the show is impressive. But once you’ve read the books, it doesn’t really compare.”

Killian threw a look at Regina that screamed _what the fuck is going on?_ and Regina simply rolled her eyes in the direction of her boyfriend, before subtlety shifting closer to Killian’s chair.

“You see, the thing is, Your Majesty, I’m worried that reading the novels now will just end up ruining the brilliance of the series for me. I’m already heavily invested in it. So, I figured, I’d wait until it had finished, and then read them all. I mean… Martin’s nowhere near ready to turn out the next one anyway, so I’d just have a long and disappointing wait ahead of me.”

“Well… you’re missing out,” was all Ruth said, before she turned her attention to her drink.

“Are they discussing _Game of Thrones_?” Killian whispered, trying to keep the conversation between himself, Emma, and Regina.

“Yes,” Regina sighed. “They’ve been talking about it for the last twenty minutes. As if I can’t get him to shut up about that bloody show as it is. Now he’s gonna be telling _everyone_ about that one time he had a conversation, with the Queen of England, about it.”

Killian and Emma shared a small smile, behind their glasses, as Regina turned back to her boyfriend.

“It could be worse, I suppose,” she added, almost as an afterthought. “At least it’s not _Downton Abbey_.”

“You watch _Downton_ too?” Ruth asked, picking up on the tail end of their conversation.

“I have never missed an episode,” Robin replied, turning his full attention back to the Queen. “Regina doesn’t get why I love it.”

“How could she not?” Ruth’s tone was positively scandalized, and Regina felt herself shrinking in her seat a little. “It’s such a wonderful show, and has an even better cast.”

Killian lowered his voice further, as he leaned in to Emma, to whisper, “I have a feeling Regina’s gonna be binging that show between now and our wedding day.”

Emma’s snort of laughter had champagne bubbling up her nose.

* * *

Killian was able to sit back and enjoy himself for an hour or so, as he and Emma picked their way through a plate of food. Some of his oldest friends were finally getting the chance to meet with his newest ones, and watching them connect over a shared love of music and movie warmed his heart. He suddenly found himself picturing holidays together in the future, surrounded by everyone they loved.

Mary and Ailene had arranged for their photographer to set up in a small room, just off the main ballroom. So, when they’d finished eating, Emma and Killian made their way through to greet him. Luke explained how he had been kept busy all evening, with a steady stream of their guests making full use of his services, to capture their own memories of the night. He sat down with the couple for a while to briefly outline not only what they wanted from their own shots that evening, but from their wedding day too.

Emma had been adamant that as much as she knew traditional portraits were required, she also wanted to capture the fun spirit behind both of the events. She loved the idea of their guests making full use of the service Luke was providing, and he was happy to continue to do so. Luke also made arrangements to send some of his assistants to both Clarence House, and Killian’s hotel, to capture some pre-wedding moments for them.

“I feel like the wedding planning will never end,” Killian sighed, as he finally slid into a free seat at a table full of his family, Ruby, and Mary. Emma had opted to join Regina, Belle and Jackie on the dancefloor instead.

“Well, you’re getting married in a few days,” Brennan pointed out. “I should imagine the wedding planning will end that day. Or at least, it should really be the farthest thing from your mind on your wedding night.”

Killian turned startled eyes to his father, while Liam snorted into his Guinness.

“That’s kinda gross, Dad.”

* * *

As the evening progressed into early morning, Killian joined Emma on the dancefloor, where she’d spent most of her night.

“Are you having fun, Princess?” he asked, pulling her back and into his arms.

“The best. Are you?” she worried, tilting her head back, and to the side, to get a good look at him.

“How could I not be?” he scoffed. “All the people we love are here, helping to celebrate _our_ love. My bride-to-be has never looked more beautiful. Perfect night, if you ask me.”

Emma tilted her head back to give Killian a sweet kiss, as he swayed them both to the music that was playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	76. Chapter 76

Killian groaned as he tightened his grip on Emma, and buried his face into her hair.

“Who the fuck is that?” she mumbled.

“No idea. But they’ll piss off soon.” He didn’t have a clue what the time was. But he and Emma had only made it back to the house at a quarter-to-five that morning, so whoever it was, was way too early for a social call.

When Emma’s phone began to chirp from its place on her bedside table, he mumbled a few more incoherent curses into her hair, while she fumbled with the device. She didn’t bother checking who was calling. She just switched it off and threw it in the vague direction of the chair she knew was sat in the corner of the room.

Killian’s was the next to start ringing, far too loudly in the quiet room, just as the landline began its own shrill beeping.

“Oh my God,” Emma groaned, throwing the duvet off to slide out of bed. “I’m gonna murder whoever that is.”

She stalked her way over to the nearest handset, before wrenching it from its cradle and demanding, “This had better be fucking good,” into the device.

Killian could just make out the mumbled sounds of someone else on the other line, before Emma let out a heavy sigh of her own. “It’s eight _am_ ,” she moaned. “Can’t we leave in a few hours? I don’t even think I’ve _had_ a full hour of sleep yet. And I am _not_ a morning person.”

Killian would have snorted at that understatement, if he hadn’t been so tired himself.

“Okay… Well at least give us a couple of hours to wake up slowly and get ready? You can’t seriously expect me to look my best right now?” She waited for whoever was on the other end of the line to say their piece before replying with, “Thank you. We’ll see you then.”

“Do I wanna know?” Killian mumbled, lifting his head just enough to cock a brow in Emma’s direction.

“Our friends have good intentions but rubbish timing,” she sighed, sliding back into bed. “I managed to talk Regina into giving us until midday, though.”

“Best wife-to-be-ever,” he mumbled, pulling her back into his arms for a kiss.

* * *

**Had a wonderful evening last night, celebrating with family and friends.**   
**#11Days to go @KillianJones1**

Emma had attached a picture taken the night before to her latest tweet. This one was a more candid shot, that had been taken when everyone was a little merrier than they probably should have been. But Killian loved it nonetheless. Regina, Belle, Emma, and Ruby had been sandwiched between the four men in their lives, their faces a perfect mixture of shock and amusement, as the guys attempted to prove they were most macho of the group.

“Seriously? You guys have been apart for like ten minutes,” Liam sighed. “Are you already that whipped?”

“He was whipped months ago,” Robin snorted, shimmying in his seat to avoid the arm Killian had flung out in his direction.

“I was on Twitter,” he replied. They didn’t need to know it was Emma’s tweet he was reading.

“Yeah. And I can imagine Emma is too,” Will chuckled. Killian threw him a dirty look, before turning his attention back to the countryside flying past them.

“Where, the hell, are we going?” he asked.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Liam replied cryptically.

Anton was the one behind the wheel, but Liam had revealed that he would be joining the guys for their stag-do. Liam knew that Anton had played a huge role in Emma’s life, and that as such, he was filling a big role in his brother’s life also. So, he had felt it only right to invite the older man along.

Although, Liam had to confess, he was a little surprised Anton had accepted the invitation.

Along with Killian’s closest friends, and Emma’s Chief of Security, Liam had also invited his father, his brother’s former band-mates, and David Beckham, for the celebrations. He had wanted to keep the event small, so that they wouldn’t be hounded by the press, but large enough to make it memorable for Killian.

“You didn’t hire a stripper, did you?” Killian asked suddenly, side-eying his brother.

“Hey! Emma gave you permission,” Liam defended.

* * *

It took an hour of driving before Anton finally pulled the car to a stop, at a cottage in the middle of what appeared to be nowhere.

“Anyone else feel like we just pulled up to the start of every horror movie ever made?” Robin joked, as he climbed out of the car. The others followed suit, eyeing the cottage before them with various shades of distrust.

“Oh, shut up,” Liam chided. “I’ll have you know this is one of the most sort-after holiday locations in the country. It has enough room in the building to sleep us all. There are hot tubs and indoor swimming pools. A big cinema and a games room. And then, in the grounds, we have everything we need for a paintball match. There’s even clay pigeon shooting supplies, and quad bikes.”

Killian pulled his brother into his side, and wrapped an arm around his neck. “Thanks, Liam.”

“Ugh. You’re getting soppy in your old age,” Liam joked. But he squeezed his brother back affectionately, before he pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note for those who might not know, my side of the pond we call Bachelor Parties Stag-Dos, and Bachelorette Parties Hen-Dos. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	77. Chapter 77

While Liam had opted for a luxury cottage, in the middle of nowhere, for his part of the celebrations, Regina and Belle had also opted for secluded luxury.

“Wow, this place looks amazing,” Emma praised, as she slipped out of the car.

“You really like it?” Belle worried. “Regina suggested a weekend in Vegas but we weren’t sure we could make that work for you.”

“This is perfect,” Emma reassured her friend.

The girls had picked a couple of luxury cabins, to share. They were set in quiet, private grounds, which would give Emma a chance to let her hair down, without the fear of being photographed doing so.

“We’ve booked a team that will come in and offer spa treatments, while we’re here,” Regna explained, “Which will give us all a chance to relax. The grounds have facilities for us to do some horseback riding, and there are boating lakes too.” She paused for a moment, while the women around her nodded their enthusiasm, before she added, “and we booked some pole dancing lessons too.”

“Come again?” Ailene asked, her head whipping up from where she had been taking in the stunning views, to lock eyes on Regina.

“We figured we could help Emma make her wedding night more memorable,” she replied, cheekily.

“Oh, that would go down well,” Emma chuckled. “I can see it now… ‘Grandma, can you please install a large pole in my suite at the Palace. I wanna give my husband a memorable night.’”

“That might just give her a heart attack,” Mary warned, seriously. She could easily imagine the field day the tabloids would have with those headlines.

“Okay, well… whenever you’re alone together you can put them to good use,” Regina reasoned. “And apparently, they’re an excellent form of exercise.”

“Oh, they are,” Victoria added. When all eyes around her turned to stare in shock, she simply shrugged them off. “What? David and I aren’t _that_ boring.”

Emma giggled as she took in the group of women gathered around her, all determined to make the next few days memorable. Regina and Belle had invited along everyone they knew would mean the most to Emma. And while Ruth had declined the invitation, stating that she didn’t want to, ‘Cramp their style,’ everyone else had jumped at the chance to help the princess say goodbye to her single life, in style.

“Okay. Who is sleeping where?” Emma asked, as she reached for the small bag she’d packed.

* * *

“You know, if I get caught, Belle’s probably going to confiscate my phone,” Emma warned, as she closed the door behind herself.

“She’s small. You could easily take her,” Killian joked. “I miss you, Princess.”

“We’ve been apart for less than five hours,” she chuckled. “We’ve definitely made it longer than this before.”

“I know. But that doesn’t make being away from you any easier, no matter how little time it’s been, or how geographically close we are.”

Emma’s heart filled at Killian’s words. He was not wrong. Although she’d been kept busy since she’d arrived, enjoying a wonderful meal while looking out over the lake, she still missed her soon-to-be-husband.

“So… are you surrounded by scantily clad women?” she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Surprisingly… no. When you gave Liam the okay to hire a stripper, I was expecting something seedier than we actually have.”

Emma laughed down the line, her mind helpfully supplying images of her uncomfortable fiancé, in a strip club, for the next two days. “Yeah, I kinda was too,” she agreed. “Although, I’m not sure you’re the strip club type.”

“I would be offended, if it weren’t true.” Killian was about to explain what Liam had come up with instead, before an awkward thought made its way to his own mind. “Wait…. Do _you_ have strippers?”

Emma let out a beautifully loud chuckle before she replied with, “I’ll let you know when we’re home again.”

Killian floundered for words for a moment, trying desperately to keep the image of Emma and a sweaty, oily, naked man, from his mind.

“Oh, Baby,” she soothed. “Even if we did have strippers, I wouldn’t care. You know the only man I want to see, stripping for me, is you.”

“Well… if you play your cards right, maybe we can make that dream a reality when we get home?” he teased.

“I am definitely holding you to that,” Emma promised. Her memory was excellent too. She wasn’t planning to let Killian forget about _that_ promise any time soon.

“This is gonna come back to bite me in the arse, isn’t it?” he sighed. Emma simply laughed in reply. “I guess I’d better let you go, before the girls realise you’ve sneaked off.”

“Yeah. I guess so,” she agreed. “I love you, Killian.”

“I love you too, Sweetheart. Have a wonderful couple of days.”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Emma warned, before he could hang up. “We all know you have a long-standing relationship with the floor. I don’t need you limping down that aisle. And there are no stunt men in the real world.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Killian teased. “We do have Anton, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	78. Chapter 78

**Watched last night’s episode with some of the BEST people I know.**   
**#10Days to go @KillianJones1**

Emma had attached a picture from the night before to her tweet, showing her sat on the middle of an unfamiliar floor, surrounded by the women she loved most. Killian saved the image, knowing his mother would appreciate it, before he locked his phone, and washed his face.

“Are you ready to go?” David asked, poking his head around the bathroom door.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Killian sighed.

For some strange reason, he’d found himself agreeing to join David on his morning run, the night before. At the time, it had seemed like such a good idea. The show provided him with a trainer, to help keep him in shape, but he often let that go when he was away from set. He’d reasoned that a chance to exercise with someone like David Beckham was a once in a lifetime opportunity, that he had to take.

But that was before he managed to demolish half a bottle of Scotch the night before, with his brother.

While Liam hadn’t gone down the stereotypical route for his stag-do, Killian’s brother had certainly sourced enough alcohol to put those more clichéd parties to shame.

“Don’t worry. The run will help clear your head,” David chuckled, throwing him a bottle of water. Killian was relieved that he didn’t fumble the catch in front of such an important sporting star.

The two of them ran in silence, using the time to explore the grounds the cottage had been built on, and scout the area, before they decided to stop by what appeared to be a fishing lake, for a small break.

“Looking forward to the big day?” David asked, conversationally. He didn’t even sound breathless, and Killian hated him just a little bit for that.

“Equal parts terrified and overly-excited for it,” he panted out, trying desperately to catch his breath.

“I can imagine. Saying your wedding vows in front of the entire world must be petrifying.”

Killian simply nodded his agreement as he downed half of his bottle of water, and tried not to choke on it.

“Victoria’s been going on and on about how worried she is that people won’t like the dress.”

Killian’s head snapped up at David’s words, but the other man was too busy looking out across the lake to notice.

“Victoria’s designing Emma’s dress?” he asked carefully.

“Yeah. She made both of them.” David turned his attention back to Killian, before his face fell. “You didn’t know that, did you?”

“No. Emma wouldn’t tell me.” Killian wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about the news, but the fact that Emma’s closet was often filled with the Victoria Beckham label had him relaxing a little. His bride-to-be always looked so good in her designs, so he knew that he had little to worry about. “Isn’t Victoria’s style a little more modern than usual?” he wondered.

“Yeah. But so is Emma’s, to be fair,” David argued. “The two of them seem really happy with what Victoria’s put together, so I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“Oh, of course not,” Killian agreed quickly. He allowed a comfortable silence to settle over them for a moment, as his breathing slowly returned to normal. “You… um… you haven’t seen the dress, have you?” he asked, casually.

“God no,” David scoffed. “That thing is under lock and key, with constant supervision,” he chuckled. David kicked nervously at the ground for a moment before he asked, “You won’t tell anyone I spilled the beans will you? My wife will kill me if she realizes I’ve ruined the surprise.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Killian chuckled.

* * *

When they made it back to the cottage, Anton was the only one awake, sat at the table in the kitchen, casually sipping on a mug of coffee as he browsed a stack of newspapers.

“Do you ever sleep?” Killian teased, as David slipped away to shower, and he dropped down opposite Emma’s Chief of Security.

“I do. At least eight hours an evening,” Anton replied seriously, as he folded his newspaper and stood from the table. Killian expected that to be the end of their conversation, knowing how little Anton usually gave. But instead, the other man busied himself fixing a mug of coffee for Killian, exactly to his liking. “I also didn’t drink as much as the rest of the men here did, last night,” he explained, sitting the mug before him, and taking his own seat again.

“You could have, you know? You’re here as a guest, not as part of the security team. Let your hair down a little.”

Anton fixed Killian with a hard stare, before he reached for his own mug once more. “I appreciate that. I know that I come as part of the package deal with Emma. And some find that a little intimidating. But I do appreciate your attempts to include me in your circle.”

Killian sat for a moment, thinking over his next words carefully. Anton might have been a man of few words, but Killian knew that those words were always well chosen and perfectly delivered.

“I don’t see you as part of the package deal,” he began. “I mean, yeah, we probably wouldn’t have even met if it hadn’t been for Emma. But… I see you as an important part of her life. You don’t just keep her safe. You genuinely care for her. Unlike some of the rest of your team. And she cares for you. You’re already part of that circle. We don’t include you for the sake of the role you play as Emma’s Chief of Security. We include you because we see you as part of the family.”

“Thank you.” Anton seemed genuinely grateful for Killian words, and the passion behind them. “Emma has been a huge part of my life since the moment she was born. I used to work for her father. But, when Emma was born, he pulled me aside that first day, with her in his arms, and told me from that moment on, my priority should always be to her. That I was to put her life above his, should it ever come to a choice. He wanted someone looking out for her that he could trust. And I was honored that he’d chosen me. So, for the last almost-thirty-years, that’s exactly what I’ve done.”

Killian had never heard Anton speak of Emma’s father before, but that little insight into their lives told him far more than Anton had actually said.

“For a long time, I was the only man in her life,” Anton continued. “It’s been hard watching someone else fulfil that role for her. Even if it’s not in the same capacity.”

“You know that she’s always going to need you in her life, right?” Killian offered. “I mean, I know that His Royal Highness and I never met in person, but I am in full agreement with his plans for Emma. She should _always_ come first. And you’re the only person I’d ever trust to keep her safe.”

Anton nodded his agreement, before he drained the last of his coffee and stood up, carefully pushing his seat back under the table. “You do I know I have retirement plans, right?” he teased.

“I do,” Killian chuckled. “I’m just hoping you’ll have some good recommendations for other people I can trust with my wife, and our future-children’s, safety.”

“Already working on it,” Anton called back, as he made his way out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	79. Chapter 79

While Killian waited for the rest of his party to surface, Emma and her friends were already enjoying a champagne breakfast together.

“So, what are today’s plans?” she asked, in between bites of her traditional English breakfast.

“Well, I figured we’d start with something a little more taxing,” Regina chuckled, as she looked round the group. “How does everyone feel about kayaking?”

“Oh, God no,” Ailene protested. “I’m too old for that.”

“Nonsense,” Mary argued. “You’re not that much older than me. And I’ve been before.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes. Emma used to row when she was at university,” Mary explained, as Emma nodded her agreement. It had been something she’d done regularly, while she was studying. But, she hadn’t held a paddle for some years since.

“I did not know that,” Belle stated. “I did some Googling before we came, but Google neglected to inform me of _that_ piece of information.”

“Not many people know,” Emma reasoned. “And it’s been _years_ since I last sat in a kayak.”

“It’ll be fun,” Mary encouraged, turning to Ailene. “And if you don’t enjoy it, we can come back and get drunk when it’s over.”

“Getting drunk when it’s over was my plan for the rest of the day anyway,” Regina chuckled, standing to grab another bottle of bubbly to split between them all.

* * *

While Emma and her friends took to the lake, under the instruction of what Ailene would never admit was a rather handsome young man, Killian was busy dodging paint pellets in a large, muddy field.

It had come as absolutely no surprise to anyone that even though Anton was one of the eldest in the group, he was also the most deadly when it came to taking out members of the other team. Thankfully, as Killian was the groom, he’d been first to pick his team. So naturally, he’d picked the only person there trained to fire a gun.

“You know…. We should really mix up the teams a little,” Liam panted, as Anton took him out once more.

“Sore loser?” Killian teased.

“The only reason you’re winning this is because of Anton. We could literally put him on a team, by himself, and he’d still kick all of our arses.”

“Sore loser.” Killian emphasized his statement by shooting his brother in the leg.

Liam huffed once more, before making his way back to the sidelines to watch the rest of the match. He’d smuggled his phone out with him, knowing his little brother would make a point of trying to take him out first, and he had wanted some pictures to remember the weekend by. Liam didn’t spend nearly enough time with Killian, as it was. And now that he had his enrollment date confirmed, he knew what precious little time they did get together, would be cut even shorter.

As much as Liam would deny it, to his face, he missed Killian when his brother was away filming. And now that Emma would be leaving with him, Liam would miss that connection to Killian even more.

* * *

“Well, that was more fun than I thought it would be,” Ailene sighed, as she dropped into a seat in one of the cabins. “But now, I ache in places I didn’t even know existed.”

“You were a natural,” Mary praised. “Trust me to capsize the damned boat.”

“Kayak,” Emma corrected, cheekily.

“Oh, hush you,” Mary scolded. A comfortable silence settled over the group for a moment, as they reflected on their day, before she asked, “Are we cooking this evening, or can we order in? Because I don’t feel like moving.”

“Could you make it out to the hot tubs?” Regina asked. “We could order some Chinese food, then head out to them and relax for a while, with some champagne?”

“How much champagne did you bring?” Emma chuckled, turning to look around the room. It had been cleaned while they were out on the lakes, but she could distinctly remember washing out at least five bottles that morning, after breakfast.

“Enough to fill those hot tubs,” Belle guessed. “Our plan is to get you so drunk, you tell us all the dirty details about your sex life.”

“I don’t want to be present for that,” Ailene warned, and Mary nodded her agreement. “I love you both, but I don’t need details.”

“Yeah, seeing it was more than enough, thank you,” Mary added.

“I’m sorry, what now?” Regina asked quickly.

Emma sank down into her seat, wishing she could disappear, at the determined look in her friend’s eyes. Regina wasn’t going to let this one go easily.

“Emma didn’t tell you?” Mary teased, sensing that this might be an embarrassing topic of conversation for her daughter. “The first time I met Killian, he was naked… and on top of my daughter… in her bed.”

“He was _what_?” Ailene gasped. “I know I taught him better than that.”

“It was Mum’s fault,” Emma defended. “She needs to learn not to let herself in to other people’s homes.”

“It’s never been a problem before,” Mary argued.

“I’ve never had a man at that apartment before,” Emma countered, before turning her attention back to her friends. “You know… I’m surprised you’d want details,” she chuckled. “Isn’t Killian like a brother to you both?”

“Yeah,” Belle sighed, a little deflated. She looked torn between wanting juicy details, and a little disgusted at what they might potentially reveal about the man she’d been working with, on an almost daily basis, for the past four years.

“But we always wanted to know if there was something kinkier lurking under that sweet Irish boy,” Regina added, as Ailene hurried from the room, yelling, “I don’t need to know that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who celebrated had a Happy Thanksgiving yesterday, and stayed safe today during the Black Friday sales.

**Remembering that time @KillianJones1 tried his hand at football on a professional level.**  
**#9Days to go.**

Emma attached the picture of herself, with her arms wrapped around Killian, (who was fully kitted out in White Caps colours, and wearing the brightest of smiles), to her tweet, before she hit send, and dropped her phone down onto the table.

“Morning,” Jackie greeted, as she took the seat next to her. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I drank _far_ too much _again_ last night. You?”

“Well rested,” Jackie teased. “You’re only getting married once, Emma. You’re allowed to let your hair down and enjoy yourself.”

“Did I say anything that Killian won’t forgive me for?”

“We already knew about your Captain Hook fetish,” she chuckled. “And I’m pretty sure Killian will forgive you for any slips of the tongue. That man worships the ground you walk on.”

“Yeah,” Emma agreed, smiling down at her coffee. She knew she was lucky to have someone as loving as Killian, in her life. And she’d already promised herself to always show him just how loved he was, in return.

“How about I make some breakfast, and then we can wake the rest of these women up?” Jackie suggested. “I believe a spa day was suggested.”

Emma downed the rest of her coffee, before pushing away from the table. “Let me help you,” she offered.

* * *

While Emma and the girls spent their morning being plucked, waxed, and pampered by a wonderful team of beauticians, Killian and his friends spent theirs out in the cold Irish grounds of their cottage, learning the finer points of clay pigeon shooting.

Unsurprisingly, Anton was the only member of their group who had ever taken part in the activity before, but everyone was willing to give it their best.

“This seemed like the kinda thing you might be doing at the weekends, when you’re married,” Liam explained to his brother, as they watched Robin and Brennan take their turn at attempting to shoot their flying targets.

“You know, in all the months I’ve known Emma, never once has she spoken about spending her afternoon with a shotgun,” Killian teased. “But thank you. At least I’ll have some experience behind me should the time ever come where I’m invited to do it again.”

“I still can’t quite believe my little brother is getting married. And to a future queen, too. How is this our life?” Liam asked, as he looked around the lavish grounds, and their gathered friends.

“I have no idea,” Killian admitted. “You know, the idea of my wife, being one of the most powerful people in the world, is terrifying,” he confessed. “I keep thinking that there’s going to come a day where I wake up next to my wife, and fall asleep beside a queen. I’m really not sure I’ll ever be ready for that. I don’t want to let the country down. And I _certainly_ don’t want to let Emma down.”

“You won’t,” Liam assured him. “I know it’s a scary thought, but neither you, or Emma, are going to become different people over-night, because of a change in titles. You’ll still be you. And you’ll still love each other in that disgustingly mushy way you have. You’ll just be fulfilling slightly different roles. In a _much_ bigger house.”

Killian chuckled a little at his brother’s words, but wrapped a grateful arm around Liam’s shoulders. “And you’ll still be sleeping in the spare room as often as you can,” he chuckled.

“Um… You’re gonna live in a palace, one day. I want my own suite,” Liam declared.

“Boys? Are you ready?” Brennan called out, interrupting their moment. “You have two to beat.”

“Wow. Setting the bar _really_ low there, Dad,” Liam teased, as he sauntered up to the line on the ground, ready to take his own turn.

* * *

“That was heavenly,” Ailene sighed, as she arranged her napkin in her lap, for dinner. “Why have I never done this before?”

“We shall have to attempt to make it a regular thing,” Ruby promised. “Mary and I love going for spa weekends, but our schedules don’t often allow for it to happen.”

“Just tell me where, and when, and I’ll be there,” Ailene promised.

“Do you have a pamper day planned before the wedding?” Belle asked, as she turned her attention to Emma, while Mary whipped out her diary to pencil in a future spa date with her two best-friends.

“God no,” Emma chuckled. “I have no time for that.”

“How the hell are you managing to fit all this in?” Regina chuckled. “Isn’t the lack of time driving you mad?”

“Not really,” she confessed. “I’m kept fairly busy anyway, so I’m used to rushing from one event to another. And at least this month has been full of events with people I don’t have to pretend to like.” She took a small sip from the glass of wine in front of her, as their servers began setting down plates of steaming hot food, before Emma added, “and it helps that, with the exception of these few days, I’ve been able to come home to Killian each night.”

“Are you guys flying back to London when we finish here?” Victoria wondered. She dropped her voice to a whisper before adding, “I was hoping to be able to give these beautiful ladies a final fitting, with you present.”

“No, I don’t think it’s worth it,” Emma chuckled. “We’d just be coming back on Saturday anyway. Might as well spend the rest of the week here, and then head back to London Sunday morning.”

“What’s happening Saturday?” Mary asked, as she worked her way through the salmon she’d ordered for dinner.

“I thought I told you? Killian’s been nominated for an Irish Film and Television Award. We’re attending the ceremony.”

“Oh, I had no idea,” Mary exclaimed. “That’s wonderful news. He must be so proud of that achievement.”

“He is,” Emma chuckled. “He’s trying not to show it, because he thinks we should skip the ceremony to focus on the wedding. But I know how much this means to him.”

“Is it broadcast anywhere? Can I watch it?” her mother pressed.

Mary seemed so genuinely excited for Killian’s achievement, and Emma knew it wasn’t just warming her own heart, but the one of the woman sat to her mother’s left.

“It’s shown live on Irish television,” Ailene explained. “You’re welcome to stay and watch with us. I’m planning a small viewing party.”

“I don’t want to impose,” Mary protested. “But I would love to be able to watch the ceremony.”

“You’re family,” Ailene assured her. “We always welcome family in our home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> As we are rapidly approaching Emma and Killian's wedding day, I wanted to get your thoughts on how you would like to read it, as I know a few of you have different preferances (and it will take me a few days to edit to your chosen preferances). At the moment, the day is broken into smaller chapters of a little above average length. However, when it's uploaded, I could do so in a number of different ways;  
> -Smaller chapters posted daily, like now.   
> -Smaller chapters posted all on one day, spread out evenly.   
> -Two bigger chapters, 1 covering the ceremony and the other covering the receptions (uploaded either on the same day or a day apart).   
> -One big chapter detailing it all (but it will be roughly around 30,000 words).


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, the next chapter of Fairytales will be ready tomorrow.

“I really think I’m too old for this,” Ailene protested, as she took in the setup they’d walked back into, in the main room of the bigger cabin.

“Nonsense,” Nova chirped, “You’re never too old to learn. And I’m sure your husband will love it.”

Ailene turned to Mary first, then Ruby, before her gaze finally settled on Emma.

“Come on, Ailene,” Jackie encouraged, “If I’ve gotta do it, you have. And look at what happened when you didn’t want to go kayaking. You were _fantastic_ at it.”

“Paddling a boat, and hanging by your legs, from a metal pole, are two _very_ different things,” the Irish woman protested. But Emma could see the reluctant acceptance settling in behind her eyes.

Nova seemed to realise this also, as she clapped her hands together excitedly, and declared, “Okay ladies, let’s begin, shall we?”

For the next three hours, Emma and her friends learned the basics of pole dancing.

It came as no shock that Victoria appeared to be the best of them, but it was a little surprising to see just how easily Belle took to the task. While Mary and Ailene hadn’t been looking forward to it, they threw themselves in to learning, and both were laughing, and giggling, along with the others, before the night was over.

Emma would never admit it to anyone else, (unless they got her plastered once more), but she had picked up more than a few tips on how to make her man’s night that little bit more special, when they got back to the house. After all, not everything Nova had shown them involved her hanging upside down from a pole.

“I did not expect that to be as much fun as it was,” Ruby stated, as the girls collapsed onto the sofas after they’d shown Nova out. “And I also don’t think I’ve ever been as sweaty as I am right now.”

Emma chuckled as she wiped a hand across her forehead. The hot water supplies would take another hit that evening, before they all retired to their own rooms.

“Can we all promise one thing, here and now?” Ailene asked, as she accepted the glass of champagne that Belle passed to her. “Two of you are dating my only children. So, whatever we learned here tonight, and may… or may not… decide to put into use, in our own bedrooms, will _never_ be discussed again.”

“Deal,” Emma and Ruby hurried to agree, sharing a look across the room. It was one that clearly stated neither of them had thought about the mental images that would come, now that their mother-in-law-figure had also learned how to work a pole.

“What happens on the hen-do, stays on the hen-do,” Emma suggested.

“It’s funny you should say that,” Regina teased, as she looked down to her phone. “Because our guests are here for the evening.”

“Guests?” Mary asked, confused.

Emma knew exactly who was on the other side of the door, before the knock came.

The look on Regina’s face could only mean one thing.

“Oh… you didn’t,” she protested, somewhere between shocked horror, and mortifying embarrassment.

“Oh… I did,” the brunette teased, “Things are about to get a little more sweaty,” she laughed, as she danced out of the room to answer the door.

* * *

“I feel like you’re trying to get me drunk,” Killian protested, as his brother handed him another glass of whiskey.

“Is it working?” he asked.

“Maybe a little.”

Liam laughed triumphantly, before checking his phone for what must have been the third time, in under half-an-hour. Unfortunately, Killian had definitely consumed too much alcohol that evening to realise that his brother was acting strangely, so instead, he turned back to the game of poker he was currently enjoying with his friends.

“Okay, lads,” Liam announced. “Before we go any further tonight, I think we should all agree that what happens on the stag-do, stays on the stag-do.”

There were plenty of shouts of agreement, from the tipsy men around them, and Liam took that as his cue to continue.

“Okay… so… what kind of best man would I be, if I didn’t at least provide some kind of traditional entertainment for our soon-to-be married friend, brother, and son? Full disclosure – Emma is absolutely fine with what is about to happen. So, with that in mind, let me introduce you all to Charity.”

Killian seemed to be frozen to his seat as he took in the woman making her way into the room, dressed in what appeared to be a latex version of an Elsa costume.

His future children were _never_ watching that movie after this.

“So, who’s the lucky guy?” she asked, looking round at the various handsome men gathered in the room.

He had never wanted the ground to open up, and swallow him whole, so much before, in his entire life. Killian would gladly take Mary walking in on him and Emma, together, every day, for the rest of their lives, if it meant avoiding this.

“This is my brother,” Liam explained, making his way over to Killian, who still couldn’t seem to make any part of his body move. “He’s the one about to get married.”

“Oh, he’s cute,” Charity giggled, as she set her bag down on the floor, and began to pull out her supplies.

Killian’s body finally seemed to snap into action when he realised that while she was bent over, he could see straight up her skirt.

“Dude, you look so uncomfortable,” Robin chuckled, as he handed his friend another drink. “Don’t worry, we won’t tell Emma.”

“Emma won’t care,” Killian laughed, a little hysterically. “She knows that I love her, and only her. She rarely gets jealous. But I… I’m not so good at _this_.”

Will snorted from the other side of his friend, as Charity finally finished setting up her stuff, and music began to pound through the room. “We can tell, Mate. We can tell.”

Charity finally turned her full attention to Killian, as she began to twirl her fake braid around her finger.  “You wanna marry a princess?” she teased, adopting young Elsa’s sweet voice.

Killian tightened his grip on the arms of his chair, as he swallowed hard.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your input on the last note. It looks like your preference is for 2 bigger chapters, so I shall start work on editing that now, to fit into that format. For those of you who prefer smaller updates, I'll make it clear where they break, so you can stop reading between parts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	82. Chapter 82

“Are you drunk?” Emma chuckled, as she closed the door softly behind herself. She’d been in bed, slowly working through some final plans for the weekend, when her phone had started ringing on the bedside table. Seeing Killian’s name flash across the screen had her reaching for it immediately. But, given the late hour, and the many sleeping women passed out all over the cabin, she’d decided to take the call outside, on the porch.

Ireland wasn’t particularly warm any time of the year, but in early April, there was still a touch of frost settling in overnight. So, Emma made sure to bring a blanket with her, to keep warm.

“Maybe?” he asked. “Maybe I’m just missing my wife?”

“I’m not your wife yet,” she teased. “But I miss you too. How has your party been?”

Killian snorted down the line, and Emma waited to see if he’d give any kind of verbalization to that explanation.

“Wow. That good, huh?” she finally asked.

“Liam hired a stripper,” he eventually blurted out. “She was dressed as Elsa and nowhere near as pretty as you. Her boobs were too big, and her hips were too small. She didn’t smell right either.”

Emma wanted to be a little jealous that he’d seen another woman so scantily clad, but she couldn’t really find that fire within her. It was obvious that Killian had been thinking more of her, than he had of this ‘Elsa’ woman, even if the other woman was taking her clothes off for him.

“Really? What did she smell like?” she asked gently.

“Like some kind of cheap perfume. She didn’t smell as good as you do, Princess.”

“And how do I smell?” Emma knew she was only asking stupid questions, and that she was unlikely to get any kind of sense out of him, given the way his words were slurring. But she had missed her fiancé. And she’d take a drunk senseless Killian, over no Killian, any day of the week.

“Mmm… like sunshine and happiness,” he purred. “I love licking it out of you.”

Emma bit down on her lip to stop the snort of laughter that was brewing inside of her. She didn’t want Killian to think she was mocking him.

“Well, for what it’s worth, you always smell heavenly to me too.”

Killian hummed again, and for a long moment, all Emma could hear was the sound of his heavy breathing. She started to worry that he’d fallen asleep, until he finally spoke up once more.

“I wish it had been you stripping for me. I felt _nothing_ watching her take her clothes off for me, Emma. _Nothing_. I feel more watching you put yours on. You’ve _ruined_ me for other women.”

“You’re not the only one who’s been spoiled in this relationship, Killian.” Since the moment she’d realised that she’d fallen in love with him, Emma had begun to understand why her mother had never moved on, after her father passed. If anything ever happened to Killian, Emma knew she’d never find another man, who would love her the way he did.

Emma blinked back the tears that had started to form at the passing thought of a life without Killian, before she changed the subject to something far safer. “When we’re back home, and you’re sober again, I’ll give you a proper strip tease. We can see how much you feel then.”

“Fuck,” Killian sighed. “I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”

“Why don’t you go and put those mental images to some use, and then get some sleep, Baby? I want you alert and ready for when I get back home.”

“Mmm’kay,” Killian agreed. “I love you, Emma. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known. Naked and fully clothed.”

“I love you too,” she chuckled. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever known. Sober or drunk.”

* * *

**Remembering how handsome you looked meeting my grandmother, for the very first time, @KillianJones1**   
**#8Days to go.**

Emma sent the message quickly before locking her phone, and tucking it safely away, in the pocket of her jacket. She had packed up her stuff that morning, before she’d showered, and moved her bag down into the main room, ready for their departure.

Mary was the first to join her, as she dropped her own bag down next to her daughter’s, before heading into the kitchen for some coffee.

“Sleep well?” Emma teased, as she handed a mug over, made to her mother’s liking.

“I’ve never been so drunk in my entire life,” Mary scoffed. “Why did you let me mix my drinks?”

Emma snorted into her own mug before she sat it down on the side, and made her way over to wrap her arms around her mother, tightly. When she held on a beat longer than necessary, Mary raised her own arms as far as she could, to awkwardly pat her daughter’s back.

“Is everything okay, Emma?” Mary asked gently.

“It’s fine, Mum. I just wanted you to know that I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mary assured her.

* * *

“I fucking hate you,” Killian groaned, as he slid down into the only free seat around the table. “I hate all of you.”

Liam reached over to slap his brother on the back, and Killian groaned once more at the loudness of the sound. “All in a day’s work as your big brother,” he chuckled. “We had to give your single days a memorable send-off. I mean, there’s really nothing about those days that could be described as memorable, until last night.”

“I haven’t been single for almost a year,” Killian mumbled into his arms. It was too damned bright in that kitchen for him to be able to life his head.

“Semantics,” Liam argued. “Now, how do you feel about putting those quad bikes to some use before we have to leave?”

“I need food first,” Killian complained. “And coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. And something for my head.” He pulled his phone out, to check and see if Emma had posted her daily countdown tweet, while his brother searched the cottage for some paracetamol.

As his home screen loaded, showing a picture of Emma embracing a slightly younger Rogan, a vague memory began clawing at him.

Instead of opening her notification, he opened his call log instead, and his heart sank when he saw Emma’s number, and that morning’s date, at the top of his screen.

“Oh, fuck,” he sighed, dropping the device onto the table with a thud.

“What? What’s wrong?” Brennan asked. “Is it Emma? Your mother?”

“I’m pretty sure I told my future-wife last night that the stripper’s boobs were too big.”

Liam barked out a laugh at that confession, as Killian let his head drop back down to the tabletop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may not be an update tomorrow, as I have a deadline to meet. But I will try my best to do so, as we're getting so close to the big day now.

“It’s so good to see you again, Princess,” Killian sighed, as he pulled Emma into his arms. He wasn’t even a little bit ashamed of the way he rubbed his face into her hair, soaking her up with each and every one of his senses.

“Enjoying that scent of sunshine and happiness up there?” she teased.

“Ugh. Don’t,” he moaned. “I’m so embarrassed, and I only have a vague recollection of what I said to you.” Killian pulled back suddenly to look Emma in the eye, as another thought crossed his mind. “I didn’t say anything offensive, did I?”

“No, you didn’t,” she assured him. “Even though you were busy telling me all about the almost-naked woman you had dancing for you, you were nothing but complimentary about me.”

“Thank God for that,” he sighed pulling her back into his arms.

“Come on, Casanova,” she teased. “Let’s go home. Then I can tell you all about my own encounter with a stripper.”

“That sounds… wait… what did you just say?” he asked, pulling away from Emma to look down into her mischievous face.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Emma spent some time giving Rogan plenty of love and attention, to make up for the time they’d been away. It also gave her plenty of time to watch as Killian stewed a little over her own scantily-cladded-bombshell. While it was perhaps a little cruel of her to drag it out, the thunderous look on his face, every time he pictured her and a stripper, in the same room, was beyond sexy. She could see more of Captain Hook in him then, than she ever had before.

“So, are we finally going to talk about the stripper-shaped elephant in the room?” Killian huffed out, as Rogan drifted off to sleep stretched across Emma’s feet.

“Oh, Baby,” she teased. “Your burning jealousy is rather arousing.”

“Don’t try and distract me from this, Emma. Tell me what happened. And don’t leave anything out.”

She scooted closer to him on the sofa, to make sure she held his full attention, before she began talking. “Well, Regina and Belle had hired this stripper team for the night, to spice things up a little.”

“Team?” he choked out.

“There were three of them,” she continued, chuckling a little at the way his eyes bulged at the number. “They were dressed as pirates, in lots of tight fitting leather. They were stripping, and gyrating, to the bass that was pumping through the room. Everyone was a little tipsy, so there was lots of laughing and cheering.”

Poor Killian’s face was darkening with each of Emma’s words, and as much as she wanted to drag it out for a little while longer, she couldn’t bring herself to do so.

“Killian, I can’t even tell you what they looked like. They gave your mother more of a show than they did me.” He cringed a little at the thought of that, and Emma nodded her head in commiseration. “Baby, you’re not the only one who struggles to find others attractive anymore. It was fun. I’m not gonna lie. But it was more fun seeing how my mother, and your mother, and even Jackie, reacted to the entire thing, than it was seeing men strip naked. The only one I _ever_ want to see dance for me, in leather hotpants, is you.”

“Well… I don’t know about that,” he mumbled. “I don’t even own leather hotpants.”

“That’s what the internet is for,” she giggled, before pulling him in for a searing kiss. “Now, how about you take me up to our bedroom, and we can do some stripping for each other?”

Emma wasn’t sure she’d ever seen Killian move as fast as he did in that moment, as he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and raced for the staircase.

“I’m not sure I have the patience for a strip tease right now, Darling.”

“I should make you jealous more often, if this is the reaction you give me,” Emma giggled.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled, landing a sharp slap to her arse. It was the first time he’d done such a thing before, but the fire that built inside of her told Emma that it most definitely wouldn’t be the last.

As soon as they made it into the bedroom, Killian dropped Emma to her feet, to begin working at her clothes, tugging them off with a desperation she hadn’t seen from him in a while. Emma’s own hands made quick work of the shirt he was wearing, and the simple white t-shirt underneath it, before she paused to run her fingers through the hair on his chest.

Before Killian, Emma couldn’t say she cared much for a man with chest hair. Most of the guys she’d seen naked were groomed _everywhere_ so she was used to a smooth chest. But ever since she’d started dating him, she couldn’t seem to get enough of the thick hair that decorated Killian’s torso.

“Emma, Love, I _really_ need you to take your jeans off,” Killian chuckled, as he brought his own hands down to begin working on his belt. “You can play later, right now, I _need_ you.”

Emma’s eyes flicked up to meet his, and a devious smirk crossed her face. She pinched his left nipple gently, making him moan loudly, before she kicked off her boots and began working the button on her jeans.

“Bed. Now,” Killian ordered, when she was finally stood naked before him.

“You know, I like this commanding side of you,” Emma teased, as she crawled up onto the bed. “I definitely need to make you jealous more often.”

Killian caught her left ankle before she could get too far, pulling her back into his chest, as he brought his arms up to wrap around her. “Mine,” he told her, biting down gently on the soft skin of her neck.

“Always,” she promised, reaching up to thread her fingers through his hair. “Never doubt that.”

Despite his earlier passion and desperation, when Killian brought his lips down to meet Emma’s, it was with a soft tenderness that conveyed just how much he loved her, and how much those words meant to him. Emma melted into his embrace, twisting round to straddle his lap, and bury her fingers into his hair.

“I love you,” she mumbled against his lips, as she rocked gently over him, teasing them both with the wet drag of her sex against his own, every time she moved.

“I love you more,” he whispered between kisses. “Can’t get enough of you. Don’t think I ever will.”

With Killian’s hands guiding her, Emma raised up onto her knees, before sinking down slowly over him, enjoying the feel of the familiar stretch as he settled within her perfectly.

“Good,” she panted out. “Because I don’t think there will ever be a time when I don’t want you.”

The urgency from earlier had faded completely, as Emma rocked gently over Killian, kissing every inch of him she could reach, as he whispered her name into her breasts, like a prayer.

When they came, it was together, with soft wordless cries against each other’s lips, before they sank back onto the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms.

* * *

Emma couldn’t bring herself to feel guilty for spending the rest of her day tangled up with Killian in bed. She’d missed her fiancé, even if they had only been apart for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, but I had to keep up the flow for you all. 
> 
> Btw - For everyone who's keeping track (Emma's tweet will come) the IFTA ceremony is on the 9th April. Emma and Killian's wedding day is the 14th April.

**You looked so handsome in this suit, @KillianJones1**   
**#1Week to go.**

Emma attached a picture taken at the season five premier party, to the tweet. Will had snapped it for them sometime during the evening, while they had been sharing a dance. While the picture simply showed Killian, holding Emma close, there was an intimacy about it that she loved. It was one of her favourite pictures of the two of them together, and one she’d held on to, hoping for a special day to post it.

The one week mark, in the countdown to their wedding day, seemed like the perfect time to share it with the world.

* * *

As Robin and Will flew their partners back to London, to meet their families, Emma and Killian enjoyed spending the rest of their week locked away in their home. It felt like the calm before the final storm, and they fully intended to make the most of it.

It also seemed like their friends and family realised that they needed some time together, as Emma was surprised to note that there were no phone calls, or knocks on the front door. Just the occasional text message to check in on them both.

“What are you doing?” Emma asked, Friday night, as she curled up next to Killian on the sofa. He’d cooked their dinner that evening, so she had shooed him out of the kitchen, to take care of the dishes, after they’d finished every last bite of it. When she finally hit the start button on the dishwasher, Emma found her soon-to-be-husband sitting comfortably on the sofa, with Rogan stretched across his lap, flicking through a couple of sheets of paper. She knew they were too thin to be any kind of script, but Killian hadn’t mentioned any work for his degree, that needed to be taken care of, either.

“The Archbishop gave me this when we met. He thought I might want to have a read through it, before the ceremony.”

Emma took the papers he was offering to her, to flick through. When she realised what they were, a small smile pulled at her lips. “Ever the actor, huh?” she teased.

“Pardon?” Killian looked adorably confused, as he scratched nervously behind Rogan’s ear.

“He basically gave you lines to learn for our wedding, Killian,” she chuckled.

“I did not think of it like that.” When the Archbishop had mentioned that the vows would be the traditional ones, taken from the Book of Common Prayer, Killian’s face had fallen. He knew the standard, Roman Catholic vows, having been to many wedding ceremonies in the past. He didn’t, however, realise that the Anglican church had their own version.

“How are you doing with them?” Emma asked, as she flicked through the pages the Archbishop had put together for Killian’s ‘script.’ He’d even gone so far as to list most of the key events for the day, which she knew would help to calm her fiancé.

“I’m pretty sure I know what to say, and where. I’m just praying I don’t forget it all the moment I see you.”

“You’ll be fine,” Emma assured him. “I can’t wait to hear you say these vows.”

Killian leaned in to kiss her tenderly, before he tucked Emma into his side, and threw a blanket over their legs. “You wanna finish this Netflix binge before we get too busy for TV?” he asked.

“ _This_ is why I’m marrying you,” she chuckled. “You always know the sweetest things to say.”

* * *

“Ma,” Killian sighed, as he pulled the front door open. “As much as I love you, now is _really_ not the time. I have like a half hour to get ready.”

“We know,” Ailene assured him, bustling past her son, and into the house, with an apologetic looking Mary hot on her heels. “We wanted to see you both before you left.”

“You mean you wanted to see how beautiful Emma looks in her dress, before we left?” Killian corrected, as he closed the door behind them.

“Is that not what I said?” Ailene teased. She waited until she had her coat off, and was sat on the sofa, before she turned her attention back to her youngest son. “Are you wearing that?” she asked, mildly horrified.

“Of course not,” Killian chuckled. “It takes me like thirty minutes to shower and dress. I’m just giving Emma some space so she can do what she needs to do up there.”

“Oh, thank God,” Ailene sighed. “I love you, but jeans are not appropriate attire for an award ceremony.”

“Been to many, have ya?” Killian called out, as he made his way through to the kitchen, to fix the older women some drinks. They may have been unwanted guests, in that moment, but his mother had raised him well enough to be hospitable.

“Some tea for you both,” he explained, as he sat the drinks down on the table in front of the two mother figures in his life. “I’m gonna go and shower now. Try and behave yourself,” he warned, his eyes firmly fixed on his mother. “Emma’s busy. Don’t try and sneak a look before she’s ready.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ailene assured him. Although, the look of disappointment in her eyes told Killian that the idea had probably already crossed his mother’s mind.

He chuckled to himself as he jogged up the stairs, headed for the master bedroom.

“Sweetheart, can I come in?” he called out softly, as he knocked gently on the closed door. Rogan’s bark came just before Emma’s reply of, “Of course. You don’t need to _ask_ to enter your own bedroom, Killian.”

“I know. I just didn’t know how much of the room you’d be using,” he chuckled. When his eyes finally fell on her, he sucked in a harsh breath.

Emma was sat at her dressing table, the one he’d purchased just for her, curling her hair slightly. She’d clearly showered, and dried her hair already, as she was only wearing one of his dress shirts. The way she’d buttoned it gave him an excellent view of her cleavage, and it had settled around the tops of her legs, showing off her fantastically toned thighs, that he’d been buried between only a few hours earlier. The room smelled of her usual choice of body wash and lotion, with a faint undertone of sex. (Killian hadn’t been able to keep his hands off her all morning. The closer they got to their wedding day, the more he wanted her).

“Our mothers are in the lounge,” he explained, as he made his way over to drop a kiss to the side of her head that she’d clipped most of her hair back on, and was not currently in the vicinity of a hot curling wand.

“What?” she asked, turning to face him fully. “Did they forget where we were going tonight?”

“Nope. Ma can’t wait to see your dress.”

Emma chuckled a little at Killian’s honesty, as she watched him strip down, and toss his dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

“I guess I know where you get it from now,” she replied, cheekily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last one this week, as my sister is visiting (and I'm off to Wales tomorrow). But, if I have time, I will attempt to continue updating for you.

“She’s going to look beautiful,” Ailene stated, as she set her empty mug down on the coffee table. “She always does.”

The two women had spent most of their day together, doing a little shopping that morning, before stopping for a spot of lunch. They were both looking forward to the viewing party that Ailene had planned for that evening, but Mary had mentioned, in passing, how she hated that she usually only got to see her daughter’s choice of gown on a television screen, rather than in person. It was something that was often unavoidable, given their schedules, and Emma’s relationship with Killian.

Ailene had not liked the look on her friend’s face that afternoon, and so, she had roped her in to crashing Emma and Killian’s preparations that night. Even if they only had a handful of seconds, before the two of them needed to leave, at least Mary would get the chance to see her daughter, looking beautiful, in person. And of course, Ailene was selfish enough to want to see her son, looking handsome and proud, in his suit, before such an important awards ceremony. Sure, it wasn’t the Oscars, but for the Jones family, the acknowledgement of Killian’s work, from their own country, meant just as much as an Academy Award ever would.

“I hope you’re both sitting,” Killian teased, as he poked his head around the door to the lounge. “Because she looks like a goddess.”

“She always looks like a goddess to you,” Ailene snorted, but she knew in her heart that Killian was probably right. Emma was a stunningly beautiful woman.

He pushed the door open fully, before making his own way into the room.

“Oh, Killian,” Mary sighed, standing immediately. “You look so dashing.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, rocking back on his heels as he looked down at himself. He’d selected a simple, black, three-piece suit for the evening, with a ruby red tie. Emma’s eyes had widened dramatically when she’d gotten her first good look at him, before she’d pressed herself into his arms and kissed him senseless. He’d had to scrub her lipstick from his mouth, while she reapplied it, before heading down to see their mothers.

“Such a handsome boy,” Ailene praised, as she straightened his tie for him. “I’m so proud of you, my lad.”

“Thanks, Ma.” He let Ailene pull him in for a tight hug, before she straightened up to accept the tissue Mary was holding out to her.

The sound of Emma’s heels, on the wooden floor of the hall, brought them all to a stop, as Mary and Ailene turned their attention to the empty doorway.

Killian’s eyes brightened as he watched Emma make her way into the lounge, and over to his side.

“Oh, Emma. You look beautiful,” Mary praised, as she moved to give her daughter a hug.

Emma had curled her hair slightly, enhancing its natural wave, and opted to leave it down for the evening. She’d pulled back a small section, on each side of her head, twisting the hair up elegantly, to give some lift in the front, which added a little more elegance to her overall look. Her makeup was light and natural, with pale-pink lipstick, and pale-pink nail polish, to match the pale-pink of her gown. The only jewelry she wore was her engagement ring, Killian’s pearl earrings, and the necklace he’d first gifted to her.

Killian hadn’t been lying when he’d said that Emma looked like a goddess. She’d picked a floor-length chiffon gown for the event, that had a slight train to it, hiding the silver t-strap heels she was wearing underneath. The top of the gown featured a scooped, sheer illusion panel, that was heavily embellished with ivory coloured beads and stitching. But the back of the gown was what had held Killian’s attention for so long. The embellished illusion panel continued around Emma’s back, scooping down to cover her shoulders, but the chiffon of the dress did not. Instead, two thin straps held the entire gown in place, as it swept down from just above the side of each of Emma’s breasts, to finish slightly above the small of her back, leaving the rest completely bare.

Killian had never seen her look so covered, and so revealed, all at once.

“This dress is gorgeous on you,” Ailene praised, as she reached over to give her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law a gentle hug. She didn’t want to crease the gown. “And look at how striking the two of you look together. You’re going to give me beautiful grandbabies.”

“Let’s get the wedding out of the way first, shall we?” Killian teased, as he wrapped his arm around his bride-to-be, letting his hand settle comfortably on the bare skin of her back.

Emma shot him a knowing look, before she turned back to their mothers. “I promise we’ll work on grandchildren as soon as our lives are a little less busy.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Ailene swore, before she pulled out her phone. “Now, indulge an old woman and let me take some pictures of you before you leave.”

* * *

When Killian was at school, proms were not a part of the norm, in Ireland. But, as he stood in his lounge, dressed in a suit that probably cost more than an average person’s monthly mortgage payments, with the Princess of Cambridge in his arms, posing for pictures that their mothers were taking, he imagined that this was what it would have felt like, all those years ago, if his school had offered a prom to celebrate his graduation.

 

                                                                                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the 2016 InStyle and Warner Brothers Golden Globes Post-Party. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating over the weekend. WCC nearly killed me - but it was totally worth it.

**Off to the @IFTA ceremony tonight with @KillianJones1.**   
**So proud of you, My love.**   
**#5Days to go.**

“You know, you’re going to cause a scandal if you keep that up,” Emma chuckled, as Killian’s fingers dipped into the back of her dress, rubbing soft circles into the flesh there.

“Are you wearing anything under this?” he asked softly, attempting to keep the conversation between the two of them. As much as Killian and Anton had bonded recently, he _really_ didn’t need the other man hearing the answer to that question.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Emma replied cheekily.

“Tease.” Killian pulled his hand away, to take Emma’s into his own. He lifted their joined hands, to his lips, to brush a kiss across the back of her knuckles. “Thank you… for this. I know I’ve been saying all along that we shouldn’t have come, but I’m glad you didn’t listen to me.”

Emma could just make out the sounds of Anton’s snort of laughter, over the top of her own. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else this weekend,” she assured him.

“Helpful tip for the future, Mate,” Anton threw over his shoulder. “You should _always_ listen to the woman who is about to become your wife. That way, we don’t end up sleeping on a sofa.”

“Noted,” Killian replied, smothering his chuckles in Emma’s hair, as she buried her face into his chest.

* * *

Killian was getting used to the spectacle that came with Emma’s arrival at an event now, so he was fully expecting the onslaught of noise and flash photography when he stepped down from the car, and turned back to offer Emma his hand.

Emma made her exit from the Range Rover as elegantly as she always did, smoothing a hand down her front to remove the wrinkles from her dress. Killian dropped into a crouch, not caring in the slightest about the cameras all around him, eagerly snapping their pictures, as he helped her to arrange the small train of the gown, around Emma’s feet.

“Thank you,” she beamed down at him, running a gentle hand through his hair.

Killian straightened himself back up, before he took Emma’s hand into his own, and dropped a gently kiss onto her forehead. “Ready?” he asked her.

“Are you?” she threw back. “I mean… did you even write an acceptance speech?”

“Pfts. Like I’ll win. And if I do? I’ll just thank you, and my parents.”

Emma giggled a little at his lackadaisical approach to the ceremony, before she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. “You’re the favourite to win your category,” she whispered.

“Seriously?” Killian’s eyes widened comically, and Emma giggled once more, before she tugged him in the direction of the small group of fans that had gathered just before the red carpet began.

“Really,” she assured him.

Emma and Killian spent about twenty minutes in total, trying to speak with as many of the fans that had gathered, as was humanly possible. Anton’s arms quickly became heavy with the sheer volume of cards and gifts that were passed over to the princess, and her Irish fiancé. People had gathered from every corner of the country, with the hopes of being able to wish the happy couple all the best, for their wedding day. And, as much as Emma knew that a lot of people were waiting on them, further down the line, she also knew that for the fans who had gathered, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. So, both she, and Killian, fully intended to give them all as much of their time as they possibly could.

When Anton finally managed to convince them to move on, Emma happily took Killian’s hand into her own, as he guided her down the waiting red carpet, to the press area.

“You’re getting good at this,” she chuckled, as he pulled her in close, keeping his hand resting safely on her hip, and away from the bare skin of her back, as the press took their pictures.

“Well, I’ve learned from the best,” he assured her, leaning down to drop a gentle kiss to Emma’s forehead. The blast of flash photography that came from that one small display of affection didn’t surprise him. At all. “Your turn,” he chuckled, as he stepped off to one side, to allow the gathered photographers their chance to get some shots of Emma, on her own.

A few of the members of the press took their own solo shots of Killian. He assumed they were to accompany a small piece, on his nomination. But, the majority of their focus was directed at Emma, and the beautiful gown she was wearing.

Killian’s couldn’t really blame them.

As she turned her back to him, showing off the dramatic shape of her dress, Emma threw a coy smile over her shoulder. Killian wasn’t sure what came over him in that moment, but he suddenly found himself pulling out his own phone, to take a quick picture of his bride-to-be, for his own collection. He hastily stuffed it away once more, when reality caught up to his lust-clouded-brain. Emma winked in his direction, when she saw what he was doing, before she made her way back over to him.

“Ready for the interviews?” she asked, sliding her hand into his.

“Ugh. I hate this part,” Killian sighed, as they made their way slowly towards the small camera crew set up at the end of the press section, and the brunette who was eagerly awaiting their arrival, armed with a microphone.

* * *

“Look at them together.” Siobhan pointed to the screen for emphasis, but it wasn’t really needed. From the moment their car had arrived at the venue, the television coverage had been completely focused on Emma and Killian. “They’re a beautiful couple.”

“Yes, they are,” Ailene agreed. She didn’t often agree with her mother-in-law, but Ailene would give Siobhan this one. Killian was a handsome lad, but with Emma by his side, the two of them completely commanded the attention of those around them.

“And look at all those gifts,” Siobhan added.

“It’s not all that surprising,” Mary chimed in, her eyes glued to the screen. “Emma’s always been a people person. It’s why she’s so popular.” She reached up to brush a tear away from her eyes, as Ruby reached for her best-friend’s hand.

Mary had always loved watching her daughter interact with crowds of people. Emma was patient; understanding; and kind, with everyone around her. She always had time for the stories they wanted to tell, or the pictures they requested with her. Even if she was supposed to be hurrying along. It was a part of their daughter that so clearly came from David. And Mary couldn’t help but think of just how proud her husband would have been, of not only the princess his daughter had grown to become, but the young woman she was flourishing into.

“I can see now why they love her relationship with Killian so much, too,” she added, as the screen moved from Emma, talking to a younger fan, over to Killian, who was busy signing autographs, and taking pictures for those who were requesting them. He had the biggest smile on his face, as he took phones from those offering them, to snap the picture himself, before he checked the image, and passed it back. “They’re very similar people.”

“They are,” Ruby agreed. “It’s why they suit each other so well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceremony time!

“Good evening,” their interviewer greeted, as Emma and Killian came to a stop before her. “First of all, I just wanted to say a huge thank you, to you both, for attending this evening. With your wedding only days away, I don’t think many of us were expecting you to accept the invitation. How are you both?”

Emma looked up to Killian, and gave him a soft, encouraging smile, that told him she was letting him take the lead that evening.

“We’re both well,” he replied, beaming down at his soon-to-be-wife. “Enjoying our last calm weekend together, before the craziness begins once more on Monday. Yourself?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” she replied, waving away his concern with a dismissive hand. “How are those wedding plans coming along? We’re what, six days away from the big day?” she asked instead.

“Five,” Killian corrected instantly. “And I think, barring any minor emergencies, we’re good to go.” He looked down to Emma for assurance and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

“Yeah. We have friends and family beginning to fly in on Monday, so most of the week will be spent catching up with them, and making sure that everyone, and everything, is where it needs to be, for Thursday.”

“I’m more worried about the lack of preparation I’ve put into Emma’s birthday celebrations so far,” Killian chuckled.

“Oh, I completely forgot,” their interviewer interrupted. “You have a big birthday coming up, Your Highness?”

Emma let out an embarrassed sigh, before she nodded her head reluctantly. “Yeah. It’s two days before our wedding day.”

“Oh wow. So many huge celebrations for you both. Do you have anything planned?” the brunette continued.

“A small party with close friends and family,” Killian answered honestly. “And then we’re being forced into separation, until our wedding day.”

Their interviewer laughed heartily at that one, and Emma leaned back, into Killian’s arms, as she fought off a slight chill.

“Are you feeling confident tonight?” the Irish woman finally asked, turning her attention towards the reason she was getting, what would probably be, the biggest interview of her career.

“I don’t think anyone ever feels confident in these situations,” Killian responded genuinely. “I’m just so grateful to have been nominated.”

“And how do you feel about your fiancé’s nomination?” the interviewer asked, turning her attention to Emma.

“I’m really proud of him,” she replied genuinely. “I’ve been saying for _years_ now that Killian deserves all the awards, and I’m just so happy that his work is finally being seen, and appreciated, by the industry.”

Killian tightened his grip on Emma’s waist, at her sweet words. Her support for him never failed to leave him breathless.

“Years?” their interviewer asked. “I thought you guys had only been together for one?”

Killian let out a smug chuckle at that statement, before he answered with, “When I tell people that Emma’s my biggest fan, I’m not exaggerating. I’m so lucky to have her in my corner. Supporting me, and loving me, in everything I do.”

Emma tilted her head back a little, to look up into Killian’s face, as she whispered, “I love you.” The words were spoken quietly, as they were only intended for Killian’s ears. But if the microphone had picked them up, she wouldn’t complain. It’s not like the entire world weren’t already aware of her feelings for the man behind her.

“That’s so sweet,” their interviewer cooed. “I’m gonna let you guys go and warm up inside. Enjoy the ceremony, and good luck for tonight, Killian.”

* * *

Killian’s leg began to bounce restlessly, as the ceremony progressed towards his category. He couldn’t get Emma’s words out of his mind. The thought that maybe, just maybe, he could win the award, that evening, continued to circle through his thoughts.

“You okay?” Emma whispered, leaning over to lace her fingers with his own.

“Yeah, just a little restless,” he replied honestly. Emma squeezed his hand tighter, her own silent way of assuring him that even though he hadn’t said much, she knew exactly what he meant. Killian found himself calming down a little at her simple action. Because, as she leaned in to his side, bringing her head down to rest against his shoulder, Killian realised that it didn’t matter at all if he won the award that evening. Either way, he still had Emma’s love and support, and that meant more to him than any trophy ever would.

“I love you,” he told her, dropping a kiss down into her hair.

“I love you more,” she whispered back, twisting her head to kiss his neck, before she turned back to face the stage again.

* * *

“This is torture,” Ailene complained, as she poured herself another glass of wine. “Why must they keep us waiting for so long? I’m sure this category is usually earlier in the schedule.”

“It’ll be a publicity thing,” Ruby replied honestly. “Killian’s about to become royalty. More people than ever before know who he is now. And his name will attract viewers, because they’re following his relationship with Emma. If they push his category towards the end of the ceremony, it means people will be watching the entire show to see if he wins, and what his acceptance speech is, instead of turning off half-way through.”

“Well…. That makes sense I suppose,” Ailene begrudgingly admitted.

“My beautiful, brilliant girl,” Liam praised, as he leaned in to press a kiss to Ruby’s cheek.

“And you moan about your brother being disgustingly in love,” Brennan snorted, as he stood to fetch another bottle of wine, from the kitchen.

“Shut up, Old Man,” Liam threw back, his face reddening at having been called out.

* * *

When Killian’s category was finally announced, Emma felt the ripple of tension run through his body, as he straightened in his seat. She ran her thumb soothingly over the back of his hand, as each of the nominees were introduced, before a short clip of their work was shown to the audience.

“Relax, you’ve got this,” she whispered, as his own grip on her hand tightened.

She wasn’t at all surprised when Killian’s name was called out, but the way he jumped in his seat told her that he was!

Killian turned startled eyes her way, before he asked, “I won?”

“Yes, you won,” she chuckled, leaning in to give him a sweet kiss. It was one that Emma knew would end up all over the internet, and on the front pages of the tabloids, the next day. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. “I’m so proud of you,” she told him, stroking a soothing thumb over the bolt of his jaw. “Now… go and accept your award.”

Killian was proud that his legs managed to carry him from his seat, and up to the stage, without any issues, as he gracefully accepted his award and took his place in front of the small podium on the stage.

“I really need to start preparing acceptance speeches,” he mumbled, as the crowd before him laughed at his admission. “Um… so… I obviously wasn’t expecting this,” he began, looking down at the small golden statue in his hand. “I should start by thanking the obvious people - the writers and producers at Fairytales, for not only giving me the role of Hook, but also taking a chance on a relatively unknown actor, and promoting him to series regular. My life hasn’t been the same since. Another big thanks goes to my family and friends, who all supported me on this crazy journey, and never once tried to dissuade me from following my heart. Even when that meant leaving Ireland, alone, and heading out to Los Angeles. And of course, the biggest thanks tonight goes to my very-soon-to-be-wife, who wouldn’t take no for an answer when this invitation arrived at our home. She insisted that, even though we’re getting married in less than a week, we _had_ to be here tonight. She supports me in everything I do, and I am eternally grateful to have her in my life and in my corner.”

The crowd stood as they applauded Killian, while he made his way off the stage, and to the area set up backstage, for the press room photo shoots of the winners. He wasn’t surprised to find Emma already there and waiting for him.

“Perfect speech,” she praised, as she pulled him in for another kiss, this time, without cameras trained on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	88. Chapter 88

“Oh Killian, I’m so proud of you,” Ailene praised again, as she took the phone back off his brother. While Emma was changing for the after-party, Killian had used the time to Facetime his family, and show off the shiny new accessory he’d won that evening. “Where are you going to keep it? Because we’d be so happy to have it here, at the house, for you.”

“I’m not sure yet,” he chuckled. “I’ll have a word with Emma and see what she says. We have plenty of real estate around the globe, so I’m sure we’ll pick something.” He had a sneaky suspicion that his fiancée would suggest the one place he’d yet to step foot in, and Killian had to admit, the idea of her wanting to display his achievement, in what would soon be their official UK residence, just enhanced his feelings of pride that evening.

“Are you heading back now?” his mother asked, clearly hoping that her son would soon be joining the family, so she could see his statue in person.

“Not just yet. We’re gonna spend some time at the after-party, and then head back home. But don’t worry,” Killian rushed to reassure her, “We’ll call round tomorrow afternoon so you can see it in person, before we fly back to London.”

“Good. I’m your mother, and I want to tell you how proud I am of you, as I hug you,” Ailene asserted. “Now… Where’s Emma?”

“Just getting changed,” Killian chuckled. “Apparently, women are not supposed to turn up to the after-parties wearing what they wore for the ceremony.”

“Especially not princesses,” she agreed. “Well… you two have fun tonight. And we will see you both for lunch tomorrow afternoon?”

“We’ll be there,” Killian promised, before he ended the call.

Emma didn’t keep him waiting much longer. He’d just handed his award over to Anton, for safe keeping, when she left the bathroom of the hotel room they had rented, for the sole purpose of changing between the events.

“How’s this look?” she asked, giving him a small turn. Emma had changed out of the floor-length gown, and silver t-strap heels she’d worn for the ceremony, and into a simple; bright-orange; strapless dress, with a pair of nude peep-toe heels. Her hair had been pulled back, into an elegantly sleek ponytail, and her makeup was now slightly darker, to fit the party feel of the event.

“You look beautiful,” Killian assured her, as she made her way over to him. “You have to be one of the _only_ people in the world who can pull off an orange dress.”

“Thank you.” Emma reached up to brush a soft kiss over his lips, before she pulled back and began to loosen his tie.

“Um, Sweetheart?” he questioned. “If you wanted _that_ we probably should have done it before you changed.”

Emma giggled at Killian’s words, as she pulled his tie open, and free from his shirt, before her fingers made quick work of the top few buttons on his white dress shirt. “There,” she told him, smoothing her hands down and over the fabric. “Now you look dressed for a party.”

* * *

After-parties were still odd events to Killian. The lack of cameras around the building meant that the entire atmosphere was completely different, even though the majority of the people in attendance had been present for the ceremony. It was strange how something so simple could make such a difference to the overall experience.

When they arrived at the hotel, Emma and Killian were quickly ushered into a small room, that had been set up to take the only official portraits of the evening. The couple happily posed together for the photographer, before they were shown to the main ballroom.

Killian could already feel a difference between the after-party he was currently attending, and the one hosted for the BAFTA awards earlier that year. Sure, people were still staring, but it didn’t feel quite as hostile as it had back then.

While Emma stopped a passing server, to grab them both a couple of drinks, Killian steered them in the direction of a private table, at the back of the room.

“You okay?” she asked, as she watched him slip off his suit jacket, and slide it onto the back of his chair, before he took his seat.

“I always feel so uncomfortable in these situations,” he replied, taking her hands into his own. “Am I supposed to make conversation? Do they come to me? Do I just sit here, in silence, waiting to see what happens?” Killian ran a frustrated hand through his hair, before he mumbled, “Jesus, it’s like high school all over again. And once more, I’m the outcast.”

Emma stood from her own seat, to make her way around the table. They’d picked one of the smaller ones, which meant there wasn’t room for her to sit beside him. Instead, she slid down, and onto his lap.

“Hey, you’re not an outcast,” she stated firmly. “You’re just overthinking this. Let them come to you. You’re about to become a member of the royal family, and you just won a very important award. Trust me, people will want to talk to you. But, there’s a chance you might intimidate them. Let’s just sit here, together, and see how things go.”

True to her word, it didn’t take long for the first people to begin approaching Emma and Killian’s table, to introduce themselves. They congratulated Killian on his win, and the couple on their upcoming marriage, before they pulled up their own seats to start a conversation.

By the end of the night, Killian was feeling much more relaxed, and more included than he ever had at the BAFTAs. He felt like he’d made some new friends, that evening. He had even been given the opportunity to reconnect with some old ones, that he hadn’t seen in decades.

With Emma by his side, the entire night passed in a whirl of laughter and fun.

* * *

**Had a wonderful evening last night celebrating @KillianJones1’s win & making new friends.**  
**Thanks to everyone @IFTAs for having us.**  
**#4Days to go.**

Emma attached their official portrait, that had been taken at the after-party, to the message before she hit send.

 

                                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the Women in Film 2012 Max Mara Face of the Future Award. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a countdown coming for you, but to be safe - this chapter is dated Monday 11th April!

“Too early,” Emma mumbled, as she tightened her grip on Killian’s waist.

He chuckled as he bent down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Go back to sleep,” he told her. “I’ll probably be back before you wake up.”

“Doubt it,” she grumbled into the pillow, but she didn’t put up any more of a fuss as Killian slipped out of bed, and headed for the shower.

After spending Sunday afternoon at the Jones family home, Emma and Killian, along with the rest of their family, had boarded the private jet to fly back to London, in preparation for the big week ahead. Mary had offered to put up Ailene and Brennan, while they were in the country, so they wouldn’t have to spend more on a hotel, and Liam had left with Ruby the moment the plane had touched down. Which gave Emma and Killian the evening to themselves, at Clarence House. They’d ordered in a pizza, and stuck on one of their favourite movie franchises for the night, determined to make the most of their last relaxing evening before the chaos began.

And the chaos had started as early as Killian had feared it would. Sarah had called over the weekend to confirm their final fitting for nine _am_ Monday morning. She wanted to gather together all of the men in Killian’s wedding party, for the very first time, to make sure they were all happy with how their morning suits fitted, and looked on each other. That way, she argued, she would have enough time to make any necessary changes to their looks, should something be noticed.

While Killian was excited to finally get to see everyone, dressed for the ceremony, he was a little bitter that it involved leaving his sleeping fiancée behind, in their bed.

It seemed like he wasn’t the only one complaining about the early morning, as, when he and Anton arrived at the hotel Sarah had booked for them, Will was mid-conversation with his brother.

“Seriously? Are we expected to look our best at this hour?” he was grumbling.

“You will be on Thursday morning, so I don’t really see a difference,” Sarah snapped, as she made her way into the room, all business, as usual. “Now, there are two garment bags for each of you. Each has your name, and an event, on them. Find yours, and change into your ceremony suits first, please, so we can check the fittings.”

Will rolled his eyes, before standing and heading for the portable rack of black garment bags, that Sarah’s team had already placed into the room. It didn’t take the guys long to change into their suits. Although, most of them struggled to tie their own ties. Anton took care of Killian’s for him, showing him the easiest way to make sure it was secured, before he moved on to helping Liam with his, while Sarah fixed the damage Robin had done to his own tie.

“Well… what do we all think?” she asked, as she stood them in front of a series of full length mirrors she’d had set up for the morning.

Killian took his time examining his own reflection. When he was satisfied that everything looked perfect enough to marry his bride in, he turned his eyes to his brother and father, before he looked over to Will and Robin, and finally Anton, at the end of their line. It was a little strange seeing the most important men in his life, each wearing the exact same suit. But the moment was also filling him with pride. Every person in the room was an important part of his family. And he wouldn’t change that for anything.

“They look perfect,” he praised. “Thank you so much, Sarah.”

Sarah was busy casting her own critical eye over each of the guys. “You can thank me Thursday morning,” she told him, as she dropped down to pin Robin’s trouser legs a little higher. “I think we just need a few minor alterations,” she pointed out, as she moved to do the same to the cuffs on Liam’s jacket, “but we’re mainly there. Take your jackets off for me, so I can check the fit of each of your shirts, please?” Sarah busied herself checking each one individually, and making small notes on her tablet, before she finally nodded her head. “Okay. Now there’s an evening suit for each of you, based on your measurements, in the second bag. We just need to check those fits, and then we’ll be good to go.”

“This is worse than a day in wardrobe,” Robin complained, as he stripped off his trousers, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“She might be a little direct, but she’s one of the best in the business,” Anton pointed out. Like the Superman he always appeared to be, he’d changed out of his own morning suit, and back into his every day suit, faster than Killian could get his own tie off.

“Why are you not getting changed again?” Liam asked.

“Because I’ve been working for the royal family as long as you’ve been alive,” Anton replied. “I have plenty of evening suits that are fit for purpose. The only reason I agreed to a new morning suit was so that my own would fit with the design Killian had chosen for the ceremony.”

“Show off,” Liam mumbled, as she fought his way into a new pair of dress trousers. He really couldn’t tell the difference between the ones he had been wearing before, and the ones he was currently pulling on. But he wouldn’t complain _too much_ if it made his brother happy, for his big day.

Each of the suits Sarah had designed for the men were different. She’d tried to base them on the little bursts of their personality she’d gotten, when they’d met for measurements and fittings, and Killian could tell that she had succeeded in that. While they were only small differences, he appreciated the great deal of thought and effort the designer had put in to each one. And he knew that his friends and family would feel the same way.

Sarah went back down the line once more, checking the fit of each of the suits, and pinning them in place where they needed altering, before making yet more notes on her tablet. When she was finished, she began to gather everything up again, as she instructed the guys to get changed back into their regular clothes.

“I think that’s all I need from you today,” she finally told them, her entire demeanor relaxing as she did. “I’ll have the finished pieces delivered to each of the necessary locations for you, no later than Wednesday evening.”

“Thank you, so much,” Killian praised again, as he made his way forward to embrace her. “I don’t know what we’d have done without your help.”

“I was happy to,” she assured him. “Now, go and enjoy these final few days of preparations. I’ll see you bright and early Thursday morning.” It was a clear dismissal and Killian took it as such.

He quickly checked his phone, to see a message from Emma letting him know that she was busy with her own errands that morning, before he turned to the rest of his party to ask, “Fancy some lunch lads?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one here from me for this week, so I can work on the next Fairytales instalment.

**Remember that time you thought a romantic date should include the risk of falling to our deaths, @KillianJones1?**  
**#3Days to go.**

While Killian spent his morning being fitted for his suits, and enjoying a spot of lunch with his friends, Emma was busy at the Palace. The preparations were already being made for the wedding receptions, and Emma watched as each of the rooms they had chosen to use, were transformed before her eyes. While it wasn’t necessary that she be present for the day, she was glad she was. Seeing something on page, and seeing it in person, were vastly different concepts, and as the staff did their thing, hanging the various decorations, and arranging the tables around the rooms, Emma was able to make her own last-minute changes to the plans, to suit her own vision of the day.

The ballroom was where Killian found her that afternoon, when he’d finished with Sarah. Emma was busy instructing some rather harried looking staff members to move the bar they had previously set up in the back corner of the room.

“Hey, Princess,” he greeted, “How’s things here?”

“They’re okay. I think?” She nodded her agreement to the placing, before Emma finally turned her head, to greet her husband-to-be properly. “How was your fitting?”

“Sarah seemed a little annoyed, but it went well. Only the odd minor adjustments needed, and then we are good to go.”

“She’s probably stressed,” Emma explained. “A lot of our guests are also using the brand for their dresses, and suits, for the ceremony. She’s having to squeeze all of that in, around you guys.”

“Huh. I did not think of that,” Killian stated, as he pulled back to watch a huge panel of fabric go up around the back of the bar. “I should probably send her some flowers or something?”

“I think she’d appreciate that,” Emma chuckled. “Now, what do you think so far?” she asked.

Killian had been so focused on his bride-to-be, that he’d only just noticed a few of the changes being made to the room. Now, as he took them all in, he realised just how much thought Emma had put into such minor details of their day.

“It looks wonderful, Emma. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to help with all of this.”

“Nonsense,” she replied, waving away his apology. “You were busy working. And you still contributed to all of this. Or do you not recognize the fabric and decorations now that they’re taller than you are?” she teased.

“Well… they do look a little different when they’re not cushioning Milkyway bars,” he chuckled, pulling her in close.

* * *

“So, what are we doing down here?” Killian asked, as Emma guided him through to a part of the Palace that he’d never seen before.

“Just trying to help you be as prepared as possible,” she explained, as they stepped through into another room. And the moment they did, Killian knew exactly where they were, and why.

“Wow,” he mumbled, his eyes widening as he took in the variety of carriages and cars scattered around him.

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “It can be a little overwhelming, but I thought you’d want to see. Welcome to the Royal Mews.” She tugged on his hand gently, guiding him over to one carriage in particular, that looked vaguely familiar.

“This,” she explained softly, “is the carriage I’ll be arriving at the Abbey in. I know you won’t get a chance to see it, in person, so I wanted to show it to you before the ceremony.”

Killian pulled Emma in close, to drop a sweet kiss to the crown of her head. Her thoughtfulness never failed to amaze him. “It’s known as the Glass Coach, and it’s getting its first wedding outing in a while,” she explained, as she opened the door, to show Killian the inside of the carriage. “Because my mum wasn’t a royal, when she married my father, she wasn’t entitled to use the royal coaches before the ceremony. Before their big day, this was last used to transport my grandparents from St Paul’s Cathedral, to the Palace, on their wedding day.”

“It’s beautiful,” Killian praised, as he took a good look inside of the carriage. It was all dark colours, and soft furnishing, inside, giving the coach a feeling of luxury and elegance.

“You can get in it,” Emma encouraged. “There’s a chance we might be using this carriage, if it rains, on Thursday, so I thought you’d appreciate a better look at it first.”

Emma stepped forward to pull down the small steps that would help them climb inside. Killian felt a little awkward doing so, knowing that members of the royal family were usually the only people permitted inside of it. But, at Emma’s gentle push, he climbed up and in, taking a seat on one of the deceptively soft benches. He held out his hand for Emma to take, and she climbed up gracefully, to sit opposite him, as she watched him get a good look around the inside of the coach.

“It’s not quite what I expected,” he told her, “and yet, at the same time, it’s exactly what I expected. Does that make sense?” he asked.

“It’s the purple, right?” she chuckled. “Most people expect it to be gold and red. The purple kind of throws them.”

“Yeah, I was expecting lots of red velvet,” he agreed. “But it’s nice. I like it. And comfy too,” he chuckled, bouncing a little on the seat. The coach wobbled with his movement, but it remained fairly sturdy.

“Don’t even think about it,” Emma warned, as he cocked a brow in her direction. “I’m not having sex with you in here.”

“Spoil sport,” he mumbled, but he knew the idea had stuck when he watched Emma’s eyes glaze over slightly.

“You’re an arse,” she told him, when she saw his smirk, before she climbed down, and out, of the carriage.

“You have a beautiful arse,” he threw back, as he followed her out.

“Come on.” Emma slapped lightly at his chest, as she tugged her husband-to-be in the direction of the next coach she wanted to show him. “We have one more to see, before we leave.”

The open-topped carriage was exactly what Killian had been expecting from a royal coach. Emma pulled the door open on it, folding down the small steps, before she waved her arm to indicate that he should climb on up. Killian extended a hand back, to help Emma make her own way up, before the two of them slid down onto one of the benches, side-by-side.

“So, this is the State Landau,” she explained, needlessly. “It’s played a _huge_ role in royal weddings, since it was built. Both my parents, and all of my aunts and uncles, used this carriage after their weddings, to take them back to the Palace for their receptions. And now, we will too… weather permitting.”

“It’s stunning,” Killian praised, once more.

“More like what you expected?” Emma teased.

“Most definitely,” he agreed, running his hands over the red leather and velvet that covered the walls of the carriage. “It’s a bit more exposed than I expected, though.”

“Yeah. The streets are going to be lined with people, so this offers them the best view of us both, after our ceremony.”

“So… what you really mean is, I need to behave myself in it?” Killian chuckled.

“Seriously?” Emma scoffed. “What is it with you and sex today?”

“You’d look glorious spread out over this seat… naked,” he explained honestly, his eyes darkening with lust at the mere thought of it.

Emma swallowed hard, as she took him in. “My grandmother would be scandalized,” she protested. “So… you’ll just have to wait until I become queen.”

“I can do that,” he promised darkly.

 

                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you all saw this coming so here we go.... 
> 
> The Glass Coach was built in 1881 by Peters & Sons of London, and was originally designed to be a Sheriff's Coach. It was purchased by the monarchy in 1911, for King George V's coronation. While it is often used during State visits, it is more famous for conveying royal brides to their wedding ceremonies, or to convey a newly married royal couple from their ceremony, to Buckingham Palace for their wedding reception. The Glass Coach was famously used by Lady Diana Spencer in 1981, to take her to St. Paul's Cathedral for her wedding to Prince Charles, and to transport the then Phillip Mountbatten and Princess Elizabeth from their wedding ceremony, to the Palace, in 1947. 
> 
> The State Landau was built in 1902 for the coronation of King Edward VII and Queen Alexandra. It is commonly used during State Visits, to transport the monarch and visiting head of state to Buckingham Palace (or Windsor Castle), and is always the head of the procession of carriages. However, it is perhaps most famous for it's use in royal weddings. It is usually the carriage of choice for transporting the bride and groom from their ceremony, to Buckingham Palace, as long as it's not raining. You probably saw it in use when Prince William married Catherine Middleton, but it was also recently used during the weddings of Prince Charles and Lady Diana Spencer, and Prince Andrew and Sarah Ferguson. The Queen has also used the State Landau for processions for her silver wedding anniversary, along with both her silver and diamonds jubilees. 
> 
> As an interesting note, Catherine Middleton did not use a carriage on her journey from her hotel, to Westminster Abbey, for her wedding ceremony, as she was not a royal bride. Tradition dictates that only members of the royal family use the carriages for wedding transportation to the ceremony, (although non-royal members of the wedding party can use other carriages for transportation back to the Palace, after the ceremony). Instead, Miss Middleton opted to use a Rolls-Royce Phantom VI, which was gifted by the Queen, to Prince Charles, to celebrate her silver jubilee in 1977, because of the large windows it contained. She believed this would be the best way to give the crowds a good look at her, and her dress, on route to the Abbey. The car also has a number of added security benefits to it, to keep the occupants inside safe (although it was damaged by rioters before the wedding in 2011). 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairytales is almost ready.

“So, what are we doing this evening?” Killian asked, as he straightened his tie in the mirror. He’d never worn so many suits before, but he would gladly wear them every day, for the rest of his life, if it made Emma happy.

“There are some foreign dignitaries that have flown in for the wedding,” Emma called back. “We’re going to join them for dinner at the Palace, this evening, to welcome them to the United Kingdom, and thank them for accepting our invitations.”

“Ahhh. So, it’s a political thing,” Killian realised. “I get it now.”

“Yep. But, if it makes you feel any better, Phillip and Aurora will be there.”

Killian’s mood brightened instantly at the memory of the first dinner he’d shared with the Canadian Prime Minister, and his wife. “That really does help,” he told his reflection. Phillip and Aurora had been the first to completely accept him as a part of Emma’s life. He was happy to see that they had accepted the invitation to the wedding.

“It’s probably going to be incredibly boring,” Emma stated, as she made her way out of the bathroom, still fiddling with her earrings. “But it’s one of those kinds of things you’re sort of going to have to get used to.”

“If you dress like that for them all, then I’m gonna have no problems with boring dinners,” Killian sighed, as he reached out to snag his fiancée. “You look kinda like you did on our first date.”

“I’m glad you said that,” she beamed up at him, reaching up to loop her arms around his neck. “That’s why I picked this dress.”

The dress in question was a beautiful, above-the-knee, sleeveless, red, lace gown. Much like on their first date, Emma had paired it with her favourite black pumps, and black nail polish. However, this time, she had opted to leave her hair down and wavy, only pulling back the top section to keep it out of her face.

And, of course, she had accessorized it with the various gifts Kilian had bestowed upon her, throughout their relationship.

“Are you ready to go?” she asked, stepping out of his embrace, and over to grab her black trench coat.

Killian took it from her, helping Emma into the jacket, before he began to button it up slowly for her. “I am indeed. You know, it’s starting to get a little real now. We’re getting _married_ in less than three days.”

“Was it not real before?” she teased. “You know, when you proposed? Or when it all went public?”

“Oh, trust me, it was real,” he snorted. “It’s just… ever since we picked the date, it’s always seemed like it’s been months away. And now… now I can’t get the thought that, by the end of this week, you’ll be my _wife_ , out of my head. It sort of feels like a dream,” he added.

“I know how you feel,” Emma assured him, reaching down to lace their fingers together. “I’m so excited to be your wife, Mr. Jones.”

“I’m so excited to call you my wife, Your Highness,” he replied, bending down to give her a soft kiss.

“Ugh, we need to leave,” Emma groaned, as she pulled back just far enough to drop her forehead against his. “If we don’t, my grandmother will not be amused.”

“I am not risking that woman’s ire so close to our wedding day. Let’s go,” Killian agreed, as he grabbed Emma’s bag for her, and hurried her out of the room.

* * *

Emma and Killian were one of the last arrivals at the Palace that evening. Killian took Emma’s hand into his own, as they made their way to the Blue Drawing Room, to meet with their guests, before they were seated for dinner.

“There’s the happy couple,” Phillip beamed. He waited just long enough for Killian to help Emma out of her coat, before he pulled her in for a hug. “How are you both doing?” he asked, offering a firm hand for Killian to shake.

“We’re well, thanks,” Emma replied, as she moved over to embrace Aurora. “Looking forward to the big day.”

“Let’s not forget tomorrow,” Killian teased, as he greeted the Prime Minister’s wife with a kiss to the cheek, before he moved over to wrap a comforting arm around Emma’s waist.

“What’s tomorrow?” Aurora asked, looking between the two of them.

“Emma’s birthday,” Killian replied softly. “She’s trying to hide it, because it’s so close to the wedding day, but I’m not letting anyone forget it.”

“Oh, happy birthday for tomorrow,” Aurora offered, leaning forward to squeeze Emma’s arm gently. “Are you doing anything special?”

“We’re having a small party tomorrow, at St. James’ Palace,” Emma explained. “You’re more than welcome to join us.”

“Thank you, but we don’t want to intrude,” Phillip protested.

“It would be no intrusion at all,” Killian assured him. “Emma and I would love to have you there.”

After spending some time catching up with Phillip and Aurora, Emma and Killian made their way around the room, greeting each of their guests, and thanking them for making the journey. Killian got to meet with a few others that he felt he could grow to enjoy spending time with, such as the French President and his wife, but he also met with a fair few who so clearly felt he was batting way above himself, by marrying Emma.

Unfortunately, the foreign dignitaries weren’t the only ones in attendance that evening, and Killian and Emma soon found themselves forcing smiles once more when they reached the small grouping of her aunts and uncles.

“It’s nice to see you both again,” Liz greeted, and she seemed to genuinely mean it. “Roger and I had so much fun at your engagement party. Thank you for the invitation.”

Killian realised what was happening the moment Liz’s words reached her sister’s ears, as Anne’s face dropped in horror. Emma had spoken to him briefly, before she left for her hen-party, about how her aunt had seemed inclined to make more of an effort that evening, at their party. And now, he was getting to see that effort, for himself.

“You went to the party?” Anne asked, barely concealing her anger.

“Of course,” Liz replied. “Mother, Roger, and I all had a wonderful time. Your country is so beautiful,” she added, turning her attention to Killian. “I can see why Emma enjoys spending so much time there.”

“Next time, you’ll have to see the house,” Emma offered. “It has this truly homely feel to it. It’s the perfect getaway from the city.”

“We would very much enjoy that.”

Roger nodded his agreement to his wife’s statement, but was spared any further drama when a member of the Palace’s serving staff informing the room that dinner was about to be served.

 

                                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for the 2nd Annual Amaury Nolasco & Friends Golf Classic at the El Conquistador Resort on June 10, 2011 in Fajardo, Puerto Rico.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've finished editing them, I can finally say that Emma and Killian's wedding day begins in chapter 102!

_Wishing my beautiful bride-to-be a very happy 30th birthday today._  
_I love you to the moon and back, @PrincessEmma_  
_#2Days to go._

Killian smiled as he hit send on the message, before he eased himself out of bed to begin making breakfast. He’d wanted to make Emma’s day absolutely perfect for her, and that began with breakfast in bed. Thankfully, as they’d spent so much time the previous evening, at the Palace, with Phillip and Aurora, and Louis and Catherine, she didn’t notice his departure from their bed. Killian was able to prepare a full English breakfast, for the two of them, with fresh orange juice and a pot of coffee. He brought the tray up to their room, before he gathered all of Emma’s gifts, and attempted to wake her.

“Princess, it’s time to wake up,” he whispered gently.

Emma mumbled a little into her pillow, but didn’t open her eyes.

“I have coffee… and breakfast. You know you can’t resist the call of crispy bacon.”

“Bacon?” she asked, her face still buried in her pillow.

“Only the best for the birthday girl,” he chuckled, pulling her blonde hair back from her face.

Emma fought off her sleep, to pull herself up into a sitting position. When she finally took in Killian’s place on the bed, and everything surrounding him, her face broke into the widest of grins.

“What’s all this?” she asked, picking up the balloon closest to her left leg.

“Had to go all out to celebrate my Princess’s thirtieth birthday,” he replied softly. “Happy birthday, Beautiful.” He leaned in to give her a devastating kiss, before pulling back to watch the pout form on Emma’s kiss-swollen lips.

“The princess would appreciate more of those kisses for her birthday,” she quipped.

“Then she shall have them. _After_ she has had her breakfast.” He placed the heavy silver tray down across Emma’s lap, and her pout disappeared at the effort he’d put into her meal.

“Okay. I’ll let you off this once,” she chuckled, picking up a slice of toast to bite into it. “But only because you’re a damned good cook.”

While Emma dove into her breakfast, Killian picked at his own meal, instead preferring to watch her.

“What?” she asked, as she paused to take a sip from her juice.

“I’m just making the most of today,” he told her. “Because, today’s the last day I get to see you as my fiancée.”

Emma reached out to run her fingers gently through Killian’s hair. “Two days,” she promised. “Tomorrow will fly by.”

“I doubt it,” Killian snorted. “But, I can cope with thirty-four hours away from you, for the sake of tradition.”

“And it will be the last night we spend apart for the foreseeable future.”

Killian leaned in to press another quick kiss to Emma’s lips, before he went back to his own meal.

 

“That was delicious,” Emma praised, as she set the tray aside. “Thank you, Baby.”

“It’s not over yet,” Killian promised. “Are you ready for your gifts?”

“Gifts? Always.”

Killian laughed as he watched Emma practical bounce on the bed, in her excitement, while he gathered up the packages he’d placed at the footboard before he woke her. “Biggest one first,” he teased, sliding the box into her lap.

He watched on with fond amusement as Emma tore into each of her neatly wrapped packages, before she took the time to examine every one of Killian’s gift. He’d bought her a new dress, that she promised to wear the next chance she got. There was also a couple of new pairs of shoes, that Emma had to stop and take pictures of, to send to Regina and Belle, and a few new pairs of jeans, from her favourite designer. Killian had also given her a first edition copy of one of Emma’s favourite novels, and tickets to a concert, later that year.

“This one,” he told her, handing over the last box on the bed, “is actually not a birthday gift. It’s a wedding gift. But as I won’t see you after midnight tonight, until you start that walk down the aisle, I wanted to give it to you now.”

Emma took it from him carefully. This time, instead of ripping in to the paper, she opened it up at the seams, before pulling out the small box that was nestled inside of it.

“Oh, Killian, this is stunning,” she praised. Inside of the black velvet box, was a large, pear-cut ruby, that had been surrounded by two rows of smaller, brilliant-cut diamonds, to form a pendant.

“I know it’s probably not going to go with your wedding gown. But I figured you’d find something to wear it with eventually,” he chuckled.

“It might not go with the dress I’m wearing for our ceremony, but I think it will look beautiful with the one I’ve picked for our wedding reception. Thank you.”

“Well, now that we’ve gotten breakfast and gifts out of the way, you can thank me properly,” Killian teased, quirking one of his brows in the way that Emma loved so much.

“Finally,” she sighed dramatically, setting the box containing her newest piece of jewelry to one side, before she pounced on her soon-to-be-husband.

                                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian's wedding gift to Emma, Before it sold out, this piece was an 18 carat pear cut-ruby, surrounded by 12 carats of diamonds (30 in total), set in platinum. And it’s worth more than 100 times my husband’s yearly salary! He obviously said no when I showed it to him. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	93. Chapter 93

“Shouldn’t we be helping with the plans for the party?” Emma asked, as Killian guided her down to the private parking level of Clarence House.

“Nope. Our family are taking care of all of that. You and I are going to spend the afternoon celebrating,” he told her.

“So… do I get to ask where we’re going?” she teased, sliding into the passenger’s side of Killian’s car, as he climbed in behind the steering wheel.

“You can ask, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna tell you,” he replied cheekily.

* * *

When Killian stopped the car at a busy tourist spot in London, Emma’s curiosity sky-rocketed. She could see Anton, and the Range Rover, behind them, so she knew she was safe. But she had no idea why Killian would have brought her to some place so exposed.

“I’m confused,” she told him, twisting round in her seat to face him.

“I was trying to think of something we could do, that would be memorable, but wouldn’t take place during the evening,” Killian explained. “Your party kinda ruled out things like the opera, a play, and a West End show. So, while this probably isn’t going to be a unique experience for you, I figured it might at least be romantic.”

Emma quirked her brow in question, and he clarified, “I booked us a _private_ lunch cruise along the river Thames, and then, when we’re finish, we’re gonna take a champagne flight on the London Eye, before we head home.”

“Are you serious?” Emma asked, turning to look over her shoulder, at the river that could just be seen behind them.

“I know you’ve probably done this a million times before, but with the party tonight, and our wedding day on Thursday, my time with you was limited, and this was the best I could come up with.” Killian cringed a little with every word he spoke. Now that he had Emma there, he was starting to doubt his grand romantic plans.

“I’ve never done either before,” she told him, reaching out to take his hand into hers. “Princesses don’t get a lot of time to explore the city they call home,” she chuckled. “I can’t wait.”

“Really? I mean… I know the Thames isn’t like a cruise on the Nile or something…”

“Killian, it’s a wonderful idea,” Emma interrupted. “I’m looking forward to spending the afternoon with you. Now, when does our boat leave?”

It didn’t take long for Anton to escort the two of them down to the London  
Eye Pier, where their captain was waiting to greet them both. They exchanged some brief pleasantries, with the captain introducing them to the skeleton staff that would be working the ship that afternoon, before he wished Emma a happy birthday.

Their host for the afternoon gave them a quick tour of the ship they would be spending the next few hours onboard, before asking if they would prefer to dine on the deck, or below it.

“What do you think?” Killian asked, as he cast a look through the window. London was currently experiencing unseasonably warm weather, which was promising for Thursday. But he also knew how quickly that could change.

“I think the deck sounds good,” Emma suggested. “We can be real tourists for the afternoon.”

The crew made quick work of setting up a simple table on the deck of the ship, draped with the finest white linens and adorned with a small vase, containing a single red rose. It was simple, but beautifully elegant.

“So, how’s the birthday going so far?” Killian asked conversationally, as he helped Emma into her seat, and opened the bottle of champagne waiting for them.

“Not too bad,” she teased. “I was woken this morning, by the sexiest man alive, who came bearing gifts and breakfast. And now, I’m on a lunch date with him, cruising down the river Thames.”

“Sounds like an excellent guy you’ve got there,” Killian chuckled. “You should marry him.”

“Oh, I am,” she smirked. “On Thursday morning, as it happens.” Emma raised her glass to him, and Killian followed her lead. “Cheers.”

* * *

Emma hadn’t quite thought through her plans to dine on the deck, as it quickly became clear that the people on the banks of the river had spotted their princess, and her fiancé.

“This isn’t as romantic as I’d planned it to be,” Killian sighed, as he waved to another group of eagle-eyed well-wishers.

“It’s perfect,” Emma assured him, as she wrapped her arms around him. “Like you always say, I’m not exactly a normal girl. And let’s face it, it’s not like they’re hurling insults and abuse at us. I’ll take some over-eager families over _that_ any day.”

“You’re so loved,” he mused, as he tilted his head down to rest his cheek against the top of hers. “The people of this country are lucky to have you as their future queen. I just hope I do you, and _them_ , proud.”

“You will,” Emma stated firmly, twisting in his arms to meet his eyes. “You already do. Just be _you_ , and you’ll be absolutely fine.”

Killian leaned down to brush a gentle kiss over Emma’s lips, before he pulled back to guide her to their little dining table once more. “Dessert?” he asked, just as their host made her appearance on deck.

“See – you always know the right things to say,” Emma teased, lightening the mood with her laughter.

* * *

Their flight on the London Eye was the perfect way to end their afternoon together. By the time they had stepped into their little pod, word had spread quickly that the princess was in the city, celebrating her birthday, with her husband-to-be, and a small crowd had gathered around the wheel. Anton’s team had already worked on setting up a safety zone for them, for when the flight ended, so Emma relaxed into Killian’s arms to enjoy the views of London from the top of the wheel.

“For the record,” she started, as she pulled out her phone to snap some pictures of the two of them together, “This is a much more acceptable way to get my feet off the ground.”

“Hey… you loved that picnic on top of the 02 Arena,” Killian protested. “That was a romantic and unique date.”

“It was certainly unique,” she giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	94. Chapter 94

Emma and Killian made it back to Clarence House a little later than they would have liked. As much as she had wanted a few stolen moments, alone, with her soon-to-be-husband, before her party, Emma couldn’t say no to the hundreds of people who had gathered, in the city, to wish her a happy birthday, and pass along cards and gifts. So, the two of them had spent the rest of their afternoon meeting with the public.

Emma was surprised to see just how well Killian had adapted to life as part of the royal family. He was gracious, and patient, with every person who took the time to speak with him. Killian answered their questions, without giving away too much personal information, and listening to the stories they had to share. Away from the red carpets, he had more time to give, and that’s exactly what Killian did.

By the end of the afternoon, Emma was pretty certain that Killian had won a fair few fans, from the flock of people who had appeared to see them both. And he had definitely stolen more than a few hearts. One elderly lady, in particular, seemed incredibly taken with him. Her slightly embarrassed granddaughter had taken a few pictures of the two of them together, with Killian practically kneeling on the ground beside her wheelchair, before the older woman had pressed a kiss to his cheek, and left him with a promise that she already had her camping site saved for the wedding day.

* * *

“Well, that was definitely a birthday to remember,” Emma chuckled, as they made their way through the apartment, with Rogan weaving excitedly between their feet. “We know, we haven’t forgotten you,” she chuckled, as she bent down to scratch behind his ears.

“I’ll take him out for a walk,” Killian offered. “Why don’t you run a bath, and relax? I’ll join you in there, when we’re back.”

“You sure?” Emma asked, stretching up to offer him a kiss. Killian leaned down to meet her halfway.

“Of course. Go and relax. I love you.” He pressed another quick kiss to Emma’s lips, letting his tongue flick out to lightly tease at them, before he pulled away.

Emma released an unsatisfied groan, as Killian turned to their puppy and called out, “Rogan. Time for a walk.”

* * *

Killian found her twenty minutes later, relaxing in a steamy bath of hot water, with her eyes closed, and her head resting against the back of the tub.

“Room for a little one?” he asked, stripping off his shirt.

“I’m not sure you can be classed as ‘little’ in any respect,” Emma chuckled, finally opening her eyes to flick a look down to his crotch, “but I always have room for you.”

She slid forward, in the spacious tub, to make room for Killian to slip in behind her, before she nestled back to rest against his chest.

“I’m gonna miss you, tonight,” she whispered, into the quiet of the room. “I’ve gotten used to sleeping with you again.”

“If we get Mam drunk enough, I’m sure she’ll forget all about this ridiculous plan of hers,” Killian snorted.

Emma giggled a little at the thought of a hungover Ailene, waking the next day, to find her son in bed with his wife-to-be, and not the hotel room they had booked for him. “Maybe so. But I’m not sure risking your life, the day before our wedding, is a good way to start the marriage.”

“True,” Killian sighed, into her hair, as he dropped a kiss to her head. “I can still call you, right? There’s no superstitions about that, is there?”

“Not that I know of.”

The two of them sat in silence for a long moment, just content to hold each other, before Killian shifted, to begin washing Emma’s back for her.

“I wish I could see you before the ceremony,” he laughed, a little bitterly. “You’re going to look absolutely stunning, in this gorgeous dress, and the rest of the world is gonna get the chance to see it, before I do. How is that fair?”

“I wish you could too,” Emma agreed. “Liam mentioned something about it a few weeks back, and I’ve been trying to come up with a way to show it to you, without you actually _seeing_ the dress, before the ceremony,” she laughed. “But so far, I’m not having much luck. I will, however, be insisting that my new husband helps me change for our reception, so you can be the first person to see _that_ gown.”

“Really?” Killian teased. “So, I’m gonna get to strip you out of _two_ wedding dresses on Thursday? Those mental images will definitely get me through my loneliness tomorrow.”

Emma reached back to slap him lightly on the chest. “We don’t have time for _that_.”

“We _always_ time for that,” Killian replied salaciously, gliding his hand around from where he had been washing Emma’s back, to cup her left breast.

All of Emma’s resolve left her, as she turned abruptly in the bath, and sent the water sloshing over the sides, with her sudden movements. “Fuck it,” she declared. “It _is_ my birthday, after all.”

“That it is, Love,” Killian agreed, as he brought one hand up to settle on her waist, while the other continued to tease around her breasts. “And the princess should _always_ have what she wants for her birthday.”

“This princess just wants you,” Emma stated, “But we have to be quick. We’re already running late.”

“I’ve wanted you all day,” Killian sighed, as Emma reached down to steady him, before she sank down over him gently. “This is probably going to be over embarrassingly quick.”

Emma snorted out a laugh, as she buried her face into his neck. “That’s so romantic, Killian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like a heart-warming story, Killian's brief encounter at the start of this chapter is very loosely based upon one Prince Harry has had, in the past. Google the name Daphne Dunne. (You won't regret it). 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	95. Chapter 95

“Okay, honest thoughts?” Emma asked, as she entered the bedroom, to find Killian sat on the bed, lacing up his shoes. “I bought this dress, thinking it would be great for tonight, but now I’m having second thoughts. Is it too revealing?”

“Holy shit.”

Killian’s mouth dropped open, as his fiancée made her way further into the room, to stand in front of him, with her hands on her hips. He’d never once seen her dressed the way she currently was. And even after their tryst in the bath, only minutes before, he could feel himself start to harden once again, in his boxers.

“I need more than that to go on,” she told him. “Good, ‘holy shit,’ or bad, ‘holy shit?’” When Killian remained silent for a moment too long, Emma’s hands went flying to the zip, on the back of her dress. “Okay. I’ll get changed.”

“No. Wait. Don’t,” he finally croaked out. “I just um… my brain just needs a few extra seconds to process all of this.”

Emma gave him thirty, before she cocked a brow in his direction.

The dress she’d chosen for the night was one that would absolutely _not_ be deemed appropriate for a princess, at a royal function. The black leather fell to mid-thigh, making it the shortest of all the dresses Killian had ever seen her wearing. The addition of her favourite black, suede, platform pumps made her legs look like they stretched for miles.

Suddenly, all Killian could think about was how she would look, with them wrapped around his waist, once more, as he fucked her on the dressing table behind her.

“Killian? I need some help here,” Emma implored. “Is this too inappropriate for tonight?”

“No,” he finally croaked out. “No, it’s not.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, looking down at herself. The leather of the dress clung to every one of Emma’s curves, making it look more like it had been painted onto her body, than an actual item of clothing.

“I mean… if we were going to a State Dinner, then… yeah. This would be inappropriate,” Killian replied. “Because… right now… you look like every bloke’s biggest wet dream.”

Emma snorted a little, at Killian’s turn of phrase, as he hurried to add, “But it’s your _birthday party_ , Emma. You’re allowed to dress a little more risqué, and have some fun.”

“My grandmother might have a heart attack when she sees this,” Emma chuckled, as she smoothed a hand nervously down the dress.

“I doubt she’ll stay long, or pay much attention to what you’re wearing, Darling.”

Killian was absolutely certain, however, that every other red-blooded male in the building would be paying _extra_ attention, to how all of that tight leather clung to every curve of Emma’s body. But, he knew that she didn’t often have the luxury of truly wearing whatever she wanted, when Emma left her apartment. So, if she wanted to wear a leather mini-dress for her birthday party, he wasn’t going to stop her.

In fact, he resolved to buy her a few more of them… for much more private birthday celebrations, for the years to come.

“Okay. Thank you.” She leaned in to brush a quick kiss to his lips, but pulled back before he could deepen it. “Get rid of _that_ ,” she told him, nodding to the clearly visible bulge, in his trousers, “While I go and finish my makeup.”

“You could always _help_ me get rid of it,” Killian suggested, wiggling his brows at her salaciously. “I wouldn’t even need to take that dress off you, to do it.”

Emma giggled at his words, before she spun on her heels, to head back to the bathroom. As she did, Killian let out another strangled groan from behind her. She turned back, to look over her shoulder at him, and see if something was wrong. But Killian’s eyes were busy flicking from the eight small cutouts, in the back of her dress, that showed just how little she was wearing underneath the black leather, down to the way it stretched sinfully tight, over her arse.

When Emma emerged from the bathroom, once more, it was with her hair pulled back, into a crown-braid, and a shock of red lipstick, to brighten to her look.

Killian was certain that she’d never looked sexier before, in her entire life.

He was also sure that he’d never forget how she looked that evening.

“Are you ready?” Emma asked, reaching for the bag she’d set out on the bed, before she’d started getting dressed.

“As I’ll ever be,” Killian chuckled, before he helped her into her trench coat.

* * *

Killian had been right about the male population’s reaction, to Emma’s choice of dress for that evening. The moment they stepped into the ballroom, of St. James’ Palace, all eyes were on his fiancée.

“Wow, Ems. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that much of your legs before,” Liam teased, as he pulled her in for a hug. “Happy birthday, Little Sister.” He held out a small gift bag, for Emma to take.

“Thank you,” she chuckled. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Buy my sister-in-law a birthday gift? Of course I did,” he scoffed. “Ma and Ruby wouldn’t let me get away with hand-written gift vouchers.”

Emma pulled open the bag, to peer at the small gift box nestled inside. She had been expecting some kind of gag-gift, but instead, Liam had gone with a slightly more sophisticated theme.

“Wow, this is beautiful,” she praised, as she lifted the lid on the box, to find a small brooch nestled inside.

“I figured that now you were marrying into the family, it was time you had your own lucky clover,” he explained. The clover in question being a diamond and emerald encrusted version, of the Irish icon.

“It’s perfect. Thank you so much, Liam.” Emma leaned forward to hug the older Jones brother once more. “I promise, the next chance I get, I’ll add this to my choice of outfit for the day.”

“I look forward to it.”

* * *

After Liam had excused himself to grab another drink, Emma and Killian made their way around the room, greeting the guests that had joined them, to help celebrate the day. Emma had insisted that it be a gathering for close family and friends only. Ruth had yet to make her arrival, which meant that Emma’s only present family members were her mother, and her Aunt Liz and Uncle Roger.

Liz and Roger both looked a little shocked by Emma’s choice of dress for the night, but neither gave voice to their opinions, which she appreciated. Instead, they offered some polite conversation, about the news coverage they had seen, of the afternoon Emma and Killian had spent in London. Before they left, to mingle with some of the other guests, Liz handed over her own gift bag, containing a new watch for her niece.

It was the first time Killian had ever truly been included in a conversation with Emma’s family, without Ruth or Mary present. And, while it was a little awkward at first, he felt like it was a small step closer, to him finally being accepted by David’s family.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's look here is based on Jen's look for 6th Annual Entertainment Weekly Comic-Con party in 2012. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	96. Chapter 96

Emma was happy to see that Killian’s family had made the journey over to London, not only for their wedding day, but also to join her birthday celebrations. She knew that his grandparents didn’t enjoy flying, but seeing them sat at a small table, in the Palace, eagerly taking in the scenes around them, warmed her heart.

There were cheerful smiles, and welcoming hugs, waiting for Emma and Killian’s arrival, along with bottles of Emma’s favourite wine, and boxes of her favourite chocolates.

“Thank you so much. You guys didn’t have to do this,” she assured them. Emma hadn’t been expecting gifts from Killian’s grandparents. But the fact that they had gone out of their way to pick up her favourites, even if they were a little indulgent and expensive, showed her just how much Killian’s family had embraced her as one of their own. “I’m so glad you could make the journey over. How are you doing?”

“We’re having a wonderful time,” Siobhan praised. “Your mother was kind enough to give us a small tour, before the party this evening, and she’s promised to show us some of the other sights before we have to fly home again, after your big day. How are you doing, Sweetheart?” she asked, encouraging Emma to take a seat at their table.

Killian whispered his intention to hunt them both down a drink, before he disappeared into the building crowd.

“I’m good, thanks,” Emma replied honestly. “Killian’s made today the best birthday I’ve had since I was a child.”

“He’s a sweet lad, isn’t he?” Siobhan teased. “He’s always been such a kind and thoughtful boy, but he adores you, Sweetheart. It doesn’t surprise me that he’d want to make your birthday a memorable one.”

“I’m gonna have to up my own birthday game for him, for next year,” Emma chuckled.

* * *

She found Killian half-an-hour later, sat at a table with her mother, his parents, Liam, and Ruby.

“There you are,” Mary greeted, as though she’d spent the entire evening looking for her daughter. “Where were you?”

“I was talking to Killian’s grandparents,” Emma explained. “I thought my fiancé had decided to try his hand distilling spirits, given how long it was taking him to hunt a glass down,” she chuckled.

Killian wrapped a hand around Emma’s arm and tugged lightly, until she sat down on his lap. “Sorry, Princess. I got a little distracted,” he mumbled, burying his head into Emma’s neck, to give her a sweet kiss. “Forgive me?”

Emma pulled back to meet Killian’s eyes, before she cast a quick look around the other people at the table. Their inability to meet her eyes for any stretch of time told her that they were up to something. But, as she trusted every single one of them, Emma decided not to push the issue.

_Too much._

“You know that I know that you’re planning something, right?” she asked, cocking a brow in Killian’s direction.

“I do,” he sighed. “But… I’m hoping you’ll give me this one and let me surprise you?”

“You know I will,” she agreed, leaning in to give him a sweet kiss.

* * *

Ruth finally made her appearance about an hour into the night, and didn’t hesitate to take a seat at the table Emma and Killian’s parents had occupied most of the evening.

“Happy birthday, Darling,” she praised, pressing a kiss to Emma’s cheek as she handed over a gift box. “I hear you’ve had a busy day so far.”

“Busy, but good,” Emma agreed. “It’s definitely one I won’t be forgetting in a hurry.” She reached over to squeeze Killian’s thigh gently, as a way of showing her appreciation for all of the thought he’d put into the day.

“I’m glad to hear it. Why don’t you open your gift?” Ruth encouraged.

Emma did just that, gently easing the lid off the giftbox to find a large envelope inside. She carefully peeled it open, and pulled out the handful of papers that had been placed inside.

While it was a little difficult for Emma to read them, given the low lighting in the room, it didn’t take her long to get the gist of what was contained within them.

“Seriously?” she asked, turning her eyes towards her grandmother.

“Seriously,” Ruth confirmed. “Preparations are currently being put in place to make the announcement on time.”

Emma sprang up from her seat, to press another kiss to her grandmother’s cheek. “Thank you so much for doing this for me,” she told the older woman, squeezing her a little tighter as she did.

Ruth returned the hug gently, and had a warm smile waiting for Emma, when she pulled back. “It was my pleasure. Happy birthday, Emma.”

Emma was well aware that everyone else around the table wore identical looks of confusion. A large part of her wanted to share the news her grandmother had given to her, so she could celebrate with the people who meant the most to her. But Emma also knew that they wouldn’t have to wait too much longer until an official announcement was made.

As she made her way back around the table, to sit with Killian once more, Liam’s curiosity got the better of him. He reached across the table for the pages Emma had dropped there, and she reacted on instinct, slapping his hands away, before he could touch them. “Sorry, big brother,” she teased, gathering them up to stuff back inside of the envelope. “That’s confidential information. But you’ll find out about it soon enough.”

“Spoil sport,” Liam sighed, but he didn’t look offended by Emma’s reprimand.

The table was silent for a moment, while Emma reflected on the news she’d just been given, and the others tried to guess at what could possibly have provoked such a strong emotional reaction from the princess.

Until Ruth spoke up once more.

“I’m really not sure I like that dress, Emma. You look like a street walker.”

Killian couldn’t contain the snort of laughter that left him at Ruth’s brutal honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda got away from me. But you'll be happy to know that 98 is the final part of Emma's birthday.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Emma mumbled, between kisses, as she grabbed for the belt on Killian’s trousers.

“To be fair, Darling, there wasn’t much talking involved,” he chuckled, as his hands slid down the leather of her dress, to find the hem of it.

Emma hated to admit that he was right.

The two of them had been dancing together, when Killian’s hands had started trailing up and down Emma’s sides, brushing softly against the swell of her breasts. All it had taken was a slight moan from her, and a quirk of Killian’s brow, for the two of them to disappear down the corridors of St. James’s Palace, searching for an unlocked and unused room.

“Stop gloating and fuck me,” she snarked. “We’re going to be missed soon.”

“You’d best stay quiet then, in case someone comes looking.”

Killian made quick work of hitching Emma’s dress up, over her glorious arse, before he bent her over the desk in the office they’d found. “No knickers, Princess? Tut, tut.”

She watched over her shoulder, as he fiddled with his belt, pulling the two ends apart, before Killian made quick work of his fly, to shove his own trousers and boxers down, and over his hips.

It didn’t surprise her that he was already hard.

Emma was pretty sure he’d been on edge ever since he’d seen her dress for the night. And she’d taken great pleasure in teasing him throughout the evening, with soft brushes of her fingertips, and lingering kisses.

“Do you even know whose desk this is, that you’re about to be fucked over?” Killian teased, as he took a moment to run gentle fingers up and down his fiancée’s sex, to make sure she was ready for him.

He may have been in a rather controlling and desperate mood, but Killian _never_ wanted to hurt her.

“Not a clue,” she panted out, rocking against the soft brush of his fingers. “Harder. Please?” she begged.

A harsh slap landed on her arse, and the sound rang out in the silence of the room. Emma moaned wantonly at the flare of heat it sent through her entire body.

“Greedy,” Killian chastised. “You’ll get it when I’m ready.”

“But… it’s my birthday,” she pouted.

“I know,” Killian replied, with a smirk that screamed _Hook_ , before he dropped to his knees behind her. Emma had only a second to wonder what was going on, before she felt the first confident stroke of his tongue, where she needed him most.

“Oh, God,” she moaned, allowing herself to drop down against the heavy oak beneath her, to support her weight.

Killian didn’t bother messing around. He knew that they were on borrowed time, and someone would, eventually, come looking for them. So, he made sure Emma was a writhing, panting mess, begging for the release that seemed just out of her reach, as quickly as he could.

“Please,” she begged once more. “Just let me come.”

Killian stood up quickly, wearing that salacious smirk that seemed permanently etched into his features. “All in good time, Princess.”

Emma opened her mouth to protest… or beg again. She wasn’t sure which. But Killian seized the opportunity to slide himself home, in one confident move.

“You fucker,” she barked out instead, as he laughed wickedly.

“Yes, I believe I am.”

She wanted to comment on just how much of a smart-arse he’d turned into, the moment he’d pulled her into that room. But Emma couldn’t find the words. With every one of his strong, and confident thrusts, he drove more and more from her mind, until all she could think, hear, and feel was _Killian Jones_.

“God, you feel so good,” he mumbled, pulling her hips back into his.

“So deep,” was all she could manage to pant out. The desk was the perfect height for their little tryst, and it meant that Killian was hitting her _oh so perfectly_ with every thrust of his hips. “So close.”

“Wait for me,” he begged, as he began moving a little harder, and a little faster.

The desk beneath them started to rock with the force of their movements, the legs swaying back, and forth, adding to the cacophony of noise already in the room. The wet slap of flesh meeting flesh. Killian’s harsh pants as he drove forward. Emma’s high pitched moans, as she fought back the orgasm rapidly building inside of her.

The sharp knock on the locked door behind them.

Killian stopped moving, turning worried eyes down to his fiancée, who was staring back up at him with an equally panicked look.

“You know anyone walking past this room knows what you’re doing, right?” Liam called through the heavy door. “I’m gonna tell our mothers that you’re giving Emma a surprise birthday gift. Try and be back in less than ten minutes, so I don’t look like a liar. Oh…and… _for the love of God_ … keep it down.”

Killian held his breath for a second longer, while he waited to see if his brother would say anything else. When the silence of the room became too overpowering, his eyes flicked back down to Emma’s.

She looked like she was busy trying not to laugh.

“Well… you heard the man,” he told her, before pulling back, and thrusting forward once more, harshly.

The laughter in Emma’s eyes was immediately replaced with the heat he’d come to know and love, every time they were alone together, as his movements punched a soft moan out of her.

“We’ve got ten minutes, Darling. Better make the most of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you taste how close we are?

“Best thing about this hair style?” Emma chuckled, as she smoothed the skirt of her dress back down, into place. “It doesn’t get messy when your husband-to-be bends you over a desk and fucks you senseless.”

“Maybe you should wear it like that more often?” Killian teased.

“Maybe I will,” she threw back at him.

Emma made her way over, and into Killian’s waiting arms. There were some days when she enjoyed just being held by him, and this was definitely one of those days. She allowed herself as long as it took, for Killian’s heart rate to calm back down to normal, before she reached for his left wrist, and lifted it to her face. The watch he wore showed that they were creeping ever closer to their midnight deadline, and Emma sighed as she allowed Killian to drop his arm back down to wrap around her shoulders.

“We should get back to the party,” he encouraged gently.

“Yeah, we should” she agreed.

But neither one of them made any move to leave.

* * *

“There you both are,” Mary greeted, as they made their way back into the party. “Did Killian give you something nice?”

Liam snorted from somewhere behind her. “I’m pretty sure Emma loved it,” he answered for them.

“Of, course she did. It’s the thought that counts,” Mary pressed. “Now, the photographer would like some pictures of you both before midnight. He’s all set up in the next room.”

Emma and Killian did as they’d been asked, and made their way through to the small room, where their now-familiar photographer had set up for the evening. Once more, he showed the couple a few of the pictures he’d taken that night, of their many guests, before he set to work taking their own portraits. He even took a few, just from the waist up, in case the Palace decided to release those to the public.

When they were finished with Luke, Mary and Ailene had a surprise of their own waiting for Emma, in the main room. The way the music stopped so suddenly made Emma panic a little, until a chorus of ‘Happy birthday’ began to ring out, around her. Emma blushed a beautiful shade of red, as she made her way into the middle of the room, and towards the large cake that was currently being wheeled into the room by two members of staff. She waited for everyone to finish their song, before she took a deep breath in, to blow out the thirty candles that had been strategically placed around the cake.

“Did you make a wish?” Killian asked, as he wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist, and pressed a kiss to her temple, while they waited for the cake to be sliced into smaller portions.

“I did,” she replied. “I’ll tell you all about it on Thursday.”

“Hmm, that sounds like an interesting wish, Your Highness.”

Emma simply quirked a brow in reply, as she turned to accept the first slice of her cake.

* * *

“Ten minutes, Killy,” Liam teased, as he watched his brother and Emma sway together on the dancefloor. It couldn’t really be called dancing, given that their lips seemed to be fused to each other’s.

“Fuck off,” Killian mumbled, as he dipped his head to kiss Emma once more.

“It’s only a few hours,” she soothed. “It’ll be fine. We’ve lasted longer.”

“Yeah, but we weren’t getting married the next day,” he pouted.

“I know.” Emma reached up to brush another kiss against his lips. “But you’ll be far too busy tomorrow to miss me.”

“I doubt that,” Killian scoffed. “I miss you when you shower. I’ll _definitely_ be missing you for an entire day.”

They swayed together for another long moment, enjoying the comfort of being held in each other’s arms again, until Liam called out, “Five minutes, Guys.”

“He’s enjoying this _far_ too much,” Killian growled out, shooting his brother the filthiest look he could muster.

“Well, when it’s his turn, we’ll make sure to inflict the same fate upon him,” Emma giggled.

“Damn straight we will,” Killian agreed. “One last kiss before I leave?”

Emma could never resist those puppy-dog eyes of his, so she met him halfway, in a slow and lazy kiss. She had wanted the last memory of her birthday night to be a kiss with her fiancé, and Killian was more than happy to oblige her.

“Okay, say your goodbyes. Mam’s coming,” Liam interrupted, breaking the moment once more.

Killian pulled back reluctantly, to cup Emma’s left cheek. “I love you, Princess. I’ll see you in roughly thirty-four hours.”

“I’ll be the one in lots of white lace,” she chuckled. “You won’t be able to miss me.”

“I’ll be pacing a hole into the floor waiting for you,” he countered. “Have fun tomorrow.”

“You too.”

“Good night, Sweetheart,” Ailene interjected. “Come on, Killian. It’s time to go.”

Killian looked like he wanted to protest, but at the hard looks on both his father and brother’s faces, he gave in. Instead, he pressed one final kiss to Emma’s lips, as he let his mother practically drag him from the room.

The clock struck midnight just as he disappeared around the door, and out of Emma’s sight.

“Come on, Darling,” Mary offered, holding Emma’s coat out to her, before she wrapped an arm around her daughter’s shoulders. “We should get you into bed.”

Emma dropped her head down, and onto her mother’s shoulder, as she allowed Mary to steer them out of the room, and down the familiar halls of St. James’s Palace, in the opposite direction to the way Killian and his family had left.

“Mum,” she spoke up suddenly.

“Yes, Darling?” Mary asked, keeping her eyes fixed on the direction they were walking, and not on her thirty-year-old daughter.

“I’m getting married tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA this week. We've had no internet and a very nasty sickness bug. Not a good combination.

Anton had never felt so conflicted before, in his entire life.

“Come back to bed,” Jackie complained, as she watched him pace their bedroom.

“I need to think,” he replied.

“Can you tell me what it is you need to think about? Maybe I can help you work through it?”

“It’s confidential,” he answered quickly. It usually was in his line of work.

“Then… give me a vague overview of it, and I can give you some vague advice.”

Anton turned to look at his wife, who looked genuinely concerned for him, before he took a seat back on the bed. “Emma asked me to find out some information for her. It was sent to me this evening, while we were at the party.”

“Okay. That’s good,” Jackie praised.

“No. It’s not,” he replied, ominously, turning away from his wife. “The information I have won’t make her happy. She’s demanded to see it, as soon as I have it. I’ve _never_ disobeyed a direct order before. But, if I take this information to her when she wakes, she’s going to have it dropped in her lap the day before she gets married. I don’t know what to do.”

When he turned back to face Jackie, she reached out a gentle hand to run through his hair. Her husband was caught between wanting to do his job, and wanting to protect the closest person he had to a daughter, in his life.

“Do you think Emma would want you to wait until after the wedding?” she asked softly.

Anton thought through the information he had, and how Emma had reacted earlier that year. “She’d wanna know,” he told his wife.

“Then you know what you need to do,” Jackie reasoned. “Emma’s probably sleeping right now. So, why don’t you do the same, and we can worry about all of this in the morning?”

Anton leaned in to press a kiss of thanks to his wife’s lips. “I love you, Jacqueline.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Go away,” Emma moaned, as the knocking on her bedroom door grew louder.

“Your Highness?” Anton called out cautiously. “It’s me, can I come in?”

Emma had never shaken off sleep so fast before in her entire life.

She sat up quickly, before she cast a quick look around the room, to make sure it was suitable for Anton to enter. Living with Killian was slowly rubbing off on her, and so, the room was spotless. Not even her dress, from the night before, was to be seen. As she’d chosen to sleep in one of Killian’s shirts the night before, she arranged the sheets carefully around her legs, to keep her covered, before calling out, “Come in.” Her voice was a little shaky, and her heart hammering away in her chest.

Anton made his way in slowly, looking around rather awkwardly. He’d made the decision, that morning, to deliver the information he had received as soon as his shift started.

That way, he couldn’t talk himself out of it.

He’d just forgotten that the time his shift happened to start wasn’t the time Princess Emma woke every morning.

“Is everything okay?” she asked. “Killian? Mum? Grandma?” As Emma made her way through the list of people closest to her, her voice became more high-pitched with her worry.

“Everyone’s fine,” Anton hurried to assure her. “I just… I have that information you asked for.” He held up the large Manilla envelope in his hands, and Emma reached out to take it. “But… this can _wait_ , Emma. You’re getting married tomorrow. Don’t let this ruin things for you.”

“It won’t,” Emma assured him. “But I do want to see that file.”

Anton looked for a moment like he was planning to burn it before her very eyes, just to save her from whatever was inside of it. But, eventually, he handed it over with a soft sigh.

Emma tore into the envelope to pull out the file inside of it, before she began flicking through the evidence Anton’s team had managed to put together for her. The more she read, the angrier she grew, until she was throwing off the duvet to storm out of bed.

“Emma?” Anton called out, as she made her way into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

“I’ll take care of this,” she replied dismissively.

“Emma, not today,” Anton begged. “You’re getting married tomorrow.”

“I know I am,” she replied, opening the door once more, now fully dressed and ready to wage war. “Which is why I’m taking care of this _today_.”

She gathered up all of the pieces of lose paper from the bed, and stuffed them back inside the folder clumsily, before storming out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Anton asked, as he hurried down the stairs, after her. He already knew the answer. He was just hoping to somehow talk some sense into her.

“To confront that bitch once and for all,” Emma snapped, as she whirled back around to face him.

She didn’t wait for his reply.

Instead, she slipped on her favourite pair of boots, before storming out of the apartment with the same ferocity she’d shown since she’d opened the damned file.

Anton looked down to Rogan, who had made his way into the hall, to see what was going on. “I know,” he sighed, as the puppy cocked his head at the door. “I’m going after her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any mistakes in this one. It's late, and I wanted to get at least the first half of their wedding up before Christmas, so I'm gonna try and get these updates out for you over the next couple of days.

Emma thumped her fist down heavily on the door again.

“I know you’re in there,” she called out. “Open this fucking door, right now.”

“What is going on?” William asked, as he pulled it open. “You are aware of the time, I take it?”

“Where’s your wife?” Emma snapped, as she pushed past him, and into the apartment. She rarely spent time at the homes in St. James’s Palace, but she knew her way around them well.

“I’m here,” Anne called out, making her way down the staircase. Emma assumed it was her aunt’s way of making a dramatic entrance. But it was only fueling her anger. “What is all of this about, Emma? Are you having second thoughts, the day before your wedding?”

“You’re such a bitch,” Emma spat at her. “I know _everything_ ,” she sneered. “Every payment you made…. Every phone call you placed… The times, and dates…. Who to. I know it _all_.”

Anne’s face fell a little at Emma’s words, but she tried to keep her dignity. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she deflected.

“Really? Would you like some help?” Emma rooted through the file she’d tucked under her arm, to begin pulling out the evidence Anton had collected for her. “Let me see? Oh _this_ … this is that cheque you wrote, to pay Helen to date my soon-to-be-brother-in-law.” Emma waved the page in front of her aunt’s face, before she picked up some photographs inside the file. “ _These_? These are the pictures of the two of you, meeting in private.”

Emma threw the small stack of paper at her aunt, and watched with grim satisfaction as each sheet floated to the floor, around her feet.

“Here’s those background checks you had run on Killian’s _entire_ family and friends. I can’t imagine what skeletons you found in his _grandparent’s_ closets. Oh… yes… I can,” she quipped. “ _None_.”

Those too were thrown at the older woman, before she barreled on.

“Oh… and here are the payments, made to you, on behalf of the tabloids, for those pictures you leaked… _on the anniversary of my father’s death_. Should I go on?”

William bent to pick up some of the papers, on the floor, and flicked through them carefully. “Is this true?” he asked his wife.

“It’s all true,” Emma replied, on her aunt’s behalf. “Anton has _everything_.”

“Why?” he continued. “Why would you turn on your own family this way, Anne?”

“ _He_ is not my family,” she scoffed. “ _He_ is not worthy of a place, in this family. And _he_ is certainly not worthy of your father’s position.”

“He’s not taking my father’s position,” Emma screamed. “ _I_ am taking my father’s position.” She paused for a moment, before lowering her voice in an attempt to control her anger. “My father should have been a king,” she continued. “Killian will _never_ hold that title. He would _never_ want to. But… you can be absolutely certain that I’ll make sure he gets one, when we’re married. And, on the day that I’m crowned queen of this country, I’ll make sure that _everything_ you have is transferred over to my husband. It would hurt Grandma too much to cut you out of the family completely. And I would _never_ disrespect her that way. But that doesn’t mean I can’t cut you off in other ways.”

Anne opened her mouth to protest, but Emma silenced her off before she could say anything. “You are not welcome at our wedding. Make an excuse. Break your own damned leg for all I care. Just don’t show your face in Westminster Abbey tomorrow morning.”

When Anne opened her mouth again, presumably to argue that it would cause too much of a scandal, for her not to be present, Emma hurried on to add, “If I see you anywhere _near_ the Abbey tomorrow morning, I swear to God, Grandma will see _everything_ in this file before she leaves the building.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Anne objected, her face dropping in horror.

“Watch me.”

Emma dropped the file onto the floor, at Anne’s feet, before she turned on her heels, and marched back towards the door she had come in through. “I have a wedding to prepare for,” she yelled back, over her shoulder.

* * *

“Emma?” Anton called out once more.

He was getting rather sick of the sight of her disappearing behind closed doors.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“I’m fine,” she yelled back. “I just need some space, Anton.”

“You have an appointment with Victoria, later today,” he pushed. “Aren’t you looking forward to that?”

“I am,” she replied honestly. “I really am. I just need some time to myself, first.”

“Okay.” He dropped his head down onto the heavy wooden door, frustrated with himself for not being able to comfort Emma, when she needed it most. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Emma tightened her hold on both Rogan, and her Hook bear, as she buried her face into her puppy’s fur, to cry silent tears.

* * *

“Sweetheart?”

“Killian?” Emma asked, as she looked up and around the empty room, in confusion.

“Don’t open the door,” he called back suddenly. “I’m only here because Anton promised Mam that we wouldn’t _actually_ see each other. And I don’t trust him not to drag me away if you do. But… he thought you could use someone to talk to.”

Emma moved from the place she’d occupied on their bed, ever since she’d returned from the Palace, to sit with her back pressed against the closed bedroom door. “I wish you were here,” she whispered through it.

“I wish I could hold you,” he replied. “I hate that you’re hurting, and I can’t be there for you. Again.”

“You are,” she assured him. “You always find a way to be there for me.”

There was a comfortable silence for a long moment. The only sound came from Rogan, who seemed to sense that his human still needed him, and was once again attempting to make himself comfortable on Emma’s lap.

“Did he tell you?” she asked eventually.

“Yeah, he did,” Killian sighed. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I’m _so_ sorry I’m causing all of this pain for you.”

“ _You_ didn’t do this,” she replied firmly. “ _She_ did. I just… I’ve always known she didn’t like me. I never thought she’d go _this_ far, though.”

“Me either,” he mumbled, reaching out a hand to trace idle patterns into the door. “I love you, Emma. I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow.”

“I love you too, Killian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - and for your wonderful response to the last chapter.


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's beginning!

“There she is,” Belle called out, as Emma made her way into the hotel room that had been once again booked for them, that afternoon.

“Sorry for the delay. I got kinda held up.”

“We know,” Regina replied softly, handing over a glass of champagne. “Killian gave us a cliff-notes version.” She pulled her friend in for a tight hug, before she released her to Belle’s waiting arms.

It might not have been the same as a hug from Killian, but Emma had never been more grateful for her friends than she was in that moment.

“Now, let me get a good look at you both,” she demanded, as she pulled back to dash away the tears that hadn’t yet fallen.

While Regina and Belle had been with Victoria for over an hour, waiting for Emma’s arrival, the girls had only gone so far as to agree to have their makeup and hair done. Neither had wanted to change into their dress, until their friend had arrived.

And Emma loved them a little more for it.

“What do you think?” Belle asked, as she twirled slowly.

Emma’s usual team of stylists had been in to work their magic. They’d settled on light, natural, and feminine colours for the girls’ looks, with soft nudes and browns for their eyes, and pale pink for their lips. They’d known that both women were naturally beautiful, and Emma had been firm in her belief that their looks for her wedding day should only enhance that natural beauty.

“I think you both look amazing,” she gushed. “Can I see your hair?”

Regina moved in a little closer, so that Emma could get a good look at the hairstyle they’d eventually settled on. Both women had fairly long hair, so in the end, they had decided to pull it back. Regina and Belle’s dark locks had been swept up, into an elegant bun. Their bangs had been backcombed, to give them a little extra lift, before those too were swept back and pinned just behind their right ear. But the final touch had been the small headpiece they each wore, that was clipped behind their left ear. The floral piece had been a surprise gift from Victoria. Each one was hand-embroidered, to resemble the most glamorous leaf Emma had ever seen before, in her entire life.

“Wow. That’s absolutely perfect,” she praised. “This was everything I wanted. You both look so beautiful.”

“Did you spot the clover?” Belle teased, as she fingered her own headpiece.

Emma took another good look at Regina, before she finally realised what her friend was talking about. The pearls and diamonds that had been used to embellish the lace and satin headpiece had been carefully arranged to form a tiny four-leafed clover, on Belle’s piece, and an equal sized Tudor rose, on Regina’s.

The perfect combination of Emma and Killian’s union.

“I can’t wait to see you both in your dresses,” Emma declared, fighting back the tears once more.

“Let’s wait no longer, then,” Victoria called out, as she made her way into the room. “I’ve set everything up for you both, so we’re good to go.”

“Both?” Regina asked, turning back to face their designer. “Are we not seeing Emma’s gown today?”

“Not today,” Emma chuckled. “I’m still keeping that one under wraps.”

“Well damn,” her friend cursed, as she made her way through to the other room. “I was hoping to tease Killian a little, over Twitter.”

* * *

While Emma waited for her friends to change, she pulled up her notifications for the day. There were quite a few messages, from different members of Killian’s family, filled with concern for her, over the few details he’d chosen to share with them, about what had transpired between herself, and Anne. So, she took a few moments to tap out replies to them all, thanking them for their concern, and apologising for worrying them all.

With everything that had happened that morning, she’d also forgotten to send her daily tweet.

But, it seemed that Killian hadn’t. His had been sent at one minute past midnight the night before.

_Being dragged away from my princess right now, to comply with tradition._  
_#1Day to go @PrincessEmma #HappyBirthdayMyLove_

**My Sweet @KillianJones1. By this time tomorrow, I’ll finally get to call you my husband. I hope you’re not having any last minute regrets.**  
**#IMissYou #ILoveYou #21Hours to go.**

Killian’s reply came in almost instantly.

_@PrincessEmma My life is filled with many regrets. But I can honestly say, I have absolutely none when it comes to our relationship._  
_I love you to the moon and back._

“Okay, Bride. What do we think?” Victoria called out, drawing Emma’s attention away from her phone, and to the women that were making their way into the room.

“Oh, my god,” she mumbled, quickly rising to her feet. “Those dresses are stunning.”

“Aren’t they just?” Regina teased. “I don’t know about you, Belle, but I’m thinking of keeping mine for my own wedding.”

Emma laughed, as she allowed her tears to spill over. Her friends had never looked more beautiful than they did in that moment, wearing dresses that had been custom made for them, for her wedding day.

Victoria had been right. While Emma had thought the dresses looked beautiful through their Skype call… it was nothing compared to how they looked in person.

Victoria’s team had added the embellishments she had spoken of, during that last call. There was now a thin belt around each girl’s waist, made of pearls and diamonds, that helped to emphasise their figures. Just below it, on the left-hand side, was a small clustering of the same precious gemstones. While they appeared to be placed in a random design, from afar, up close, Emma could once again see the detail Victoria had put into each one, as the gems formed small roses and clovers. She’d added the same pearl and diamond embellishments, to the neckline of each gown, which followed round the draped back of the dresses, before finishing with the same cluster of gems on each of the shoulders. Those small changes helped to add a little more elegance and glamour to the gowns, and yet, also seemed to add to the vintage vibe Emma had picked up on, when she’d first seen them.

“Happy?” Victoria asked nervously, as she examined each dress critically while praying for no visible flaws.

“Beyond happy,” Emma assured her. “They’re gorgeous. Thank you so much, Victoria.”

Emma pulled her in tight for a hug, before she let her go with another chuckle. “Dear Lord, I’ve never cried so much before in my life,” she laughed.

Regina handed her friend a tissue, to dry her eyes, while Belle poured the four of them some more drinks to enjoy.

“To our beautiful bride-to-be,” she toasted, raising her own glass.

“To Emma,” Victoria and Regina echoed.

* * *

While Emma spent the rest of her day with her friends, enjoying some last-minute pampering, and a light dinner, Killian spent his with his family, in a hotel across London.

“Is everything okay?” his nana asked, as he picked at his dinner.

“Yeah,” he replied, smiling up at her. “Just worried about Emma.”

“She’s fine,” Liam assured him. “Regina told Robin, and Robin told me, that they’re having some spa treatments, then an early night, before the big day.”

Killian had been worried about his bride ever since he’d left her that morning. He knew she was tough, and that she could handle most things life threw her way. But he hated to know she was hurting, and that he couldn’t be there to hold her. Again.

“Hey, relax,” Liam instructed. “She’s fine. And she’s gonna be all yours in a few hours. Enjoy your last night of un-married life, while you can.”

“You’re right,” he finally agreed, just as a message from Emma flashed across the screen of his phone. “We should enjoy tonight.”

“Hell yes we should,” Liam cheered.

“But none of us are getting drunk,” Killian stated firmly. “I am _not_ getting married tomorrow, on national television, while hungover.”

“I can live with that.”

 

                                                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kept Regina and Belle's hair and makeup as close to the model's in the image, as it was much easier to visualise and write that way. 
> 
> Now - the big question - would you like part 1 of the wedding day tomorrow, or after Christmas? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas, if you celebrate.


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those celebrating, Happy Holidays! I hope you have a wonderful day.
> 
> Grab a chair and get comfy! This one is coming in at 11372 words. 
> 
> Double line breaks show where the chapters would have broken, if you want to read in smaller sections. 
> 
> I just hope it lives up to expectations.

“Time to get up,” Regina called out, as she let herself into Emma’s bedroom.

“Go away,” Emma grumbled.

“Sorry. Can’t do that. _You’re getting married today_ ,” she called out instead, almost bouncing in her place.

Emma lifted her head from her pillow, and pushed her hair back off her face. “I am, aren’t I?” She couldn’t have controlled the giggle that left her then, if she’d have wanted to. “Oh God, I’m getting married today.”

“Yes, you are,” Regina agreed, taking a seat on the bed, to pet Rogan. “Cold feet?”

“Never been warmer,” Emma assured her friend, as she pulled herself up and into a sitting position. “Can you give me ten minutes to do my thing, and then I’ll join you?”

“Of course,” Regina agreed. “We’ll all be downstairs, waiting for you.”

Emma waited until she’d left the room to pick up her phone, and tap out a quick tweet.

**Hey, @KillianJones1, are you busy today?**

Killian’s response came in as Emma was brushing her teeth.

_@PrincessEmma I think there’s somewhere I need to be at 10am… but my day’s pretty free after ;-)_

* * *

Downstairs, Emma’s friends and family had been busy, transforming her lounge with the help of some white and gold balloons, a few matching streamers, and a large banner over her fireplace. They’d also prepared a light breakfast, for their bride, and a few jugs of mimosa, while Anton’s security team had helped to move around the heavy furniture, to make room for the team of stylists that were already on their way to Clarence House.

Luke, their photographer, was lurking in the corner, taking some shots out of Emma’s balcony, of the April morning, and the way her friends had decorated her lounge.

“There’s our bride,” Mary cooed, as Emma made her way into the room. “Happy wedding day, Baby Girl.”

“Thanks Mum.”

Mary handed her daughter a champagne glass, already filled with a healthy serving of their cocktails, before she pulled her in for a hug. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“I’m good,” Emma replied honestly. “I’m _really_ good. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but, I’m getting married this morning.”

“Hell yes you are,” Regina called out, raising her glass in a toast, as she made herself comfortable on the sofa, that had been pushed against the far wall.

“You should eat something,” Mary encouraged. “Give yourself a little boost, before the crazy begins.”

“I will. I just need to grab something first.” Emma excused herself to her office, where she had hidden away a few gifts, for the people that had played such an important role in her wedding plans, before she made her way back through to the lounge. Mary had used the time to arrange the food on the floor, and Ruby; Belle; and Regina had joined her around it, with their own plates.

“Here,” Emma offered, as she folded herself down to join them. “I have a gift for each of you.”

“Oh, Sweetheart, you didn’t need to do that,” Mary protested.

“I know. I wanted to.” Emma passed the small, neatly wrapped boxes to their intended recipients, before she reached for a croissant, and began to munch on the end of it.

Regina was the first to tear into hers, pulling the wrapping off, and sitting it in a somewhat-neat pile, by her feet. Inside was a small velvet box, which she didn’t hesitate to pull open.

“Emma, they’re gorgeous,” she praised.

Belle made quick work of her own gift, at the sight of Regina’s, and eagerly opened her own velvet box to find the same pair of earrings nestled inside.

“Can I see?” Mary asked, as she peered over Belle’s shoulder.

Emma had chosen a simple pair of earrings for each of her bridesmaids. The single, ivory coloured, freshwater pearl was surrounded by two halos of small round diamonds. And all three women knew that they would be the perfect accessory for the gowns they would be wearing, later that morning.

“Beautiful,” Mary praised. “Simply beautiful. Are they for the ceremony?”

“Yes,” Emma replied. “I thought they’d be a nice touch. But, obviously, they’re gifts, so you guys can keep them and wear them wherever you’d like, after today. Or not at all.”

Belle leaned awkwardly over the pile of food, separating her from Emma, to embrace her friend, while Regina stood up to make her own way around the room and do the same.

Emma had never had friends like the two women who were currently crushing her between them. And she hoped that, even if she never made another friend in her life, she’d always have Regina and Belle in her corner.

“Okay,” she declared, pulling back with a chuckle. “Let’s not start the crying this early in the day.”

“Agreed.” Regina wiped her eyes, with the back of her sleeve, as she dropped down between Emma and Belle, to watch as Mary and Ruby opened their own gifts.

For theirs, Emma had opted for a single Tahitian peal, surrounded by a halo of diamonds, set as a pendant. It was a small and delicate gift, but one that she knew both her mother, and Ruby, would get plenty of use from.

“It’s beautiful, thank you, Emma,” Mary praised as she reached over to squeeze her daughter’s arm gently.

“You really shouldn’t have,” Ruby added. “But I promise to wear this, with pride, today.”

“I got Ailene one too,” Emma explained. “I just wanted to show you guys how much your love and support has meant to me, this year.”

Belle pulled Emma in for another tight hug, as she assured her friend, “We all love you, Emma. Never forget that.”

 

                                                                 

* * *

* * *

Ailene arrived as Emma was taking a shower, to prepare for the day ahead.  She’d brought her own dress with her, and was quickly welcomed into the bustling energy of the apartment. Emma’s team had arrived almost an hour earlier, and were already busy working away at drying and styling Ruby’s hair for her, as Luke lingered in the background, taking his pictures. 

“How’s Killian doing?” Mary asked, as she grabbed her friend a drink, and ushered her through to the slightly-less-crowded kitchen.  

“Nervous. But the good kind of nervous. Like he used to get before a stage performance,” she chuckled.  “Emma?” 

“I think she’s just ready to see him again now.” 

“Who’s ready to see who?” Emma asked, as she made her way back into the room, wrapped up in an ivory silk robe, with the word _Bride_ printed on the back.  It had been a gift from Ruby, for her special day.  “Or is it whom?” she pondered. 

“We were just saying that you, and your groom, are eager to see each other,” Mary replied, as she passed her daughter a bottle of water.

“Aren’t we always?” Emma teased. She was about to say something else, but the rapid knock on her front door stopped her from doing so, and Emma danced out of the kitchen to answer it, knowing that there was only one person missing from their party.

* * *

 

“Hey, give that back,” Killian protested, as his brother leaned over to snatch his phone, from his hand. 

“Dude, you’re getting married today. You can wait a few more hours to speak to each other.” 

“We weren’t talking to each other,” he protested lamely.  

“Talking, texting, tweeting, whatever,” Liam waved his hand dismissively, as he dropped his brother’s phone into his pocket.  “Now, you should probably eat something.” 

“I don’t think I can face food right now,” Killian moaned, as he dropped into an empty chair in their suite.  “I kinda feel like I’m gonna be sick.” 

“Nerves?” Liam asked gently, as he took the spot next to his brother.

“Gee, let me think?” Killian snapped. “In precisely two hours and seventeen minutes, the entire world is going to be watching my every move. Yours too,” he added, just to taunt his brother. “Wouldn’t that make you nervous?” 

Liam took one look at the plate of food he’d made up for himself, before he pushed it to the other side of the bench. “Thanks, Brother. Now I feel sick.” 

“You should both eat,” Brennan scolded, as he made his way into the room. “It’s going to be a long day. The last thing you need is to pass out at the altar. Just have some toast… or something. A little and often, if need be. But do _not_ leave this room without having had something.” 

“Yes, Dad,” the guys chorused, as Killian slid off his stool to grab the bread from the cupboard. 

* * *

 

Victoria’s arrival at the apartment had caused yet another flurry of activity from the women inside of it. Emma, Belle, and Regina moved to embrace the designer, as she made her way into the home, while directing another of the security team up to Emma’s room, with the large garment bags he had thrown over his arms.  Mary, Ruby, and Ailene, however, were caught somewhere between stunned disbelief and excitement at the appearance of the former Spice Girl.

“I should have known it was Victoria,” Mary stated, from her position in front of one of the large mirrors. She was currently in the process of having both her hair, and her makeup, done.  “She’s one of Emma’s go-to designers.” 

“Has she ever designed a wedding dress before?” Ailene asked, as the team began fussing with her hair. 

“No, I haven’t,” Victoria answered for them. “But designing my first two, for a good friend, was an easy choice to make.” 

“We can’t wait to see them,” Mary assured her.  “I’ve been asking Emma for clues all year, and all she’ll tell me is that it’s ivory, and has lace on it.” 

“Classic combination,” Ruby threw in.  “Can’t go wrong with some lace on your wedding day.” 

The three elder women raised a toast to that comment, as Victoria left the room, shaking her head with fond amusement, to make her way up to where Emma, Regina, and Belle were busy with their own team of stylists.

* * *

 

“Morning,” Robin greeted, as soon as Killian pulled open the door to their suite.  “Nervous?” 

“Fuck off,” Killian snapped at him, as he turned on his heels to head back to his room. 

“That’s Killian for yes,” Liam explained patiently. 

“What if she changes her mind?” Killian asked suddenly, just as he reached the door to his room. “What if she’s suddenly realised that she can do _so_ much better than me, and she doesn’t show up?” 

“That’s absurd,” Will snorted. “Emma loves you just as much as you love her. She’s ridiculously excited about today.” 

“How do you know that?”

“Belle told me,” he replied simply. “She’s been happy and laughing all morning, while the girls have been doing… whatever it is that takes them three hours to achieve.” 

“Really?” Killian asked, his face brightening slightly at the thought that _someone_ he knew had been in contact with his bride, even if Liam was making sure he wasn’t. 

“Really,” Will assured him. “Now, stop moping around and cheer up. You’re getting married today, Mate. This is a _huge_ day!” 

“I say we should drink to that,” Robin suggested, as he poured each of them a shot of whiskey.  “A little bit of Dutch courage might help.”

Killian looked a tad hesitant, but took the glass when his brother held it out to him.  “Okay. Just… don’t tell my dad,” he instructed the others, before he downed the amber liquid in one.

* * *

* * *

“Wow, look at you,” Emma gushed, as she made her way down and into her lounge.  While she had been upstairs, showering, shaving, plucking, and moisturizing; Ruby, Ailene and Mary had been downstairs, having their hair and makeup done for them, before they helped Ailene change into her dress for the ceremony. 

Ailene looked beautiful in a lace overlaid, navy blue dress, that she had found with Emma, in Paris.  The underskirt was made from a stone coloured satin, which could just be seen under the navy lace of the dress, and added a little shape to the gown. While the bodice was a navy strapless design, the lace overlay kept her shoulders covered, and offered a more modest neckline.  Ailene had even found a matching stone coloured shawl to pair with it, and Mary had helped her in her quest to find a stone coloured fascinator, for the ceremony.  To finish it all off, she’d added a pair of black patent heels, that Emma had gifted her for Christmas.  Emma’s team had opted to keep her hair and makeup, for the day, light and soft, but had added a pop of red to her lip colour, making it the perfect look for a spring wedding.

“I wish I could stay long enough to see you in your dress,” Ailene told Emma, as she pulled her in for a hug.

“I wish you could too,” Emma assured her.  “But it’s not much longer to go, now. And you’ll get to see it when Killian does.” 

“Neither of us can wait. Now…” Ailene fiddled with her clutch bag, before she pulled out a small wrapped gift box.  “Brennan and I got you a little something.” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Emma protested. “I got you something too, though. And I also have a gift for Killian. Would you be able to give it to him, for me?”  Ailene nodded her agreement as Emma excused herself briefly, to grab the last of her own gifts, from the bag she had stored them in.

Emma watched fondly as Ailene first slipped Killian’s gift into her bag, before she gently tore into the wrapping paper on her own, to pull out the now familiar velvet box inside.  When she eased it open, her hand flew to cover her heart, as she let out a short gasp. 

“Oh, Emma,” she sighed, “It’s beautiful.  You shouldn’t have wasted your money on me, though.” 

“It’s most definitely _not_ a waste,” Emma assured her. “Like I told the others, I just wanted to get you all a little something, to show you how much your love and support has meant to me, these last few months.” 

Ailene pulled her in for one more hug, pressing a kiss to Emma’s cheek, before she pulled back and asked Mary, “Would you help me put it on?”  When Mary nodded her agreement, and stepped forward to do so, Ailene encouraged Emma to open her own gift. 

“These are beautiful,” Emma gasped, when she opened her own gift box, to find a pair of earrings nestled inside.  “And absolutely perfect for today.” 

“I wasn’t sure what you would prefer, but I know you love your rubies. Pearls and diamonds are classics for a wedding, so I went for a combination of the three.” 

The earrings Ailene had picked consisted of an ivory coloured, freshwater pearl, surrounded by a halo of alternating princess cut, diamonds and rubies. Each piece was small enough to not detract from the wow value of Emma’s dress, but subtle enough to enhance her overall look for the day. 

“They’re perfect,” Emma assured her, as she reached out to remove each earring from the box.  “I’m gonna put them in now, so I don’t forget.” 

Ailene watched on fondly as Emma did just that, sliding each earring in with practiced ease.  “What do you think?” she asked, when they were finally in place. 

“They suit you,” Mary told her daughter.

* * *

 

While Ailene left to return to the hotel, and check that the men there were actually getting ready for the ceremony, (and not getting into trouble), Emma; Regina; and Belle were called back upstairs to have their own hair and makeup done for the day.

Ruby and Mary decided to use that time to dress for the ceremony. 

Mary’s ruby red dress had long, bell-shaped sleeves, and a high neckline. While the dress fell to the middle of her calves, a sharp point in the middle, that ended just around her ankles, added a little more elegance and glamour to the gown.  Her own stylist had worked on her look for the day, keeping Mary’s shoulder-length hair down and wavy, while opting for a sweet spring glow for her makeup.  A pair of black pumps, and a black fascinator, were the perfect finish to her look.

Ruby had picked a hot pink, satin, draped dress for the ceremony. It was a much bolder look than she usually opted for, but it was one she knew Emma would approve of.  The fitted gown looked stunning on her figure, and a patent, black, leather belt helped to add some more shape to the dress. Unlike Mary, Ruby had opted to pull her hair back, into a voluminous ponytail. But, just like her friend, she too had opted for a black fascinator, and a pair of black, satin, peep-toe pumps to bring it all together.

“Drink?” Ruby asked, as she poured herself one from the jug of mimosas that had been made for the morning. 

“Please,” Mary replied, holding out an expectant hand.  “I can’t believe my little girl’s getting married today. And her father isn’t here to see it.”

Ruby passed over Mary’s glass, but moved to hug her friend, while she was there.  “He’s gonna be with her today,” she assured Mary.  “He’s with her every day.” 

Mary said nothing else, but dropped her head down to rest on her friend’s shoulder.  She didn’t want to tarnish Emma’s big day, with her tears. But she hated that David wouldn’t be the one to give their daughter away, later that morning.

 

           

* * *

* * *

“Look how handsome you look,” Ailene praised, as she made her way over to Killian’s side.

“Thanks, Ma.” Killian turned away from the mirror he’d been checking over his appearance in, and towards his mother. “Wow. Look how pretty you are,” he chuckled. 

“You should thank Emma,” she snorted. “She helped me pick this dress, and it was her team of people that made me look this good.” 

“I think some of it’s you,” Killian reasoned, as he tucked her into his side, for a hug.  “How’s she doing?” he asked softly. 

“She’s happy, Baby. _So_ happy,” Ailene assured him. “She sent you this.” 

Killian took a deep breath in, and let it out on a relieved sigh.  That was all he’d wanted to know all day. But his bloody brother had to go and take his phone from him. 

He took the small gift box from his mother, and pulled off the lid, to reveal a set of custom made platinum cufflinks inside.  On one was the Tudor rose; the symbol of England. And on the other, the four-leaf clover of Ireland. He smiled to himself as he thought of just how inclusive Emma had been, throughout their entire wedding planning process. 

“Will you help me with these?” he asked his mother.  

Ailene nodded her agreement, and between the two of them, they made short work of switching out the plain silver ones he’d chosen, for the ones Emma had gifted him.

“Now, how’s everyone else doing?” Ailene asked, as she stepped back once more. “We need to leave for the Abbey soon.” 

“Dad’s helping Liam with his tie, and Sarah was helping Robin and Will,” Killian replied automatically. “Oh, and the boutonnieres arrived while you were gone, and are on the kitchen counter,” he called out, as Ailene made her way out of the room, muttering about how she never should have left them alone. 

* * *

Mary’s heart was hammering in her chest, as she and Ruby finally made their way upstairs, with a bottle of champagne, and some glasses in their hands.  Emma’s team of stylists had finally left the building, and the security team had been quick to make their way in, to place everything back to the way it had been, before they’d arrived. 

Which meant, she was that much closer to _finally_ seeing her daughter’s wedding gown. 

“Can we come in,” Mary called out, tapping lightly on the closed bedroom door, with the butt of the champagne bottle. 

“Of course,” came Emma’s reply. 

When Mary pushed open the door, it was to see Emma, Regina and Belle all dressed in matching ivory robes, sat on the small sofa in the room, while Victoria occupied one of the chairs.  Luke was lingering in the corner, having spent some time taking more pictures for the wedding album. 

“You guys look great,” Emma praised, as she got up to help them with the glasses and bottles they were juggling.  “I love your dress, Ruby.” 

“Had a feeling you would,” she joked. 

“I have an even bigger feeling that Liam’s gonna love it,” Emma teased, as she popped open the bottle, and began pouring the liquid into each of the glasses, while Mary passed them round. 

“Let’s hope so,” Ruby winked.  “Can I see your hair?” 

Emma passed the bottle over to Regina, to continue pouring, as she turned to show her mother and Ruby the elegant creation her team had put together for her.  Emma’s hair had been curled slightly, to enhance the natural wave she had inherited from her mother.  Because she knew her groom loved her braids so much, her team had worked one in, either side of her head, along the line where her tiara sat. They had left a few strands of hair down, to frame her face, but the rest had been pulled back, into a beautifully messy bun, at the back of Emma’s head. To finish it all off, they’d placed small pearl, ruby, and diamond pins into the design, to tie all of the looks together.  

“That’s beautiful,” Ruby praised. “Is it comfortable?” 

“Oddly enough, it is,” Emma chuckled. “I mean, there’s a ton of hairspray in it, to keep it all in place. But I don’t feel like I’m going to end this day with a killer headache, if that’s what you mean?”

“Glad to hear it,” the older woman told her. “Mary had hers pulled back so tightly for her wedding day, that for the entire duration of their reception, all I heard was, ‘my head is killing me.’”

Emma laughed at the small anecdote. It was something she could definitely imagine her mother doing. Mary rarely wore her hair tied back, because she complained about the way it pulled on her head.

Trust her mother to pick her own wedding day to experiment with new designs. 

“You guys look fantastic too,” Mary praised, as she ran a gentle finger over Belle’s hair.  “And you’ve changed,” she exclaimed, suddenly noticing that Victoria was no longer dressed in jeans and a shirt, but in an elegant black dress.

“I have indeed,” Victoria chuckled.  “I wanted to make sure we had enough time to fuss over our bride, and not worry about myself, right before the ceremony. 

“You look beautiful,” Mary offered. “Is this one of your own designs?” 

“It is,” she agreed. “It’ll be out in the fall collection.” 

The women in the room chuckled at Victoria’s small sales pitch, before she rose to her feet, and indicated to Emma’s dressing room, behind her.  “Well, girls… shall we?” she asked. 

* * *

When Regina and Belle left Emma’s dressing room, the apartment fell silent for the first time all day. 

“Wow. Look at you both,” Mary praised, as Belle stopped just in front of where she had been sat, to spin slowly.  “These dresses are beautiful.”  She made her way forward carefully, to run a finger over the soft satin fabric, and then to trace over the diamond and pearl embellishments.

“You okay, Mum?” Emma asked softly. 

“Yep.” Mary gratefully accepted the tissue Victoria was handing to her, before she dabbed at her eyes.  “It’s just… if they look so beautiful like this… how beautiful are you going to be?” she asked, turning to face her daughter. 

Emma pulled her mum in for the tightest of hugs, as she let the older woman cry softly, into her shoulder.

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

 

“Is it wrong that I’m nervous?” Mary asked, downing what was left of her champagne, before reaching for another.

“Not at all,” Ruby reassured her. “It’s a huge day for everyone. But everything’s going to be fine.”

“I just wanna see the dress,” Regina confessed. “That thing’s been a tighter kept secret than nuclear codes.” 

Belle laughed at her friend’s dramatics, but didn’t argue the point. She knew Emma had been secretive of her dress design. The girls had seen glimpses of fabrics and colours, but never any sketches of the actual finished piece.

“So, you haven’t seen it either?” Mary checked.

“Nope. All we know if that it’s ivory in colour, there’s sleeves, and lace.”

The women in the room sat back in quiet contemplation for a moment, each coming up with their own unique version of Emma’s dress, in their mind.  When the sound of a door opening caught their attention, all heads swiveled in the direction of the dressing room that Emma and Victoria had disappeared into, twenty minutes earlier, before turning back at the sound of Ruth’s voice. 

“Have I missed it?” she asked, easing into the room. 

“Not yet,” Regina called back, standing from her seat to offer the queen a place to rest.  Ruth accepted it gratefully.  “You look beautiful, Your Majesty,” she continued.  Ruth had picked a pale yellow coloured dress for the event, and matched it with a long coat, and hat.  

“Thank you, Miss. Mills.” Ruth offered her a genuine smile, before allowing her eyes to drop and take in Regina’s dress. “You look stunning in that gown.” 

Regina blushed under the praise, as Ruth turned her attention to Belle. “You too, Miss. French. The shape is very flattering on you both.” 

Belle didn’t have time respond, as once more there came the sound of a door opening, and all eyes in the room turned back to the now open dressing-room door. 

There was a moment of complete silence, as Emma made her way carefully out of the smaller room, with Victoria close behind her, gathering her train, before a collective sigh rose through the women now stood before her. 

“Emma,” her mother sobbed, breaking the stunned silence.  Mary looked torn between wanting to throw herself into her daughter’s arms, and wanting to keep her distance, so as not to ruin anything.

“What do you think?” Emma asked, turning slightly to give as much of a look at the dress as she could. 

Victoria had completely outdone herself. 

Emma had wanted a gown that was modest, yet fit for a princess, but one that was also modern, and suited her own style.  The two women had gone over plenty of ideas, scrapping more than they had kept, before they finally settled on the design that she now wore.

The body of the gown was a beautiful, sweetheart-neckline, strapless dress, in ivory satin. In order to keep with royal tradition, Victoria had created a second layer of embroidered lace, on ivory illusion panels, that would give Emma the sleeves she required; and a higher neckline, that covered her shoulders.  The lace also added a slight vintage theme to the look, which matched perfectly with the satin gowns that had been designed for Regina and Belle.  To finish it all off, a small, ivory, satin belt had been added around Emma’s waist, which helped to highlight her figure beautifully.

“You look gorgeous,” Ruby assured her, her own tears running down her cheeks.  “That dress is so beautiful on you.”

“You think?” Emma looked down at herself, before turning her attention to her grandmother.  “Will it do?” she asked the older woman. 

Ruth made her way forward carefully, not wanting to stand on the lace that just brushed the floor at Emma’s feet.  She took her granddaughter’s hands into her own, noticing that Emma’s engagement ring now rested snugly on her right hand, leaving her left bare, and ready for a new addition. 

“You look like a princess about to marry the man of her dreams.  I could not be more proud of you.” 

Emma let out a little chuckle as she tried to will her own tears not to fall. “Thank you, Grandma.” 

“One more piece,” Victoria announced, making her way back over to Emma, with the matching veil held carefully between herself, and Belle. The two women worked together to secure it in place, with Emma’s tiara, whilst also trying not to damage Emma’s carefully created hairstyle, before they finally pulled it down and over her face.

“Now, let’s go and get you married,” Ruth suggested. 

* * *

 

Ruth was the first to leave, not wanting to hold up the day, and Mary followed soon after, with Ruby.  The two of them made sure to give Emma the most gentle of hugs, they possibly could, before rushing out of the room, dabbing at the corners of their eyes. 

Which left Emma with three of her closest friends, to wait for their own transportation. 

“I can’t believe you’re getting married,” Belle exclaimed, as she handed Emma a glass of champagne. “It still feels a little like a dream.” 

“I sometimes can’t believe it’s happening,” Emma confessed. “You know, I used to have those fantasies about him before we met? Like, what would happen if we ever ran into each other one day? I never dreamed it would happen, and I _certainly_ never thought we’d end up here.” 

“Any regrets?” Regina asked, genuinely curious. 

“None at all.” 

“I’ll drink to that,” her friend chuckled. 

* * *

 

Belle, Regina and Victoria left not long after they’d finished their drinks, but not before snapping a few of their own pictures to remember the day by.  They’d be meeting Emma at the Abbey, but didn’t qualify for royal transportation of their own. 

Thankfully, Emma only had time to run to the bathroom, to check on her makeup, before Anton was knocking softly on the door to her room. 

“Wow. Look at you.” 

He might have always been a man of few words, but Anton was definitely stunned speechless by the sight of Emma, stood before him. 

“Not too shabby, huh?” she teased.

“Definitely not.”  He cleared his throat to push away the emotion building behind his words, before offering Emma his hand.  “Shall we get you to the Abbey?” 

“Please,” she beamed back, taking his hand and allowing him to guide her out of the room, and down the hall.  Anton paused about a quarter of the way down, moving to sweep up the train of Emma’s dress, so that it wouldn’t snag on anything, and to help her move. 

“I actually expected this to be longer,” he told her, looking down at the fabric he held carefully in his hands. 

“Longer’s not really my thing.”  Victoria had done plenty of research, before showing Emma any of her designs, so she’d included many long trains in each of them.  Emma had been quick to rule them out.  She didn’t need to make any more of a spectacle of the event. She knew that her day didn’t need it. And in the end, the gown they’d settled on was more than enough to wow her. 

When the carriage waiting to take her to the Abbey came into view, Emma stopped dead. 

“You okay?” Anton asked carefully.

“Yeah,” she replied honestly. “Just… taking a moment before the crazy begins. How long do we have?”

“Take as long as you need,” he reassured her. “You’re the bride. It’s your duty to be late and make him sweat it out a little.” 

 Emma chuckled at the thought of that, before she sobered quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was make Killian panic, when she knew he was already nervous about the day. 

“Let’s go,” she commanded, taking confident steps forward.

* * *

 

The carriage she was arriving in was enclosed, which meant the bulk of Emma’s dress would be hidden from view. However, the moment they pulled out of Clarence House, and onto the Mall, Emma could feel the atmosphere of the crowds gathered on either side of the street. 

Anton reached across and gently took her hand into his own, as Emma turned her head from side to side, to take in the sheer number of people who had turned out for the day.  She offered a few small waves as they passed, but the closer she drew to the Abbey, the more her own anxiety over the day kicked in.

“He’s definitely gonna be there, right?” she asked, not meeting Anton’s eyes. 

“He already is.”

“Okay. Good.”  Emma relaxed back into the seat a little more.  “He definitely still wants this, right?”

“He does,” Anton assured her, with a chuckle. “I’m told he had his phone confiscated by his brother, this morning, to keep him from calling you. He loves you, Emma. You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Okay. Good,” she repeated, letting the smile she had been fighting to hide, slip free.

* * *

 

When the carriage rocked to a gentle stop outside Westminster Abbey, Emma couldn’t decide if she was terrified of doing something that would make a fool of herself, or overjoyed at the knowledge that, within a few short hours, she would be leaving the building as a married woman. 

Regina, Belle, and Victoria were stood off to one side, eagerly awaiting the bride’s arrival. Regina had both her own, and Belle’s bouquet, while Belle held Emma’s much larger one.    

Anton climbed down and out first, looking incredibly graceful for a man of his size, before he stretched back a hand to help Emma out.  Thankfully, the size of the carriage allowed her to step down, and onto the pavement, mostly hidden from the prying eyes of the people lining the streets around them. 

Victoria was quick to rush to her side, fidgeting with both the veil, and the gown, to get it into a position she was happy with, as Belle handed over Emma’s bouquet.  When she was finally happy, Victoria stepped back and to the side, before Anton gave a small nod to the carriage driver, who pulled away quickly. 

The noise level outside the Abbey rose sharply, as the crowd got their first good look at Princess Emma’s wedding gown.

Emma turned to wave, allowing the people who had camped out all week, just for that moment, to get their pictures of her dress. 

“Okay.  Let’s do this,” she told Anton, turning back round to accept the arm he held out to her. 

She sent one final look back over her shoulder, before beginning her walk down the red carpet that had been laid out for the day.

* * *

* * *

 

Killian’s leg bounced restlessly against the stone floor.  He opened his mouth to ask for yet another reassurance from his brother, but Liam cut him off before he could say anything. 

“She’s coming. Stop panicking.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d spoken those words in the last twelve hours. 

Killian was too nervous to speak, so instead, he just bobbed his head in agreement. 

A few more nerve-wracking moments passed, before a small commotion began filtering down the Abbey. 

Killian turned his head to see what had caused it, and his attention caught on Ruby and Mary, making their way down the aisle to their seats.  He smiled to himself when he saw that Mary had opted to wear Emma’s favourite colour for the day. 

“Ruby looks beautiful,” he managed to croak out, to his brother, whose eyes seemed glued on his girlfriend’s legs.  Liam said nothing, but Killian saw the slight smile that he shared with the brunette, and he couldn’t help but wonder which of his friends would be the next to make a trip up the aisle. 

Mary’s eyes caught Killian’s just before she bent to take her seat, and in a moment of spontaneity, she abandoned protocol to make her way over to her soon-to-be-son-in-law. 

“You look very handsome,” she told him, pulling him in for a tight hug, before she released him, to smooth out the lapels of his jacket. 

“Thank you,” he managed to squeak out.  “So do you.  Look beautiful, I mean. Not handsome.” 

Mary chuckled at his nerves, but continued to fix his tie, before she leaned up to whisper, “She look stunning, and she can’t wait to see you.” 

Killian visibly relaxed at Mary’s words, his shoulders releasing the tension that had been present since he and Emma had parted ways the day before.  Mary didn’t linger much longer. Instead, she offered Liam a supportive smile, before she detoured over to Ailene and Brennan, for quick hugs, and then made her way back to her seat. 

“Just Her Majesty to go,” Liam commented, as he looked over to the single empty seat left next to Mary.  The entire building was packed full of people, and the anticipation was beginning to build.

The two men sat in companionable silence, while they waited on Ruth’s arrival. Killian was far too lost, in his own mind, to be able to make any conversation.

When Ruth finally made her appearance, talking animatedly with the Archbishop of Canterbury, the entire atmosphere in the Abbey shifted, knowing that the Queen’s arrival could only mean that the bride would soon be on her way.  Ruth sent Killian a gentle smile, but didn’t approach him. Instead, she took a quick look at her gathered family, before taking her seat next to Mary. The two women bent their heads together immediately, to have a quiet conversation. 

Liam did his best to keep his brother engaged in stilted conversation after that point, knowing that Killian’s nerves were ramping up.  His brother had been terrified of something going wrong, and if he could help to keep his mind off those worries, then Liam would consider himself the very _best_ best-man. 

Thankfully, he’d also been crafty enough to make a deal with the gentleman who was sat at the very back of the room, in his eye-line. So, when he gave Liam a slight nod of the head, he leaned in closer to whisper, “She’s here,” to his anxious brother. 

“She is?” Killian gasped, just before the sounds of the crowds outside the building began filtering into the Abbey.  Killian wasn’t the only one to have noticed it, as everyone else seemed to sit up a little straight, and the noise level inside dropped drastically.

“It’s time, Little Brother,” Liam commented, as he stood from his seat to lead Killian to the center of the aisle, where he would wait for his bride.

The song they’d chosen for the procession of the bride started immediately, and Killian couldn’t help but turn back to watch as Emma made her entrance.  He knew it would take a few minutes for her to round the corner, into his line of sight. But he didn’t care. 

In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to see the woman he loved. 

The first thing he saw was white lace.

Killian squeezed his eyes shut tightly, giving himself a moment to breathe deeply, and clear his mind, before opening them again. 

“Oh… wow,” was all he could think to mutter, as he watched Emma make her way slowly down the aisle, towards him. 

The gown she and Victoria had worked tirelessly on for months was simply perfect for the occasion. The ivory satin worked perfectly with Emma’s natural skin tone, giving her an effortless glow as she made her way down the Abbey.  While the base of the gown was a sweetheart neckline, an illusion panel, that had been embroidered with lace, covered the entire dress, and gave it a slightly higher neckline, that sat just over Emma’s collarbone, before the lace itself continued down to her wrists. The train of the dress was shorter than he had expected, given the royal weddings that had come before theirs. And yet, it seemed to suit Emma perfectly. A small satin belt, in the same ivory colour as the dress, was used to emphasise Emma’s waist, making her figure look incredible, as she moved closer to him.

The closer she got, the more detail Killian noticed. He realised that the same lace had also been used for Emma’s veil. And, as she took another step closer, he could see that some of that lace detailing had been shaped into the Irish shamrock, and the English rose.  

In one dress, Emma had managed to perfectly capture their union.

He briefly turned to Liam, who was watching him with an amused smile, before turning his full attention back to Emma. 

The moment their eyes locked, Killian couldn’t contain his smile any longer. 

He didn’t notice the tears that were slowly making their way down his face. 

All he could see was her. 

The way she brightened the room, just by being in it.

And the smile she wore was the one she only ever gave him. 

Liam gave him a gentle nudge, as Emma and Anton moved in closer, and Killian reluctantly turned back round to face the Archbishop before him. But he couldn’t stop his eyes from darting over his shoulder, to watch as Emma made her way carefully up the small flight of stairs, to stand beside him. 

In that moment, he didn’t care about the royal protocol that had been relentlessly drilled into his head for the day. 

Instead, he leaned over to whisper, “You’ve never looked more beautiful,” before he pressed a quick kiss to her right cheek, through the netting of her veil. 

Emma blushed sweetly underneath it, before whispering back, “I love you.” 

* * *

 

Most of the ceremony itself was a blur for Killian. 

Logically, he knew the order of service, the hymns that they’d chosen, the music that would be played, and the readings to be read. He knew what he was supposed to say, and when. 

But most of his focus was on the beautiful woman stood beside him, pledging to be his wife. 

He watched on as Anton helped her lift her veil, while the rest of the congregation sang their first hymn.  He watched the way her face brightened, as the Dean gave his welcoming speech. 

The two of them shared a quick, amused look, when the Archbishop asked if anyone knew of any lawful reason why they should not be married.  And they both breathed a sigh of relief when the Abbey remained silent. 

Killian’s breath caught a little in his throat, when the Archbishop finally turned to him to ask, “Killian Aeden, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?”

“I will.” His voice trembled a little, with emotion he hadn’t realised he’d been carrying, as Emma’s smile seemed to intensify. 

The Archbishop quickly turned his attention to Emma, but her eyes were glued to the man soon-to-be-pronounced-her-husband.  “Emma Maria Victoria Ruth, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?” 

“I will.”  Her words were softly spoken, but the weight of them easily carried through the large space of Westminster Abbey.

Killian watched as Anton gave her hand to the Archbishop, before it was placed into his own.  And in that moment, he’d never been more grateful for the traditional service that had been required, because just repeating each line of his vows was hard enough to get through, when Emma was looking at him like he was the only person in the room. 

“I, Killian Aeden, take thee, Emma Maria Victoria Ruth, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth.” 

He dropped Emma’s hand briefly, for her to take his own, before she recited her own vows. 

The words had never sounded so beautiful to him before.

And, if Killian’s own smile was a little smug, then he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

“I, Emma Maria Victoria Ruth, take thee, Killian Aeden to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth.”

Liam stepped up next, to hand over the rings for the Archbishop to bless.  But Killian’s gaze was once again stuck on the angel at his side.  It was only when he was finally prompted to take Emma’s wedding band, that he looked away.

His hands shook with a combination of nerves and excitement, as he picked up the ring he’d had made just for her, before sliding it onto the forth finger of her left hand, and repeating the words of the Archbishop once more.  “With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.”  

Emma smiled as she looked down at where it now rested, on her hand, before taking Killian’s own band, slightly thicker than the one she now wore, to slide onto his finger, repeating the same declaration.

When the Archbishop stated, “let us pray,” Killian broke protocol once more, to help Emma kneel in her wedding gown, for the blessing.

The words were again a blur to him, as he forced himself to keep his eyes on the floor before him, and off his bride. But when the Archbishop joined their hands once more, he risked a glance over to Emma, to find her smiling back at him.

“Forasmuch as Killian and Emma have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of rings, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be man and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.” 

Killian turned to his bride in that moment, the woman he could _finally_ now call his wife... and cursed royal tradition.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss his new bride, but he knew that would have to wait for a while longer. 

Instead, he extended his hand to Emma, to help her stand after the Archbishop’s blessing, before the organ signalled the start of the next hymn, in their order of service.  Emma squeezed it a little tighter, as they watched Anton and his brother move over to their designated seats in the Abbey, before he guided her back to their own, for the remainder of the service. 

Killian knew which passages they’d chosen for Will and Robin’s readings, but he couldn’t recall a word of them that day. Instead, he alternated between staring at his wife, and the new wedding band on his left hand. 

When Robin had finished speaking, it was the choir’s turn to perform. 

He tried his best to listen to the addresses that were given after, but Killian barely heard a word of them.  He was just grateful that Emma seemed to be paying attention, as she gave him a gentle nudge, when it was time to make their way to the high alter, and he was thankful for the small excuse to once again take Emma’s hand into his own.  

There were a few more prayers, and some more hymns, before the Archbishop gave his final blessing of the day.

Killian knew they were close to the end, when a fanfare was sounded, and the beginnings of the national anthem started to ring out in the Abbey. 

Regina appeared a moment later, to hand Emma her bouquet, and gather up the small train of her dress, as the bride and groom were led to the Shrine of St. Edward the Confessor, along with Killian’s parents, Mary, Anton, Liam, and Belle, to sign the marriage registers.

It was the one part of the ceremony that he knew would never be televised, so Killian didn’t hesitate to lean in to whisper, “You’re the most beautiful bride in the world.” 

Emma giggled at his words, as she told him,  “I think I just married the cheesiest man in the world.” 

The signing of the marriage registers took only a few moments, and Emma had a brief second to exchange hugs with the people around them, and switch her engagement ring back, to rest on top of her wedding band, before they were being guided back out of the Shrine, and into the Abbey, at the sound of yet another fanfare.

This time, Killian didn’t stop, as he took Emma’s hand into his own, and guided her back down the long red carpet, through the centre of the Abbey. He was aware of the wedding party, following just behind them; with Liam escorting Regina down the aisle, Belle with Will, and Robin with Ruby. Just behind them came Emma’s mother and Brennan, who were whispering between themselves, and finally Ailene with Anton.

The walk back down the aisle was not a short one, and the closer Killian got to the open doors of the Abbey, the more his heart rate shot up.  Emma’s grip on his hand tightened, and she leaned in to whisper, “Breathe. You’re doing fine.” 

As they reached the steps of the Abbey, the noise of the crowd outside exploded.  Emma paused, and Killian followed her lead, to give the people, and press, gathered outside some time to take their pictures, of the newly married royal couple.

But it was only when they truly stepped outside that he realised just how many people had gathered on the streets of London, to see them, on their big day. 

* * *

* * *

 

Killian was wound tight, as he climbed into the open-topped carriage that was waiting for them outside of the Abbey. They’d been pronounced man and wife almost thirty minutes prior, and he’d found himself cursing tradition more during that time, than he ever had before. 

_Was it really so unreasonable to expect a newly married royal couple to want to share their first kiss together, during the ceremony?_

He knew the official line.

He knew he was supposed to wait for _that_ moment.

Like Emma’s parents had thirty-four years before, and like her grandparents had before them. 

But he also knew that the chances of the two of them making it to that moment were slim-to-none.

“You okay?” Emma asked, as she took his hand, and climbed gracefully into the carriage beside him, taking great care not to step on any part of her dress.  

“Couldn’t be better,” he assured her.  “You look so beautiful today.” 

 _And there was that urge to kiss her again!_  

“There are a lot of people out here,” he whispered, as his eyes darted over to the gathered crowd of press and people, who had camped out for _days_ to get their first look at the newly married couple.  “And I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many horses before.”  

Emma snorted a little at his dramatic declaration. “There will be even more when we pull out onto the Mall,” she replied, laughing at the look of horror on Killian’s face.  “I love you, Husband,” she whispered, leaning into his side slightly. 

“I love you too, Wife.”  Killian wrapped his right arm around his bride, as he tucked her into his side. 

_Tradition be damned!_

They could set their own.  

The carriage ride back to Buckingham Palace was a first for Killian. He’d never been surrounded by so much pomp and ceremony before.  Of course, Emma had told him about the procession that would be waiting for them.  She’d explained the numbers, and the outfits, and the reasons for it. But actually seeing it all, in person, was a little overwhelming.

“I can’t believe this is my life now,” he mumbled. 

“If it’s any help, you never really get used to it,” Emma offered, as the carriage began to pull away, with a gentle rocking.  “It’s always just as overwhelming.”  

“This is like something from an actual fairytale,” he noted, as the carriage turned the corner and they were met with the sight of thousands of people, lining either side of the street, cheering and waving at the newly married couple. 

“Holy shit!”

Emma laughed again, but said nothing else, as she allowed her husband some time to take it all in. 

He watched as his new wife waved happily at the people on either side of the street, and tried to remember to do the same, himself. Killian was shocked to notice that amongst the Union and St. George’s flags, being waved from either side, there were also splashes of the familiar orange, white and green, for his home country of Ireland.

“Told you they loved you,” Emma commented smugly, when his eyes landed on one larger patch of Irish flags, flying proudly.  “This is your day too. People have flown over from your home town, to be here today.” 

“They have?” he asked, genuinely touched at the thought of it.  

“Of course they have, Killian. This is a big day for everyone.  Not just for us.” 

The entire ride back to Buckingham Palace only took around twenty minutes, but they were definitely some of the best minutes of Killian’s entire life. 

* * *

 

As the carriage entered the grounds of the Palace, and the horses began to slow down, Killian looked over his shoulder to the one behind them, that held his brother, Regina, and Belle. The three of them looked like they’d been enjoying the ride back too, and he was glad his friends and family would get to share this incredible experience with him. 

Emma took Killian’s hand, as he helped her down from the carriage, and kept it held tightly in her own, as the two of them made their way into the Palace. A red carpet had been placed down, for their guests to follow, and Killian noted that Liam, Belle, and Regina were not far behind.

“Shouldn’t I be carrying my bride over the threshold?” he asked, well aware that they were now out of the public eye, for just a little while. 

“You can do that later,” Emma assured him, with a wink. “We have a schedule to stick to.”

Thankfully, it would take a little longer for their parents, and Ruth, to make it back to the Palace, so Emma used the time, and her knowledge of the building, wisely.  She tugged on Killian’s hand impatiently, as she led him in the direction of a room she knew would be empty, at that time of the day.  

“Where are we going?” he asked, casting a look over his shoulder to watch as his brother and friends were guided in the direction he knew the ballroom to be. 

“Somewhere private, for a few moments.” 

Emma didn’t need to say any more. 

Killian had already increased his pace. 

She laughed heartily as she gathered up some of the excess fabric, of the skirt of her dress, and broke into a gentle jog, with Killian’s hand still tightly held in her own. 

Emma slowed as they approached the small office, and she gave the door handle a gentle tug, to make sure it was unlocked.  The moment the door gave way, she pushed Killian inside, before slamming it shut behind the two of them. 

“Finally,” she sighed, backing him into the wall.  “Whatever you do, stay away from my hair.” 

It was the only warning she gave him, as she stretched up and closed her lips over his. 

It definitely wasn’t anything like the first kiss Killian had imagined them sharing, as husband and wife.  But he wasn’t going to complain about that.  He’d been desperate to kiss her all morning, and by the way Emma’s lips were moving hungrily against his own, he would be willing to bet he wasn’t the only one. 

Emma pulled away panting, after a few seconds, before she dropped her head down, to rest against Killian’s shoulder.  “I _really_ want to continue this. But, I feel like if we do, we might not make it out of here in time.” 

Killian chuckled as he pulled her in tighter.  “Later?” he asked. 

“Most definitely.” 

* * *

 

Emma smiled smugly, as she and Killian rejoined the others.  There was no use denying what they’d done. She was still flushed from the kiss he’d given her, and she knew that her friends and family would easily make the connection. 

Thankfully, Ailene was the first to spot her, and she was far too distracted to notice that her new daughter-in-law wasn’t looking quite as put-together as she had been ten minutes before. 

“Oh, Emma,” she gushed, rushing up to her.  “You look so beautiful. That dress is stunning.”  Emma went easily, as Ailene pulled her in for a hug, while she watched as Mary made a similar kind of fuss over Killian.  “It was such a beautiful service, and you both looked so happy.”

“Thank you, Ailene. I can honestly say, this has, by far, been the best day of my life.  I just wish my dad were here. He’d love Killian.”  Emma willed herself to blink back the tears that had been threatening all day, at the thought of her father’s absence.  Killian seemed to sense that his new wife needed him in that moment, and quickly wrapped her up in his arms, distracting his mother with talk of the journey back to the Palace, to allow Emma the time she needed to compose herself. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, as Mary called Ailene over to one of the Palace windows, to watch as the police began to lift the security railings, and the Mall started to fill with people. 

“It’s what I’m here for.” 

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company, while the rest of their family and friends took in the sights outside the windows. 

“This is incredible,” Liam called over his shoulder.  “You guys should really come and watch this.” 

Killian looked down to Emma, to ask what she wanted to do.

“Go,” she told him.  “I’m just gonna go and use the restroom.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” She reached up to run a soothing hand down his left cheek.  “Unless you fancy holding the skirt of my dress for me, while I pee?”  

“I think I’ll pass on that one,” he chuckled, before leaning down to press a kiss to Emma’s forehead.  “I Love you.” 

“Love you more,” she whispered back.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Killian was waiting for Emma, when she left the bathroom, but the rest of their family and friends had disappeared to another area of the Palace.  

“How are you doing?” he asked, pulling her back, into his arms.  

“I’m okay,” she replied honestly.  “I’m sad he’s not here, but this is still the happiest day of my life.”  She leaned up with the intention of brushing a sweet kiss to Killian’s lips, but the sound of Anton, clearing his throat, had them both pulling apart with a groan.

“The photographer is waiting for you.”  He gave them a sly smile, before turning and heading down the hall. 

“Guess we’ve been rumbled,” Killian muttered, as he bent down to help Emma sort out the skirt of her gown. 

“Oh, I think we were rumbled _long_ ago,” she chuckled.  “But who cares? We just got married.”

“I like how you think, Your Highness.”  Killian winked, before offering his arm for Emma to take, as the two of them set off in the direction of the Throne Room. 

As they rounded the corner, Killian could hear the sounds of their friends and family inside, along with the photographer’s muffled directions. 

“Looks like we missed the start of this party,” Emma chuckled, as they slipped in unnoticed. 

“Well, we sent Anton for you, but he said you were a little preoccupied.” Mary winked at her daughter, and watched as Killian’s cheeks began rapidly filling with colour.

Emma tugged gently on his arm, before they made their way over to greet Luke.  He extended his congratulations to them both, before offering to show them the pictures he’d already taken, while the others were waiting on their arrival. 

Killian was happy to see the different combination of shots that had already been taken. He was worried that the official photographer would only be interested in taking the official wedding portraits. But, thankfully, that didn’t seem to be the case with Luke. There were plenty of shots of Liam and Ruby together, more of Will with Belle, and then Regina and Robin. The photographer had even snapped a few of his parents, while they waited, along with Mary and Ruby, and even a few of Mary and Anton together. 

“Are you ready to jump in?” he asked, when they’d come to the end of the images on his laptop. 

“Absolutely,” Emma agreed. 

For the next ten minutes, Killian stood and sat as he was told, posing for a number of different pictures. The photographer wanted to capture as many memories of the day as he could, while they waited for Ruth to join them.  And Killian couldn’t bring himself to complain. When all was said and done, he knew they would have dozens of photographs to remember the day by.

“I hope I’m not late,” Ruth announced, as she made her way into the room.  

“Not at all,” Emma assured her grandmother. 

Ruth made her way confidently over to where the bride and groom were stood, behind the laptop, and peered down at some of the thumbnails of the pictures already taken. 

“Beautiful shots,” she complimented.  “Now, where would you like me?” 

The last set of images taken were the ones Killian knew would be turned into official portraits. There was one of Emma, her mother, and Ruth, together. The older women looked on proudly, at the young princess stood between them.  Another was taken with Killian and Emma in the middle, with Emma’s family to the right, and Killian’s to the left.  It was a picture he knew would be taking center stage, in his mother’s lounge, when it was printed. The next few were of their wedding party, as a whole.  Emma insisted that Ruby, Will, and Robin should join their other halves, for those shots. 

The final photographs that were taken, were of the bride and groom together.  An official portrait, of the two of them standing side-by-side was snapped first, with both Mary and Ruth fussing over the two of them, to make sure that everything was perfect.  As soon as the photographer declared that he had it, Emma and Killian moved, slipping into poses that felt far more natural for them, for their own private collection of memories. 

* * *

 

“So, are you ready for your big moment?” Mary asked, as the group of family and friends made their way over to the balcony, that would soon take center stage. 

“No,” Killian replied honestly. “But I don’t think I ever will be.” 

“Just don’t get stage fright,” she giggled, slapping him on the back, before she made her way over to one of the large windows, to peer outside.  

“Holy shit! Look how many people there are,” Liam gasped, as he pulled back a net curtain of his own.  

“Language,” Ailene chastised, slapping her eldest son over the head, with her bag.  “Oh my,” she gasped, as she got her own peek out of the window. 

Killian didn’t want to look.  

Emma had explained that they would allow the crowds to filter down the Mall, to get their look at the newly married couple’s ‘first’ kiss. And he wasn’t quite ready to see just how many people that would be. 

Emma tugged gently on his hand, pulling him over to one of the many large windows in the room.  “Look,” she told him, pointing outside.  “Look at how many people we’ve brought together today.  I know it’s mildly terrifying. But I swear, it’s also an amazing sight.” 

Killian pulled Emma into his side, before finally allowing his eyes to drop to the view he’d been avoiding since they entered the room. 

“Shit!” 

The Mall had filled much faster than he had anticipated it doing, and the street was filled with people. He’d never seen so many before, in his entire life.  He could just make out the fountain in the middle, with its golden statue on top, glistening in the bright light of the afternoon sun.  But other than that, all he could see was people, all the way from the gates at the front of the Palace, as far back as the street stretched. 

Emma leaned up to press a quick kiss to his jawline, but remained silent, to let him take in the moment. The day had already been incredibly overwhelming for her, she couldn’t begin to imagine what it must have been like for Killian, and his family. 

Anton was the first to move, when some kind of invisible signal was given.  He pulled open the set of double doors, to the middle balcony, and stood back, to allow Killian to take his bride’s hand, and guide her outside. 

Seeing the crowd gathered below, and hearing their screams of excitement, was completely different to seeing it from behind curtained windows.  The two of them stood alone, for a long moment, waving to the people below them, before their family and friends made their own way out onto the balcony. 

Watching the people he loved, take in the unbelievable sights around them, was something Killian would never forget, throughout his lifetime.  Mary and Ruth happily pointed out different flags and banners, that were flying in the crowd below them, as the others waved on excitedly. 

But Killian also knew _exactly_ what the crowd was waiting for. 

Emma’s quirked brow seemed to ask if he was ready, and before he could over think things, he leaned in to give his wife their first public kiss. 

The noise from the crowd below only seemed to grow, and the kiss probably lasted a few seconds longer than completely appropriate, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

When he pulled back, Emma was smiling widely up at him, with her hand still wrapped tightly around his left bicep. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you too,” he replied, before leaning in to kiss his wife once more. 

The two of them turned back to face the crowd again, waving at all of the smiling faces gathered below them, until Mary suddenly directed them to look up. 

Killian was confused, for a moment, until he realised that the Red Arrows had their own tribute planned for the newly married couple.  He tilted his head up just in time to see the planes make their first flight over the Palace. 

“This is amazing,” he noted, completely awestruck, as he watched on.  Liam and Robin were busy to his left, pointing out the different maneuvers being performed, to their girlfriends. 

“Not a bad wedding day, huh?” Emma asked, moving into his side. 

“Best ever,” Killian assured her, wrapping his arm around her waist, to pull her in closer. 

It wasn’t what tradition dictated, but Emma and Killian weren’t exactly a traditional royal couple. 

Anton gave them a gentle nudge when their time was up, and Emma waited until their family and friends had left the balcony, before she asked, “One more?” 

“One more,” Killian agreed, leaning down to kiss his wife again. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for the length of this one. 
> 
> Emma's gift for Regina and Belle was a pair of ivory, freshwater pearl earrings, framed by 2 halos of 34 round cut diamonds, making up a total of 0.5 carats. They retail for a rather modest (by Emma's standards) $1295.  
> Her gift for Ailene, Mary and Ruby was a Tahitian pearl necklace, framed by 24 round cut diamonds totalling 0.3 carats. Before it sold out, it sold for £899.
> 
> Ailene's gift for Emma is a freshwater ivory pearl, surrounded by a halo of alternating princess cut diamonds and rubies. I'm afraid I don't know much more than that, but they do currently retail for £2100. 
> 
> Ailene's look for the big day is based on Helen Mirren's look for the New York premier of The Hundred-Foot Journey in August 2014.
> 
> Mary's look is based on Sela Ward's look for the TV Guide Magazine Cover Celebration in October 2017. 
> 
> Ruby's is based on Kate Beckinsale's look for the Vanity Fair and Chrysler celebration of The Eva Longoria Foundation in February 2012.
> 
> I managed to find a close approximation to Killian's suit for you guys too. It's from Rupert The Tailor. 
> 
> Emma and Killian's wedding ceremony is based on the one of Prince William to Catherine Middleton, with their vows directly lifted from that service.
> 
> The royal procession after the service is just as much for pomp and grandeur as it is for security. It's estimated that over 1000 members of the armed forces alone, were in service on the day of Prince William's wedding to Catherine Middleton, with full-scale dress-rehersals taking place as early as 2am, in the week leading up to the event. It is unlikely we will see similar scenes next year, when Prince Harry marries Meghan Markle, as they have chosen Windsor castle as their wedding location. 
> 
> The Red Arrows are an aerobatics display team, and part of the Royal Air Force, based at RAF Scampton. They perform amazing displays for various events and charities all over the United Kingdom, and offered their own, unique tribute, to the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, on their wedding day. 
> 
> The use of the Royal Balcony was a tradition started by Princess Victoria, back in 1858. Since then, it's often been used as a way for the royal family to acknowledge the people who have turned out to see them. As for the tradition of the royal kiss on that balcony - you may be surprised to know this is a fairly modern tradition, that has only ever taken place 3 times. Prince Charles and Lady Diana Spencer were the first, with Prince Andrew and Sarah Ferguson the second couple to use it, and of course, Prince William and Catherine Middleton were the most recent to take part in the tradition. This is, of course, another we probably won't see when Prince Harry marries Meghan Markle next year, as the location of the wedding is Windsor Castle. 
> 
> And finally, I kept Emma's appearance as close to the model's as possible, for her wedding day. I've just added the odd twist here and there to make it more her! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've split this one into slightly smaller chapters, as my power keeps flicking on and off. Fingers crossed, the last part will go up tomorrow. 
> 
> For those of you who like your tissues warnings, there are small ones here for Mary's toast, and Killian's surprise trip for his bride.

“What happens now?” Killian asked, once they were safely back inside the Palace, and away from the live television coverage once more. 

“Now, we’re gonna go and enjoy the first part of our wedding reception,” Emma explained.  “There will be some people I need to introduce you to, but my grandmother has an announcement of her own, that will be made first.” 

This was the part of the day Killian was least looking forward to. He knew that it would be more about impressing people who neither he, nor Emma, would normally have invited to their wedding, and less about spending time with the people they loved. 

But, he was also aware that this was now a part of his life, as it had been a part of Emma’s life since her birth.

And Killian would do anything for his bride.

“Okay. Remind me again, how do I greet these people?” he asked. 

“Follow my lead,” Emma instructed. “If I just go for a handshake, then that’s all you do. If I curtsey to them, then you need to bow, but from the neck only. It’s more of a sharp head bob.”

“Sounds simple enough.”

The two of them paused at the door, to the Blue Drawing Room, as they waited for their arrival to be announced.  Killian could already hear the noise coming from inside the room. While there had been close to two-thousand people at the Abbey, to witness their wedding, there would only be around six-hundred people at brunch. 

That was one small mercy. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please be upstanding for Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma of Cambridge, and her husband, Mr. Killian Jones.” 

Emma waited for Killian to give her a nod, to let her know that he was okay, before the two of them entered the room to the sound of applause. 

Brunch would be a slightly less formal reception. Instead of a full-service meal, there were canapés and drinks being brought round to the small tables, and the guests were encouraged to mingle.  It was far less traditional than a normal royal wedding reception, but Emma hoped it would help her friends, and family, to feel a little more comfortable, in the politically charged environment.

Killian spotted the familiar faces in the room easily.  They looked awkward, in such a formal situation, but Emma had insisted that they be included in every aspect of the day. She didn’t want to have to spend time away from the people she loved, on her wedding day, just for the sake of politics.

The room fell silent fairly quickly, when Ruth rose to her feet. She may not have been a tall woman, but she definitely commanded respect from all of those around her.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” she began, “Today, it gives me great pleasure to announce that I am bestowing the title of Duchess of Kensington, on my granddaughter, Princess Emma of Cambridge.” She paused briefly, for the crowd gathered around them to applaud.  “It also fills me with immense joy to share with you all, that earlier this week, Parliament voted on a new Bill, with the aim of achieving gender equality when it came to the inheritance of titles, within our family. As a result of this vote, I am honoured to declare that, for the very first time, in British royal history, my granddaughter’s new husband will now be eligible to inherit the highest title that is bestowed upon his wife, in much the same way my beloved daughter-in-law, Mary, was able to inherit the title gifted to my son, upon their marriage.  Therefore, from this day forward, he shall be addressed as His Royal Highness, The Duke of Kensington.”  

Emma turned to face Killian, but he was a little too shocked to really understand what was going on. He knew that Emma and Ruth had both fought to give him a title, but he hadn’t realised just how important that title would be. 

“From this day forward, any male that marries a female member of the royal family will be entitled to assume the masculine version of his wife’s highest title.”  There was another generous round of applause, but Killian was still too stunned to move. 

“You okay, Your Highness?” Emma teased, leaning in close so they wouldn’t be overheard. 

“Yeah. I just… I didn’t quite expect that,” he admitted. 

“Wonderful birthday gift, huh?” she continued. 

“ _This_ was what your grandmother gave you? On your birthday?”

“Of course,” Emma scoffed. “There wasn’t anything else in the world I would have wanted more.” 

“Than making me a duke? Me? Really?”

“You just married a princess, what were you expecting?” she chuckled.

“I don’t know. A knighthood?” Killian knew the answer was ridiculous, before he’d even spoken it.

“Knighthoods are not royal titles. You’re a duke now, Killian. Embrace it.”

* * *

 

Once Ruth had finished giving her speech, Emma took Killian on a lap around the room, making sure to introduce him to the politicians and foreign royalty that had gathered for their wedding.  Killian had to admit, having people bow and curtsey to him was going to take some getting used to, but thankfully, he had a good mentor in Emma. 

He was grateful to make it back to the table that his family and friends had gathered around. But the addition of Ruth was a small surprise.  The elder woman appeared to be deep in conversation with Robin, once more, who was gesticulating wildly as he spoke. 

“Do I wanna know?” he asked, pulling out a seat for Emma to drop into.  Her feet must have been killing her in the heels she was wearing. 

“They’re talking about _Downton Abbey_.” Regina rolled her eyes in the direction of her boyfriend. “Thank God he’s found someone else to discuss that damned show with.”

“Ugh, I need something to eat,” Emma moaned, as she watched the others around them snack on the food being circulated around the room. 

“I need a nap,” Killian added, absentmindedly.

His new bride turned a wicked smile his way, before offering, “You can help me out of this dress a little later. I’m sure we could make some time for you to lie down after.” 

Liam snorted from the other end of the table, almost choking on the crab cake he’d just put into his mouth.  

“Liam, what on Earth is wrong with you?” his mother snapped, looking between her eldest son, and the Queen sat just a few seats away. 

“Sorry Ma. I just… I don’t think _napping_ will take place in that scenario.” 

Killian flushed bright red at his brother’s words, but they didn’t seem to faze Emma at all. Instead, she tucked herself into her husband’s side, to run a soothing hand down his chest. 

“So, do we need to start calling you, ‘Your Highness,’ now?” Liam asked his brother.

“You don’t even call Emma that, why would you start calling me it?”

“Just to mess with you?” Liam wore a look on his face that suggested the answer was obvious.

Killian shot a grateful look at Anton, as a large plate of food was placed between himself, and Emma, before they began tucking in.

Getting married was hungry work.  

“I can’t believe my son is now a duke,” Ailene gushed.  “I’m the mother… of a duke.” 

“Through marriage only,” Killian stated, attempting to keep her calm.

Emma quickly swallowed down the small mouthful she had been chewing on, to add, “But she will be grandmother to a future monarch, one day.” 

Ailene squealed a little at the thought of that, and Killian sent his wife a look that clearly read _seriously?_

“What, it’s true?” she mumbled, in her own defense. 

“You two will have such beautiful babies,” Mary chipped in, as the rest of the women nodded their agreement. 

“Make it sooner rather than later. I’m not getting any younger,” Ruth added, before she returned to her discussion of the final season of _Downton Abbey,_ with Robin.

* * *

* * *

 

After they’d eaten, Emma and Killian spent most of the rest of their morning meeting with those in positions of political power, and thanking them for their attendance.  

It seemed that, with the addition of Killian’s new title, he was gaining more respect from those who had previously written him off as not good enough for Emma. And while they were both a little annoyed about it, neither one of them said anything, knowing that most of those people would be asked to leave the Palace, within the hour, while the staff prepared for the next part of their day. 

Thankfully, Aurora and Phillip provided a bright spot in the room, and Emma and Killian were able to spend the majority of their time with the Canadian Prime Minister, and his wife, while still looking like they were mingling with their guests, and not just chatting with their friends.  Aurora had blushed as she’d asked Killian to introduce her to his friends, and he had happily agreed, leading the couple back to their table, to make the introductions. 

Much like they had when Emma and Killian had first joined them for dinner, Aurora and Phillip bonded almost instantly with the others around the table.  Phillip was happy to talk sports with the men, promising that he would join them, one day in the future, for a game or two, when his schedule allowed it. While Aurora was content to quiz the girls, over what it was like to work on the set of Fairytales, she also took some time to speak with Ailene and Mary, about her love for the UK, and her desire to visit Ireland, before they flew back home, the following week.

When Emma and Killian left the couple at their table, to speak with the Spanish King and Queen, their mothers were both offering some tips on the best places to visit, before the couple returned to Canada.

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Killian asked softly, as Emma guided him down the familiar halls of the Palace. 

They’d excused themselves from the Drawing Room, when a member of staff had announced that the ballroom was open for guests, with the correct invitations, knowing that they would be the last to enter the room. So, Emma had figured that it would be the perfect time to give her husband his second wedding gift, of the day. 

“The Music Room,” she replied.  “It’s not far, but we can wait in there, in private, until they’re ready for us.”  It was one of the rooms that Killian had seen on his tour of the building, but had never really spent any time in. 

Once they reached it, Emma watched as her husband took a moment to walk the room, and examine his surroundings, while she made her way over to the grand piano. She sat down carefully, making sure not to catch her gown on anything, before she ran her fingers gently over the keys. 

Killian’s attention finally turned back to his wife, at the noise coming from the piano, and he made his way over to watch as Emma turned the nonsensical sounds into a beautiful melody.  It took him a beat longer than it should have to realise that she was playing the song she’d gifted to him, all those months ago. But when he did, Killian couldn’t control the smile that pulled at his lips. 

As the song morphed into something new, he made his way over to the small bench his wife was sat on, and gently took the space she hadn’t filled, mindful of the expensively beautiful gown she was wearing. 

“What’s this?” he asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment of peace and relaxation that she had built into the madness of the day, for him. 

“Your wedding gift,” she answered, with a smirk. 

“Of course it is,” he chuckled, dropping his head down to rest against her shoulder, as he listened to the beautifully complex melody she had written, just for him.  When she finished, the song morphed easily into a more popular tune, and Killian chuckled as he listened to Emma hum along to the song she was playing.  

“Can you sing?” he asked suddenly, realizing that he’d never heard his wife sing anywhere before, in all the time they’d been together. 

“Isn’t that a rather subjective topic?” she deflected. “Some might think I can, others might think I sound like a dying rat.” 

“If your humming is anything to go by, then I’m gonna say you can,” Killian teased, lifting his head to try and catch her eye. 

“I took some lessons as a child,” Emma stated, as she switched from humming to singly softly.  “I haven’t sung much since my father passed.” 

Killian knew the hidden meaning behind Emma’s words, so he dropped the subject. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his wife, on their wedding day. Instead, he dropped his head back down to rest on her shoulder, as she sang Taylor Swift’s greatest hits to him, while they waited to be called back to the ballroom. 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please be upstanding for your bride and groom, Their Royal Highnesses, The Duke and Duchess of Kensington.”

“That’s gonna take some getting used to,” Killian mumbled, as he took Emma’s hand into his own, to guide her into the ballroom, under the cheers and applause from their friends and family.  “Wow. That’s a lot of people.” 

Emma chuckled a little into her husband’s shoulder, as they made their way through to the very top of the room, and the two spaces at the table, that had been reserved for them. 

Killian helped Emma with her seat, marveling a little at how she managed to fit so much fabric, in such a small space, before he took his own seat next to her, to begin their afternoon. 

The sound of a spoon, gently tapping against the side of a wine glass, drew everybody’s attention to Mary, who was now on her feet, next to Killian.

“Good afternoon,” she began.  “I know that, traditionally, this is the time where the bride’s father would welcome you all to our daughter’s wedding reception, and thank you for being a part of her big day. But, unfortunately, that won’t be happening this afternoon.” 

Killian pulled his eyes away from Mary, to turn his attention to his bride, as he pulled her in close and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

“I know that, if my husband were with us today, he’d be relishing this moment. He’d take some time to tease Killian a little, just to make his fatherly influence felt.”  Mary paused as a small chuckle rumbled around the room, before she continued. “But, most of all, he’d have been thrilled to have seen his little girl, marry the man she loves today, and to get a chance to welcome Killian, to our family. I know that for David, he’d have been like the son we never had.” 

Mary took a moment to dry her eyes, as Killian placed a sweet kiss to Emma’s forehead. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes, but she was resolutely holding them in, as she leaned further into his comforting embrace. 

“So, today, I’m going to say it all for him.”  Mary turned her attention away from the crowd before her, and to the happy couple, wrapped up in each other’s arms, to her left. 

“My Baby Girl,” she began, “I can’t tell you how proud I am of the woman you’ve become. You’re beautiful, and intelligent, and confident, and everything I ever wished for, in a daughter. I’m so happy you managed to find your happy ending, with Killian, and I’m delighted that he’s now, officially, a part of our family. Seeing the two of you together, brightens my world. Because, at the end of the day, all any parent wants, is for their child to be happy and loved. And, Killian… you make my daughter happy. You love her so fiercely, that I worry I might be slacking in that department.”

Mary brushed away a few more tears that had fallen, as the crowd once again rumbled a laugh, before she turned her attention back to the people before her. “So, on behalf of my husband, I first want to thank you all, for being here, to witness the marriage of our daughter, and the union of our family, with the Jones family. I also want to take a moment to thank both Killian, and his family, for agreeing to enter into the madness of our lives, and help us complete this family, in a way that we never knew we needed, until last year.” 

Mary raised her glass, before declaring, “To the Joneses,” and Killian watched in awe as the rest of the room followed her gesture, raising their own glasses and echoing her toast. 

“You okay?” he asked Emma softly, as he watched his father offered Mary a comforting hug, when she sat back down. 

“Yeah,” Emma assured him, squeezing his thigh gently.  “I love you, Husband.” 

Killian leaned in to press a quick kiss to Emma’s lips, before he echoed, “I love you more.” 

* * *

 

Dinner was one of the finest meals Killian had ever eaten.  He and Emma sampled from each other’s plates, throughout the afternoon, to taste it all. And while he knew that they were drawing some attention to themselves, neither he, nor Emma, cared. It was something they’d always done, since that very first meal, on their very first date. And now that they were married, it was something they would continue to do, when they dined together. 

Their family and friends also kept up a constant stream of conversation, during the meal, which helped Killian to relax even further, into the afternoon. He knew that the majority of the people, seated around them, he wouldn’t be able to put a name to. But, with Liam and Regina, bickering good-naturedly over how appropriate it was to ask for a pint with their meals; and Mary and Ailene, making plans for the rest of the week, he could almost close his eyes, and pretend that it was just a normal family meal they were sharing. 

“You know, we could make this a tradition?” Emma suggested, as their plates were cleared away, ready for dessert to be served. “Maybe try and get everyone together, for our anniversary each year, to celebrate?” 

“How about the week after?” Killian suggested. “I can think of different traditions for our anniversary, that don’t involve leaving our bed.” He wiggled his brows salaciously in her direction, and Emma dissolved into a flood of giggles, over her cheesecake.

“However will you keep it fresh, for years to come?” she teased, when she finally had control of herself, once more.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

* * *

* * *

 

As the dessert plates were cleared away, another small tinkling noise alerted their guests to the top table once more, and this time, to Liam, who had nervously risen to his feet.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” he began, once silence had settled over the room.  “It’s lovely to see so many people here, today, to help celebrate Emma and Killian’s wedding.  For those of you who don’t know, I’m Liam Jones… Killian’s older, and much better looking, brother.” 

There were a few snickers of laughter, at Liam’s words, which allowed him to pause, and gather his composure.  As he did, Ailene leaned over to him, to squeeze his hand gently. 

“I remember the first time we found out about Emma,” Liam continued.  “My parents, Killian, and I were in a pub, in London, and some young girl had approached my brother for a picture. Before she left, she told him, ‘I really hope you get that rain check,’ and ‘You’d make a cute couple.’ I think it’s safe to say, we were all a little confused about what she was talking about.  Even though Killian had been showing off his picture, with Princess Emma, all weekend, to anyone who would look at it, none of us were expecting her to be the one his fans thought he’d be part of a cute couple with.” There was another small rumble of laughter, and Emma watched as Liam seemed to grow more confident with it.  

“I don’t think I’m alone in believing that this day will go down in history, for various reasons. My brother and Emma have managed to capture the hearts of, not only their own nations, but the entire world, with how they have shared their relationship, with us all. Everything from the way they became friends, to the way they have shared this special day with us, has taken their relationship to one of fairytale proportion.  One I’m sure Killian’s producers wish they’d thought of, for themselves.”

Someone called out, “here, here,” and Liam watched as the people around him chuckled their agreement.

Emma looked up, from her place in Killian’s arms, to watch her husband listen to his brother’s speech. She had nothing but pride in her heart, for the way Killian had handled every aspect of their relationship.  And hearing Liam speak about it, the way he was, only made her love for Killian grow. 

Sensing her eyes on him, Killian dipped his head to brush a kiss to Emma’s lips, before he turned back to his brother.

“I don’t think anyone in this room today would disagree that Emma and Killian are perfect for each other.  Their love has already seen them pushing through a long-distance relationship, that most of us would have given up on, long ago. It’s brought us _all_ closer together, to create a family that none of us ever dreamed we would have. I’ve even found love of my own, as a result of _their_ love, for each other.”  Liam’s eyes flicked briefly over to Ruby, before settling back on his brother, and new sister-in-law, once more. “I’m honoured to be able to call Emma my sister, but more importantly, she’s one of my best friends. She’s not only going to make a wonderful Queen, one day, but she’s also going to be the _best_ wife Killian could ever have hoped for, and an even better mother to my future nieces and nephews.” 

There was a moment of silence before Liam raised his own glass, and the crowd around them rose to their feet. “A toast to my brother, and his new wife.  Killian and Emma.” 

“Killian and Emma,” the crowd echoed. 

* * *

 

As the staff busied themselves transforming the ballroom from dinner, ready for the evening ahead, Emma found herself walking the Palace halls once more, headed in a direction she hadn’t been sure Killian even knew. 

“Should I ask where we’re going?”

Killian offered his bride a small smile, that told her she could, but he wasn’t giving her a straight answer.  “We have some time to kill, while my surprise for you is organized. So, we’re going on a little trip.” 

“A little trip?” she asked, arching a brow at him.  “On our wedding day. During our reception?” 

“Don’t worry,” he reassured her, “We’ll be back before anyone has time to miss us.”

Emma was still confused, when the familiar Range Rover came into sight, with Anton stood at the door, ready and waiting for them. 

“Your Highnesses,” he greeted with a bow, and a slight smirk of his own, as he pulled the back door open for Killian to step up into, and Emma to follow. 

She remained confused as the car left the grounds of Buckingham Palace, and headed out of London, until Emma caught the familiar signs for Windsor Castle, out of the window. 

“I wanted him to be a part of our day,” Killian explained softly, as he turned in his seat, to face his wife.  “Mary suggested that now would be the best time to sneak away, for a few moments.” 

“Oh, Killian,” Emma sobbed, as he pulled her into his arms.  She wasn’t really sure what else to say, to express just how much she loved him, in that moment. But Killian seemed to know. 

He _always_ seemed to know. 

As Anton pulled the car to a stop, in the now familiar grounds of the castle, Killian reached forward to pull Emma’s bouquet from the front seat of the car, before he passed it over to her. 

“I’ll wait here for you,” he told her, as he watched the woman he loved look between her new husband, and the building her father had been laid to rest in. 

“I love you,” she whispered, before she pressed a kiss to his lips, and headed into the chapel.

* * *

* * *

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s time to welcome our bride and groom, Their Royal Highnesses, The Duke and Duchess of Kensington, to the dancefloor.” 

Killian offered Emma his hand, before he escorted her back into the ballroom.  

When they’d gotten back to the Palace, Emma had excused herself to freshen up a little. Killian had left her alone, with her father, knowing in that moment, she needed the connection to him, far more than she needed her husband to hold her hand.  Emma had only spent about thirty-minutes in the chapel, but when she’d left, she was without her bouquet, and Killian could see the tear tracks shinning on her face.  He’d simply pulled her into his arms, and held his wife, until she’d told him she was ready to return to their party. 

“What are you up to?” she whispered, as he guided her through the crowd of happy faces, and out into the center of the dancefloor.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Killian added a wink for effect, as he pulled her into his arms, while the opening of their chosen song, for their first dance, filled the room.

Picking their first dance had been easy for both of them.  Emma’s favourite song had been playing that evening, all those months ago, on their first date.  So, Killian had been more than happy to share his first dance, with his wife, to the same song he’d shared his first dance, with Emma, to.

And he’d been even happier when the band behind it had agreed to reform, and perform at their wedding reception. 

As the lights came up on the stage behind them, Emma buried her face in her new husband’s shoulder, to smother her happy giggles.  “Of course you did this,” she mumbled. 

“Of course I did,” he confirmed.  “How could I not?”

“Best husband in the world,” she praised, as Killian continued to sway her gently, to the music. 

“Just showing my wonderful wife how much I love and adore her.”

Emma leaned in for a quick kiss, that lingered a little longer than she had intended, before she pulled back to continue enjoying her first dance, with her husband.  She knew that every eye in the room, was on them both, and she also knew that a number of cameras were currently recording their every move.  But the fire she’d felt inside of her, all day, was starting to spark once more. And Emma couldn’t wait to get her husband off that dancefloor, and back to their suite. 

When the song came to an end, Killian and Emma turned to face their performers, to offer their applause, along with the rest of their friends and family. 

The band gave their thanks to everyone in the room, before the tone of the day grew a little somber once more, as Brennan took to the stage.

“Normally, this is the part of the evening where the bride would share a dance with her father,” he began softly, as Killian tucked Emma into his side.  “Unfortunately, that’s not going to be possible this evening,” he continued, as everyone in the room seemed to nod their agreement. “However…” Brennan took a deep breath in, before he turned his attention fully to Emma.  “While your father can’t be here today, to share this moment with you, there are two of us here, tonight, who are lucky enough to say that, to us, you’re the closest person to a daughter that we will _ever_ have in our lives. And, if you’ll permit us to, we’d like to share a dance with you.” 

Brennan flicked a meaningful glance over to where Anton was stood, by the side of the stage, with his own wife in his arms, before his gaze settled on Emma once more. 

“You Jones men, and your ability to make me cry,” she sobbed, as she watched her father-in-law make his way off the stage, and over to the center of the dancefloor, where she stood. “I’d be honored to share this dance with you.”  

While Killian and Ailene were able to enjoy the more traditional mother-and-son dance, Emma was able to share hers with her new father-in-law, to yet another of her favourite songs.  It wasn’t how she had pictured her father-and-daughter dance taking place, as a little girl. And as much as Emma loved Brennan, she knew that he would never fill that hole, that had been left in her life, since her father had passed.

But he certainly helped to shrink it back, to a more manageable size. 

* * *

 

When the song came to an end, Brennan offered a small bow to his new daughter-in-law, before he passed her hand to Anton, who had made a rapid appearance just behind him.  Emma chuckled a little, at how silently he had moved, before she accepted his invitation to dance, with a curtsey of her own. 

Anton had been taught to dance, as part of his training for the job. So, dancing with him, while rare, had always been enjoyable for Emma. However, it was as he twirled her under his arm that she spotted the other couple on the floor.  

Ailene had relinquished her son into Mary’s waiting arms, and the two of them were laughing together, at the mangled attempt at dancing that was taking place, on the other side of the room. 

“Why did you marry him again?” Anton teased gently. 

“He’s very good in bed,” Emma deadpanned, as she watched Anton’s face flame bright red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that you didn't have to wait long to see what Ruth's gift to Emma was (and a few of you guessed that correctly). 
> 
> The Duchy of Kensington doesn't actually exist. I deliberately created it for Emma and Killian, so I could give them their own legacy, for this story. But, there were rumours, around the time of the wedding of Prince William, to Catherine Middleton, that it could be created for them. Obviously, Her Majesty went with Cambridge instead. 
> 
> Also, I've taken some creative liberties with how long it usually takes a Bill to pass in Parliament. While technically it could happen this quickly, it rarely does. And, for those of you who are wondering, many bills, such as the one proposed here, have been introduced over the last few years. The most recent and best known is the Equality (Titles) Bill (which was also known as the Downton Abbey Law) was proposed in 2013 but did not pass the Committee stage, in the House of Lords. 
> 
> I've also taken some creative liberties with the distance between Buckingham Palace and Windsor Castle. It would have taken roughly 40mins to drive from one, to the other. But I felt this was an important moment for Emma, on her wedding day. 
> 
> And finally, I've not named the band or the song for Emma and Killian's first dance, as I know a lot of you have your own opinions on what it should be. But if you'd like to know, I'm happy to share. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you all had a happy and safe beginning to 2018!


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one didn't post yesterday. I was too tired for the words to make any sense.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Killian asked, as he glanced over his shoulder, while Emma tugged him down the corridor, in the direction of their suite at the Palace.

“Probably not… but who’s gonna stop us?” she asked cheekily. “Besides, you’re just helping me out of one dress, and into another. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah… literally _nobody’s_ buying that,” he snorted, but he also put up absolutely no resistance as his wife half-sprinted down the halls, pulling him along behind her.

When they finally slowed down, approaching what Killian was sure was now a familiar part of the Palace, he used the time to take a good look at his bride.

She looked absolutely radiant, in that moment.

He had always thought Emma looked wonderful in white. But, in a wedding dress, she was a whole new level of breathtaking.

With a brilliant smile on her face, and laughter sparkling behind her eyes, Killian was certain that his wife had never looked as stunning as she did, that afternoon.

As Emma pulled open the door to their suite, her husband moved in and swept her up, off her feet, and into his arms.

“What are you doing?” she squealed, having been caught off-guard by his sudden movement.

“Carrying my beautiful bride over the threshold,” Killian explained patiently, as he made his way carefully through the doorway. The last thing he wanted to do was snag her dress on something.

He wasn’t surprised to see the large garment bags, hanging off the door to their closet, already waiting for them. But he was a little surprised to see the new additions to the room.

Clearly the staff had gone all out that morning, as a large banner, reading, _Congratulations On Your Wedding Day_ , was hung over the bay windows, at the far end of the room. There were also clusters of red, gold, and white balloons dotted around the suite, with a large bottle of champagne already chilling beside their bed.

“So… Your Highness…” Emma teased, as she turned back round to face her husband. “Do you fancy helping me out of this dress and seeing what’s underneath it?”

“I’ve been thinking about nothing else since you suggested it,” Killian admitted, with absolutely no shame.

Emma leaned in slowly, and her groom met her half way, to brush a sweet kiss across her lips, as he dropped her back down to her feet.

“How much of… _all of this_ can I mess up?” he asked, pulling away before things could get too heated.

“I’m planning to change it all,” Emma assured him, before she used his tie to tug Killian’s lips back down to hers.

After their first kiss that morning, Killian had expected explosive passion, and impatient undressing, when they were finally alone again. Instead, he found there was more of a slow burn atmosphere building in the room.

Emma took her time with him; softly running her hands up his chest, to lazily open each of the buttons on his shirt, and unfasten his tie. She left the shirt on, but slipped her hands up his shoulders, into his hair, and down Killian’s back, as his tongue gently teased her own.

When they parted once more, Emma stepped back to smile up at her new husband. “You’re so handsome,” she praised, running her hands over his stubbled cheeks.

She’d been worried that her groom would opt for a clean-cut look for their wedding ceremony, but Killian knew how much his bride loved the scruffier look he preferred. It was why he’d stubbornly refused to shave, that morning, when his mother had made the suggestion.

“You’re so beautiful, Princess. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever known.”

Emma smiled shyly at his compliment, as the two of them savored the quietness of the moment, before Killian asked, “Now… where do I start with this masterpiece?”

His wife chuckled a little, before she brought her hands up to her head. “Help me with my veil?” she asked.

Between the two of them, Emma managed to remove her tiara, and set it down gently on the side table, while Killian gathered up her veil, to drape over one of the chairs in the room.

She didn’t have to ask him to help with her dress. Before she could turn back round, her husband’s hands were already working on the first button, at the very top of the gown.

“This has to be the world’s slowest, and most seductive, strip tease _ever_ ,” he remarked, as the fabric began to gradually part, under his fingers.

“Wait until you see the next dress,” Emma giggled.

Killian’s fingers made quick work of the row of buttons down his wife’s back, as her own began removing the pins that were holding her hair in place. When the two of them had finished, he stepped back to give Emma some room to remove the gown fully. Killian watched as she slipped each arm carefully from the sleeves of the dress, before she allowed it to fall, and pool on the floor, at her feet.

“Fuck,” he cursed, taking in the stunning sight of his bride, in just her lingerie and shoes. “ _That’s_ been hiding under your dress all day?”

“Victoria outdid herself, huh?” Emma teased, as she bent to pick up her gown, and hang it up safely.

Killian groaned a little at the way the remaining lace on his wife’s body tightened with her actions, framing her arse perfectly.

Victoria hadn’t just designed the gowns and shoes for all three women, for the big day. She’d also added a new set of lingerie for her bride, to fit with the style of her dress. This one, however, featured royal blue lace, that was used to adorn the white satin of Emma’s corset, suspender belt, and knickers. The same lace had also been used for the tops of her stockings, and Emma’s garter.

“W… wh… why the blue?” Killian asked, a little tongue-tied.

“Well… my something old, and something borrowed, was my tiara. My grandmother has owned it for longer than I’ve been alive. My something new was the set of earrings your mother and father gifted me for the day. Which just left me needing something blue. Victoria thought this would be a nice way to incorporate it. Don’t you like it?” Emma asked, a little concerned that her husband was expecting something more innocent.

“I love it,” Killian assured her. “And I love you.”

“I love you more,” she chuckled, as she moved back over to tug at the tie he was wearing. “But… you’re over-dressed, My Love.”

Emma slipped off her shoes, and shimmied her way up onto the bed, to watch as her groom stripped faster than she’d ever seen before. “You’re kinda ruining the show,” she laughed, as Killian balled up his waistcoat, to throw in her direction.

When he had finally kicked his legs free of his trousers, Killian made his way over to Emma, who pushed herself further up the bed, as he climbed onto it to crawl over her.

“Shut up and kiss me,” he demanded.

Emma put up no fight as her husband pulled her in close, letting his lips slide against her own. The heat and passion he’d been expecting from earlier was suddenly back, and Killian couldn’t seem to get close enough to her, as the two of them tangled together on the bed.

When he pulled his mouth away from Emma’s, she released a slight groan of frustration, until her husband started trailing hot, wet kisses down across her collarbone. Killian paused briefly, before he allowed his tongue to slip under the lace and satin of his bride’s corset.

“Do you want it off?” she asked, arching her back on a gasp.

“Yes,” he replied honestly, “But not right now. Let’s save that for tonight.”

Emma hummed her agreement, as she felt Killian’s sweet kisses continue across her clothed chest, all the way down to her hip bones. She gasped as he sucked a mark into the pale skin, just below the elastic of her knickers.

“These, though…” he tugged on the waistband of them, with his teeth, for emphasis, “These _definitely_ have to go.”

Emma arched her back once more, to allow her husband to slide them down her legs, and throw them somewhere over his shoulder.

“We… um… we don’t have time for that,” she protested, as he dropped his mouth back down to her skin, to begin pressing kisses over the places that had been previously been covered by lace.

“There’s _always_ time for this,” Killian countered seductively, as he flicked the tip of his tongue over her already drenched core.

Emma wanted to continue protesting.

She wanted to point out that they had a wedding reception, full of their family and friends, to get back to. That there was still dancing to be done, and cake to be cut and eaten.

But with Killian’s tongue dancing effortlessly over her heated flesh, she found all of her worries rapidly vanishing from her mind.

It didn’t take long for him to tease the first climax from his wife.

Killian knew her body better than anyone else _ever_ would. He knew _exactly_ what it would take to have Emma writhing on their bed, as she called out _his_ name, at the height of her pleasure.

And while she came back down from her high, Killian settled his head onto her heaving stomach, content to just lay with his bride, as he traced idle patterns into the lace she still wore, while her labored breathing returned to normal.

When Emma’s hand dropped down, to run gently through his hair, Killian pressed a kiss to the center of her corset, before he lifted his head to ask, “Do you have another left in you, Sweetheart?”

Emma sighed dramatically. “If you’re not inside of me in the next two minutes, Jones, I’m going to mutiny,” she teased.

Killian smothered her giggles with his lips, as he surged forward to fulfil his wife’s wishes.

* * *

* * *

 

“We are so late,” Killian grumbled, as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers.

“You were the one who argued there was time for foreplay,” Emma giggled, as she ran a gentle brush through her hair.

While Killian worked on dressing himself again, he found his eyes drifting over to his new wife, who was sat at her dressing table, working on fixing her hair. Instead of pulling it all back, like she had for the ceremony, Emma used a simple braid to pull back a section of hair, on the left side of her head, which she then pinned underneath the rest. He watched as she checked the wave that was still present, from that morning’s style, from every angle possible, before she picked up her makeup bag to begin her touchups.

“Less staring, more dressing,” Emma chuckled, as she arched a brow at him through the reflection in the mirror.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Killian offered her a sloppy salute, before he pulled on the black, tailored trousers Sarah had designed for him. When he glanced back up, Emma was dusting a light pink blush across her cheeks, and watching the show he was inadvertently providing, in the mirror. “Less staring, more makeuping,” he chuckled, mocking her tone.

“Oh, I’m just waiting for you to finish so you can help me into this dress,” she replied smugly. “Take your time. Your arse looks _fantastic_ right now.”

Killian snorted at her statement, before he reached for the simple white dress shirt Sarah had included. By the time he’d finished buttoning it up, Emma had disappeared from his view, and he could hear her rustling around in the large closet they now officially shared.

It only took him a handful of seconds to tuck his shirt in, and slip on the ruby red tie he’d insisted be included in the look, before he followed her through to see what was going on.

When Killian’s eyes finally landed on his bride, his breath caught in his throat once more. Emma already had her second dress for the day on, and clutched to her chest. It was obvious she couldn’t finish the process, however, due to the laces at that back that were gaping open.

“Wow. We should _definitely_ get married more often,” he chuckled.

“Same time next year?”

“You know… I know you’re joking,” Killian explained, as he crossed the floor carefully, so as not to stand on any of the lace that made up the top layer of Emma’s ivory gown. “But, if it means I get to see you looking like _this_ every year, on our anniversary, I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.”

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that?” Emma teased. “After all, what girl doesn’t enjoy wearing a beautiful wedding dress?”

“Oh, Sweetheart, please do. Now… what do I do here?” he asked, looking down at the intricate lacing on the gown with mild horror.

“Just keep pulling it tight, from the top down. When you get to the bottom, tie the laces off in a bow, and tuck that under the lace of the gown,” she replied softly.

Killian’s nimble fingers set to work doing just that. He pulled on each of the satin ribbons until Emma instructed him to stop, before he moved on to the next one down, and the one after that, until the gap between each side of the gown was completely closed.

“You know… this is the world’s most seductive dressing,” he snorted. “The more I pull, the more clothed you become. And yet… all I can think about is using my teeth to take you out of this later on tonight.”

“Soon,” Emma soothed, swallowing down the heat that flared at her husband’s words. She removed her hands from her chest, to bring one up to cup his cheek. “We only have a few more hours to go, and then you can have your way with me… all night.”

Killian turned his head to place a kiss to Emma’s palm, as he promised, “You’re damned right I will.”

Once he’d finally finished lacing the gown, and had tucked the small bow into the opening, as Emma had instructed, he bent to place a kiss to the back of her neck.

“This next, please?” she asked, dangling the ruby pendant he’d bought for her, as a wedding gift, from her left hand.

As Killian took the piece carefully from his bride, Emma lifted her hair to give him better access to loop it around her neck, and quickly fasten the necklace in place.

“Anything else?” he asked softly, pressing a kiss to the skin just above the closure on the chain.

“I can do the rest,” she assured him, turning around to face her husband for the first time since she’d put the dress on.

“Wow. You look incredible,” Killian praised, as he settled his hands onto her hips.

Emma’s gown was made from the same ivory satin and lace combination as her wedding dress had been. But this one broke all of the royal traditions she had insisted on following, for their ceremony. There were no sleeves, and her shoulders were left enticingly bare, thanks to the strapless design. The same diamond, pearl, and ruby embellishments that had been used for Regina and Belle’s dresses now featured around the top of Emma’s bust, and just underneath it.

But for Killian, the main wow factor was the actual shape of the dress itself. Where Emma’s dress for the ceremony had been a more traditional ball gown type in shape, this one was much tighter, highlighting Emma’s trim waist, and wonderfully enticing hips, before it finally flared around her knees, to add a little drama to the look.

“We are _definitely_ doing this as an anniversary tradition every year,” Killian assured his wife, as he leaned in to brush a kiss to her lips, before turning to head back out to the main room, to grab his suit jacket.

When Emma finally left the dressing room, it was with her grandmother’s tiara in place, and Killian’s ruby bracelet on her wrist, to finish her look.

“Yep, _definitely_ doing this again next year, Mr. Jones,” she teased, running her hands over his jacket, and up to loop around his neck. “You look so sexy in a suit.” She winked once for effect, before she grabbed his hand to tug him out of the room.

Emma’s laughter, at Killian’s stunned silence, could be heard echoing through the halls of Buckingham Palace, all the way back to the ballroom.

 

          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Emma's gown that I was most worried about. It's far more modern than the previous one, but I felt it suited her personality well for a non-public event. 
> 
> Her hair in this chapter is based on Jen's hair for the 2011 American Music Awards. 
> 
> If you don't follow me on Tumblr, then I'll pose my question here too. As I’m bringing Rule The World to a close, I’d like to know if you guys would like a 3rd part to Emma and Killian’s story? 
> 
> I’m very lucky in that I have different avenues I can continue to explore with them to continue this series, but I’m also overly cautious about boring you all silly with this universe. 
> 
> Would you like a part 3? And if so - what would you like to see in it? At the moment, I have 2 options I could use. The first would be to pick up not too far after their wedding day, to explore how Killian’s life changes as a result of his marriage, and of course, his film work. And the second is to pick this up a few years in the future, to explore how their lives change once more, with different major life events. (I could also do both. But again - I don’t want to bore you all silly). 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful feedback yesterday! I've been working on a few things since I finished writing for this story, so I shall now set to work turning those into a part 3 for you guys.

When Emma and Killian made it back to the ballroom, it was to find that their guest list had diminished drastically, and finally, they were surrounded only by those that they knew and loved most. Emma could see the way her husband visibly relaxed, when he realised that there were no more foreign dignitaries to impress, and just fun to be had for the rest of the evening.

“There you are,” Belle greeted, as she danced her way over to them both, with a glass of champagne in each hand. “Emma…that dress is stunning,” she gushed, as she took her friend’s hand to twirl her slightly, and get a better look at the gown in question. “Do you think Victoria will design my wedding dress?” she pouted.

Emma chuckled a little at her friend’s adorably tipsy state, as she pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sure she would, if you asked her nicely. Now, let me see this?”

Like the bride and groom, Regina and Belle had both changed for the evening party too.

“Do you like it?” Belle asked, giving a little twirl of her own. “Victoria thought it would be a nice surprise for you.”

The dresses the girls had changed into were shorter, knee-length gowns, made from the same satin and lace as Emma’s wedding gowns had used. The skirt of the dress was a beautiful pleated satin, with the top a sleeveless design that was covered with Victoria’s uniquely designed, hand-stitched lace. Much like Emma’s ceremony dress, the shorter ones her friend were now wearing also featured a slim belt, made from the same satin as the skirts of their gowns. But this time, they featured a small bow at the front.

However, the main difference between the gowns they’d worn for the ceremony, and the ones they were currently dressed in, was the bright ruby-red colour of them. They were almost a perfect match to the red of Killian’s tie.

“They’re beautiful,” Emma assured her friend, as tears gathered once more, at the thoughtfulness of Victoria Beckham. “I’m gonna need to come up with one hell of a gift for that woman.”

“Yes you are,” Killian agreed, as he pulled his wife in a little closer. “But I have faith you’ll come up with something outstanding for her troubles.”

* * *

After the newly married couple made their rounds once more, the DJ, who had taken over the entertainment for the evening, when the band had finished their set, called everybody back to gather around the small table at the back of the room, where the wedding cake now sat.

Killian snorted out a laugh when he got a good look at the final design.

While Emma had insisted that he help her choose the flavor of each cake, she hadn’t mentioned anything about the toppers they would be using to decorate it.

And now, he could see why.

Emma’s little character was a perfect miniature version of his bride, complete with a large ivory gown, and ruby red lips.

But his own was less groom, and more pirate captain, complete with the hook; leather; and eyeliner.

“Do you like it?” she asked, giving him a gentle nudge.

“It’s perfect,” he replied, pulling her in to press a sweet kiss to her lips.

Together, they cut the first slice of their wedding cake, before taking it in turns to feed each other the piece. Killian ended up with buttercream all over his nose, while his bride complained that she had crumbs in her cleavage, as the staff in the Palace moved in quickly, to begin dividing up the first four layers of their cake, to serve to their friends and family.

As they did, Killian and Emma accepted another glass of champagne each, and the room fell silent to listen to their bride and groom speak.

“Wow, um, where do I start?” Emma asked, as she looked around at all of the wonderfully happy faces, beaming back at her. “Firstly, on behalf of my new husband and I, we would like to thank you all for being here today, to share this incredible experience with us both.” Killian nodded his agreement, as he wrapped his arm around Emma’s waist. She didn’t hesitate to lean back into his embrace, as she continued her address. “We’ve had such a great day, that neither of us will ever forget, and I know that without each and every one of you, it wouldn’t have been the same. So, thank you, _all of you_ , for being here.”

There was a slight murmur amongst the crowd, as they rumbled their own thanks back, for the invitations, before Killian cleared his throat softly to pick up from where his wife had left off.

“We’re both so grateful to have all of you in our lives. Emma and I know that our relationship kind of came out of nowhere. I mean, if someone had told me, this time last year, that I’d be standing here today, with Emma as my wife, I’d have called them delusional.” There was a rumble of laughter throughout the room, and Emma took the opportunity to reach up and brush her lips along her husband’s jawline. “But, I wouldn’t change any of this for the world. I fell in love with this _incredible_ woman at my side, hard and fast, and she’s turned my world upside down in the best possible way.” Killian took a moment to raise his glass before he finished, “So, I would like to raise a toast tonight to my beautiful wife. Emma.”

The crowd around them echoed back, “to Emma,” as they took turns to sip from their own glasses.

Emma couldn’t find the words she wanted to share that night, with her friends and family, to tell them just how much she loved and adored her husband. So, instead, she turned into his chest, to wrap him up in a hug, as she pressed her lips to his.

“I love you,” she whispered, as the noise around them picked up once more.

* * *

After making use of Luke’s photography facilities once more, so that they would have some shots of Emma’s wonderful second gown for the evening, Killian and his bride spent most of their night split between tables containing their family and friends, and on the dancefloor.

He was just about to ask his mother for a dance, when he felt someone tap him softly on the shoulder.

“Would you care to dance, Killian?” Ruth asked, moving round to stand before him.

“Um…”

One side of Killian’s brain was screaming at him to accept the offer, and quickly, while the other was yelling that he had absolutely no idea how to properly dance with a queen and he should decline, so as not to make a fool of himself.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite,” she assured him.

He let free a nervous laugh, before taking Ruth’s hand into his own, and leading her out into the center of the floor. Emma was mid-twirl with his brother at the time, but she carried on dancing, watching over Liam’s shoulder as Killian awkwardly positioned himself to waltz with his new grandmother-in-law.

“Have you had a good day?” Ruth asked politely.

“Yes, thank you. Have you, Your Majesty?”

“There’s no need to thank me. You and Emma did all of the planning,” she chuckled. “And I have had a lovely day. Your grandparents are quite enjoyable to talk with. But I’m afraid my age is catching up to me, and I’ll be excusing myself in a short while. I do hope that the pressure today hasn’t been too much for you to handle, at times.”

“Emma’s worth it,” Killian assured her. “I’d do anything to make her happy.”

“I know you would, Killian. It’s why I gave you my blessing to marry her.”

They finished the rest of their dance in silence, but it wasn’t an awkward one. Ruth had embraced Killian’s inclusion in her family, and he was finally beginning to relax around her a little more.

* * *

Ruth was the first to excuse herself that evening, after offering the bride a groom a final congratulations, and a quick hug. Shortly after, Killian’s grandparents said their own goodbyes, after thanking the couple for such a wonderful day.

As the night wore on, Killian and Emma spent more of their time wrapped up in each other, as the rest of the happy couple around them, one-by-one, excused themselves, for the night.

“When can we leave?” he whispered into his bride’s ear, as they took a seat at a table in the corner of the room, to rest their legs, and seek some privacy.

“It’s our party,” Emma smiled up at him, combing a hand through his hair. “I’d say we can leave whenever the hell we want to.”

“Wanna call it a night?” Killian asked softly, pressing a kiss to Emma’s palm, as she brought it round to stroke his cheek.

His bride simply nodded her head in agreement, as she stood and offered him her hand to take.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, we now have a final chapter count too! 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your last official chapter of Rule The World. All we have left now is a small epilogue.

This time, as Killian stripped his wife bare, in the privacy of their suite at the Palace, it was unhurried and loving. He knew that they were both exhausted, and that the adrenaline that had kept them going, for well over eighteen hours that day, was almost completely gone.

But he also knew that it would never dampen the passion that they shared for each other.

So, instead of stripping Emma quickly, and taking her the way he’d been imagining all day, he took his time, worshipping his wife the way she deserved.

Emma’s own actions were no less adoring, as she slowly peeled her husband out of his tux, and ran her hands gently over every inch of his body.

When Killian finally pressed her back into the mattress, it was with loving kisses, and sweet touches.

“Condom,” he whispered into the space between them, as he pulled away from Emma just far enough to press his forehead to hers, as she continued to brush her fingertips up and down his spine. They didn’t often go without that added level of protection, so Killian was a little surprised by his bride’s words.

“Leave it,” she gasped, as his own fingers dipped down to run back and forth over her tummy, tickling her slightly. “You don’t need it.”

Killian pulled back to cock a brow at his wife, and she simply reached up to tangle her fingers through his hair.

“We’re married now,” she explained softly. “If I ended up pregnant, it wouldn’t be a huge public scandal.”

Killian bent his head to kiss his wife once more, before gently easing into her, on a soft sigh.

Emma arched her back, to pull him in closer, as Killian set a gentle pace, thrusting leisurely into his wife, while she ran her fingers over his chest and down his back.

“I love you, Emma,” he whispered, over and over, as his wife began to gasp and writhe underneath him.

“I love you more,” she panted, as Killian picked up his speed a little, thrusting into her with a confidence that could only be found between two experienced lovers. Her hands slipped down to her husband’s glorious backside, to pull him in even tighter.

She didn’t want there to be an inch of space between the two of them.

Killian seemed to get the hint, as he dropped down onto his forearms, to bring himself so close that his chest hair brushed against Emma’s nipples with every thrust of his hips.

The change in angle did wonderful things to his wife, and her gasps came thick and fast, as Killian started to hit that spot inside of her, that always left her seeing stars.

“Come with me,” she begged, as that building need went from small sparks to a roaring fire.

Killian couldn’t make his mouth work to form words, in that moment.

Everything about the way his wife looked, spread out over their marital bed; to the way she felt, wrapped around him; and the small noises that were leaving her mouth, left him breathless. Instead, he nodded his agreement, as he buried his head into her neck, to brush sweet kisses against the damp skin there.

When they finally came, it was together, with soft declarations of love, whispered between tender kisses.

* * *

Killian pulled his wife in closer, as he scrolled through the feeds on his social media accounts. There were plenty of messages congratulating him on his marriage, and many more posts from his family and friends, with pictures they’d taken throughout the day attached to them, (that he didn’t hesitate to save).

Emma mumbled, “I love you,” as she snuggled in closer, but she didn’t wake.

Killian’s wife was absolutely exhausted, and he would allow her to sleep for as long as she needed.

Emma had tucked herself into her usual position for sleeping, with her head on Killian’s chest, just under his head; and her left hand resting over his chest, allowing her engagement ring and wedding band to catch the moonlight that was streaming in through their open curtains. The jewels look almost luminescent as they caught the silvery glow of the night.

Killian switched the screen on his phone quickly, to take a picture of the way his wife had curled herself into him, as she slept, before pulling back to take a look at his work.

Although it was obvious to anyone looking that Emma was naked, under the soft red sheets their bed was dressed in, she’d kept them pulled so tightly around herself that all that was on show was her bare shoulders. Her left hand was the focus of the picture, along with the two rings that rested on it, showing anyone who looked that she was _his_ and his alone. Killian had his own face buried into the top of his wife’s hair, obscured enough not to show just how overly tired he was, and yet, revealing enough for everyone to know it was him, that she was laying with.

It was the perfect picture to capture their first night as husband and wife, and Killian was more than a little proud of himself, for having taken it first time.

It was also far too perfect to keep to himself.

* * *

* * *

While Killian and Emma slept that morning, holding each other close, the world watched as the signs of their marriage began making their way on to the social media platforms that they had used, to capture each other’s hearts.

A verified account for His Royal Highness, the Duke of Kensington, was created on each platform, with a small biography that detailed the Duke’s early life, and the charities he would now represent.

Emma’s own account went from being named _HRH, Princess Emma of Cambridge_ , to _HRH, The Duchess of Kensington_.

A small blue box, with the words _you may also like… The Duke of Kensington_ , appeared on the official website of the Royal Family, alongside Emma’s own blue box, which was now titled, _The Duchess of Kensington_. Both pages were filled with images of the newly married couple, on their wedding day, along with the traditional biographies of each, and brief articles detailing their most recent royal engagements.

Their private homes in Vancouver, Ireland, and Los Angeles had also been added to the list of royal residences, along with breathtakingly beautiful images of each building.

But, perhaps the most exciting thing of all, was the small post on Killian’s Facebook page, and the pictures that had been added to it.

The Duke had carefully selected six images from his camera roll, that rapidly became the most shared in the world that evening, along with his accompanying text.

_On behalf of my new wife and I, we would like to take a moment to thank each and every person who has helped to make today truly the best day of our lives._

_Every one of you who sent us messages on social media; every one of you who camped outside, on the paths, for days to see us today; every one of you who sent cards (our house is covered!), and made donations in our name; every one of you who turned on the television today, to watch the live coverage, or followed it on the internet – THANK YOU!_

_This day would not have been what it was, without each and every one of you._

_Emma and I will always be eternally grateful for your love and support._

_Today has been a true rollercoaster of emotions, and obviously signals a very big change in our lives, for the years ahead. I have a wonderful teacher, in the form of my beautiful wife, and I look forward to the experiences and opportunities I will be privileged to experience, as a result of our marriage. I truly hope to do you all justice in this new role I have been gifted, and I hope you’ll forgive of me any mistakes I make, as I find my way._

_I look forward to what the rest of this year, (and my life), has to offer, with this incredible woman by my side._

_But, for the next few months, both Emma and I will be taking some time away from social media, as we work on combining our lives, and enjoying these early days of our marriage._

_Thank you all for your endless support and love,_

_Sincerely,_

_Killian & Emma_   
_(Duke and Duchess of Kensington)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> I'll just be sat on my sofa, crying a little that this journey is once more coming to an end.


	107. Epilogue

“Can I take this off, yet?” Emma giggled, as Killian helped her down the steps of the familiar private jet.

Emma had worked out that her husband had booked them a honeymoon the moment he’d pulled the blindfold down, and over her eyes. Because, unless he was suddenly revealing a new kinky side with their marriage, there was absolutely no need for a blindfold, to leave the plane when they landed in Los Angeles.

When she’d called him out on it, Killian had simply smiled smugly, before he’d tugged her blindfold back in to place. “Stop trying to ruin all of my surprises,” he’d instructed, as sternly as he could manage, with his wife looking so adorably confused.

“Nope,” he replied cheerfully, jerking Emma’s attention back to the warm breeze that was brushing against her face. “We’re not quite there yet, Sweetheart.”

Killian was lucky that Emma trusted him explicitly, as she allowed him to guide her away from the plane, and into what she presumed was a car, that quickly drove them to their next destination.

“Now?” she asked, as he once more came around to help her out of the car, so she wouldn’t trip over the skirt of the maxi dress she was wearing.

“So impatient,” he teased, brushing a kiss to her nose. “Two more quick journeys, and then you can take it off, Princess.”

Emma huffed a little at the idea of being kept in the dark for so long, but she had to admit, a large part of herself was loving the surprise. Being a princess, that was born into a family that were constantly surrounded by cameras, surprises were not easy to pull off. And yet, here was her adorable husband, doing his very best to make sure this one remained a true surprise for her, on only their second day of marriage.

The next leg of their journey was relatively short, compared to the ten-hour flight they’d had from London. It had been the first indicator to Emma, that Killian had been planning something, as she hadn’t expected their flight to land quite as soon as it did.

“What the hell is this?” she asked, as her husband helped her back up into _something,_ and guided her down, into a seat.

“It’s a seaplane,” he explained softly. “Never flown on a seaplane before, Princess?”

“I have,” she stated confidently. “Just, never while blindfolded and not knowing what part of the world I’m currently in.”

Killian pulled his bride into his side, to brush a sweet kiss to the crown of her head, before he reached for her seatbelt.

Forty-five minutes later, Emma felt the telltale rocking that suggested their plane had docked. Killian told her to stay where she was, as he exited first, to speak with a member of staff who was waiting, ready to greet them both.

“Okay, Princess,” he declared, startling his wife away from her attempt to try and catch some of the conversation that had been taking place outside. “Shuffle towards my voice, and I’ll help you down.”

“If you took this blindfold off, I could get down like a regular human being,” she scolded, but there was no heat behind it. Emma took the hand her husband was offering, to allow him to guide her to the edge of the plane. Once she was in reaching distance, Killian settled his hands onto her hips, to lift her down and onto the dock.

“Can I take it off now?” she asked, turning her face to try and work out where they were. She could definitely hear the unmistakable sounds of the ocean around her, but that wasn’t overly surprising, given the seaplane she’d just disembarked from.

“One more journey to go,” Killian soothed, as he wrapped her hand up tightly in his own. “This way, Beautiful.”

Emma allowed him to guide her in the direction he needed to go, as she twisted her head back and forth, searching for some kind of clue about where they were. She knew it had to be somewhere private, because she’d never heard such natural silence before, in her entire life.

“Careful now, Princess,” Killian warned, as they neared his next destination. “I’m gonna let go of your hand for just a moment, but I’m still _right here_ , okay?”

Emma nodded her agreement and listened as Killian’s footfalls grew a little softer, before she heard him call back out to her, “Okay, Sweetheart, come toward me until I tell you to stop.”

She cringed a little at the idea of having to make her next few moves unaided, but Killian kept up a steady stream of encouragement, to make sure she could follow his voice. When he called out, “Stop,” Emma did just that, as she felt his strong hands once again reach out to wrap around her waist. She used his arms to guide her own hands up, to wrap around his shoulders, before he lifted her from her feet once more, twisted them around, and set her back down on a rather unsteady ground.

“A boat?” she asked curiously. It was the only form of transportation she could think of, that would explain the gentle rocking she was currently experiencing.

“You got it,” he confessed, as he pulled her into his arms. “Last part, I promise.”

Killian sealed his declaration with a kiss to Emma’s cheek, before he helped her with her life vest. Once the two of them were suitably prepared for the journey, Killian guided his wife down to a seat, to enjoy the final leg of their trip.

As soon as the boat came to a stop at its dock, Emma was up off her seat, and reaching for the fabric on her face.

“Not just yet,” her husband chuckled.

She pouted once more, as she felt Killian leave the boat, before he extended his hand back to help her up onto solid ground again.

“Okay, Sweetheart,” he began, as he gently tugged on her hand, to encourage her to start walking. “Ten more steps for me, and then you can take it off.”

Emma counted each and every one of those steps.

When she got to seven, she dropped Killian’s hand.

When she got to nine, she screwed her eyes shut, as she brought her hands up to her face.

At ten, she pulled off the black satin fabric, before slowly blinking her eyes open.

“Oh… my… God,” she gasped, as her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the afternoon sun, and the view she was seeing. She turned back to her husband’s bright and excited face, before she threw herself into his arms. “How the hell did you do this?”

“Anton helped,” he chuckled, as Emma began placing kisses all over his face, as a thank you for his thoughtfulness. “A couple of well-placed calls and this place was ours… for the next twenty-three days, at least.”

“Twenty-three days?” she asked. “How?”

“More phone calls,” Killian chuckled. “You deserved a honeymoon, Emma. _We_ deserved a honeymoon. Somewhere truly private, where we can be alone and just enjoy each other, before we have to get back to reality. And I wanted to make that happen… _for us_.”

Emma pulled Killian’s lips down to hers in a searing kiss, that had his toes curling in his Chucks.

“I love you, Mr. Jones. You’re the _best_ husband in the entire world.”

“Well, I’ve only been at it for forty-five hours,” he snorted. “But I intend to make sure you always think of me that way, for the rest of our lives.”

Emma reached up to seal his declaration with another kiss, before she took his hand into hers, and tugged him in the direction of the private villa, set in the middle of the Indian Ocean, that would be their home for the next twenty-three days.

“As much as I _really_ wanna explore this place,” she told him, throwing her words over her shoulder, “I also _really_ wanna fuck my husband, on that daybed, overlooking this _incredible_ view.”

Killian scooped Emma up, and into his arms, as he sprinted the rest of the way down the deck, and through the villa, in the direction of the daybed she’d been staring so longingly at.

“We’ve got three weeks to explore,” he told her. “It can wait.”

Emma’s giggles were the only sounds to be heard; until her husband dropped her down onto the decking of their private terrace, to pull her dress up and over her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The location Killian picked for their honeymoon is the private island of Velaa, in the Maldives. In particular, he opted for the Romantic Pool Residence, for their time together. You can find images of the residence here http://www.velaaprivateisland.com/our-villas/water-villas-residences/romantic-pool-residence/
> 
> I'm not really sure what to say here. I can't quite believe this is part of Emma and Killian's journey is at an end. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, emailed, messaged me, or tweeted me. Your support and kindness has really helped get me through some dark days. There are far too many of you to call out individually but my special thanks go to Lzod, Resident-of-Storybrooke, Kmomof4, Winterbaby89 and Hollyethecurious, for all of their help and support on this journey. 
> 
> I don't have an exact date, yet, for when Part 3 will be up. I'm just finalising my timeline and plans for it. But I promise not to keep you all waiting for too long. 
> 
> (Once again, I'll be crying into my tea if anyone needs me).


	108. Note

As promised, this is just a little note to let you know that Part 3 is up, under the title of Reputation. You can find it under my profile, along with a few of the outtakes from this Royal Realities series. 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
